Web of the Spider
by Frog1
Summary: AU! RE-WRITTEN! Elitia-One has gone insane and Chromia has a crazy plan to stop her! Rodimus discovers a hidden secret while he is fighting his attraction to Marrisa Fairborne! And an old friend returns from the dead!
1. Oh, What a Web We Weave!

_This is AU…Optimus Prime never returned to life (but someone else will), this has been re-written to fit more with 's guidelines.. Also, I own nothing! Maybe the OC, but nothing else!_

* * *

_Autobot City…Ten Earth Years after TR: Movie…_

* * *

Rodimus Prime was tired…just slagging weary of the paperwork, meetings, dignitaries, and especially the phrase 'Optimus did it this way'! As he listened to Ultra Magnus lectured on how Optimus used to give poignant speeches at the U.N., he noticed an opportunity to escape moving down the hallway. "Excuse me, Magnus. I just remembered something I need to discuss with Grimlock," he told him as he hurried to catch up with the Dinobot, "Grimlock!"

Grimlock turned his massive T-Rex head at Prime, amusement in his optics as he realized the situation between him and Ultra Magnus, "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask how is Swoop's training coming along?"

"Him Swoop Medic Class 3 now," he continued to talk about his brother, and once he was certain that they were out of Ultra Magnus's audio range, "Him Ultra Magnus comparing you to Him Optimus Prime again?"

"Yes, he is…as well as Kup, Jetfire, and every Autobot in the universe!" shouted Prime furiously, "I just wish…" He threw up his hands, "Primus…I am not Optimus Prime! I'm doing the best I can!"

Grimlock snorted in disgust at what his fellow Autobots were doing to the young Prime, "Autobots stupid, you Prime good leader; better than Him Optimus Prime! Him Optimus Prime had lug nut stuck up his aft, you Rodimus don't!"

Rodimus wearily sighed, "You and the other Dinobots are the only ones who think so…and I am not better than Optimus Prime…I am not even close to being as good as he was!"

It was Grimlock's turn to sigh as he turned to face him, "You Prime not listen to stupid Autobots!" he pointed as claw to his chest, "You Prime need to believe in here! When you do...others will believe in you! That was what Him Wheeljack always told us Dinobots!"

Prime gave a sad smile, "I didn't realize Wheeljack was a philosopher as well as an inventor."

Grimlock gave a toothy smile in return, "Him Wheeljack was many things, we Dinobots miss him and Him Ratchet; but they wouldn't want us Dinobots to wallow in self-pity and be like they was."

He grunted in agreement, "I wish that certain Autobots would take a lesson from you guys."

"Like me said, Autobots stupid!" Grimlock told him as they continued down the hallway; he then slyly looked over at Prime, "You Rodimus coming to movie tonight in Romper Room?"

"Yes, it's the only place where I can get some peace and quiet!"

"You bringing Her Marrisa Fairborne again?"

"Yes, she's the only one besides you guys that I can unwind with!"

"Mmm…Me thought Him Springer and Her Arcee were friends with you?"

Rodimus rolled his optics, "Not since I became Prime, then they started to treat me like an officer, even when all three of us were off duty! Besides, they're bonded now and have no time for me!" He then stared at Grimlock suspiciously, "I don't know what's going thru you're processor, but I am stating right now that Commander Fairborne and I are friends! That's it, nothing more! We're two different species!"

Grimlock smirked as he replied, "Didn't stop Him Seaspray."

"Yeah, but Seaspray isn't Prime, and he was able to turn into an organic with some voodoo water as well as stayed like that after the war with his wife!" he protested, "I am expected to find and bond with a Cybertrion femme or sub-mech to carry on the Prime Legacy! At least that's what Kup says!"

"Him Kup being stupid, not enough…" But, before Grimlock could finish they were interrupted by a comm call; "Kup to Prime."

"Speak of the devil," muttered Rodimus as he answered, "Prime, here."

"Prime, Chromia is here. We are waiting in you're office waiting on you…you were suppose to meet with her, Ultra Magnus, and me remember?"

He closed his optics wearily; "She's early."

"You're late, get up here lad!" barked Kup at he cut communication.

Rodimus sighed, "I'll catch ya later, Grimlock," he told him as he raced toward his office.

Grimlock sighed, and activated his communicator, "Me Grimlock to Him Slag."

"Me Slag here, what Him Grimlock want?"

"Find mushy Disney movie for tonight," he told him.

"But, we were suppose to watch Die Hard VIII tonight!" he protested.

"Me Grimlock know, but now Me Grimlock telling You Slag to find mushy Disney movie!"

"Why?!"

Grimlock growled out in anger, "Because Me said so! Him Prime tired, losing hope in spark…stupid Autobots comparing Him Rodimus Prime to Him Optimus Prime."

Slag was quiet for a moment, and then he rumbled out, "Stupid Autobots!" he sighed, "How about Pinocchio? Him Ratchet and Him Wheeljack had us Dinobots watch it when we lost hope with stupid Autobots."

"Me Grimlock say good choice, Me Grimlock out!" Grimlock sighed sadly as he gazed out the window at the sunset, "If You Ratchet and You Wheeljack watching, Me Grimlock says miss you both and need help! Him Prime miserable! Only happy with Us Dinobots and Her Marrisa; Me Grimlock need help in knocking sense in stupid Autobots! They can't get head out afts to see Him Rodimus is Him Rodimus, not clone of Him Optimus!" He was quiet for a moment, and then added, "And Her Marrisa is good for Him Rodimus, to the pit with Prime Legacy!"

* * *

_A half an hour later in Prime's Office…_  
_  
_

* * *

Rodimus clenched his jaw in angry, as he growled out to the three Autobots before him, "Why in Primus's name didn't you slagging tell me?!"

Kup sighed as he answered, "You were young, and there was a Decepticon threat to consider; Optimus was going to tell you when he got back from Moon base 1…"

"But everything went to the pit!" interrupted Rodimus.

"Yes, we were hoping to tell you when you got more settled into you're new role as leader of the Autobots," Ultra Magnus told him, "But with the return of the femmes and Chromia's new information…"

"And what is this new information?" Prime drawled out.

Chromia stared straight ahead as she shakily replied, "I regret to inform you that Elita-One has become insane when Optimus Prime died; she made a complete physical transformation, and now calls herself Blackarachia. As a consequence, I am now head of the Autobot femmes until a replacement is found."

"I see, and why are you not insane with her? I know that you were bonded to Ironhide," asked Prime as he clenched his fists in order to contain his temper.

For the first time, Chromia stared at Rodimus as she firmly told him, "I promised your mother that if anything happened to her… I would be there for you! I always keep my promises, and if it wasn't for that promise I would be dead with my mate or insane as Blackarachia!"

"Well isn't that just slagging great!" he said as he finally lost his temper, "Just what I need… another sparkling sitter!" As he moved around his desk toward the door, Kup tried to stop him, but Prime shook off his hand, "Leave me alone, Kup! All of you just leave me alone until I can cool off!"

As he stormed out, Chromia muttered, "Well, that went well! What did he mean by sparkling sitter?"

"Well, we got to watch the lad…" Kup started to explain, but Ultra Magnus interrupted him, "He's young, he needs to be more like Optimus Prime."

Chromia narrowed her optics as her processor piece together what she had been hearing since arriving to the City, "Have you dolt heads been comparing Rodimus to Optimus in front of Prime's face?"

"He needs to be reminded of the responsibilities he now…AGGAH!" shouted Ultra Magnus in pain as he clutched his spike plate where Chromia shot him.

"YOU SLAGGING IDOITS!" raged Chromia, "DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HIM?!" As she stormed out of the room, determined to find her new charge; Kup helped Ultra Magnus to his feet, "C'mon lad, let's get you to the med bay. Do you have any idea what she's jabbering about?"

"N-n-no," he weakly stuttered out.

"Neither do I, lad."

* * *

_A few minutes later in the Dinobot Roper Room…_

* * *

The Dinobots minus Swoop were busy sorting thru Disney movies to watch that night, "Me Sludge think we watch Lion King after Pinocchio," he said to his brothers.

"Me Grimlock say Lion King good movie, but would make Him Prime even more depressed; Him Prime needs something with hope and make Him Prime laugh."

"Mmm," muttered Snarl who was usually the quietest of the Dinobots, "Me think Beauty and Beast is good movie. Movie full of hope, happy, and maybe gives Him Rodimus and Her Marissa push."

Grimlock snorted in amusement, "You Snarl notice too? Who else notice?"

Snarl grunted in response, "All us Dinobots notice, Autobots too stupid to notice."

"Noticed what?" asked a feminine voice.

All of the Dinobots turned toward the door, as they watch a auburn haired, hazel-eyed human female walk into the room, quickly Grimlock said, "Notice Die Hard VIII, Him Slag lost it to stupid Autobot," Slag was about to protest but Grimlock gave him a stern look to shut his mouth, "We watch Disney movies tonight instead."

Marissa Fairborne was about to comment, when a furious Prime walked into the room, she stared at him with curiosity, "Rodi...Prime, what happened? You look pissed!"

"I am," he growled out, "Kup and Ultra Magnus have been keeping a major secret from me."

Everyone looked at him for an explanation, finally Sludge carefully asked, "What secret?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Rodimus muttered as he took a deep breath, "I'm ready for Die Hard!"

"We're not watching Die Hard, Slag lost the movie," Marrisa gently told him, "Instead we're watching Disney."

"O-o-okay," Rodimus trailed off in confusion, "Which Disney movies?"

"Pinocchio, Beauty and Beast, and," Grimlock told him as he looked at the other Dinobots for a movie suggestion.

"Frog Prince!" chirped Sludge.

Rodimus and Marissa glanced at each other, and then to the Dinobots apprehensively, "Why do I get the feeling…" said Rodimus.

"That this is a set up?" finished Marissa.

"Set up?" innocently asked Grimlock, while he thought, 'What was that human saying Him Ratchet always said? Ah, they up Nile!'

Before Rodimus or Marissa could say anything, Swoop chimed him thru Grimlock's com unit, "Me Swoop to Him Grimlock."

"Me Grimlock here, where Him Swoop? Us ready to watch movie!"

"Me Swoop can't come, me have to help Him First Aid in surgery. Him Ultra Magnus got shot in spike plate by Her Chromia."

The Dinobots laughed in glee, while Prime and Fairborne tried to stifle their laughter, "Me Grimlock say what made Her Chromia to do that?"

"Me Swoop don't know, but Him Kup say Her Chromia anger with Him Ultra Magnus and Him Kup."

Rodimus chuckled quietly as he sat down with Marissa in his lap, as they waited for Grimlock to finish on the com, something deep inside of both of them stirred…however, both of them quickly squashed it back down into their souls; they could be nothing but friends they quietly thought to themselves.

* * *

_Later that night up on Lookout Mountain…_

* * *

"We could have stayed for the third movie, if you wanted too," Rodimus told her as he unconsciously moved closer to her.

She laughed, "No thanks! I've reached my limit in Disney movies for the night!" She gave a quick look under her lashes and unknowingly place a hand on his foot, "Y'know, I observed that the 'lost' movie was underneath Slag's tail."

Rodimus sighed as he closed his optics, "Primus save me from the Dinobot version of…"

"Matchmaking?" she finished, startled he looked at her in surprise, "They were fairly obvious in choosing two Disney movies based on traditional fairy tales; but I must admit their choice of Pinocchio confuses me."

"That," he sighed out wearily, "particular movie was shown to the Dinobots by Wheeljack on a very frequent basis. If my memory banks are right, he would usually show that movie if the Dinobots were…" he tapped his fingers on the ground in thought, "discourage by the attitude of the Autobots around them."

Marrisa huffed in disgust, "You mean when the Autobots prejudicial attitude got too much for the Dinobots to handle." She narrowed her eyes and turned to stare at him, "Rodimus…why do I get the feeling that the reason that Pinocchio was shown is because of the Autobots current attitude toward you!"

Rodimus looked away, but it was enough of a confirmation for Marrisa Fairborne, "Oh, for God's Sake!" she yelled, "You successfully destroyed Unicron as well as the Hate Plague; beat Galvatron's and the Quitessons' asses; you're a successful diplomat, what more to do they want?!"

"Apparently," he sarcastically replied, "They want me to be a carbon copy of Optimus Prime; and it really became apparent earlier this evening."

As Rodimus explained what happened, neither of them noticed a pair of red optics watching them pensively; "My, My," whispered a feminine voice, "how much has he grown, and entangled to an organic bone!"

* * *

_Meanwhile back at Autobot City, within the femme ship 'Aura'…_

* * *

Swoop hated lying to his fellow Dinobots; though the surgery didn't take that long…he had another mission to complete. A spark was at stake...and if he was correct, he would find a temporary body for that spark on the Aura. Carefully, he went into one of the rooms, and there lying on a berth under a cover was a body. He lifted the cover, and gazed down at the empty shell of Moonracer, Ratchet's sparkmate. Sighing, he went to his gruesome task of examining the body, after a while he muttered, "Mmm, body seem okay…spark gone due to damage spark casing caused by Her Moonracer's own hand. Just as me Swoop thought, Me hate to say but perfect!"

Suddenly he heard several gun clicks behind him, gulping; he turned around and stared at the sight of Chromia and the rest of the ship's femmes holding their guns to him. Chromia gazed at him steadily as she purred out crossly, "Perfect for what? And Swoop, I suggest you give us a good explanation, or I won't hesitate to shoot you in the spike plate too!"

Gulping again, he quickly explained.

* * *

_An hour later…_

* * *

The femmes were a mixture of angry and disbelief, though Chromia did had a thoughtful expression on her face as she asked, "No one knows about this?"

"No," said Swoop slowly, "Me tried to tell Him First Aid and Him Preceptor, but they said they were too busy to listen to me. Same with Him Ultra Magnus and Him Kup... no one want to listen to stupid Dinobot."

"What about Prime?" asked Firestar."

Swoop snorted in frustration, "Him Prime would listen, but Him Prime got enough trouble; particularly listening to the slag that Him Ultra Magnus and Him Kup telling Him Prime!"

Gadget, Ratchet and Moonracer's daughter, sighed despondently, "If Dad was alive he wouldn't put up with the…what do humans say…shit? Yes, shit that they were doing to Prime. Also, if there was a chance to save a life he would take it and Mom would support him fully on his choice. If you want to use my creator's body to save his spark, you're welcome to it."

The rest of the femmes muttered their support of the idea, however Chromia remained quiet…an idea was forming in her processor… "Chromia, you'll have to tell Prime about this at the meeting tomorrow," said Silverstar, "Chromia?"

All of the femmes gazed at their leader, and then they became fearful when an evil smirk spread across her face, "Chromia," said Lancer with worry, "I don't like that look on you're face!"

"Gadget, how long will it take you, Swoop, and Boomer to transfer he's spark to Moonracer's body?" she thoughtfully asked.

"Umm, a few clicks. Why?" she asked in aspersion.

The evil smirk became a full smile on her face, "Swoop, how long to do you think it would take him to catch up on what's happened and would he be emotional stable to do his duty?"

Swoop raised a brow at her in amazement, "You Chromia do know who you are talking about? It won't take him long."

Now she rubbed her hands in glee, "If he can pretend to be Moonracer…."

Gadget cried out in disbelief, "Chromia! You're not thinking, what I think you're thinking in that processor of yours?!"

The rest of the femmes and Swoop caught on to her thought, and stared at Chromia in shock, finally Silverstar asked, "Why?"

"Three reasons," she explained, "One: We will have an advantage over Blackarachia; Two: It's his duty."

"And three?" questioned Boomer.

"He will thoroughly enjoy getting some heads out of certain mechs' afts," Chromia paused as a thought occurred to her, "Swoop, does Grimlock know where you are?"

Before he could answer, Grimlock called him over his comm. unit, "Me Grimlock to Him Swoop, where are you?"

Before he could answer, Chromia swiped his communicator, "Chromia here, Grimlock. Swoop is busy helping Gadget, we have an emergency here."

"What happened?"

"Moonracer is not dead, we reported that falsely to protect her; instead she went into a deep stasis lock, it appears she is now coming out of it. But, Gadget will need Swoop's help for at least an Earth day, possible more."

Grimlock sighed wearily, "Fine, when Him Swoop get a chance…tell him to call Me Grimlock. Me Grimlock out."

Chromia sighed in relief, and looked sternly at Swoop, "Keep you're mouth shut! Or I will shoot you in the spike plate!"

"Me Swoop will!" he assured her with fear, "But, how long will Me Swoop keep mouth shut?"

"Until this little undercover mission is done, that goes for all of you! Keep you're traps shut!" she told them, and then looked at Swoop, Gadget as well as Boomer, "What are you three waiting for? Take her shell; get your afts to the Ark, and do your slagging job!"

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," muttered Silverstar to her as she watched the three pick up the shell and race towards the Ark.

"So, do I", Chromia whispered back.


	2. As We Practice to Decieve!

_I don't own anything once again! Maybe a few OCs'…but that's it!_

* * *

"All right does everybody understand the plan?" asked Chromia in the early mourning hours.

"Yes," stated Lancer, "I'll call you over the comm. channel during the meeting to tell you that Moonracer is awake and gone nuts; she's headed toward the Ark with Swoop, Boomer, Silverstar, and Gadget not far behind her.

"I'll be using my holograms," said Glimmer, "To make it more realistic."

"And I'll be standing guard at the entrance of the Ark in case anyone is following to tell you're pursers that they calmed her down, but Gadget has order no one but you to bother them at the moment," finished Silverstar resignedly.

"Excellent!" she said with enthusiasm, "I'll come back to the city with tears in my optics and ask permission from Prime if us femmes can use the old Ark as our base until we get our processors on straight again! Comments, or questions femmes?"

"Yes," drawled out Lancer, "This is the craziest idea you have ever come up with! Wherever, the real Moonracer is… she's laughing her aft off with Ratchet and Wheeljack!"

"Along with every dead Cybertrion in existence," added Silverstar, "Has it ever occurred to you the consequences of you're little scheme? If, no…when my brothers as well as everyone else find out the truth, they will never let him live it down!"

Chromia shrugged, "It's a slight problem, but he would have ended up in Moonracer's shell anyway; at least this way he can be useful and not stuck in the med bay. Speaking of you're brothers, where are they?"

Silverstar snorted in disbelief that they were going thru this charade, "They're in some place called Florence, Italy…the slaggers called me last night and said they were on their way to Autobot City."

Chromia grinned in glee, "Great! Another positive spin I can put to him, he can get back at the pit spawn!"

Silverstar pinch her nose bridge and sighed; while Glimmer leaned over to whisper to Lancer, "I think Elita is not the only one whom has gone insane…OW!" She rubbed her head from the slap, while Chromia glared at her sternly as she said, "If there is not anything further…let's get to work femmes!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Ark…in Ratchet's old med bay…_

* * *

Gadget wiped the sweat from her brow as she stood under the harsh glare of the emergency lights, carefully she took the last memory chip from the cerebral cortex, "Swoop you got those back up memory chips for me?"

"Me Swoop got them," he replied as he came up beside her, "Took Me Swoop while, Him Ratchet changed password to med bay safe before he..." He took a deep breath to calm down, and continued, "Me Swoop also made back-up for back-ups."

Understanding what he was feeling, she muttered sadly, "I know Swoop...I know," She cleared her thoat, "Now, please hand them to me…carefully…in order! Boomer have you fixed the spark case yet?"

Boomer sighed with exhaustion, "Almost, Moonracer did a slagging good job of damaging it. Why can't we work in a brand-new med bay with First Aid? We would be done faster, and this place is creepy!"

Both Swoop and Gadget snorted in agreement, finally he said, "Because Her Chromia got crazy idea…"

"And," continued Gadget, "If you think this place is creepy, consider how Swoop and I feel…it's like we're working with ghosts! You never met your Uncle or my Dad, this place is like a haunted junkyard to us! And on top of that, I am dissecting on my own creator's shell! Speaking of shells, Swoop where is his body? Better yet, why in the pit did you pick this place?"

Swoop winced at the memory as he handed her a memory chip, "Autobot City was destroyed at time, only place with a working stasis field that was close. Was going back to get his body, when Galvatron attacked…rest you know…by time Me Swoop had chance; body completely destroyed, nothing left but scrap," he reluctantly told them.

Both femmes revved their engines in fury, "That means we'll have to build a new body for him… from scratch! Fragg it!" yelled Boomer.

"And knowing Chromia," growled out Gadget, "All three of us are going to have to do it…here! With no help or up to date equipment! I have never built a shell from scratch before, mech or femme!"

"You think I have?!" shouted Boomer, "I may be Wheeljack's niece…but I am not a super genius he was!"

"Me Swoop say calm down!" he yelled, "We get thru this, then worry about that!"

They took a deep breath, "You're right," muttered Gadget as she took another memory chip, "You're right…let's get thru this, then worry about a new shell for him."

For a moment there was quiet, than Swoop asked, "Who is Her Blackarachia?"

Boomer groaned in despair, as Gadget answered him, "Its Elita One, she went insane with Optimus Prime's death. Also…"

* * *

_Autobot City's Auditorium…_

* * *

"She is the mother of our current Prime," explained Ultra Magnus to the assemble humans and Autobots, "Here is a current picture of her that was taken when she was escaping the Aura's brig."

As everyone viewed the orange and black femme on the view screen, Marissa leaned over to whisper to Rodimus, "Are you all right?"

He didn't answer vocally but her communicator did beep at her, quickly she read the text: "I will be when this slagging thing is over with and everyone stops staring at me like a monkey in a human zoo!"

Marissa's lips quirked into a smile and softly said, "But, you're the cutest monkey here."

As Rodimus blushed, they were unaware that they were being observed…from one pair of optics in a nearby vent as well as Chromia's who was sitting near them. 'I don't know if I want to be delighted or fearful,' thought Chromia, suddenly her communicator beeped.

* * *

_20 minutes later…at the Ark…_

* * *

Silverstar sighed as she watched nearly all of the senior Autobots officers following Chromia up the mountain, "Slag," she muttered, "Primus, why me? I never got involved in any of my brothers' idiotic schemes, now I am involved in this!" Sighing once again, she managed to re-gain her composure as they transformed in front of her.

"Report," ordered Rodimus.

"Gadget, Boomer, and Swoop have managed to calm her down in the old med bay…" lied Silverstar thru her mouth plate. Suddenly, a muffled noise could be heard coming from the Ark. Frowning Rodimus, gestured for the Autobots to follow him; Chromia gave Silverstar a look that said 'I hope you have a back up plan to advert this.' Rolling her optics in annoyance, she pressed a button on her wrist and returned the look that said 'I always have back up plans for your crazy schemes!'

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…Ark's Med Bay…_

* * *

"Gently, gently," muttered Gadget to Swoop, it was decided that since he saved this mech's spark…he should put it in the temporary shell. Boomer was nearby to place a hand over the mouth plate. All three knew of Chromia's latest scheme to her current wild scheme as well as Silverstar's back up plans A, B, C, etc. Carefully as he could, Swoop placed the mech's spark into the repaired casing. He let go of the spark; immediately the chest plates shut, optics came on line, and a male voice began to scream out but Boomer quickly muffled it with her hand.

Finally, the spark within what was once Moonracer glared furiously at Boomer…suddenly a beeping sound came thru Gadget's arm, she cursed, "Pit! Swoop, Plan A!" As he raced around the room at her command, she waved a wrench in Moonracer's face, "Don't make a sound and play along! We'll explain later!" Moonracer glared at her for a moment, and then nodded her head in acceptance. "Great," she said and then hit Boomer with her wrench, "Don't just stand there, go help Swoop get rid of the evidence!"

* * *

_A minute later…_

* * *

Rodimus Prime walked into Ratchet's old domain with a frown on his face, Chromia was up too something…but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. Gadget and Boomer stood at attention, while Swoop helped Moonracer sit up on the berth. "Rodimus Prime," Gadget said to him.

'Odd,' he thought to himself, 'Why did she use my full name?' Turning his attention to the wide eyed femme on the berth he asked, "Are you all right, Moonracer?"

If possible, Moonracer's optics got even wider; she quickly looked down at herself, her face became expressionless and she passed out against Swoop. "I guess not," muttered Rodimus as First Aid quickly went toward her, but was stopped by Gadget. "I got her!" she yelled, "She's my patient!"

She hastily looked over the unconscious femme, when she discovered the problem it took all of her will power not to curse up a storm. Forcing a smile, she turned toward her audience and started to gently nudge them toward the door, "She'll be fine, low energon and a bit emotional unstable, but fine!"

Chromia chuckled weakly, "I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree, as the humans would say, your father was a femme magnet too!"

"Pity, he's not completely like him," muttered Ultra Magnus softly, but was heard by all.

Rodimus scowled in his direction, and Chromia chanted in her mind, 'Must not shoot… must not shoot.' Taking a deep breath, and putting on her best innocent, yet sad look, she addressed the young Prime. "Sir, is it okay if us femmes set up base here?"

All of the mechs, minus Swoop, stared at her shock, "Chromia!" yelled Kup, "Are you out of you're slagging mind?"

"Well," she explained, "I admit, it's as the humans would say... a fixer upper. But, we're not use to living around you big mechs, and it would bring some comfort to Moonracer as well as myself…"

"And I have a big project that I want to do, now that I have the room to do it!" Boomer quickly added.

Chromia keep up the act, while her optics blazed curiously at Boomer, fortunately, Grimlock asked the question for her, "What big project?"

"Oh, nothing like you Dinobots! Did you know Wheeljack was my uncle? I always wanted to meet and work with him, guess I can't do that now," babbled Boomer, "He was my inspiration, and I am really hoping you'll let Swoop work with me! It would be an honor to work with his creation. Don't worry …"

"Okay, Me Grimlock say okay," he told her hastily, "If He Swoop agrees?"

The femmes gazed sternly at him, a warning in their optics, Swoop gulped, "Me say okay."

Rodimus remind quiet as he suspiciously gazed at the femmes and Swoop, finally he said, "I guess you have my agreement as well, please contact Ultra Magnus, Arcee, or Marissa Fairborne if you need supplies."

"Thank you, Prime!" yelped Chromia, "Now, we better get out of their way…"

As she led them out, Grimlock lingered and said, "Him Swoop coming? You Swoop look awful!"

"Go on, Swoop," Gadget told him as sweetly as she could, "I'll contact you later if I need help."

As he trailed after his leader, Gadget's smile morphed into a familiar scowl as she tapped the wrench into her palm, waiting for her target. Boomer looked at her fearfully and then turned her attention to the unconscious mech, now femme that was on the berth. "You know what's wrong?" she asked, "I thought we did everything perfectly!"

Gadget just growled in response, finally her target showed up…Chromia swiftly ducked to prevent the wrench from hitting her head, "What slag was that for? Oh, they're gone by the way!"

"The glitch!" bellowed Gadget, "The fragging glitch! How in the pit is he supposed to pretend to be my creator with that glitch?"

Chromia jaw dropped in shock, finally she muttered out, "Slag! I completely forgot about it!" Silence reigned for a few moments; finally she suggested weakly, "Maybe you can find a way around it?"

"And how in the pit am I suppose to do that?" she yelled, "If my father and Wheeljack couldn't find a solution, what makes you think in Primus's name that Boomer and I can?!"

"All right," stated Chromia, "I'll think of something that can be a cover up for his glitch. Now, I just want to know one thing, what big project?"

Boomer looked over at Gadget, who gestured to her to explain, "According to Swoop, his body has been completely destroyed…he needs a new one."

Chromia slapped her palm over her face and cursed under her breath, finally she looked up, "I guess you two and Swoop are going to have to start building him a brand, new shell here. We can't take the risk of anyone, particular Blackarachia, in discovering our little scheme. Don't worry; I'll try to get any supplies you might need."

Gadget, gave Boomer an 'I told you so' look and then turned her attention to her commander, "You can start helping us by getting Teltran-1 back on line…We need access to Dad's records."

Chromia sighed resignedly, "I'll get the Light Sisters on it as soon as they help Lancer park the Aura next to the Ark, anything else?"

"Energon," Boomer told her, "We're hungry, and I imagine he will be too."

"Data on what's been happening since he left for Moon Base 1 a tron ago, if I'm right… that's the last thing he will remember from his back up memory banks," added Gadget, "I'm going to have difficulties enough keeping him here, plus he needs to know why you decided to use him in your little deception plan that has a very slim chance in succeeding!"

Chromia scowled at the two of them, "This will work, trust me," she said as she left the room, "I'll have Silverstar bring that data and some energon."

* * *

_Later that day at Autobot City… in Rodimus Prime's Office…_

* * *

Rodimus was leaning back in his chair, feet on desk…and playing with a giant version of a human paddle ball; he was lost in thought, 'Something is off with those femmes and Swoop! All right, Roddy… let's review what you noticed! Silverstar was clearly lying to me, though no one else noticed it; Gadget using my full name; the femmes appear to be blackmailing Swoop…Grimlock noticed that one! And the biggest clue so far… Moonracer's reaction! I know she didn't faint! Something else…her reaction reminded me of someone... but whom?'

Suddenly the chime to his office door announced a visitor, quickly hiding his play toy and picking up a data pad, he announced, "Come!"

Red Alert stepped thru the door holding a data pad, "Prime, I got my recommendations to update security, Magnus approved all of them but one."

Frowning, Prime reached for the pad, "Which one?"

He sighed in frustration, "Using the femmes that just arrived in security, according to Chromia's report; Elita…I mean…Blackarachia now has some sort of hypnotic power that affects mechs."

"And Magnus didn't approve of this recommendation because?"

"He didn't approve," he explained, "Because Chromia has no definite proof, just a hunch. He actually ordered me not to bother you with this, said you wouldn't understand."

It took all of Rodimus's will power not yell out, instead he growled, "I see."

Red Alert stared at him for a moment, finally he asked, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead," he told him as he slammed the data pad on the desk.

"I admit I am a paranoid son of a glitch," Red Alert told him, "But, what Magnus and Kup are doing to you is pure slag! You're just as good as Optimus Prime; in fact he would be proud of you! And if Elita-One was in her right mind she would be too! Prime, I advise…"

"You advise?" he gently encourage.

Taking a breath, he said, "I advise that you find someone to replace Ultra Magnus as second in command, he's making the Autobots loose confidence in you."

"I see," he drawled, "And who do you think I should replace him as SIC? You?"

"Pit no!" protested Red Alert, "I would be even under more stress and become even more paranoid!"

Rodimus tapped his fingers on the desk, thoughtfully he said, "Red, I'll talk to Magnus about your recommendation, but can you do me a favor and keep it just between us?"

"Certainly, sir!" he proudly exclaimed.

"Quietly," he ordered, "Go thru the Autobot personal files, and give me recommendations on whom can replace Ultra Magnus as second in command."

Red Alert gulped, "Yes, sir. When do you want my recommendations?"

"The moment I get back from Cybertron," he explained, "I'll be leaving next week, and I'll be back in six Earth months. Make sure I am alone before you give me you're report, and remember…I want this to stay quiet until I can find someone to replace him!"

"Yes, sir," he said and then swiftly left the office to start on his task.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Rodimus turned on his desk communicator, "Prime to Ultra Magnus, would you please come to my office?"

"Magnus to Prime," a voice answered, "I am on my way."

* * *

_A few moments later…_

* * *

Ultra Magnus walked into Prime's office, but stopped suddenly as Rodimus was staring at him coldly…with the Matrix of Autobot Leadership out in the open and on his desk. "Prime!" he yelled, "What in the pit…"

"Do you want this?" Rodimus asked frigidly.

"What?" he confusedly asked.

"Do you want this?" he repeated.

"No!" he shouted, "I don't slagging want it! What in the pit is wrong with you?"

Rodimus shrugged and sarcastically replied, "I just thought you want to make it official, it seems obvious to me that you wanted to be Leader of the Autobots. Ever since I've destroyed Unicron; I have become a figurehead under you and Kup…particular you! So, why not make it official, Magnus Prime!"

Ultra Magnus stared at him in shock, finally he stuttered out, "Th-the Matrix choose you! And you're the son of Optimus Prime! I do not want to be the fragging leader!"

"Then," Rodimus growled out as he put the Matrix back into his chest compartment, "Why in the pit have you and Kup been giving me slag for the past tron?! Why do think Chromia shot you in the spike plate?! Even she could see it, and this is the first time she's seen me since I became Prime!"

He was about to say something, but Prime stopped him with a raised hand, "I want you to implement all of Red Alert's recommendations...including one particular recommedation that adds femmes to security," he ordered grimly, "Now, get out!"

"Prime..." he started to say.

"Out!" he bellowed.

As Ultra Magnus quickly left the office, Rodimus wearily closed his optics and pinched the bridge of his nose, he muttered unconsciously, "I need Marrisa." His optics shot open, and looked at the ceiling, "I did not slagging say that! She's a friend, Roddy. Just a friend!"

Unknown to him and his two visitors, a pair of red optics watched from a vent and tapped a claw, silently on the metal, 'Poor dear, the Prime heritage is becoming clear,' thought the intruder, 'Unworthy comrades that my precious has, but mother will help her precious…yes, she will. Soon, he will be in his mother's web…soon."

* * *

_Later…sundown…at the Ark…_

* * *

Gadget rubbed her face with a sigh as she sat behind her father's old desk, and going thru every scrap of medical information he had on a certain mech, 'Thank Primus, the Light Sisters managed to get Teletran 1 working again,' she then frowned as her computer screen started to fritz out, growling she hit it and it started to working again, 'Some what!'

Suddenly, she heard a groan coming from outside the office, "Well, well," she muttered as she shut down her computer and walked over to her patient.

She stared down at her mother's form that was lying on the berth, "You're awake!" she said with mixture of sarcasm as well as force cheer, "Gadget is the name, Ratchet's and Moonracer's daughter if it makes you feel any better. I am you're medic in this run down pit dump! What's the last thing you remember?"

"R-rodimus Prime?" he weakly stuttered out, "H-he called me Moonracer?"

"Yes," she drawled out, "But, before that lovely memory, what's the last thing you remember doing?"

"G-going to Moon Base 1, wh-what happened?"

"That's what I thought," she told him, "I am going to call Chromia, Swoop, and Boomer. Chromia will give you the short version of what has happen the past tron as well as her current crazy idea involving you! And as much as I hate to say it, she's right! We need every advantage with the Autobots' new enemy, and you're the ace in the hole as the humans would say!"

"New enemy?" he asked as his voicalizer started to sound stronger.

"Yes," she answered as she waved a wrench in her face plate, "And I do not want you crashing again when you find out! Chromia will explain and Silverstar has left you a bunch of data pads for you to read, so you can have those exact details that you love so much! But, only when I think you're strong enough for it!"

"Agreed," he muttered reluctantly, "You, Swoop, and Boomer?"

Guessing his question, she winced as she replied, "How you got in my mother's shell, as well as…" She paused not certain, if she tell him or not.

Moonracer's face frowned, as the male voice encouraged, "Go on."

Gadget cursed under her breath, and then blurted out, "As well as how we are going to build you a new body; there is nothing left of you're original shell," she immediately picked up on his next question, "Dad and Wheeljack can't build you one, and Chromia will tell you why! Now, stay down, and be quiet while I make a few calls!"

As he watched her walked back toward Ratchet's office, he thought to himself, 'There is only one logical conclusion on why Ratchet and Wheeljack can not help me as well as why we have a new Prime. The answer is…" he paused as the ghastly feeling went thru his temporary shell, 'Slag! How?!' tears, slowly went down his face plate…

* * *

_At that moment in Rodimus Prime's room…_

* * *

Rodimus decided to go to recharge early, hoping he would be in better mood in the morning…but the Matrix and certain spirits had other ideas. Tossing and turning in a deep recharge, he dreamt:

Rodimus found himself in his office, at his desk…a figure entered the room and he gasped in surprise, before Optimus Prime. The ghostly figure was suddenly before him, and gently gripped his shoulder, "There is nothing to forgive, and I am the one who should beg for forgiveness from you my son," he said with an unworldly voice, "I should have told you the truth as soon as you arrived on Earth. I should have been there, for you and your mother."

The scene changed, and he was with his father on Lookout Mountain, "Do not listen to Ultra Magnus and Kup," his father advised him, "They still see a youngling; but I see a fully, grown mech whom I am very proud of!" Rodimus gazed at his father in wonder, and was about to say something but Optimus quickly continued, "Do not give up hope, or compare yourself to me; no Prime is a clone of his predecessor, my son. An old friend will help…oh! I almost forgot… you do love her, Rodimus!"

The scene changed again, Rodimus was in the old officer meeting room within the Ark…sitting at the table was Chromia, Boomer, Gadget, Swoop, and Moonracer. Rodimus frowned, wishing he could hear what they were talking about…he felt a tap on his shoulder, startled he turned around and came optic to optic with Ratchet! "That's not Moonracer," he stated eerily.

Another tap on his shoulder, he looked around…Moonracer! She spoke with the same ghostly voice as she put her arm around Ratchet, "I am here with him."

Rodimus felt another tap, scared out of his servos he turned around once again, this time it was Wheeljack. He declared ghostly, "One survived due to Swoop's wit, the help you need is coming."

"Who?" asked Rodimus in fearful confusion, he felt another tap and he slowly turned around…this time it was Optimus Prime….again.

"Chromia is still sane," his otherworldly father told him, "A bit more crazy, but sane. The spark in Moonracer's shell is…"

But before he could say, Rodimus woke up with gasp his spark beating hard in his chest. When he finally calmed down, he sat up and cursed, "What in Primus's name do I have to deal with now?"

* * *

_Midnight at the Ark…in the Old Officer Meeting Room…_

* * *

"So, in conclusion," explained Chromia, "Ultra Magnus refuses to heed my warning about Blackarachia, even if Prime manages to convince him…he will put the minimum amount of femmes on the Autobot security force. Since we need a genius tactician to catch Blackarachia when she makes her move, you fit the bill perfectly!" Quickly, before he could say anything she ticked off other reasons to go along with her scheme, "You're safe from her hypnotic power since your stuck in a femme shell; She doesn't know you're alive, and I would like to keep it that way…I am fairly certain she's sneaking into Autobot City."

He swiftly asked, "And what makes you think she won't sneak in here to spy on you and the rest of the femmes?"

Boomer chuckled weakly as she answered for her leader, "You made accurate documentation on how Soundwave's brats got into the Ark over the cycles; Lancer, Red Light, Stigma, and Silverstar are using it to plug up the holes."

The mech/femme just hummed in response, and Chromia continued, "Let's see what else…Oh! You can get back at the twin terrors for all the pranks they did on you over the eons! As well as kick Ultra Magnus's and Kup's afts, particularly Ultra Magnus's!"

The figure of Moonracer rubbed her forehead, with a processor ache, "I am going to regret asking this, but why kick their afts? Specifically, Ultra Magnus? He should be a good SIC…"

He was interrupted by a squawk from Swoop, "Him Ultra Magnus no good!" he shouted, "Him Ultra Magnus and Him Kup always comparing Him Rodimus Prime to Him Optimus Prime!" He then began to mock Ultra Magnus's voice, "Him Optimus did it this way! That's all Me Swoop hears, Him Optimus did it this way! Him Rodimus has to read daily reports behind Him Ultra Magnus's and Him Kup's backs, just to know what is going on with Autobots!"

Moonracer frowned, processors racing, 'Swoop has never been one to lie or exaggerate; neither has Chromia on a serious accusations such as this,' he thought to himself, for the first time since the meeting between them began…the femmes and Swoop could see a strong hint of the mech inside Moonracer's body. Her frame suddenly went straight and stiff in the chair, optics narrowed and her entire face became stern, "Let me see those data pads," he ordered.

All in the room brighten at those words, though Gadget did look resigned that she wouldn't be able to convince her patient to get some more recharge, sighing she said, "I'll get all of us some more energon and make excuses to Grimlock, I should have know that this de-briefing would not be short!"

As Gadget left the room, Chromia smiled at her old friend, "So, I assume you're going to help us and go along with my little plan?"

"Yes," he said as he grabbed the top data pad from the pile that Boomer handed to him.

"Anything else you need?" asked Boomer.

"Security tapes on Elita One, from her reaction to Prime's death to her transformation to Blackarachia; please also included her escape from the Aura's Brig," he ordered as he quickly immerse himself with the data pad's information.

"Anything else?" asked Chromia, who was quite pleased with herself.

"Her journal entries, both public and private," he said, not looking up from the information he was reading, "I need to know what's going on in her processor at the moment in order to counter whatever she is planning. In order to fool everyone that I am Moonracer, I'll need help; most likely from Gadget. As for my voice, I am slightly emotional unstable over Ratchet's death that I refuse to speak, and will use Earth sign language to communicate. That will be a sufficient excuse on why I will not talk. "

"What about you're glitch?" questioned Boomer.

"Same excuse," he calmly explained, "Which is not too far from the truth."

"And Him Ultra Magnus and Him Kup?" Swoop hopefully asked.

For the first time, what was in Moonracer looked up from the data pad and clench her/his jaw, finally he growled out, "I hate to think bad of old friends…but you're not known for tall tales, Swoop," He finally sighed regretfully, "Security tapes of any interaction between themselves as well as Rodimus Prime, also any other evidence you can find will be…helpful in my decision on them."

"I'll get Lancer and Silverstar right on it!" Chromia told him, and then smiled with glee, "It's good to have you back Prowl! Blackarachia, as well as everyone else won't know what will hit them!"

Prowl just grunted in agreement, as he started to, once again, read the first data pad.


	3. In The Eyes

_A Few Days Later…The Ark…Optimus Prime's old office…_

* * *

Prowl/Moonracer sighed as he put down the last data pad that contained Elita One's journals across the desk; Chromia was talking to Ultra Magnus over the comm. unit, "Just two femmes on security! Are you out of you're fragging mind! You'll need more than that if you are going to deal with Blackarachia… you aft-head!"

"Chromia that is the limit I am willing to put on Autobot City's security, I am already humoring Prime…"

Prowl bit his lip in order to refrain from shouting out loud, fortunately Chromia had no problem in making up for his inability to speak, "HUMORING PRIME?! HE'S NOT A SPARKLING ANYMORE!"

There was silence for a moment, then Ultra Magnus began one of his long lectures, "I realized that Chromia, but he did have a small temper tantrum a few days ago…though he…"

Prowl reached over to stop her from destroying the communicator with her gun, and then he quickly pressed the 'on hold' button,' "That slagging, fragging, pit-spawn..." she growled out.

She would have gone on, but he interrupted her, "Send him Stigma."

Chromia looked at him in confusion, he explained, "She's more useful there, than here…plus I need her to retrieve some plans, and she can 'borrow' medical equipment for Gadget."

Chromia was silent for a moment weighing the pros and cons of the idea, finally she said, "All right," while at the same time she thought, 'and as an added bonus it will give aft-head Magnus a processor ache.'

She turned off the 'on-hold' button, Ultra Magnus was still droning on, "That's why he needs a mature hand…"

Swiftly she interrupted him, "Okay, Aft…I mean Magnus, I assume you have already got Arcee on security."

"Yes," he answered, "She's on day shift; I just need another one for night shift…"

"Great," she said sweetly, "The femme I have in mind loves that time of day, her training is similar to Earth's ninjas…which makes her our spy, saboteur, assassin, and if need be communications expert; but she really doesn't enjoy that particular aspect of her training, it reminds her of her older brother."

"Older brother?" asked Ultra Magnus in slight apprehension; he knew the only time she sounded like that, he always ended up with a processor ache.

"Mmm… yes, but don't mention him to her," Chromia told him, "she considers him, and I am quoting her, 'a dishonorable stain on her clan.' Until he is dead as a turbo rat, she refuses to change her designation."

"What is her designation, and what does she look like?"

"Well, her designation is Stigma; she looks like a femme version of her brother but with no brats."

"Brats?"

Chromia, ignored the question and continued, "She has white and purple coloring, blue visor, and a mask. I'm certain you won't miss her…Oh, got to go, bye!"

"Chromia…" Magnus started to say, but she quickly hung up and looked over at her old friend, who stared at her with a half amused and half exasperated expression on her/his face, "What?"

"You could have warned him," Prowl lectured her, "I had a crash yesterday when I was introduced to her for the first time."

"Prowl," she explained, "I am furious with him at the moment… and I had two choices to express myself to him…Go over there and shoot him in spike plate again or give him a processor ache, which would you prefer I do?"

He sighed in agreement and shock, "I still can not believe that Ultra Magnus as well as Kup are treating a Prime like a sparkling! If I did that with Optimus or if my predecessor done that with Sentinel…"

Chromia chuckled mercilessly, "You both would have been fired and have you're afts handed to you. Speaking of firing, did you know I was passing Red Alert's office the other day, and guess what I saw him doing?"

"What?"

"Going thru personal records," she explained, "and muttering to himself about Prime not liking this one or that's a maybe."

He was silent for a moment, processing this tidbit of information, finally he said, "Prime is looking for someone to replace Ultra Magnus, he has lost his trust in him."

"And it couldn't happen to a nicer bot," she muttered, "maybe you should apply for your old position."

"Chromia," wearily sighed Prowl, "It's traditional for a new SIC to be appointed for a new Prime."

"Oh, to the pit with tradition!" she yelled, "I can't think of anyone better qualified, can you?"

"No," he reluctantly admitted, "But, certainly there is someone within the Autobots that is qualified to be SIC since my 'apparent' death."

She snorted in disbelief, "You better pray to Primus that there is Prowl, Rodimus is a great deal like Elita when it comes to tradition. If someone isn't found to replace Aft-Magnus and when Prime finds out you're still alive; he'll say frag with tradition and re-appoint you to SIC. Ah, well, enough chit-chatting… we got work to do!" She turned on her communicator, "Chromia to Stigma, could you please come to Prim…I mean my office? Prowl and I have a little job for you to do."

A cold, feminine voice answered, "Autobot Femme Stigma to Autobot Femme Commander Chromia. Acknowledge, time to arrival…6.8 seconds."

As they waited for the femme to arrive, Prowl thought over Chromia's words, 'She's right, Prime will do it…but I despise when an eons tradition is broken! There has got to be someone else!'

Prowl's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Chromia's cheerful greeting, "Ah, Stigma! Mech-girl and I have a little assignment for you…

* * *

_Sundown…Autobot City…_

* * *

Ultra Magnus waited patiently with Red Alert and Arcee in front of the gates to Autobot City.

"She should be here any min…AAAGH!" shouted Ultra Magnus as he felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped in surprise. All three turned around and then stared in shock at the white and purple female version of Soundwave minus he's cassette case; she also appeared to be wearing two swords behind her back.

"Autobot Femme Stigma," she stated unemotionally, "Reporting as ordered."

Dead silence, then Red Alert yelled, "It's a femme conspiracy!"

As Arcee tried to calm him down, Ultra Magnus rubbed his forehead in pain, "Thank you so much, Chromia," he sarcastically muttered, "I don't have to time to deal with this!"

Watching from his office window, Rodimus Prime and Marrisa Fairborne were laughing themselves silly, finally Rodimus said, "Maybe this will teach him to pay attention to Chromia's reports!"

Marrisa giggled as she told him, "I doubt that Roddy, I truly doubt it."

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Ark…Ratchet's Office…_

* * *

Gadget tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, waiting for her comm. call to go thru…finally an old, green mech appeared on the screen. "Gadget!" he told her cheerfully, "how are you? I am sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you, but Mom is still alive, she just went into a deep status lock," lied Gadget, "Med-One, the reason I am calling you is to cash in that huge favor you owed Dad."

Med-One frowned thoughtfully over the view screen, "What do you need?"

"These supplies on the house," she told him as she sent her list to him, "No questions asked and tell no one what I am ordering."

Med-One looked over the list that he received from her, "Gadget, what are you into? You have never…"

"NO QUESTIONS!" she snapped out, and then sighed wearily, "I'm sorry, I am just under a great deal of stress right now."

"Gadget," he told her as he reminisced, "You are definitely your father's daughter. I'll get this for you right way, who is picking it up?"

"Lancer," she informed him, "She's on her way to Cybertron tomorrow."

"Very well," he said, "Oh, Gadget…this puts me even with your father. No more favors."

As he signed off, Gadget banged her head on the desk in frustration, suddenly she heard someone coming into the room. She looked up, and glared at the orange and white femme, "It's about time, you got here!"

"Hey," Lancer protested, "I got here as soon as I could, been cleaning out rumble in Prowl's old office so he won't have to share with Chromia. Now, what do you need from Cybertron?"

"Pick up a delivery at Meds Supply Warehouse, but before that… I need you to do a little grave robbing," she informed Lancer.

"Grave robbing?! What the slagg?!"

"Sit your aft down," Gadget growled out, "And I'll explain!"

As soon as Lancer sat down, Gadget put a medium, metal crate on her desk, "I need you to rob Prowl's grave and see if his interface rod is intact. If it is, place it in here and bring it to me…if not, bring me the largest pieces of his shell left and I'll make him a new one."

Lancer stared at her in shock, "You want me to touch he's…he's…"

"Interface rod," interrupted Gadget, "Also known as a spike. On Earth, it's known as…"

"TMI!" yelled Lancer waving her hands in protest.

"Oh, don't be such a sparkling!" she chided, "It's not like you're a..." She stopped as a thought occurred to her, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"Well, technically…yes," Lancer reluctantly admitted.

Gadget's mouth dropped in shock, "Then all of those stories…"

"I never got to third base, as the humans would say," she said with embarrassment, "Not even second! Every time I find a mech I wanted to interface with, the Decpti-creeps would attack!"

Gadget stared at her in amazement; finally she came to her senses and asked, "Do you know what one looks like it?"

"Uh, no" she admitted, "Why do you need it anyway, can't you build him a brand-new one with Earth metal?"

"No," she explained, "It, as well as the rest of his old body has MSC…or Metallic Sequence Coding; it's similar to a human's DNA. If he wants sparklings one day with some of his characteristics he will need an interface rod with his MSC." She paused for a moment, "Lancer, do you even know how an interface rod works?"

"Err," she mumbled, "Sort of."

"Sort of, wonderful!" she grumbled, "Just what I need this evening, to explain rods and sockets to a fully grown femme!"

* * *

_An hour later in the Ark…Prowl's office…_

* * *

Prowl sighed thankfully that he was back in his old office, and he didn't have share anymore with the hot tempered femme leader. 'Though,' he mused as he looked around at his beat up desk and cabinets, 'this room as seen better days; like me.' Sighing again, he decided to go for a walk around the Ark to clear his processors.

As he walked along the hallways, and gazed into the empty rooms, his mind wanders to the past. He was starting to go past med bay when he ran into Lancer, "Sorry," he told her.

"No problem," she said as she flushed a deep red, "Gotta go and pack, later!"

He raised a brow at her response, then shrugged it off and returned to his thoughts; finally he reached the entrance to the Ark. As he walked out to stare at the starry night, he muttered out loud, "I am too old for this nonsense! Nearly all of my old friends are with Primus or moved away! Chromia thinks I should slag tradition, re-apply for my old position, and put up with the fragging nonsense that comes with it once again!"

"Isn't there a human saying, you're only as old as you feel?" asked a feminine voice behind him.

Startled, he turned around and guardedly watched as the beautiful silver femme approached him. Ever since he 'woke up' and met her; his spark for some unknown reason constantly pounded in his chest whenever he saw her, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Silverstar shrugged as she responded, "Found my brothers' stash of high-grade," she handed Prowl a glass of it; "I believe we need it more than they do, so I've been passing it around."

Prowl's lips quirked in amusement, as he carefully took a sip, "They will be quite…annoyed with you I assume."

She chuckled with glee, "Yes, they should have arrived here before I did! As a result, they will find no high-grade for their tanks when they show up tomorrow!"

It was Prowl's turn to chuckle, "How long have you been Chromia's SIC?"

"An Earth year," she answered as she looked up into the sky, "Before that, when Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet died…you had to be there! Chromia and Moonracer went crazy, and Elita-One…she cried out just once…then she became colder than Earth's poles! She made me SIC until Chromia either died or straighten up; then she had us set course for Astir."

"Astir? Isn't that the planet with…?"

"Questionable research practices and illegal experiments," finished Silverstar, "That's the one, and it took us a slagging while to get there! Elita had us stay on the ship, and she took a shuttle down there alone." She bitterly laughed, "I was an idiot! I should have realized she wasn't in her right mind! By the time she left, Chromia got her processors back on line and Moonracer committed suicide. I told Chromia what happened since she went bat slag crazy, she raced down there with me as well as Gadget. By the time we found her on that pit of a planet, it was too late…she become Blackarachia. The rest you know…we took her back to the ship, she escaped, Chromia became femme commander."

"It wasn't you're fault," he assured her; "You were inexperienced and manipulated by an expert…Elita has always been like that. What she wanted, she got…the only part of her I didn't like, it reminded me too much of the Decepticons."

Silverstar snorted in disbelief, "The rest of the femmes have been saying that, but it's hard for me to believe," she pointed to her spark, "in here."

"I know how you feel," Prowl muttered in agreement as he stared up into the sky.

They were silent for a moment, finally Silverstar informed him, "I overheard what you said earlier when I came out here, do honestly feel you're too old for this fragging nonsense as you call it?"

"Yes," he replied as turned his attention back to her.

"Is that how you honestly feel, or is it the grief as well as anger you're feeling over you're friends' deaths; Elita's madness; and Ultra-Magnus as well as Kup being lug nuts over Prime?"

He didn't respond for a moment, finally he thoughtfully said, "I don't know."

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Ark…Prime's old office…_

* * *

Chromia cheerfully sipped her high grade as she reached for another dart, she mused to herself, 'I can see how Ironhide loved this human game! Great stress reliever when you're not allowed to shoot the mech who is ticking you off!' She carefully aimed the dart at a picture of Ultra Magnus's aft that was posted on the wall.

Suddenly, her desk communicator activated, "Ultra Magnus to Chromia!"

She sighed, and reluctantly put down her dart, "Chromia here, something wrong Magnus?"

"You could have warned me about Stigma! It took Arcee as well as myself hours to calm Red Alert down!" he bellowed.

"I did warn you," she innocently told him, "It was in my report, that Stigma was Soundwave's younger sister. You did read my report, didn't you? I sent it just before we landed on Earth."

Ultra Magnus sputtered for a moment, and then he cut communication. Chromia chuckled gleefully, "Ultra Magnus if I am right, you're aft is going to go down hard! The question is who is going to do it; Prime, Prowl, or moi?"

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Autobot City…Dinobot Roper Room…_

* * *

Swoop gulped fearfully as Grimlock pulled him to one corner of the room, the rest of the Dinobots pretended that they weren't listening in, "Me Grimlock," he told him, "say to You Swoop that Me Grimlock have been trying to talk to you for days!"

"Me Swoop sorry, me been busy!"

Grimlock snorted with disbelief, "Busy yes, in avoiding Me Grimlock and other Dinobots. When You Swoop not with Him First Aid; You Swoop with Her Gadget and Her Boomer...Me Grimlock wondering what you and they up too?"

"Me Swoop can't say!" he guiltily said, "Me Swoop working on big, secret project with Her Gadget and Her Boomer!"

"Me Grimlock want to know something!" he bellowed, "Him Swoop, Her Gadget, and Her Boomer not building another Dinobot are you?!"

"No, but Me Swoop can say this," he reluctantly admitted, "They Autobots will be surprised and happy! Him Prime will be very happy, Him Ultra Magnus and Him Kup will not be too happy!"

Grimlock was silent for a moment as he processed this, finally he asked, "Why Him Prime be happy, and Him Ultra Magnus as well as Him Kup not too happy?"

"Him Ultra Magnus and Him Kup going down," he stated happily as he remembered Prowl's reaction following the confirmed information on the current SIC's recent behavior as well as Kup's, "Him Ultra Magnus is going to get a long talk! Him Kup will too! Prime will be very happy about that!"

Grimlock was silent once again, "Mm," he grumbled, "Me pay ticket to see that! This big, secret project better be worth You Swoop's time away from Us Dinobots!"

"It will," he reassured his commander, "Me Swoop promise!"

* * *

_The Next Morning…on the Take off field near Autobot City…_

* * *

"Moonracer," said Rodimus as he approached the purple femme with Marisa Fairborne on his shoulder, "I was hoping to see you before I left, how are you?"

*I'm holding up, Prime,* signed Moonracer.

"Okay," he drawled out and then whispered to Marisa in confusion as he moved away from her, "Why isn't she speaking?"

"Gadget says she's doing it unconsciously," she replied and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the femme, "But, I got this feeling that is not the actually reason."

"We're on the same wavelength," he muttered, "Do me a favor, keep..."

"Keep an eye on her and the rest of the femmes that are at the Ark?" she finished his question, "Don't worry I will, and Swoop too. Whatever is going on there… no one else seems to know about it!"

"Grimlock did tell me that they are working on some big project," he thoughtfully said, "Swoop told him that I'll be happy about it as well as the rest of the Autobots, but Kup and Magnus will not."

"Mmmm," she muttered as she tapped one of his sensitive wires on his neck, Rodimus tried not shudder in desire, but he was unsuccessful. Marrisa looked at him in concern, "Are you all right?"

"Yea-yeah," he stuttered out.

Marisa frowned in thought, and then experimentally she rubbed the same wire; Rodimus gasped, his optics went white in ecstasy, "M-Marisa," he told her softly as he blushed, "Please don't do that!"

Now it was Marissa's turn to blush as she realized what she was doing to him, "Sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing."

Fortunately for them, only three Cybertrions noticed the exchange, unfortunately one of them was Blackarachia who was spying on them in the forest. Transformed in her spider form, she narrowed her red optics and sighed, 'He is as soft on organics as his father!' she thought with disgust, 'What to do, what to do…he will not accept anyone else but her! This I know for a fact! Pity there is no way to turn….or is there? I'll have to give this further thought, for now I must save my son from idiocy!'

She was about to leave when she noticed something odd, while everyone else was watching the shuttle take off…Moonracer was looking in her direction! "I thought Moonracer was dead!" she muttered thoughtfully, "and why does that frown on her face look familiar?" She continued to stare at the femme for a few minutes, and then turned to leave, "She must have gone into a deep stasis lock when I escaped the ship."

* * *

_Later that day…back at the Ark…The Old Officers' Meeting Room…_

* * *

Prowl tapped the table in thought as he waited for others to arrive, finally he looked over at Chromia who was also waiting and asked, "He's in love with Marissa Fairborne, isn't he?"

"Yes," she confirmed as she played with a dart in her hand, "And I am certain she's in love with him as well. And before you ask, only the Dinobots have noticed it…I am really surprise that Arcee hasn't noticed, but she is Magnus's spawn..."

"Chromia," he interrupted her, "I am not certain…but I have a hunch that Blackarachia was there."

Chromia frowned, "How come I didn't notice?! I was her best friend!"

"Exactly" he confirmed, "While I was her friend, I was never close to her. And after reading her journals, I can safely say she no longer considers you her best friend."

She was about to ask why, when the other femmes came into the room, giving Prowl a look that they will continue this later, "All right girls and mech-girl, report!" ordered Chromia while ignoring Prowl's glare

Boomer sighed wearily, "I am making process on repairing my uncle's smelting furnace…but I need a new welder to seal up the cracks."

"I'll add it to the supply list," said Silverstar as she brought a data pad from subspace, "Anything else that needs to be on the list?" A chorus of voices answered her, "All right!" she bellowed, "give me a list of what you need and I'll see what I can do!"

Prowl pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I have a feeling I am going to regret asking this…but… Light Sisters, how are the repairs going on Telatron-1?"

The three white sisters; in contrasting colors of red, yellow, and green, stood up, "Slowly," they said in unison.

"The hardware is in almost acceptable condition," reported Red Light.

"The software though is faulty, and just about slagged out," informed Yellow Light.

"The only good thing is the energy supplied by the volcano," stated Green Light.

"Wonderful," muttered Prowl as Chromia slapped her face in frustration, "See if you can contact Professor Chip Chase, he should be able to help you. The last contact I had with him, he was teaching at Harvard."

"If he's still functioning," muttered Red Light, as she made a note of the name.

"Silverstar," growled out Chromia as she gave Red Light a stern look, "Please tell me Lancer left you some good news on security?"

"Lancer told me she has every hole, big or small, plugged up," reported Silverstar, "She thinks."

Everyone groaned out loud, though Gadget did add, "I'll say it again, why in Primus's name did Swoop chose this scrap heap?"

"There is more than meets the eye with this scrap heap, Gadget," Prowl told her with a smirk.

Everyone stared at him, finally Yellow Light asked, "What do you mean?"

Prowl didn't answer, but he continued smirking as he ordered, "Gadget, you're report."

"Everything is fine for now, the only thing I am doing is teaching Swoop since a certain CMO doesn't have the time or patience," she informed them, "And before you ask; I can't do anything with Prowl's new shell until I get those supplies."

"All right," Chromia said and then turned her attention to Stigma, "I am divided by two things, Stigma. You're video of Aft-Magnus's, Magnus's spawn's, and Red Alert's reaction to you," she waited until the laughter calmed down, "Or finding out why in the pit Prowl wanted the plans to Autobot City!"

Everyone, but Stigma and Chromia, stared at Prowl in shock. Finally, Prowl chuckled in amusement, "Stigma, did you retrieve the plans?"

"Affirmative," she stated as she retrieved the plans from sub space and handed it to him/her.

"I calculate that when Prime returns to Autobot City," he informed the group, "Blackarachia will attack the city, bring the mechs under her control by amplifying her hypnotic power, and put any femmes within the city in the brig. In order to do this, she will be studying these plans of the city."

Silence came over the room, and then numerous curses flew out of the femmes mouths; finally, Prowl called out, "Ladies, there is a way to counter this." Seeing that he had their attention, he brought out of sub space. "These are the original plans of the first Autobot City, they are similar to the plans I assume that one of Soundwave's," he said as he ignored Stigma's growl at the mention of her brother's name, "cassettes made a copy of from my office on Moon Base 1. However, the plans that were copied were missing one little detail."

As he spread the plans of the 1st Autobot City on the table, the femmes leaned over the table in order to find out what Prowl was talking about, finally Stigma pointed at a small section of the basement, "Here," she stated.

Silverstar frowned in concentration, "That looks like a secret door."

"It is," confirmed Prowl as he brought more plans from subspace and laid it out on the table, "It leads to this."

Silence once again reigned, finally Chromia commented in surprise, "Prowl, you sneaky son of a glitch!"

"You should put Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and your mate in the same category," he told her.

"How did you built this?!" asked Silverstar in amazement.

"The Earth made it naturally, Grapple and Hoist did make slight improvements as you have noticed," he explained, "They were also willing to have their memory banks modified so that it would stay a secret."

"Ironhide never told me that," said Chromia and then stopped as something occurred to her, "If he didn't tell me… that must mean Prime didn't tell Elita!"

"Exactly," confirmed Prowl, "When Rodimus Prime comes back we will keep all of the femmes here…"

"Not, Arcee!" interrupted Chromia, "She will tell her Daddy in an astro-second!"

"As I was saying," declared Prowl who was annoyed at the interruption, "When she makes her move, and thinks she has won…"

Stigma smirked ruthlessly underneath her mask and coldly stated, "Sneak Attack."

"Exactly," he confirmed.

Chromia mused over the plan, "It could work, but we will have to keep Swoop here; no sense letting her know you're still alive."

"I'll keep him, busy," vowed Gadget.

"Good," commented Silverstar, and then gazed at Prowl in admiration, "How in Primus's name did you and the others come up with this idea?!"

Prowl frowned thoughtfully as he replied, "Actually...they were the ones to come up with this plan and they never did tell me how they came up with it in the first place!"

It was Chromia's turn to frown as she said with curiosity, "Really? That's funnny..."

He grunted in agreement as he sadly gazed down at the plans, after a few moments he asked, "Stigma, why don't you show us that video? I could use a…amusing distraction at the moment."


	4. Of The Dead!

_Once again…don't own anything. It's going to be 'M' rated from here on out, but I'll try to stay in fanfiction's guidelines._

* * *

_A few days later…Cybertron…Iocan Crystal Gardens…_

* * *

"This is the important meeting I had to attend!" Rodimus growled softly to Kup, as they attended yet another party as well as another femme made her way to him.

Before Kup could reply, the femme purred out, "Rodimus Prime, so good to make you're acquaintance."

He gave her a strained smile, "Yes, would you please excuse me," he told her and then dragged Kup to a corner of the room.

"Explain!" he harshly whispered to Kup.

Kup actually gulped in fear as he watched his former student's optics go from blue to white, and then back to blue again. Finally, he said, "It was Ultra Magnus's idea; he thought it was about time you found a consort."

"Really," he drawled out, "For the past tron he has treated me like a sparkling, and now he thinks I am old enough to get bonded! What in Primus's name gave him the idea I wanted to be bonded?!"

Before Kup could answer, Rodimus yelled out, "No wait! Let me answer my own question! Ultra Magnus doesn't like Chromia's attitude and since the leader of the Autobot femmes is always the bonded of a Prime…what better way to kill two birds with one stone, a replacement for Chromia and a permanent sparkling sitter for me!"

By this time, everyone was silent as they watched Rodimus Prime rip apart his third-in-command; finally Jazz as well as Lancer bravely came up to them. "Prime," Lancer told him, "everyone is looking…."

"I don't slagging care!" he bellowed, "I have had it with both Ultra Magnus and Kup!" He gazed at Jazz thoughtfully for a moment, "I may not be able to do anything about Ultra Magnus at the moment," he then pointed a stern finger at Kup, "but I can certainly deal with you Kup! As of this moment, you are no longer third-in-command!"

"Prime," Kup whispered painfully as he finally realized what he driven his old student into doing.

Rodimus then pointed a finger at Jazz, "You are the new third-in-command!"

Jazz gaped at him in shock, finally he stuttered out, "P-Prime it goes against tradition…"

"In this case, I don't fragging care about tradition," interrupted Rodimus, "I care about having senior officers that I can trust!" He then turned his attention back to his old teacher, "Kup, you can take Jazz's place as Head of the Academy or I am certain I can find you a distant outpost in the Beta sector, which would you prefer?"

Kup looked at him painfully as he whispered, "I'll take the Academy position."

"Good," he told him, "I'll leave the details of switching your offices between you and Jazz! Good Night!"

As Rodimus furiously stalked out… the whispers and rumors began to circulate the room; Lancer leaned over to Jazz and softly asked, "Some party, wasn't it?"

"That is an understatement," he muttered as he stared at Kup whom was still in shock, "I can't believe Prime is doing this!"

"After the slag they have been giving him, do you blame him?" she asked.

Jazz thought for a moment, and then he replied, "No, can't say that I do. But, if Prime is doing this now with Kup, there is a very good chance he will want to replace Ultra Magnus as well. And if my memory banks serve me right, there is no one I can think of to replace him."

"Except you," she told him.

"Except me," he mournfully agreed, "Slag! I do not want to be SIC, even when I was under Optimus's command! I need a Primus's slagging miracle to get me out of being SIC! "

She gave him a mysterious smirk and then said cheerfully, "Oh, have some faith Jazz!" Maybe a miracle will happen!"

"If it does, I'm kissing anyone whom helps provide it!" he promised.

Lancer burst into laughter as she imagined the looks on Swoop's as well as certain femmes' faces if Jazz went thru on his promise. Jazz looked at her in confusion, "What's so slaggin funny?"

"Nothing, Jazz," she replied as she continued to snicker, "Absolutely nothing!"

* * *

Later that night…Autobot Cybertron Command Center…Kup's Office…

* * *

Kup stared at Ultra Magnus's shock face over the communicator screen, finally he said, "Lad, snap out of it!"

"Kup, forgive me," apologized Ultra Magnus, "I can't believe…"

"I am certainly starting to believe," interrupted Kup, "We've been treating Prime like a sparkling for the past tron, and the lad has finally lost his patience with us!" Kup, then sighed sadly, "His trust as well, Primus that hurts the most!"

"I'll try to talk Prime in giving you back," began Ultra Magnus, but was interrupted once again.

"Don't bother, lad!" he yelled, "If I am at the Academy, maybe whatever is left of my relationship with Prime will eventually heal up! I would be more concerned with your own position if I were you lad!"

Ultra Magnus was silent for a moment, finally he asked, "What do you mean?"

"If Prime is just merely angry at me," Kup slowly explained to him, "Then, he is absolutely furious with you! You're on extremely slick roads, my friend; it won't take much for him to replace you with Jazz!"

Once again, Kup's words left Ultra Magnus in shock, finally he said, "I'll think about what you have said Kup, signing off."

Kup once again sighed and then looked around his office in regret; finally he muttered despondently, "I better start packing."

* * *

_As the same time…on Earth…the Ark's entrance…_

* * *

As the sun slowly rose over the Ark and surrounding area, Silverstar was gazing sternly at Firestar and Glimmer, "All right, do you two know what to do?"

"Yes," they both answered her.

"Then get going!" she ordered, "Stigma is waiting!"

As she watched the red fire rescue vehicle and the pink convertible roll out, she muttered, "Primus, help us." She remained there enjoying the silence when she heard two vehicles headed toward the Ark, she gazed down the road and groaned out loud, "Primus, please…we really need your help!"

As her brothers transformed before her, Sideswipe asked, "Hey, Sis! Why aren't you and the rest of the femmes in the City?"

Sunstreaker snorted in agreement, "And why pray tell did you pick this old dump?"

Silverstar growled out, "We're more comfortable here away from Af…I mean Ultra-Magnus. You two are late! You were supposed to meet me in Autobot City days ago!"

Sideswipe shrugged as he replied, "We ran into Bumblebee in Germany trying to get pictures of the local wildlife, we decided to help."

"Help?" she repeated in apprehension, "No, I don't want to know! I've got enough problems here!"

"Hey Silvia, has anything strange happen here?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Do not call me Silvia, Sunny!" she bellowed out and then lied to her brothers, "No, nothing strange is going on, why?"

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment, finally Sideswipe replied, "Don't laugh, but when we were in Germany our Prowl-Sense re-activated."

Silverstar weekly chuckled, "Prowl-Sense?"

"Yeah, it always activated when Prowl was extremely mad about something and we know not to pull any pranks that day," explained Sideswipe, "Or if he was close discovering our counter band, or if he knew we were behind a prank, or…"

"It died the day of the attack on Autobot City," interrupted Sunstreaker, "However, as brat-face said it re-activated a few days ago, the question is how it can do that when Prowl was declared dead?"

'Slag, their subconscious, or whatever gut instinct those two encompass, must have realize that Prowl is alive,' she thought as she said at the same time, "I don't know."

The twins narrowed their optics, "Piece of advice sis, don't lie to an expert liar," Sideswipe told her, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," she replied and nearly sighed with relief as she noticed who was behind her brothers.

Before either one of them could reply, a shot from behind them knocked the pair of them unconscious. Chromia stood above their bodies and her stun gun was still smoking, "Chromia to Red Light, Green Light, and Yellow Light," she said over her communicator, "I know you can see us over the cameras, get out here! I want these two gagged, tied, and stuff in the brig until we can figure out what to do with them!"

"And one of you three guard them so that they won't escape!" added Silverstar over her communicator.

"Roger that… fearless leaders," stated the triplets over the comm., "We're on our way!"

Silverstar sighed as she rubbed her forehead wearily, "As if we don't have enough problems!"

"Agreed," Chromia muttered, and then her face brighten with glee, "I almost forgot why I came out here in the first place…I just received news from Lancer! Rodimus kicked Kup's aft in front of every high-placed Cybertrion during a party. He ordered that Kup and Jazz trade positions; Jazz is back as third in command!"

Silverstar stared at her in a mixture of shock and horror, "That's great Chromia, but what if Jazz realizes that Prowl is still alive as these two did, even if it was," she made quotation marks with her fingers, "Prowl-Sense ?!"

Chromia frowned, "If the little pit spawn comes back to Earth, we'll just have to keep him away from the mech-femme," she muttered uneasily.

"Why do I get the feeling that will be easier said than done!" shouted her SIC.

"Aw, don't worry, Silva", said Chromia with some confidence as she threw an arm around her shoulders, "Jazz is on Cybertron, so he can't find out about Prowl! In fact, there is no way that anyone on Cybertron can find out that our favorite cop is still alive!"

Silverstar frowned as she grumbled, "Don't call me Silva!"

* * *

_Meanwhile on Cybertron…Tomb of the Heroic Enlightened…_

* * *

Lancer silently made her way into the tomb, 'Awful slagging name for a tomb, an ancestor of Aft-Magnus must of have named it!' she thought as she crept toward her destination, 'Here it is!' As she stood before the golden statue of Prowl, she heard a sound behind her, 'Someone is coming!' Quickly, she hid behind the statue as the footsteps became clearer; she tried not to scream in fright as the orange and black femme came into view. 'Slag!' she thought frantically, "it's Blackarachia!'

The malevolent femme walked up to Optimus Prime's statue and pressed the button on the side of its base, the statue moved aside and from the depths rose a berth; which contained the broken, grey body of Optimus Prime. Blackarachia stared at the body for a moment, and then she touched the cadaver's face plate, and then ran a finger down the fractured chest. "My Prime," she muttered lovely as she climbed up on the berth and straddle the body, "My Beloved."

Lancer tried not to throw up as she watched her former leader have sex with Optimus Prime's corpse; unknown to either femme another Cybertronian was watching the grisly scene and he too was trying not hurl. A few clicks later, Blackarachia overloaded on the dead shell, sighing in relief she whispered, "Do not fret my love; I'll take care of our little sparkling! Yes, I will!" She kept repeating this phrase as she closed Optimus's tomb and walked away from the graveyard.

Slowly, a trembling Lancer came out from behind Prowl's statue, "She's mad! Slagging mad!" she yelled out. Still shuddering, she pressed the button on the base of Prowl's statue and watched as a similar process made Prowl's body come up from the ground. Scrutinizing his shell, she prayed frantically, "Please let there be no spike! Please let there be no…ah pit!" She scrunched her face in loathing as she looked at the interfacing rod that was peaking out of the torn spike plate.

Sighing with disgust, she retrieved the instructional data pad, a metel box, as well as medical tools from subspace and read out loud, "How to Disconnect and Retrieve an Interface Rod for Dummies, This Means You Lancer! By Gadget." Her face became even more revolted, "Thank you for having so much confidence in my processor, Gadget!" she sarcastically said, "Ah, well…Step: 1, carefully remove the spike plate by using…"

The mysterious mech watched Lancer in her gruesome task; finally Lancer placed the interface rod as well as extra pieces of shell into the metal box and read out loud the last instruction, "Now, that you're done, get your aft to Med Supplies and pick up my order! Then, get your fragging aft to a ship and get back here! Before, he really does die!" Lancer quickly packed everything away and closed the tomb, the entire time she was cursing, "Slagging Gadget! She's acting too much like her mech creator lately! When this is over, I am getting her drunk on high-grade!"

When Lancer was finally out of sight, Rodimus Prime slowly came out from behind Ratchet's statue, he looked up at the once terrifying medic, "Well, that was freighting and out of the ordinary! My mother has beyond a doubt gone off the deep end, and apparently Gadget has taken up your mantle as the scariest medic in the galaxy!"

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Med-One," Lancer told him as she loaded up the last of the supplies on the small ship she was taking back to Earth.

"No problem, Lancer. But, be sure to remind Gadget that this is it!" he reminded her as he went off the ship, "No more favors!"

"I will," she reassured him, she was about to re-board when she was stop by Blurr.

"Lancer, Ihavegotasealed, holographicmessage, fromPrime…foryoutotakeback," he speedily told her as he handed her the holographic device.

"Okay, but who is the message for?" she asked, "And tell me slowly!"

"Chromia, Gadget, and Moonracer," he answered edgily.

She sighed, "Fine, and you can talk normally now."

"OH! Thankyou,It'sapaintotalkslow! Catchyalater!"

As he raced off, Lancer frowned at the device in her hands, "I wonder what is so important that Prime needs to deliver the information like this! And sealed too!" she muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes later…in a secret lab on Cybertron…_

* * *

Med-One sighed wearily as he walked into his lab, as he looked over at the caged humans he 'acquired' for his experiments, a feminine voice called out, "Med-One, still doing illegal experiments I see…and with humans no less!"

"Whose there?!" he called out in fear.

Blackarachia stepped out of the shadows, "Just an old friend," she replied as she watched him trembling in fear, she used her hypnotic power on him, "Now, now no need to be shaking in fright! You will do what I want, won't you?"

Med-one suddenly became stiff as a statue, he then automatically replied, "Yes, my Queen."

"That's better! Now, I just need to put this collar on you so that I can still control you even if I am away," she gleefully told him as she placed the black collar around his neck, "There! I need you to do a few things for me, servant."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Let's start with your experiments on humans…disgusting creatures that they are, have you ever managed to turn one into a fully, functional Cybertrion?"

"No, my Queen," he automatically replied, "The only one I heard of is the Autobot X experiment by the late Ratchet and Wheeljack."

"Do you think that if you can improve on that experiment it could make a human into a permanent Cybertrion?" she thoughtfully asked.

The mind-controlled Media-One answered, "No, my Queen. That experiment can be reversed easily; if it is you're great wish to everlastingly turn a human to one of us, another method must be used."

She was thoughtful for a moment, finally she asked, "What method would you recommend?"

"A serum, my Queen" he replied, "similar to the Well of Transformation on Traal that changed Sea Spray into a permanent human as long as he remained on the planet."

"He was willing to be turned into a human? Yuck, how revolting!" she stated with disgust, "How long will it take to develop the serum?"

"Unknown, my Queen," he replied.

"Then get to it! I want it done as soon as possible!" she ordered, "And it better work perfectly, servant! But, before you get started, do you have something that can increase my hypnotic power over Autobot City! "

"Of course, my Queen!"

* * *

_Hours later…back on Earth…the Ark…the Old Brig…_

* * *

As the sun set over the Ark, the Terrible Duo stared angrily thru the bars at Red Light, though they were tied up and gagged, she could see how angry they were. She wearily sighed as she said, "I am not happy about this either! My sisters are trying to get Telatran-1 operational, and instead of helping them…I've got to sparkling sit you two dolts!"

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming toward them; soon they were in the presence of Chromia, Moonracer, and Silverstar. Chromia sighed, as she reluctantly ordered, "Release them."

As Red Light did as she was ordered, Silverstar warned her brothers, "If you act up, we'll re-tie you and stuff you back in the cell."

As they stood up, Sunstreaker cursed out, "What are you slagging, fragging, pit-spawns doing?!"

"What he said," agreed Sideswipe as he glared at them furiously.

Moonracer gave them a familiar stare, and then they went into shock as Prowl's voice spoke thru Moonracer's mouth, "I am not in the mood for the shinagans you two usual pull! And Sunstreaker, you will watch your language while you are here!"

The twins stood perfectly still for a moment, then a frizzing sound was heard; finally, the two mechs fell down with a large thump. Chromia laughed with glee, while Silverstar and Red Light groaned in despair at the thought of carrying them to med bay.

Moonracer/Prowl merely smirked in pleasure and muttered, "Let's see how much they enjoy waking up with a migraine!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Autobot City…_

* * *

Stigma arrived for her shift and now was waiting for Arcee to stop chatting so she could get to her 'real' work; finally the pink femme waved good bye as she went on her way. Stigma went to a door that stated: "Cybertrion Waste Dump Center," on the door's handle was an out of order sign. She took off the sign, and knock on the door…immediately Firestar and Glimmer burst out of room.

As they breathed the fresh air, Firestar whispered, "It's about fragging time! Stigma, you are never sticking me in a waste dump center again!"

Stigma smiled with amusement beneath her mask as she stated, "Question: Autobot Femme Firestar, Autobot Femme Glimmer; readiness?"

"Yes," softly replied Glimmer and then she activated her holographic abilities, "There no one should see us now, even over the cameras! But, we need to get moving! I won't be able to do this for long!" And with those words, the three of them headed toward Autobot City's basement."

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

* * *

As they slowly moved around the rarely used basement with only their flashlights; Firstar looked over the hastily drawn out building plan, "According to Prowl," she informed them, "The easiest way to get into the old city's basement is right…here?!"

The three of them stared in amazement at the black marble slab; on the slab was the Autobot Symbol as well as the words: "May they rest in peace."

"Well, at least we now know what they did with the others since only the senior officers were buried on Cybertron," Glimmer told them with forced cheer.

"A crypt," muttered Firestar in disbelief, "They turned the old basement into a crypt!"

There was silence between them, finally Stigma coldly but with a quiver in her voice stated, "Proceed."

"O-okay," stuttered Firestar, "Let's get this over with!"

They lifted up the slab, and slowly walked down the ruin steps. Both Firestar and Glimmer tried not to cry out, while Stigma bit her lip as they gazed at the dead Autobots around them.

"Oh, Primus," muttered Glimmer as she shone her light in one direction, "I found Windcharger and Brawn."

"I found Grapple and Hoist," said Firestar sadly.

Stigma knelt down by one corpse as she informed them, "Found: Autobot Inferno, Autobot Skids, and Autobot Tracks." Suddenly a beeping sound came from her arm; quickly she turned off the alarm. "Autobot Femmes Glimmer and Firestar, condition: fine until I return?"

Realizing what she was saying, they looked at each other in apprehension, finally Firestar told her, "Go and lock us up before you're missed, but you better slagging hurry! This is worse than that waste dump center!"

Stigma stared at them in apprehension, finally Glimmer reassured her, "Go, we'll be all right until you get back."

Soon, Glimmer and Firestar were locked inside the make-shift tomb with the only light coming from their flashlights. Firestar muttered, "Chromia and Prowl owe us big time for this!"

* * *

_Two Hours Later…_

* * *

Firestar and Glimmer were exhausted! They could not find the secret door! Suddenly, a male voice asked from behind them, "What are you doing here?"

Both femmes gulped with fear, and slowly turned around…there standing before them was Inferno, looking as he did in life. They looked at the spirit, and then at his body that was laid out below them. Inferno gave a sad chuckle, "Yeah, I know! I look like slag! Now, what are you two pretty femmes doing in our resting place?"

Bravely, Firestar informed him, "The secret door that goes into the tunnels, Prowl needed us to see if the door is still functional from the attack that happened a tron ago on Autobot City."

"He wants us to unlock it if it is functional," Glimmer quickly chimed in, "He, as well as rest of the Autobot Femmes will need quick access to get into the City."

By this time, the other spirits of the crypt's dead had surrounded the femmes; Windcharger asked them, "Why do you guys need quick access?"

Gulping again in fear, the femmes took turns in telling them of Blackarachia, Prowl's return, and his theory on Blackarachia's attack on Autobot City. At the end of their story, all of the spirits moaned as one, "Not again, never again! Even from a former friend!"

Grapple gestured to them, "Follow me," he ordered. As they followed him, he led them to a corner of the room that contained the corpse of Hoist.

Hoist's ghost waved at them cheerfully as he stood beside his body, "The door is under me, just put me beside Grapple…it won't be the first time I have rested beside him."

Grapple scowled at him, "But this time, it will certainly be the last!"

Suddenly, the world around them seemed to shift, a dispassionate voice called to them, "Autobot Femmes Glimmer and Firestar, awaken!"

Startled, Firestar woke up and looked around the darken tomb in awe, "It was a dream," she muttered, and then she noticed who she recharging next too, "AAAGH!" she screamed as she scrambled away from the shell of Hoist.

"What?" muttered a sleepy, nearby Glimmer; she then looked who she was recharging on, "GAH!" she yelled and pushed herself away from Grapple's corpse.

Stigma, by this time was feeling slightly unnerved by her comrades' recent actions, "Query, functional?"

The two terrified femmes stared at each other for a moment, finally Glimmer stuttered out, "Wh-what if it wasn't a dream?"

Gulping in fear, Firestar gestured to Hoist's corpse, "C-come on, give me a hand moving him next to Grapple."

Stigma was curious, while Glimmer was even more fearful, when they began to move the empty shell; they found the secret door that they had been searching for! Stigma was shocked, "Query, how?"

Firestar huffed as she struggled with the dead corpse, "Stigma, don't ask! Just don't ask!" she replied, "After we're debriefed, I am getting roaring drunk!"

"Me, too!" agreed Glimmer.

* * *

_A few hours later…Ark's Med Bay…_

* * *

Gadget was waiting patiently for the terrible duo to come back on line, finally her patience was rewarded. Sideswipe groaned as he came back on line, "My aching processor!" he grumbled.

"Mine, is no better!" Sunstreaker told him, "The last thing I remember, Prowl's voice was coming out of Moonracer's mouth!"

"That must been one slagging dream we had!" shouted his brother.

Gadget came up to them, "Feeling better you dolt heads?"

The twins smiled as they sat up and greeted her, "Gadget," purred Sideswipe to the yellow-greenish femme, "So, good to see you…OW!"

Sunstreaker snickered as watched his brother rub his helm, "I see you still take after the Hatchet…OW!" He rubbed his helm, "I just got that waxed!"

"Listen you two!" bellowed Gadget as she waved her wrench, "I've got enough problems on my hands building Prowl a new body without having to…"

"Wait," interrupted Sunstreaker, "Building Prowl a new body?"

"Then it wasn't a dream," muttered Sideswipe in amazement, "What in the name of Primus is going on?"

"If you shut your traps!" she yelled, "I can explain!"

* * *

_Thirty Minutes later…Chromia's Office…_

* * *

"A crypt," muttered Prowl in despair as he sipped the last of the hide grade that Silverstar 'retrieved' from her brothers' old room, "They made the old basement into a crypt."

"Indeed," mumbled Chromia as she sipped her own energon, "I don't know if I should be pleased that no one will consider a sneaky counter-attack from there; or feel despair about disturbing the dead."

"Look at this way," advised Silverstar, "The dead is giving us a chance to fight back when Blackarachia makes her move."

The two older Cybertrions merely grunted in agreement, there was silence for a time, when suddenly the office door burst open; "Silva!" snarled Sunstreaker, "Why are you handing out our high grade like human chocolate!"

"Don't call me Silva!" she shouted, "And there is a human saying you two should remember…finders' keepers, losers' weepers!"

Sunstreaker was about to retort to that comment, but was interrupted by his brother, "Never mind that! Is that really you, Prowl…in Moonracer's shell?"

Prowl sighed regretfully and mentally prepared himself for their coming remarks, "Yes, it's me," he replied.

The twins stared at him for a moment, and then they burst out in laughter. Finally Sideswipe said, "Prowl, we're really glad you're not dead…but, fragg! You give a whole new meaning to undercover cop!"

Sunstreaker chuckled out as he tried to catch his breath, "More like a whole new meaning to drag queen!"

As the twins laughed and made their vulgar jokes, Silverstar leaned over to whisper to Prowl, "Brig?"

"Brig," answered Prowl, he then grabbed one lively twin while Silverstar grabbed the other, "We'll be back."

As they dragged the twin terrors to the brig, Chromia called out into the air, "Hidey, is there something in Earth's atmosphere that causes denial? They're the second couple I have seen that have a big case of it!"


	5. A New Day To Talk About

_Once again…I own nothing! Transformers; or anything mentioning any character of TV shows or movies! As well as music titles/lyrics! I don't own it!_

* * *

_24 hours after the last chapter…Earth…Autobot City's human quarters…_

* * *

Marrisa Fairborne was having an unusual dream, sweat was dropping from her body and an arouse moan came from her lips; she dreamt that she was surround by a blue light…hands were moving up from her hips to her breasts…a mouth was nibbling on her neck. She heard a familiar masculine voice whisper in her ear, "Mara! My Mara! My equal! My mate!" While the voice was whispering to her, the hands kneaded her breasts…suddenly she was spun around…

"BEEP-BEEP!" shrilled her com unit that was on her desk…she groaned as she slowly came out of her exotic dream. "Shit! I was so…AGGAH!" she yelled, "What now?!" She stumbled over to her desk, and answered with yawn, "Marrisa Fairborne, here."

"Hey, Marrisa!" said a cheerful Rodimus Prime over the view screen.

She scowled at him, "Roddy! Do you have any idea what time it is? Better yet, do you know how close I was in finishing that weird dream?!"

He frowned at her in concern, "Again? Marrisa, this has been going on for months! You really need to talk to someone about it, if you won't talk about it to me."

"And just who do you suggest?" she sarcastically asked, "Preceptor, or First Aid? How about an old-fashioned human doctor? In any of these cases, they would think I was loony!"

"How about Gadget?" he suggested, "She's a medic, and if my guess is right…she's currently involved in one of Chromia's crazy schemes."

"Maybe," she muttered thoughtfully, "Wait a minute! What crazy scheme of Chromia's?"

He leaned back in his chair, and announced, "Live from New York… it's the 'Late, Late, Show'! With George Clooney who is currently starring in the re-make of that Hollywood classic, 'To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything!' This is WXM; in the local news…Lt. Caine's death was apparently not all that it seems."

Marrisa groaned in misery as she thought, 'He's talking TV! He only does that to me when he doesn't want any information discovered by the Decepticons, or maybe Blackarachia; perhaps both possibilities! All right, think Marrisa! To Wong Foo was that movie were the actors dressed up like women! Lt. Caine is a fictional detective on CSI: Miami, in one episode he faked his own death to catch…"

Rodimus watched the expressions on her face with amusement, 'She's a bit funny but cute, when she's trying to translate TV talk to understandable English,' he thought.

Suddenly, he noticed her expression went into shock, "You got to be fucking kidding me!" she yelled, "How..."

"Ah-ah, Marrisa," he scolded gently, "You never know what you might have in your house! Don't have acme bug spray, call this number!"

She growled at him in frustration, finally she questioned him by talking TV, "I assume Derwood, that you want me to find Aunt Agatha and ask when she can change him back?"

He smiled at her, "That's right, Lucy! And if not, there had better be a good reason why! I am about ready to strangle my manager and appoint him in his place...even if he is dressed up like Marliyn Monroe!"

She sighed wearily, 'Translation: I have no patience left with Ultra Magnus; there had better be a good reason, besides the obvious, on why I shouldn't immediately replace him with Prowl,' she thought to herself and then asked, "When do you want me to go to the good ship Lollipop?"

"In a few hours," he told her, "Decode Message from Starfleet, keep me informed."

"And you couldn't have called me…oh…when the sun was up, here?" she sarcastically asked in normal English.

Rodimus didn't reply to her question; he merely stared at her breasts and his optics turned from blue to white. She shifted uncomfortable in her seat, her nipples turned hard underneath her thin negligee, 'What is happening to me?' she thought, 'We're just friends! Besides, nothing can ever happen between us, we're two different species!' Finally she coughed out, "Rodimus, if you can look up to my face and answer the question?"

He looked up with his optics still white, and purred out, "Consider this payback for teasing me before I left Earth, Rodimus Prime signing off."

Marrisa stared at the blank screen in shock, finally her eyes narrowed in anger, "He thinks that was teasing!" she muttered, "I'll show him teasing!"

* * *

_At the same time…Cybertron…in a vent within Rodimus Prime's office…_

* * *

Blackarachia softly hissed out, "My son and his disgusting beloved talking in code! What has he discovered about my dearest friend? Chromia, Chromia, whatever you are up too…it will not work! It never does, I always come on top in our games! Enough about her! My son, oh dear…the Prime Heritage is coming forth…why couldn't he pick a nice Cybertrion femme?" She continued her mutterings as she made her long journey back to her hide out.

* * *

_At the same time…in SIC's office in Autobot City…_

* * *

Ultra Magnus knew he shouldn't have been listening in on Rodimus Prime's private conversations, but he needed to know what was going on in his charge's processor ! He rubbed his head in thought, 'I hate it when he has conversations in TV, can't understand a thing he is saying! Slag the Junkicans to the pit for teaching him their language!' He then frowned and muttered, "Teasing? What teasing?"

* * *

_Elsewhere in the city…_

* * *

A small figure was just crawling out of the vent shaft he was in, 'Ha! That was easy!' thought Rumble, 'Man, for a human that femme certainly…' "YURK!" he gasped out as a strong, feminine hand wrapped around his throat. He was lifted up, and came face-to-face with his attacker, "Auntie," he rasped out, "Long time, and no see."

Stigma merely growled in response.

* * *

_30 minutes later…Autobot City's Brig…_

* * *

Marrisa Fairborne, Ultra Magnus, Red Alert, and Stigma we're all glaring at the small Decepticon that was currently behind energy bars, "Ah, c'mon guys!" whined Rumble, "If I don't rendezvous with Soundwave soon, he'll be knocking on your doorstep!"

"I got the feeling that Stigma here," said Red Alert as he pointed out the femme with a jab of his thumb "would love to see him again!"

Rumble glanced over at her, and gulped in fear as noticed that she was polishing one of her swords, "Soundwave doesn't even know that she is here!"

"Even better," growled out Marrisa whom was wearing a bathrobe over her negligee, "Now, what information have you gotten from us?"

Rumble shrugged, "Nothing important, you and Prime flirting with each other…"

"Flirting?" asked Red Alert and Ultra Magnus in disbelief; while at the same time Marrisa protested, "We were not flirting!"

"Umm, you were," spoke up Rumble, "Besides, I wasn't the only one who overheard you're conversation, Ultra Magnus did as well. I came to spy on him; instead I caught him spying on you and Prime."

Dead silence met this statement; Red Alert, Stigma and Marrisa Fairborne turned to stare at Ultra Magnus, who was shifting uncomfortable under their looks of astonishment. "Ultra Magnus," drawled out the human woman as her face turned red, "Have you been spying on Prime as well as myself?"

"Just Prime," he confessed as he looked down at his feet, "I don't know what is going on in that youngling's processor anymore! How can I…"

"ENOUGH!" she shouted in fury, "GET YOUR ASS IN YOUR QUARTERS UNTIL I GET IN TOUCH WITH PRIME!"

"Miss Fairborne, you have no authority over me," he informed her as he gathered what was left of his wits, "I realize you're…AAGGH!" He fell over, clutching his spike plating, "Not Again!"

Marrisa put the smoking lazar gun back into the pocket of her bathrobe, "Red Alert," she ordered, "Get him to First Aid, and then confine him to quarters without visitors until I get a hold of Prime! He's going to love this!"

"Yes, Ma'am," responded Red Alert eagerly and then he began to drag Ultra Magnus's aft to Med Bay.

Marrisa glared at Rumble, "You just earned yourself a half of a free pass."

"Half?" he muttered in curiosity.

"Yes, half," she said and turned her attention to Stigma, "I want you take the brat to Yellow Alert and have her take him back to Soundwave…alive!"

Stigma gave her a furious glare behind her visor, but Marrisa ignored her and continued, "Believe it or not, my father had to work with Earth ninjas when he was in the army. He told me they came up with some creative stuff when a prisoner was delivered back to the enemy. I am certain you can come up with something creative as well; something to make sure the little monster doesn't communicate certain private conversations for…oh…six or eight Earth months?"

Stigma stared at her for a moment, and then with an evil chuckle, responded, "Affirmative."

"I don't like the sound of this," muttered Rumble fearfully.

"You shouldn't," she told him sternly, "Now; if you'll excuse me…I've got to get dress, eat, and call Rodd…I mean, Prime."

As she stalked out, Rumble looked over at Stigma, "You know, I may be a Decepticon…but even I can see she and Prime got a thing going on! I bet if she were a Cybertrion…Prime wouldn't let her out of his berth!"

He suddenly cringed, when Stigma opened the cell and grabbed him by his throat, she stated coldly, "Assumption, correct. Analysis: Decepticon Rumble should be more concerned with himself."

He gulped in fear as she dragged him down the hallway; she called over her comm. unit, "Autobot Femme Stigma to Autobot Femme Yellow Alert."

"Yellow Alert here, what do you need Stigma?"

"Retrieval of Communication Virus Kit from quarters, rendezvous outside of Autobot City," she ordered.

* * *

_An hour later…several miles away from Autobot City…in Yellowstone National Park…_

* * *

Soundwave was worried; though he didn't show it, about his creation…he should have shown up by now to report to him. Suddenly he heard a yellow rescue copter hovering above…it was the Autobot Femme Yellow Alert. He growled in fury, and was preparing to fire on her when a wooden crate dropped from her cargo bay. "Stigma sends her compliments," she shouted as she flew away.

Soundwave moaned in despair as he walked toward the crate, he didn't know his little sister was on the planet! He slowly opened the crate, and Rumble popped out like a human jack-in-a-box. His cassette appeared to be functional, but if he knew his sibling…appearances can be deceiving. "Rumble, report," he ordered, half-hopeful that Stigma didn't do anything too bad to his creation.

But, his hopes were soon dashed when Rumble jumped out the box and sang, "You can't touch this!" As he sang and dance M.C. Hammer's signature song; Soundwave groaned out loud and slapped his face in frustration, 'Analysis,' he thought, 'twelve joors or more to rid of the communication virus within Rumble.'

* * *

_Meanwhile in Autobot City…Marrisa Fairborne's Office…_

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" bellowed Rodimus Prime over her desk comm. unit.

"You heard me," she replied as she sipped her coffee, "He eavesdropped on our private conversation this morning as well as any conversation you have over the comm."

Rodimus's optics were a blazing white as he took several deep breaths to calm down, finally he growled out, "Marrisy, I don't care what slagging plan Chromia has cooking…this is the last straw!"

"Now, Roddy," she calmly told him, "I know you're furious, I am too! But, she as well as," she held up her hands and made quotation marks on the alias name, "Lt. Caine, may have a hidden ace or two up their sleeves to deal with your insane mother…"

"I know, I know," he interrupted and then became silent for a moment; finally he sighed with regret, "I'll contact Red Alert to authenticate your orders on keeping my dear SIC confined with no visitors! In the mean time, get your cute little aft to the Ark and see if those aces are worth my patience!"

"Aye-aye, Roddy," she mockingly said as she saluted him.

* * *

_Two hours later…at the Ark…in Wheeljack's old laboratory…_

* * *

"That's the last of it!" shouted Lancer in relief as she and Boomer leaned against the crates that she brought back from Cybertron. Across from them, Gadget was lifting Prowl's interface rod from a nearby crate, "This appears to be in good condition," she muttered thoughtfully as she inspected it, "but it's too fragile for me to place in his new body."

Lancer snorted in disgust, "Then it's a good thing, I put a few pieces of his shell in that crate! I don't want to go grave robbing again!"

"What?" Gadget asked and then looked further into the crate, "Oh! Thanks, Lancer!"

"Speaking of graves, is it true what you told Prowl and Chromia?" Boomer asked as she started unloading supplies.

Lancer's face turned to one of disgust and horror, "Don't remind me! I am still trying to get it out of my memory banks!"

"So, it's true!" exclaimed Boomer, "Blackarachia, did fuck Optimus Prime's corpse!"

Lancer covered her face and chanted, "I am not going to remember, I am not going to remember!"

"Oh, stop it!" growled out Gadget, "It happened, now get over it! We got work to do!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Lancer, quickly she summoned the message she was given from subspace and handed it to the medic, "This is for you, Chromia, and Moonracer; or should I say mech-girl, from Prime."

Gadget frowned as she stared at the holographic message, "Wonderful," she muttered, "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?!"

* * *

_Thirty Minutes later…Chromia's office…_

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?" muttered Prowl as he, Chromia, and Gadget stared at the message device that was on the desk.

"My thought exactly!" shouted Gadget, sighing wearily, she punched in her command level number and password, "You're turn, Chromia."

Quickly, she punched in her number and password, "Back to you, Gadget," she ordered, "You're the only one who knows Moonracer's password."

Growling in frustration, Gadget muttered as she typed in the numbers, "I have better use of my time then to play games with…" suddenly the device buzzed out a negative alarm, "What the slag?"

Everyone stared at the device in amazement, finally Chromia asked in wonder, "You don't think?"

Prowl frowned in thought, "Perhaps," he replied as he typed in his old numbers, "We were not as careful in concealing my identity as we thought."

As he typed in the last number, Rodimus Prime's holographic face sprung out of the device, "I am sure by now you are wondering how I found out your little secret, the answer is simple: Lancer really shouldn't read instructions out loud when she's trying to be sneaky."

The femmes slapped their faces in fury, while Prowl merely sighed in despair as he muttered, "I have the feeling that the SIC tradition is about to be broken."

"I really don't know how you survived Prowl," the hologram said, "And at this point I really don't care! I am just thankful that you are alive, because Primus knows I need a SIC who doesn't treat me like a sparkling!"

"Now," continued the hologram, "Chromia, I am certain you have very good reasons about keeping the fact that Prowl is still alive a secret; I am going to assume those reasons are due to my dear, wacko mother. I am also going to assume that you and Prowl have a plan in dealing with her. So, here's the deal…I am sending Marrisa Fairborne to you and you had better tell her everything regarding this little plan. If she doesn't feel that this plan is spectacular… and it better be spectacular because I have little patience left in dealing with Ultra Magnus; then Prowl… I don't care if you are currently in a femme body…you're my new SIC!"

"Yes," Prowl groaned out loud, "There goes the tradition in a million pieces! When I get my hands on Ultra Magnus, he is going to regret putting me in this position!"

"Gadget," ordered the hologram, "I am re-assigning Swoop as your aide; and he'll be moving to the Ark until Prowl's new body is complete. Don't worry; I'll keep Grimlock off your aft. "

"Thank you ever so much," she muttered sarcastically.

"Well," drawled out the hologram, "That's it for now; it's nice to have you back Prowl! Oh! Gadget, I want my new SIC's body done ASAP! Rodimus Prime, out.

Dead silence evaded the room; finally a tense, female voice called over the comm., "Green Light to Chromia, Marrisa Fairborne is here at the entrance. She says that she is supposed to meet you and P…I mean, Moonracer about something top secret."

All three of them groaned out loud in despair, Chromia growled out, "Chromia to Green Light, yes she is expected, please send her to my office. And could you please tell everyone here at the Ark, with the exception of Stigma, that there will be a meeting on sneakiness as well as keeping one's mouth shut on top secrets."

"Uhm, okay," she replied with confusion, "Green Light, out."

Gadget sighed in misery, "I better get started," she told them as she waked out the door, "Have fun you two!"

"Oh, we're going to have fun," drawled out Prowl sarcastically and then gave a pointed glare to Chromia, "You started this mess, you can explain it!"

Before Chromia, could comment on that statement, Marrisa Fairborne walked in, data pad in one hand and her lunch bag in the other, they looked at her in amazement. "I figure this meeting will make me miss lunch," she explained, "Prowl, it's wonderful to meet you and I am so glad you're alive! But, as much as I want to get to know you better; we better get down to business!"

* * *

_24 hours later…Cybertron…in Rodimus Prime's office…_

* * *

Jazz shifted uncomfortable as he watched the facial expressions on Rodimus Prime's face, 'Slag,' he thought, 'I wish I could read Ms. Fairborne's report on Ultra Magnus, but she written it in TV as well as their own personal code!'

Finally, Rodimus slammed the report on his desk and growled out angrily, "Jazz, I want you to arrange a comm. meeting between us, Red Alert, and Ultra Magnus."

"I assume Magnus is still SIC?" he asked with curiosity.

"Jazz," warned Rodimus, "Arrange the slagging meeting, I am already very close in loosing my temper!"

"Right Prime," he quickly replied as he raced out of the door.

* * *

_30 minutes later…Earth…Autobot City's Officer Meeting Room…  
_

* * *

"Ultra Magnus," drawled out Rodimus over the view screen, "I have found someone to replace you as SIC; unfortunately for me, but fortunate for you! He is currently involved with a deep undercover assignment. So, until his assignment is finished… you will continue to be SIC; however, you will be under Red Alert's protection, understood?"

"Yes, sir," muttered Ultra Magnus with regret, "May I ask who will be replacing me?"

Rodimus gave him a mysterious smile, "No, you may not! As I stated earlier, the mech I have in mind is deeply undercover. For now, let's just call him Lt. Caine."

They muttered their agreements, and then Red Alert asked, "What am I supposed to protect Ultra Magnus from?"

"Anything that will make me loose my temper on him," Rodimus sarcastically replied, "I am sending a psyche profile on Blackarachia, Lt. Caine was kind enough to do it for me before he went back to work. I strongly recommended that you read it over carefully and follow the suggestions made in this report."

As they read over the down loaded report, Red Alert rapidly piped out questions, "Are you sure he is trustworthy? Does he have any experience? And where did you find him?"

"He is more trustworthy than Ultra Magnus," responded Prime, "He definitely has the experience, and has to where I found him…let's just say that Primus delivered a miracle. Rodimus Prime, out."

Red Alert and Ultra Magnus stared at the blank screen in amazement, finally Red Alert commented, "I think you finally pushed him too far, Magnus."

Once again, Magnus sighed with regret as he thought, 'Kup did warn me earlier, but I never listened to him! There must be some way I can re-gain his trust and keep my job!'

* * *

_That night…Ultra Magnus's Quarters…_

* * *

Ultra Magnus paced his quarters in deep thought, finally he sighed in despair, "There must be something that will help me regain Prime's trust," he muttered, "Wait an astro second!"

He quickly brought up 'Lt. Caine's report on a data pad, and read out loud, "Marrisa Fairborne is also in the high risk category of being captured or killed by Blackarachia. That's it! I'll just play bodyguard to one of Prime's best friends! I'm bound to recover some form of Prime's trust by keeping her safe from his insane mother. "

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Ark…Ratchet's old office…_

* * *

Gadget frowned as she and Boomer looked over the plans for Prowl's new protoform, finally she muttered, "Pit!"

Boomer looked at her and asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something important," she grumbled, "Something to do with sparks and temporary shells…but I can't fragging remember what!"

Boomer was about to comment on that remark, when they heard a strangle cry, "G-gadget!"

"Wh-," muttered Boomer as they both raced into the outer med bay, and then they both gasped in surprise. There was Prowl hunched over clutching his/her chest in pain, cursing they both raced to him, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," he gasped out, "I was s-studying the plans for A-Autobot City…when I was struck with this pain in my chest."

Gadget frowned in thought at the description he gave them, suddenly her face changed to a look of horror, "Aw…Primus, no! I'm having enough problems!" she shouted as she grabbed a scanner from a nearby berth and ran it over Prowl's temporary shell.

"Gadget, what…" Boomer started to ask, but was interrupted by the high pitch beeping of the scanner and of course, Gadget's cursing.

"Slag to the Pit!" she yelled as slammed the scanner on the floor and raced toward the medicine cabinet, "Why?! Why is Primus doing this to me?! I am not my father! I can't fragging do this!"

Boomer and Prowl glanced at one another, finally Prowl dared to ask, "Wh-what wrong with me, Gadget?"

"Rejection," she hissed out as she found the medicine she was looking for and quickly pulled a syringe from subspace, "I knew I was forgetting something about temporary shells!"

Boomer gasped in realization and closed her optics in despair, "Primus, we're really going to have to work our afts off now!"

Gadget snorted in agreement as she moved back toward them, "Yeah, Primus is really enjoying fragging up our lives at the moment! Boomer! Help mech-girl to the berth, so I can give this shot to him!"

"Would one of you please explain what is slagging wrong with me?" he asked in despair as Boomer helped him onto the berth.

"Slagging is right!" grumbled Gadget as she gave him the shot, "Mom's shell is rejecting your spark! You're going to have to come in here every day for a shot, until I can set up surgery for you."

"Surgery?" he asked wearily.

"Yup," she answered, "It will be easy…no problem whatsoever! All I have to do is put a spark defliabator in your chest, and then you will be in mint condition until we can build you a new body."

"All," he yawned, "Right…Gadget…you are." Before he could finish his sentence, he went into recharge.

Boomer glared at her in fury, "Why did you lie?"

Gadget gave her an innocent look, "I didn't lie, and I merely forgot to tell him that the medicine will put him into recharge."

"Gadget!" she yelled, "You slagging know what I am talking about! Why did you lie about the surgery and the effects it will cause?! It will certainly not be slagging easy! Its one of the most difficult operations to do and you have never fragging done it before!"

Gadget rolled her optics in frustration, and replied, "Don't you think I don't know that! We already placed him in a temporary shell, and that was a pit to do!"

"But, I was there to help you!" she bellowed, "I can't help you this time around; I'll be too busy making molds for the shell! All you'll have is Swoop!"

"Who is a very capable medic in his own right, Dad has taught him well," she replied, "I'll start teaching him what he needs to know in order to help me first thing in the morning."

Boomer raised a brow, "Very well, oh great one!" she said with sarcasm, "May I ask when your going to tell Prowl that the defliabator won't last forever, and that we will have to work slagging fast on his new body before he really does expire?"

Gadget sighed in despair and answered, "I'll tell him when he gets out of recharge."

"Are you also going to tell him that he is going to have to be careful?" she asked.

"I'll tell him that after the surgery," grumbled Gadget and then promptly slapped the back of Boomer's head, "Now shut your trap and get started on those molds! As you said, we have to work slagging fast in order to keep him alive!"

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Boomer as she left the med bay, "I'm going."

Gadget sighed again, and raised her optics to the ceiling, "Dad, how did you deal with this slag nearly every Earth day? I already want to drink myself into oblivion!" Sighing again, she opened her comm. channel, "Gadget to Stigma. I need you to steal…I mean borrow… a few things from First Aid for me…"

* * *

_Somewhere on Cybertron…in a secret laboratory beneath the streets…_

* * *

Blackarachia laughed in dark pleasure as she watched the human female's painful seizures; soon her body began to change from warm flesh to a silver metal…suddenly she shrieked out in pain and collapsed on to the ground! Blackarachia frowned in disappointment, "As lovely as it is to see a human die like that slave," she hissed to Med-One, "I do need this serum to work before Prime goes back to Earth!"

"Yes, my Queen," stated Med-One has he went back to the drawing board.


	6. The Process Of Life

_I don't own anything…nothing! Also, I realize some people may not like this chapter…but I am writing about an alien race with a different culture than those on Earth. So, I used what most people would consider taboo in order to make Cybertron culture different from the ones on Earth. However, to make everyone feel better; I can tell you that in this story…I will be focusing on Rodimus/Marrisa as well as a little of Prowl/Silverstar. _

* * *

_A month later…the Ark…Med-Bay…_

* * *

"All right Swoop; let's review the material that you studied last night. What is this?" asked Gadget as she held up what appeared to be a highly sophisticated, lazar filter from her desk.

"Me Swoop say that is a spark defliabator," he answered.

"What does it do?" she questioned him, "And why do I have to put it in mech-girl's body this afternoon?"

"Umm," muttered Swoop thoughtfully, then his face lit up as he answered, "Oh! Me Swoop says it filters the spark's MSC while in the shell. You Gadget have to put it in Her Moonracer's shell because her shell is rejecting Him Prowl's Spark."

"And what is the closest human equivalent of Spark-Shell Rejection?" she asked.

"Me Swoop say human body rejecting donated organ," he informed her.

"Exactly, excellent work Swoop!" she praised him, "Now since Boomer is working on the last mold we need for the new shell, you're going to be my primary…actually my only assistant. I need to you…"

She was suddenly interrupted by the comm., "Red Light to Gadget, you got a priority call from Cybertron."

Gadget frowned as she answered the comm., "Gadget here, who is calling me?"

"It's from an old femme named Merald, she says it's important," replied Red Light.

"Why in Primus's name is Med-One's mate calling me?" she asked out loud and then wearily sighed, "Oh, well! Red, give me ten minutes and I'll take the call in my office."

"You got it, doc!" she said, "Red Light out!"

"Swoop, I want you to go into…" she quickly instructed him on what she wanted done before the surgery.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…  
_

* * *

"Gadget, I am worried," the old green femme said over the view screen, "Usually my Meddy will contact me if he is going to be gone longer than he originally thought…but I have heard nothing from him in over two joors!"

Gadget frowned in concern; finally she asked thoughtfully, "Merald has Med-One gone back on his word to the medical council? Is he doing illegal experiments again?"

Merald shifted uncomfortable, finally she desperately confessed, "Yes, he has…he had too! No credits were coming in during the Decepticon occupation; and now that the war is over…he just didn't stop! I told him to stop doing it or he would be caught! But, he wouldn't listen to me!"

Gadget became ill at ease on hearing those words, with dread she asked, "Merald, what or whom is he experimenting on?"

"Humans," she replied quietly.

* * *

_Two hours later…Chromia's office…  
_

* * *

"This is disturbing, but not unexpected," muttered Prowl as he tapped his finger thoughtfully on the chair.

"Not unexpected!" shouted Chromia, Gadget, and Marrisa Fairborne.

Taking a deep breath, Marrisa asked what the other two femmes were thinking as well, "What do you mean not unexpected?"

Instead of answering, Prowl asked, "Gadget, I think now would be a good time for you to get ready for my surgery, correct?"

Gadget stared at him furiously; finally she stalked out of the room, muttering, "Yeah, yeah…I can tell when I am not wanted!"

As soon as she left the office, Prowl asked, "Chromia, do you remember what we noticed when Prime went to Cybertron? What we theorized?"

"What in the slag," she started to say, and then she realizes what he was trying to imply, "Oh." They both stared at Marrisa in fear and wonderment, "Fragg," cursed Chromia."

"What?" Marrisa asked.

"Indeed," agreed Prowl, "But, just to confirm our theory…Ms. Fairborne, have you been having any exotic dreams where you are surround by a blue light?"

Startled by the question, she yelled out, "H-how do you know that?! I've been having those dreams for months!"

Chromia slammed her head on the desk in angry and frustration, "Slag, of all the times for this to happen!" she cursed out and then raised her head to glare at Prowl, "Do you have any idea what that ancient pit-spawn artifact was thinking?!"

"No," he drawled out in reply, "I can only assume since there are not enough femmes to go around or sub mechs that were appropriate… that pit-spawn artifact as you call it…had to go outside its comfort zone. But, I can… with ninety-nine percent accuracy… tell you what Blackarachia is most likely thinking…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," interrupted Chromia in vehemence, "Anything for her little sparkling."

"Exactly," agreed Prowl, "I firmly believe she has something to do with Med-One's disappearance."

"Would one of you," interrupted Marrisa in frustration, "please tell this poor insignificant human…what in the hell you are talking about!?"

Prowl and Chromia looked at each other for a moment, finally he stood up and headed out the door, "I'll just let you two ladies talk; I still need to do a number of things before the surgery this afternoon."

"Coward," she muttered in disgust as she pressed her communicator, "Chromia to Ultra Magnus, I know you're out there near the entrance aft-head! Pick up the comm!"

"Ultra Magnus, here," he replied, "How did you know…"

"That you were there?" she interrupted, "Fairborne spotted you tailing her, you're not a sneaky mech, Magnus. Now, be a good bot and go back to the city before I tell Prime what you are doing; he's mad enough with you as it is…isn't he?"

He didn't even reply to that particular question, he just stated, "Heading back to the city now, Ultra Magnus out."

"Now that one of your stalkers has left," said Chromia as she retrieve a glass and a bottle of hide-grade from the bottom of her desk, "let's talk about Cybertrionan sex, and as soon as that cowardly cop gets out of med bay…we'll talk about the Prime Heritage and Blackarachia's possible plans for you."

Gulping, Marrisa desperately wished she had a glass and a bottle of whiskey, "Okay, but what does Cybertrionan sex have to do with my dreams?"

Chromia waved her hand with a sigh, "That is due to the Prime Heritage, and I can't explain that until you understand our views of sex as well as procreation."

Marrisa pinched the bridge of her nose despairingly, finally she said, "All right, lay it on me…how do Cybertrions have sex?"

"Let's get the basics out of the way, femmes have two ports or outlets as we call it; similar to human females," she explained, "Mechs have two ports as well; but they also have an interface rod or spike that is similar to a human male peinus. When we have just casual sex or interfacing, we just use a spike and an outlet, are you with me so far?"

"Yes," replied Marrisa, "Spikes and ports…it sounds like the way humans have sex."

Chromia snorted in disagreement, "Yes, it is…up to certain points; one of those points is when we want to have a sparkling that is not thru Victor Sigma…but I'll get to that in a moment…where was I?" she muttered, "Ah, I remember! When we merge our sparks with no interface that is what we call spark bonding or the Cybertrionan version of marriage. When we spark bond and interface at the same time we are able to produce a sparkling that will pop out of a femme or sub-mech in six Earth months."

"Sub-mech?" she weakly asks.

"Another point on why sex is different between Cybertrionans and humans," explained Chromia, "We don't really give a slag about gender preferences the way you humans do, mechs and femmes; femmes and femmes; mechs and mechs; or a threesome! We really don't give a frag! A sub-mech is a mech that is able to carry a sparkling; if two femmes want a sparkling they either need to form a trine with a mech or go to Victor Stigma. Although I have to admit that last combination has become quite rare since the war ended," she looked at her in apprehension, "You're not one of those prejudicial humans are you?"

"No!" honestly shouted Marrisa, "If I was, I wouldn't have been able to join the EU's diplomatic core!"

"Good, now where was I?" said Chromia with relief, "Oh! In order to have a sparkling, the mech and femme need to have a perfect synchronizing of sparks while interfacing," she took a sip of high grade, "Any questions?"

"Why didn't you and Ironhide have any kids if your both spark bonded?" she asked and then immediately apologized when she noticed the sadness in her optics, "I'm sorry, if it's too personal…"

Chromia sighed as she softly said, "Ironhide was right about you humans…the most curious species in the universe." Sighing again, she answered the question, "Despite what some Autobots or humans may think, Hide and I didn't enjoy blowing stuff up all of the time. We wanted to raise our sparklings during a time of peace, not in the middle of a combat zone! So, we decided to wait until the war was over. But…."

"He died," sadly finished Marissa Fairborne.

"Yes," choked out Chromia with grief, "Primus…."

Silence reigned over the females for a moment, while Chromia regained her composure, finally she asked, "Any more fragging questions?"

"Yes, what does sex have to do with the Prime heritage?" she hesitantly asked.

Chromia closed her optics and sighed in despair, finally she stared at Marrisa with hope, "Can we wait for Prowl?"

"No," she replied forcefully.

Cursing under breath, Chromia explained, "The Prime Heritage happens due to the presence as well as energies of the Matrix of Autobot Leadership; it makes a Prime into…what's the human word I am looking for… a caveman!" She took a big sip of her high grade, and continued, "The Matrix basically helps the current Prime to find a mate that is his equal; physically, intelligently, as well as spiritually."

"You mean a soul mate?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied, "In Optimus's case, well, he and Elita-One was spark bonded as soon as he received the Matrix; in their…bedroom…Elita was the dominant one of the pair; however that soon changed when Optimus began to show signs of the Prime Heritage. He started to easily loose his temper; he couldn't stand any mech around Elita, finally, he isolated Elita to their room."

Eyes wide, Marrisa Fairborne asked, "How?"

She took a sip of high grade and then continued, "From what she told me, during one of their meetings with Magi-Aft and Prowl, he suddenly yelled out that she was his, picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. He then marched down with her toward their quarters and became very… domineering over her. He finally released her when she became pregnant with Rodimus," she chuckled in glee at the memory, "You should have seen how embarrassed he was as well as how apologetic he was to Elita thru out her pregnancy!"

Marrisa was becoming worried, "What does that have to do with me?"

Chromia sighed wearily as she replied, "Whenever Elita and Optimus were separated during this period of time; they had very…erotic dreams about each other.

Marrisa stared at her for a moment in shock; finally she burst out, "No, no way! Why me?! Why did the Matrix…I mean…aaggh!"

Chromia snorted in agreement as she took another sip, she said, "You heard Prowl before he got his cowardly aft out of here, not enough femmes to go around or sub-mechs that meet the Matrix's standards; so that ancient piece of junk had to look elsewhere. The bottom line is this…Rodimus Prime is not going to accept anyone else, even if you die. And if that happens, we will be in a Sentential Prime situation! If you studied Cybertron history, you know what happened…Optimus Prime and Megatron!"

Marrisa winced at the thought; she did studied Cybertron history…Megatron killed Sentential Prime who had no heir; it took Alpha Tron quite some time to find Orion Pax, who would become Optimus Prime. "Chromia," she questioned her in hesitation, "You said that the Matrix looks for someone who is also Prime's physical equal; I'm human…I can't be Prime's physical equal!"

"I wouldn't bet on that," disagreed Chromia as she leaned back into her chair, "If that Primus made piece of junk can change Hot Rod to Rodimus Prime inside of Unicron while being shot at by Galvatron; it shouldn't have no problem changing a human to a Cybertrionan! That's if Blackarachia doesn't beat that piece of junk to the finish line first!"

"What?" Marrisa asked with confession, and then realization dawned on her, "That missing mech whose doing experiments on humans…shit!"

"Exactly," confirmed Chromia, "If I know Prowl he is already conferring with Silverstar, so that she can be his voice when she calls Jazz and tells him to track the pit-spawn fool down!"

Marrisa slowly rose from her chair, "I need to go…and think about this."

"Go ahead," said Chromia, however before she entirely left the room, "Oh, Ms. Fairborne, just to give you something further to think about…the consort of Rodimus Prime will automatically take Elita One's place as the leader of every Autobot femme."

"I thought that you were the femme leader?"

Chromia shrugged, and then commented, "I'm just the temporary leader until Prime becomes bonded."

Marrisa stifled a scream as she went out the door; as she walked down the hallway in thought, she ran into Sideswipe, "Hey," he greeted, "What's wrong Marrisa?"

"Sideswipe, I need a favor from you," she automatically told him.

"What do you need?" he asked guardedly.

"A designated driver," she replied, "I'm going into Portland and get absolutely smashed!"

* * *

_Meanwhile on Cybertron…Jazz's office…_

* * *

"I'll get Hound to track him down," Jazz told Silverstar over the comm., "He should be safe since his a sub-mech."

"Tell him to wear audio plugs just in case," she advised, "and to be careful! She's a crafty glitch even when she was Elita-One!"

"Will do, anything else?" he questioned her.

Silverstar grimaced as she replied, "Chromia has noticed that our dear leader is beginning to show symptoms of the Prime Heritage before he left Earth."

"Oh? Who's the lucky femme or mech?" he asked with curiosity.

"I can't really revel that yet," she answered, "But, Chromia believes that Ultra Magnus as well as Kup have told Prime nothing about that particular aspect of the Matrix to him."

"Well then," began Jazz and then he realized what she was asking of him, "Oh, no…why can't Chromia do it?!"

"She's unable to do it," she replied, "Besides you're third-in-command and a mech, he would take it better from you! So, get you're aft in gear! Silverstar, out!"

Jazz groaned in despair as he stared at the blank screen, "Slagging great! I'm going to have a long talk with Kup if I can get thru this without getting fragging drunk!"

* * *

_At the same time…Rodimus Prime's quarters…_

* * *

Rodimus moaned as he tossed and turned on his berth, he was dreaming: He was surrounded in blue light…a mysterious femme was trapped beneath him, her aft wiggling in the air. He snarled out, "Mine! Your mine!" and then he slapped her several times on her aft. The femme yelped with each slap, finally the femme admitted, "Yours, I'm yours."

He growled in satisfaction as he released his interface rod, quickly he slammed it into her rear port; the femme screamed in pleasure. Rodimus grunted out with each thrust, "Mine, mine."

"Buzz!" ranged out his door alarm, he jolted awake…breathing hard from the dream…he looked down, and groaned in embarrassment; his interface rod was fully erect as well as leaking out lubricant. "Who is it?" he called out as he tried to calm down his spike.

"Its Jazz," he called from the other side of the door, "We need to talk Prime."

"I'll meet you in my office in a few astro clicks, Jazz," he ordered him as he headed toward his wash rack, "I…I need to cool off!"

On the other side of the door, Jazz responded, "Okay, Prime." As he walked down the hallway, he muttered, "Cool off…I bet he needed to cool off! Slag! Prowl should be the one doing this…or Ironhide… not me! They're the ones whom had to handle Optimus when the heritage hit him!"

* * *

_30 minutes later…Rodimus Prime's Office…_

* * *

Rodimus walked into his office, and immediately noticed that Jazz was slumped morosely in one the chairs. "Okay Jazz," he told him as he sat down behind his desk, "What's wrong? You're not you're usual cheerful self."

"Before I tell ya, has Ultra Magnus or Kup ever talk to ya about the Prime Heritage?" he asked desperately.

"Unum, no," he replied with confusion.

"Slag!" whined Jazz, he sighed crossly as he brought out two glasses and a huge bottle of high grade, "We're going to need this if we are going to get thru this conversation with our sanity in tact!"

As he poured them both shots, Jazz began to explain, "I guess we'll start with your Dad, and what happened to him when it started…"

* * *

_2 hours later…  
_

* * *

"Any questions?" a drunken Jazz asked.

"No," drawled out an equally drunken Rodimus Prime.

"Good, (hiccup)," Jazz told him, "I am going to recharge and then I am going to the Academy and yell at Kup for being an aft head. (hiccup) If I have time…got a lot of paperwork to do since I am doing the work of two senior officers until you get that…what are ya calling him again?"

"Mmm, oh…Lt. Caine ," wobbled out Prime.

"Yeah!" he yelled, "Lt. Caine takes over as SIC…Aft-Magnus isn't doing a thing besides stalking Marrisa Fairborne!"

"He's stalking Marrisa!" bellowed a drunken Rodimus Prime as his optics went white.

"Now calm down, Primmy," he chided him, "Member that temper thing we talked about…Maggy is not doing a thing to her, he just thinks his her bodyguard."

Rodimus snorted in anger and disgust, "You mean his trying to kiss up my aft, while appearing not too! Still don't like it!"

"I know," consoled Jazz, "He's an aft head…well…got to go…big day of being a paper pusher tomorrow!"

"Yeah, tomorrow," muttered Rodimus sleepily as he laid his head on the desk, "tomorrow."

* * *

_Within the Matrix…_

* * *

Rodimus sighed wearily as he stood overlooking what appeared to be Icon City, finally he shouted out, "You could have given me some warning that I would be acting like some prehistoric Earth caveman!"

"Now, why would we do that?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind him, Rodimus Prime turned around and there before him stood the imposing figure of Sentential Prime.

"Oh, I don't know," drawled Rodimus out sarcastically, "So, I won't look like an aft-hole in front of every single Autobot, human, or diplomat that I meet!"

"Watch you're language, Rodimus Prime!" he warned, "You may be fully grown…but any of us in here can turn you over our knee!"

"Just tell me why?!" he pleaded, "Why didn't you give me some sort of warning when I became Prime?"

The old Prime stared at him for a moment, finally he answered, "Three reasons, One: Unicron was destroyed, the war was over…you had enough on you're shoulders without having to worry about the Prime Heritage; Two: It was your SIC's or third in command's responsibility to tell you…they should have told you more than a few joors ago!"

Rodimus snorted in disgust, "Translation, Ultra Magnus and Kup should have seen I wasn't a sparkling anymore!"

"Yes," Sentential agreed, "Finally, Three: We didn't want a repeat of what happened with your father."

"What do mean?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Sentential sighed sadly as he answered, "As you know from your history my mate died with our sparkling in an accident that was engineered by Megatron; a cycle later…he killed me in front of everyone in the Crystal Gardens. Alpha Tron, conniving old coot that he is, decided that for the greater good the next Prime needed to be a mech that was bonded or close to be being bonded."

Rodimus made a disgusted face, "He sounds like Ultra Magnus."

He snorted in agreement, "He was worse than Ultra Magnus! He thought everyone was his own personal…well, back to the topic at hand…the old manipulator decided on Orion Pax and Aerial One. He maneuvered Megatron in attacking them, and the rest you know from your history."

"Go on," he encouraged the older Prime.

"We…those of us in the Matrix as well as Primus himself approved of your father as the new Prime; what we didn't approve of was your mother, Elita One. But, there was nothing we could do, as soon as your father received the Matrix, they bonded…"

"And Optimus went thru the Prime Heritage," interrupted the young Prime.

"Exactly," said Sentential.

"Why didn't you approve of my mother?" he asked.

"No matter the face she showed to everyone as Aerial or Elita One," he explained, "There was a darkness within her that was held back by… a barrier…this barrier was the love she had for you're father; when he died, however, the barrier disappeared and the darkness was released."

"Which turned her into Blackarachia," he muttered in realization.

"Yes," he said, "So, please forgive us…but I do not believe you would want any of your sparklings to go thru what you are currently experiencing."

"I guess I can forgive you," he muttered reluctantly, "Though I am surprised that you are the one giving me the explanations, and not my father."

Sentential shifted uncomfortable as he confessed, "He's extremely embarrassed and horrified by what you, and Lancer, witnessed at the tomb."

Rodimus winced in disgust," I'm still trying to get it out of my memory banks."

"All of us are, even Primus himself," admitted Sentential.

They were silent for a moment, finally Rodimus asked, "So, who is the lucky femme or mech that you choose for me?"

Sentential looked at the younger Prime in amusement, "You already know the answer to that Rodimus, however if it will ease you're mind and spark; it is the human Marrisa Fairborne."

"What!" he shouted in disbelief, "How? I mean…we're two different species!"

Sentential laughed out loud in delight, "If we can, with Primus's help, change you from a skinny youngling to a powerful Prime while you were inside of Unicron and being shot at by that insane mech; changing a human to Cybertrion will be easy!" He then made a face of disgust, "Well, it will be easy as soon as we can get the paperwork completed! I swear even in the afterlife, a Prime can't get away from it!"

Rodimus merely gaped at him in disbelief, as the older mech continued to ramble on, "Then there is Gaia, you wouldn't believe the hoops we had to jump thru in order to get her agreement! Oh, and let's not forgot your crazy mother! Over our corpses will we let her beat us to the finish line after we worked out afts off…"

His voice trailed off, as Rodimus slowly came back into the waking world; he groaned and rubbed his aching processor, "Never," he muttered resolutely, "Never again will I go into the Matrix drunk as a turbo-rat!"

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Ark…Ratchet's old med bay…  
_

* * *

Prowl groaned at optics came online, and then winced in despair as looked up at Gadget's and Swoop's scowling faces, "What happened?"

"You glitched after I told you about your new sparkling sitter," commented Gadget and then wham his head with her wrench, "And what have I said about glitching in your condition?!"

"I can't help it, Gadget!" he protested, "I have no control over it!"

"And that is why you need a 24 hour sparkling sitter to shoot you with this!" she bellowed as she held up the syringe, "In case you do glitch! The defliabator is keeping you functioning at the moment…but it won't last forever! Remember what I told you? Every time you glitch it disrupts the signal that the defliabator is giving off to keep Mom's shell from rejecting your spark!"

"Gadget," he said, "I understand, but there is no reason for me to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Silverstar walked into the med bay, "What do you need now, Gadget? If it's about those slagging supplies…"

"Silverstar," purred out Gadget with an evil grin, "Let me introduce you to your new roommate, Prowl."

* * *

_An hour later...Prowl's quarters…  
_

* * *

Green Light whistled cheerfully as she set up an extra berth in the room, "There you go, all done!"

"Thanks, Green Light," said Silverstar mournfully while she thought, 'I am going to get Gadget back for this! How did she knew that I have a crush on Prowl?!'

Prowl didn't say anything, he merely sighed in misery as he sat down on his berth. Green Light looked between the two, and chuckled, "Okay, I'm out of here! Have a good recharge!"

Once she left the room, silence reigned over the room, finally Prowl suggested, "You could sneak back to your quarters, Gadget would never know."

Silverstar snorted in disgust, and ask sarcastically, "If Ratchet the Hatchet was still functional, do you think I could sneak out of here?"

"No."

"Then there is no way in the pit I can sneak out of here without Gadget the Hatchet II from finding out," she told him sternly, "She's her father's daughter."

Prowl smiled sadly as he remember the former CMO, "Yes, she certainly is," he said.


	7. Hidden Meanings And The Black Knight

_I own nothing…nothing! Not Transformers or GI Joe …nothing!_

* * *

_A month later…Autobot City…Dinobot Roper Room…_

* * *

Grimlock was silent as he watched the movie with Sludge, Snarl, and Slag; however, his spark wasn't into it, finally he sighed and told them, "Me Grimlock going to Him Red Alert, me be back later."

They nodded their heads and continued watching the movie, as Grimlock lumbered out of the room. As he walked, he mused thoughtfully, 'Me Grimlock hate mysteries!'

* * *

_Ten minutes later…  
_

* * *

As he walked down the corridors he growled with each step he took, finally he reached the door to Red Alert's office; he knocked and heard, "Come in!"

Red Alert looked up at the imposing Dinobot, "Grimlock, what brings you to my office?"

Grimlock sighed as sat down across from him and said, "Me Grimlock hate mysteries! Something going on…First: Him Swoop moved back to Ark and working his aft off with Her Gadget and Her Boomer over secret project that now has Him Prime's approval. Second: Praise Him Primus! Him Ultra Magnus going to be replaced my some mech named Him Lt. Caine. Finally, Him Lt. Caine's report on Her Blackarachia; something about it bothering Me Grimlock! Me Grimlock have feeling all connected by something…but Me Grimlock don't know what!"

Red Alert mused over what Grimlock told him, finally he stated, "I can't believe I am saying this…but I agree with you! Is Swoop talking with you at all since he moved?"

Grimlock snorted in disgust, "Barely, only thing Me Grimlock can get out of Him Swoop is that he will be able to pass test for Medic Class 2 when done with project; maybe even Medic Class 1."

Red Alert frowned thoughtfully, "Whatever their doing; the end result for Swoop most likely will be that he will turn out to be extremely close in becoming a qualified medic," he muttered, and then he quickly typed up on his computer and brought up Lt. Caine's report on one of the many view screens that he had in his office. "Let's slowly go over this report, maybe something about it will give us an idea on what in the pit is going on around here!" Grimlock merely grunted in agreement; and they started to read the report.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

* * *

Both Grimlock and Red Alert were drained after reading the same report, over and over again. Finally, Red Alert said, "If there is a clue in this report; I don't see it!"

"Me Grimlock don't either," he growled out in agreement.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" asked Daniel as he bounced a basketball with one hand.

"Nothing… Daniel, how many times have a told you not to play with that ball in my office?" asked Red Alert.

"Lots of times!" he replied, and then gave a quick glance at the screen that was showing the report, "Why are you reading one of Prowl's old reports?"

The two Autobots froze in shock, finally Red Alert shouted out, "What!?"

"Why are you reading one of Prowl's old reports?" he repeated, "I can tell your reading one because this sentence here," he pointed it out, "says the majority of the Autobots within the city that will be affected by her power is 99.89 percent; if an Autobot mech or sub-mech wears audio plugs the percentage will go down to 58.98 percent. See… a typical Prowl report! So, why are you reading it? He has been dead for years!"

Silence filled the room, until Red Alert ordered, "Daniel, get out!"

Daniel began to protest, "But…"

Grimlock quickly, but carefully picked up the human teenager, "Me Grimlock say out!" he shouted as he deposited him in the hallway and slammed the door shut.

Red Alert swiftly brought up one of Prowl's old reports, while Grimlock locked the door and muttered, "Out of mouth of younglings!"

"Tell me about it!" agreed Red Alert, "All right, let's compare the writing style…"

They compared the two reports that were side by side, finally Red Alert admitted, "Daniel is right, this is a report by Prowl! Lt. Caine is really Prowl! How in Primus's name did he survive!?"

"Him Swoop!" moaned out Grimlock as he rubbed his aching processor, "Me Grimlock remembers now! Him Swoop first Autobot or Dinobot at crash site after first battle of Autobot City; Me Grimlock saw Him Swoop fly out of crashed ship like pit on fire carrying something in hands! Me Grimlock was upset and anger over Him Ratchet's and Him Wheeljack's deaths; Me didn't realize till now it was a spark!"

"Prowl's spark," comprehend Red Alert, "He's spark casing must have been damage, but his body repairable after the ambush and crash. Swoop must have raced to put his spark in stasis within the Ark's old med bay due to the fact the city's medical facilities were a piece of slag at the time!"

"Then second attack happened," continued Grimlock, "by Him Galvatron."

"Which damaged Prowl's shell beyond repair," finished Red Alert, "Why didn't Swoop come to us about this?"

Grimlock snorted in disgust, "You Autobots stupid! Wouldn't listen to Him Swoop most likely, and rest of us Dinobots wouldn't have been able to help!"

Red Alert looked down on the ground ashamed, "Sorry, we really should listen to you guys more."

Grimlock snorted in disgust again, and declared to him, "Me believe you stupid Autobots listen when Me see it!" He was silent for a moment, and then he said thoughtfully, "Me bet a lot of high grade that Her Moonracer really dead and that Him Prowl is in her shell. Me also bet, Her Chromia come up with crazy idea to use Him Prowl in Her Moonracer's shell against Her Blackarachia!"

"I wouldn't bet against you…it sounds like something Chromia would do," he sighed in agreement, "I would bet that Prime has some how found out about this little scheme, and the only reason he is going along with it…"

"If Her Gadget, Her Boomer, and Him Swoop," finished Grimlock, "work afts off making Him Prowl new body so he can be SIC as soon as possible."

"Exactly," agreed Red Alert and then sighed regretfully, "I guess I can't welcome him back until whatever they're planning against Blackarachia works."

"Me Grimlock agree…me say we stay silent till whatever happens, happens," he advised.

"I agree," he said.

They were silent for a moment, until Grimlock commented miserably, "Me Grimlock don't know what worse, Him Aft Magnus or stick in the mud Him Prowl as SIC!"

"Look on the bright side, Grimlock," commented Red Alert cheerfully.

"Me say what bright side?"

"Just picture in your processor the lecture that Prowl is going to give Ultra Magnus," he explained.

Grimlock was silent as he imagined the scene, finally with a dark chuckle he exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Me Grimlock will supply high grade and snacks if you Red Alert tape it!"

"You know, Grimlock," he said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "That would be breaking a dozen regulations….but in Ultra Magnus's case I'll make an exception! You're on!"

"Me Grimlock say, good!"

* * *

_Elsewhere in the City that night…Marrisa Fairborne's Quarters…_

* * *

She moaned in desire within her sleep; she dreamt: Rodimus was keeping her legs spread, while lapping up the lubricant that was flowing from her front port. She struggle with the bonds around her hands, and moaned out, "Roddy…please!"

"Mmm, please…what?" he muttered as he looked up from his current task.

"You damm well know what!" she screamed at him.

"No, I don't know what," he teased and then resumed licking the lubricant from her.

"Let me go… so I can fuck you!" she screamed in rage as well as passion.

"Mmm," he muttered thoughtfully, "the term is fragg not fuck. You're still thinking like a human, my mate."

"Agggh!" she shouted, "Fuck, fragg what's the difference! If I am your mate, then I am your equal…let me go!"

Rodimus chuckled, "Yes, you're my equal…and right now I have you where I want you…so, no I am not going to let you go. But…" He raised himself above her, and plunged his spike into her port, "I will fragg you!"

Marrisa woke up with a start, groaning out loud in misery, she muttered, "That's it…I'm seeing him tomorrow!"

* * *

_The next morning at the Ark…Prowl's Office…_

* * *

"You got to pick one of them, what about this nice Mustang?" asked Boomer as she pointed out the vehicle in question.

Prowl wearily sighed as he looked over the images of current Earth police vehicles, "Didn't Barricade recently chose a Mustang form? I rather not have another connection with that Decepticon!"

"He's your brother," protested Boomer, "and you both have a similar size structure!"

"He's still a Decepticon," he told her, "There has got to be something else besides a Mustang!"

Boomer was about to suggest another vehicle when someone knocked on the office door, "Come in!" ordered Prowl.

Marrisa peeped into the office, "Are you busy?" she sheepishly asked.

"No," drawled Prowl, "Boomer was just leaving, weren't you?"

"But," she protested, "We haven't picked out a vehicle for your outer shell as well as to transform into!"

"Boomer," he warned her.

"All right, all right," she yielded to him, "I'll see what Gadget and I can do."

As soon as she left, Marrisa burst out, "Last night was the first time I dreamt that I was a Cybertrionan! Rodimus was there, and we had hot, kinky sex!"

Prowl sighed with exasperation as he shifted uncomfortable in his chair, "From you're brief, but frank description; I theorized that the Matrix must be giving you a warning to prepare yourself for your new life," he calmly informed her.

"But I don't want to be a Cybertrionan or femme leader!" she shouted hysterically.

"And I didn't want Megatron to attack; my friends to perish; to be stuck in a femme's shell for Primus knows how long; having Silverstar as a roommate; and let's not fragging forget about becoming SIC to a Prime again!" he yelled back to her, "But life is not fair, Marrisa. I suggest you suck up to what is being thrown your way!"

They both glared at each other furiously, finally Marissa sighed regretfully, "You're right, I just…I don't know how to deal with this!" she stressfully told him, "How will the other Autobots, particularly those on Cybertron, view me? What will my family say?"

Prowl pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, "Ms. Fairborne, I can tell you that Chromia and Silverstar have been quietly contacting certain femmes as well as mechs on Cybertron; thru their contacts I can safely say that the Autobots on my home planet wish that you were a Cybertrionan because of your bravery, intellect, and that you make Rodimus Prime happy whenever you are with him," he informed her.

"As for your family," he continued patiently, "I know your father and stepmother quite well when they worked with GI Joe we had to collectively work together whenever Cobra and the Decepticons teamed up. From the stories they were allowed to tell me…you changing into a Cybertrionan will not be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to them, but it most likely will be a close second. And I know that no matter what… if you're human, or Cybertrionan…they will still love you."

By the time he finished his speech, she had tears in her eyes, finally she said, "You're right, you're fucking right!" She sniffed, as tears rolled down her face, "I don't know what's wrong with me…usually I am not so emotionally! And I'm not pregnant, that's what happens to human women…"

"I know," quickly replied Prowl, "I remember when Carla was pregnant with Daniel." He hesitated for a moment, finally he gently asked, "I know Chromia has told you about the Prime Heritage, but did she tell you how it would affect you?"

She shrugged and then responded, "Just that I will have erotic dreams involving Prime." She then scowled as she remembered, "Oh, and about being femme leader when I become bonded with Prime! Damm! Why me? I love Roddy, but I don't know the first thing about being the femme leader of the Autobots!"

Prowl pinched the bridge of his nose again, "Thank you, so much Chromia for explaining the Heritage to her," he muttered sarcastically.

Marrisa raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity, she thought for a moment, and then her eyes widen in realization, "Oh, hell! Please don't tell me the reason I am so emotional is because of the Prime Heritage?!" she pleaded.

"I am afraid so," he told her regretfully.

"Dammit!" she yelled, "Is there anything else Chromia forgot to tell me?!"

Prowl shifted in his seat uncomfortable, "Mmm…how do I go about explaining this?" he muttered thoughtfully.

She narrowed her eyes in fury, "If you can't tell me, just give me an example," she ordered.

He thought for a moment, and then he said, "Very well, a couple of Earth months ago…as soon as Prime got back to Cybertron; Kup took him to a party on Ultra Magnus's orders."

"What does that have to do with the Prime Heritage?!"

"They were trying to match him with a suitable femme, since he is not attracted to sub-mechs. So, they invited every suitable femme on Cybertron…"

Before he could continue, she shouted as her eyes glowed white, "What?! He is my mate, mine! No one else should have a claim to him! When I get my hands on Kup…"

Prowl sighed wearily as he patiently waited for her to finish her ranting, finally after a few moments, he stated calmly, "You wanted an example."

She stopped her rant, and her eyes widen as she realized what she said, "Oh, God," she muttered, "I'm becoming a possessive stalker."

"No," he told her as he stood up from his desk and gently picked her up, "It's the Heritage; it's making you possessive of Prime. I can assure that Prime is most likely possessive of you as well."

She frowned as he gently placed her in his hand, "Where are you taking me?"

"The med bay," he grimly answered her.

"Why?"

"You're eyes," he replied, "They were glowing white while you ranted…like a Cybertrionan."

* * *

_A few moments later…in the Med-Bay…_

* * *

Gadget frowned as she looked over scans she made of Marrisa Fairborne whom was currently resting perfectly still on one of the berths. "I don't see a thing, Prowl," she said thoughtfully, "Are you certain you didn't imagine it?"

"I am not capable of imagination," he said while at the same time Marrisa shouted, "He isn't capable of making stuff up, Gadget!"

"Okay, okay," she grumbled as she looked closer at the images, "Slag…I wish I studied more on human anatomy when I had the chance…I should have listened to Dad when he sent those texts. Pit, he's probably watching me now from Primus knows where telling me I told you so!"

Swoop, whom was beside her in studying the images, said, "You Gadget should have studied what Him Ratchet sent you…Me Swoop did, and Me Swoop see problem!"

"I know, I know! You don't have to rub it…wait! What problem?!" she shouted.

Swoop tapped a button, and frowned when the computer didn't do what he wanted. Growling in disgust, he slammed his fist down on the control panel, "Stupid Teletran! Me Swoop say bring up what Me Swoop wants up!" He slammed his fist down again on the control panel, finally a magnify image of Marrisa Fairborne's optic nerve showed up on the screen. He pointed at the screen, "Me Swoop says that don't look like human optic nerve."

Gadget frowned as she muttered, "Your right, it looks like a Cybertrionan optic nerve."

"Me Swoop say also this," he explained as tap the control panel and brought another image up on the screen, "Me Swoop say that Her Marrisa's heart funny, Her Gadget look at center."

Gadget narrowed her optics as she looked at what Swoop pointed at, she muttered in awe, "I don't slagging believe it."

"What?" Marrisa asked with worry.

Prowl moved closer to computer to study the images that were brought up, he was silent for a moment, finally he said with astonishment, "I will never be cease to be amazed at what the Matrix has been doing since I went into stasis a tron ago."

"What in the slag is going on?" she bellowed as she sat up on the berth, "What has that ancient Primus spawn artifact done now?"

Gadget chuckled in amusement, "You're starting to sound like a Cybertronian."

"Gadget, report!" she ordered as she gave the femme a furious glare.

The femme merely laughed out loud, while Prowl and Swoop stifled their chuckles, finally Swoop spoke up, "You Marrisa sound like Him Prime now!"

Marrisa sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Right, I forgot," she said sarcastically, "Future leader of the femmes…well as your future leader…tell me what is wrong with me Gadget?! Now!"

"Okay, okay," said Gadget cheerfully as she pushed a button on the control panel…and then frowned when it didn't do what she wanted. Growling she pushed the button again, and again it didn't work. "AAAGH!" she yelled, "BLASTED!" she slammed her fist on the panel, "PIECE!" Slam! "OF JUNK!" The control panel finally beeped, and a holographic image of Marrisa Fairborne's heart sprung up out of the computer.

"Okay," grumbled Gadget as she pointed at the section of the heart, "You've got a Cybertrion spark starting…right here."

Marrisa stared at the image for a moment, finally she said, "Wonderful, I thought I would have to be near the Matrix for it to change me?! And why now?!"

"To answer your questions in order," said Prowl, "Apparently not, and Blackarachia."

"Terrific," she hissed out and then glared at Gadget and Swoop, "How long do you think I have before I become Cybertrionan?"

Gadget and Swoop stared at each other for a moment, finally Gadget shrugged and told Swoop, "You know more about human systems than me, it's your call little brother."

Swoop sighed in despair, and said acerbically, "Me Swoop say thanks a lot!" He sighed again, and appeared deep in thought, finally he told them, "Me Swoop wishes Him Ratchet and Him Wheeljack were here, but since not…Me Swoop thinks Her Marrisa has eight Earth months…more or less. That is Me Swoop's best guess."

Gadget perked up and said cheerfully, "That's great!"

The three of them stared at her in shock, finally Marrisa hesitantly asked, "I'm going to regret this, but why are you so damm happy about it?!"

"We…and I do mean us femmes…will finally have a proper femme leader that is not a psychopath or a trigger happy lug nut!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Prowl and Swoop tried not to chuckle at Marrisa's expression, which was mixture of frustration and shock. Finally she said, "All right, you want a femme leader…you got one…which one of the femmes around here can get me a secure channel so I can speak to my father and stepmother."

Gadget and Prowl spoke at the same time, "Stigma."

* * *

_A few hours later…Stigma's Quarters…_

* * *

Stigma shifted uncomfortable in her chair, as she typed on her personal computer…she hated to deal with anything relating to communications unless its communication viruses. But, she recently discovered that she hated something even more than that…

"What do you mean your turning into a robot!" bellowed Flint and Lady Jane.

Stigma sighed miserably as she made a personal note to never, ever, again to be in range of overemotional human creators.

* * *

_Meanwhile back on Cybertron…near a hidden lab…  
_

* * *

Hound carefully walked toward what appeared to be an abandoned building, and peered into one of the dirty windows, 'Well,' he thought, 'It took me a joor, but I believe I found what I am looking for and thank Primus I put in those audio plugs before I left the base!'

He watched silently as Blackarachia laughed in dark delight as Med-One gave a human female a shot of his special serum, his face slowly turned to horror as he observed the agonizing pain the human was going thru; and before his optics the human turned into silver protoform of a Cybertrionan! 'That's it! Slag with being sneaky!' he thought and then shouted out, "Blackarachia!" He fired a shot; within the lab… the shot hit the generator and a fire soon started…the evil femme hissed in anger. Quickly she grabbed a sample of the serum, and fired a fatal shot at Med-One; before he knew what was happening she made her escape. 'Slag', he thought as he raced into the burning building in order to rescue the remaining humans and the newly born Cybertrionan.

A few moments later, Hound gave the last of the blankets he had in subspace to the human male; silently the victims and their rescuers watch the building burn to the ground. Hound pulled out his radio plugs and called over his comm., "Hound to Blaster, I found Blackarachia and Med-One; however things went to the pit! Send the Aerialbots to my location, I got survivors. Also, tell Preceptor that Med-One was apparently successful in his little illegal experiment; I have one human whom is now a Cybertrionan."

* * *

_A few days later…Cybertron…Rodimus Prime's office…  
_

* * *

The humans have been sent back to Earth," reported Jazz, "However, the human that's been…changed…is a sixteen year old runaway from an orphanage in Anchorage, Alaska. Spike is going to take care of the local authorities for us, but it looks like someone is going to have to be her caretaker until she's ready for her new life."

"Why do I get the feeling that someone has already volunteered for the job?" asked Rodimus as he quickly read over Preceptor's report on what happened to the young teen.

Jazz smirked in delight as he answered, "Mirage and Hound have volunteered to be the kid's caretakers, and they said if things work out well in the next few joors… they are willing to adopt her."

Rodimus smiled in relief and joy, "Well, at least something good has come from this pit-spawn mess!' He tapped the data pad thoughtfully, "Preceptor in his long-winded report has basically said he has no idea how to reverse the process, and even it was reversible…it would kill whomever it was."

Jazz winced in sympathy and firmly said, "We got to catch her before she causes anymore damage."

"Chromia and Lt. Caine," he informed him, "have a workable plan to do just that, however we do have another problem …what are we going to do with her once we catch her?"

Jazz slapped his face in frustration and moaned out, "I don't know, it's been eons since any Cybertrionan had to deal with someone this insane! And that doesn't include Galvatron!"

They were silent for a moment, and then Rodimus spoke up, "Maybe Kup can do something useful…for once these past tron."

"What do ya mean?" he asked.

"Somewhere in that processor of his," he explained, "There must have been a similar situation as Blackarachia."

Jazz smirked as he headed out the door, "I'll go see the old war horse, right now."

"You do that," Rodimus told him, and was about to go back to his paperwork when Blaster called over the comm., "Prime, Marrisa Fairborne wants to talk with you…should I put her thru?"

Rodimus shifted uncomfortable, and took a deep breath, "Yes," he replied and as soon as her face popped up on the view screen, he asked, "So, has your father and stepmother calmed down yet? Are they okay, about you becoming a Cybertrionan?"

"Yes, finally," she replied frankly, "though my Dad told me to tell you that he will turn you into a piece of scrap metal if you ever break my heart!"

Rodimus chuckled humorlessly as his optic glowed white, he told her, "No way in the Pit will I break your heart! Your mine, I'm yours…"

"We are one," finished Marrisa as her eyes glowed as white as her future mate.

They were silent for a moment staring at one another; finally both their eyes turned back to her normal. Marrisa took out a popsicle and said, "Speaking of changing…any news on your wacko mother? If I am going to change species…I rather have an ancient, powerful artifact due it instead of serum that was done in a hurry."

"Yes," he said as he tried to distract himself from the sight of her sucking the ice cold treat, "Here is Hound's as well as Preceptor's reports on what happened recently in the Sigma sector." He quickly sent her the file thru his computer, "The human female that was transformed is alive, but in a state of shock. Hound and Mirage are going to…Marrisa would you please stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Sucking on that popsicle!" he yelled, "It's driving me crazy!"

"Well, suck it up Roddy!" she told him, "It's payback for what you did after you told me about Lt. Caine! That pervert Rumble was spying on Magnus while he was spying on us…"

"I am going to kill them!" growled out Rodimus in anger, his optics glowing white again.

She snorted in disgust, "Don't bother, we already took care of Magnus and Stigma took care of that little, Deception pervert. I am willing to bet that Soundwave is going insane trying to get rid of that communication virus out of him."

* * *

_On Charr…the Decepticon home base…Soundwave's lab…_

* * *

Soundwave sighed in despair as he continued working on Rumble; finally Frenzy asked breaking the silence, "Any luck, Boss?"

"Answer: No," he droned out, "Hypothesis: Autobot femmes hiding something."

"Something, all right," hissed Ravage over his comm., "Something big!"

"We need to find out what it is," chirped out Laserbeak over his com, "It may be useful to Galvatron."

"There is only one problem with that bird brain, Aunt Stigma!" shouted Frenzy, "She can spot any of us a mile away! If we go nosing around Autobot City or that dump for a base the Autobot femmes are using; we could end up like Rumble or worse…terminated!"

"I still think…"chirped out Laserbeak.

As his cassettes continued to argue, Soundwave's patience with the entire situation ended and he yelled out uncharacteristically, "Enough!"

Silence reigned over the room as they stared at their creator in shock, finally after several deep breaths to calm down; he called out over his comm., "Soundwave to Barricade."

"Barricade, here," came over the comm. channel, "Something the matter? You sound practical informal! Usually you would call out 'Decepticon Soundwave to Decepticon Barricade'!"

Soundwave pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, and said, "Hypothesis: Correct. Problem: Unable to rid of Stigma's communication virus from Rumble."

"I see," drawled out Barricade, "It sounds like your little sister has certainly improved her methods over the vorns. I am going to assume you want me to go to Earth, and try to retrieve the antidote from her deadly fingers, correct? Since you and your little brats can't even land on that mudball without her finding out about it."

"Assumption: Correct."

"What do I get out of it if I am going to risk my tailpipe for the little brat?" he asked.

"Statement: Blackmail futile. Mission: Femme Autobots, hiding something. Possibility of Autobot secret useful to Decepticons, fifty percent. Retrieval of information and Rumble's antidote," he said.

Silence came over the comm. channel, finally Barricade sighed wearily, "Figures you would try to weasel out of a little bit of blackmail!"

Soundwave narrowed his optics with fury, and warned, "Decepticon Barricade…"

"Fine, fine," he interrupted, "I'll go! Its not like I've got nothing else to do, and my dear brother is no longer there to cause me any problems! Speaking of siblings, why didn't you kill your pit spawn sister when you had the chance?"

It was Soundwave's turn to sigh wearily as he asked, "Question: Why didn't you terminate Prowl at Battle of Delta City when you had the chance?"

Barricade was silent for a moment, finally he growled out, "Touché. Barricade out."

* * *

_Meanwhile…back on Cybertron…in the Tomb of the Heroic Enlightened…_

* * *

Blackarachia screamed out her overload, and dropped down in exhaustion over Optimus Prime's corpse. Finally she sat up, and traced the rusted face plate, "How is Chromia staying one step ahead of me? I know she is the one who sent Hound after me, my spark."

She climbed off the dead shell, and allowed it to go back into the tomb. "How, how?" she muttered, "Unless…" Her optics narrowed in fury as she finished her thought out loud, "Unless she is working with someone… someone that would know me quite well. Then the question has been changed from how to who? Who? Who?" She continued repeating the question as she walked out of the tomb.

Unknown to her, a few spirits were watching her activities. Ratchet, Wheeljack, as well as Moonracer turned toward a mortified Optimus Prime, and in unison said, "You better go warn her!"

Prime sighed regretfully and nodded his head in confirmation, "I will; can you warn Prowl, Moonracer? He is in your shell."

She sighed, and then replied, "Yes, I will."

"And I'll talk to Gadget," stated Ratchet, he looked at their shock faces, "She's going crazy with the slag that's coming her way lately! Building Prowl's body under fragging conditions, trying to keep him… and everyone else functioning, oh…let's not forget warning her that certain femme found a certain someone's notes on improving nannites!"

Wheeljack wilted under Ratchet's stern glare, as Optimus growled out, "Wheeljack…I thought I told you to destroy everything on your nannite project! You do remember what happened, don't you?!

"Yes," he weakly replied, "But, I thought I could go back later and fix what cause the problem in the first place."

Prime and Ratchet groaned out in misery, while Moonracer slapped the back of Wheeljack's head, "Thanks a lot, Jack! If my sparkling and my foster sparkling…my daughter and your niece…get blown to bits because of your carelessness…"

"I didn't mean too!" he protested, "And I should have raised her in the first place if the Ark hadn't crashed!"

"Enough!" Prime ordered, "We don't have much time, we must do what needs to be done! However, Wheeljack…we will be discussing this more later!"

Wheeljack gulped in fear at the upcoming discussion he would be having, "Terrific," he muttered dreadfully.

* * *

_That night on Earth…the Ark…Prowl's quarters…_

* * *

Prowl sighed in pleasure as he dreamt: Silverstar was nibbling on his neck and one hand was tracing a pattern on one of his wings; she pleaded, "Please, Prowl…let's have some fun."

He smirked at her, and was just about to release his spike when a familiar, female voice called out, "I didn't know you had a sexual side in your entire spark, Prowl."

"Pit!" he yelled out and swiftly turned around, there before him was Moonracer, "What the slag!?"

She raised an eye ridge at him, and chuckled in amusement, "Being in my shell has done you wonders Prowl! You actually cursed out loud!" Her face then turned deadly serious, "I just came from the tomb with the stupid name, Blackarachia just finished overloaded on Optimus's dead shell."

Prowl winced in disgust as he interrupted, "I really didn't want to know that…again!"

"Prowl, I don't have a lot of time," she warned, "Blackarachia after she…finished…she had a conversation out loud with herself; she becoming suspicious that Chromia is not working alone, she is starting to wonder who is working with her that she doesn't know about...someone that would know her quite well…"

Prowl frowned as he cursed under his breath, "Well, that is just slagging great!"

Moonracer smiled, and then quickly gave him a hug, "Be careful old friend, you have a lot to live for and we don't want to see you on this side yet!"

Prowl woke up with a start, and then cursed out, "Dream or not, I better take that advice fragging seriously!"

"Take what fragging seriously?" asked a sluggish Silverstar from the berth next to his.

Prowl's optics flashed white in desire briefly as he remembered the dream he had before Moonracer's interpretation, finally after a moment he said, "Blackarachia, she's becoming suspicious."

"And how in the pit do you know that?!"

Prowl didn't answer, he merely called out over the comm. channel, "Prowl to Chromia."

* * *

_At the same time…Ironhide's old quarters…_

* * *

Chromia cooed happily in her sleep, she dreamt: She was looking down at the new born sparkling that was lying in the crib berth, she was muttering, "Who's going to grow up to kick Decepticon aft? You are, my little mech…you are!" A cry from the crib berth next to her gained her attention, "And I haven't forgotten you, my little femme! You're going to be right out there with your brother!"

A familiar voice muttered softly to her, "Have some faith, Chromia…maybe this dream can come true!"

She turned around in amazement, "Prime," she muttered and then pulled him into a hug! "Primus, I missed you, old friend! But…where is Ironhide?"

Optimus stared down as his old friend as he replied, "He's moved on to another life."

She frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Prime sighed sadly, "It's a long story, and we don't have time for it, Chromia…just know that you will see Ironhide soon. Right now, I am afraid to tell you some rather bad news."

Chromia closed her optics and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Let me guess," she growled out, "the bad news involves my former best friend…your mate…Elita."

"Yes," he replied as he shook his head in despair, "I never realized until she..." He couldn't finished his sentence, instead he gave out a deep sigh as he shook his head in misery.

Chromia chuckled darkly as she guessed what he was processing, "We all got fooled! Thank Primus, Rodimus doesn't take after her… too much!" She sighed, and asked, "All right, what is she doing now?"

"She's becoming suspicious," he answered, "She believes you are working with someone who would know her quite well…but she doesn't know about Prowl… yet."

Chromia frowned in concern, "Slag!" she cursed, "Just what I fragging need!"

"I am sorry, Chromia," apologized Prime, "I…"

Chromia held up a hand to stop his apology, "Like I said, she fooled us all…expect Primus himself." They were silent for a moment, finally Chromia asked, "Prime, do you know how long before Marrisa Fairborne transforms completely into a Cybertrionan? I have the feeling we will be needing the extra fire power in order to deal with your psycho mate."

"Ex-mate," he told her, "I am not joining with her ever again! Not after what she has done!" He took a deep breath to calm down; finally he answered her question, "I don't know, those of us in the Matrix can not use its power fully on her as we did with Rodimus. I, and the others, must use the power slowly on her or she could end up as insane as Elita."

"Wonderful," grumbled Chromia as she woke up from her recharge by a call over her comm... "Prowl to Chromia."

"Chromia here," she called out, "I assume you had a weird dream too, Prowl? Warning you about a certain psycho glitch of a femme?"

"Affirmative," he replied, "You too?"

"Yup," she answered, "Get your aft as well as Silverstar's to my office, it looks like we will need to make a few improvements to your plan."

Prowl sighed wearily over the comm., "We'll be on our way, Prowl out."

Chromia shook her head in amazement and said, "Gadget is as sneaky as Moonracer when it comes to spark matching."

* * *

_At the same time… in Ratchet's old quarters…_

* * *

Gadget shifted in her recharge, though she was asleep, her mind was still unconsciously working on the numerous problems that she had to deal with recently. She dreamt:

She growled as she looked over the list of Earth vehicles…trying to find one that matched Prowl's new protoform…again, "Not a Mustang! Anything else but a slagging Mustang! Picky, pit spawn! Slagging Chromia!" she cursed, "I could be doing this in shorter amount of time if we were in Autobot City's nice, clean, and functioning med-bay! But, Nooo! Instead I get this creepy, pit dump to work a slagging miracle in!"

"Calm down, Gadget," said a familiar voice behind her, "Your doing great…despite the fragging circumstances that even I would have trouble in!"

Turning around, she gasped in surprise, "Daddy?"

Ratchet's held his arms out, and immediately she ran into to them, "Daddy, I missed you!" she cried out.

"I missed you too," he muttered softly, "And I am proud of the medic…femme…you've grown up to be."

She sniffled, "Some medic I am…I bet you could have done fragging better in dealing with temporary spark placement and building a new body for said spark! Oh, let's not slagging forget a human changing into a Cybertrionan via the Matrix."

Ratchet sighed wearily as he pulled his daughter and sternly told her, "Gadget, I have never…in my entire existence had to deal with temporary spark placement. The closest situation that I have been in that is similar to that would have been the time Spike's mind was transferred into a shell that Wheeljack and I built."

"Really?" she asked with tears running out of her optics.

"Really," he confirmed, "The point I am making is that you're doing a pit lot better than I would have done in your situation."

"Thanks," she said and then she frowned as she looked at his face, "Wait a slagging minute…what about a human turning into a Cybertrion?! Your face plate is just screaming at me that you had to deal with it before!"

He sighed as he replied, "It's a long story, and basically it's this… I helped you deal with Marrisa Fairborne's transformation."

She stared at him in shock, finally she asked, "What in the…how in the fragg did that happen?! You're slagging dead!"

"You'll find out," he answered mysteriously, "right now I need to warn you about two femmes."

"Warn me about whom?!" she shouted.

"Blackarachia has figured out that Chromia is receiving help in order to stop her," he said.

"Slag!" she cursed, "That's all we need!"

"Yes," he growled out, "But, that is not who you should be concerned about now…whom you should be concerned about is Boomer! She's studying Jack's notes on nannites, and the little pit spawn has an idea to use them on Prowl's outer shell!"

Gadget was silent for a moment, and then she screamed out in rage as she woke up out of recharge, "BOOMER!"

Everyone in the Ark woke up out of recharged or looked up when they heard the furious bellow. In Optimus Prime's old office, Silverstar sighed wearily as she stood up and went to investigate what happened between the temperamental medic and the mad scientist.

Prowl resignedly sighed as he threw down his stylis and Chromia rolled her optics as she muttered, "What is that human saying? The more things change…"

"The more they slagging stay the same," finished Prowl as he got up to help Silverstar with the two femmes.

* * *

_A few moments later…in Wheeljack's old lab…_

* * *

Boomer ducked at the twentieth wrench that was threw her way, as Gadget yelled at her, "Power Rangers! You got this slagging idea from a human sparkling center show?! Are you insane?!"

Silverstar sighed despairingly as she gave Prowl a shot of medicine after he crashed when he found out what Boomer had planned for him, he groaned out in pain, "Please tell me she didn't say what I thought she said?"

"She did," replied Silverstar, "And Gadget is already making her opinion known…"

The two watched as Gadget chased her foster sister around the lab throwing wrenches at her and cursing her spark out, "Pit spawn! Glitch! Slagger! Optimus Prime ordered your glitching Uncle Jack to destroy his little project for a reason! And you fragging know why! Plus, have you forgotten that we're on a slagging time limit! That fragging defliabator will not last forever! What were you thinking, Boomer?!"

Prowl sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "The more they slagging stay the same," he repeated.


	8. Finds The Hidden Knight

_I own nothing…nothing! Please excuse me if I get car brands mixed up…A big Thank You to Sassbrat for the reviews! Also, could anyone please tell me what they think of the new material I added on in the chapters?_

* * *

_Nearly six months after Prime left for Earth…Outside near the Ark …_

* * *

"It's a Mustang," Prowl said with disgust, as he looked over the brand new police car that was towed to the Ark by Firestar.

"No," protested Boomer as she unhitched the car from her comrade and watched her speedily drive away from the coming argument, "It's a Dodge Charger."

"It still looks like a Mustang," he growled out, "OW!" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Gadget, "You're getting as bad as your father!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," she told him, "Now, I am only going to say this once…it's either this or the Ford Mustang! They are the only two cars on this planet that can handle your new body's transformation sequence!"

Prowl scowled at her, and then turned his attention back to the car, "Can you at least change the colors? Barricade has the same black and white coloring."

Boomer and Gadget looked at each other, finally Boomer answered for them, "Sure, but you'll need to tell us before the end of the day; we should be done attaching your new protoform with the Charger by then."

"Hopefully," Gadget grumbled as she looked sternly at Boomer, "If someone's nannite experiment doesn't fragg up the Avenger!"

Boomer gave her a dirty look, "I've got permission!" she exclaimed as she pointed to Prowl.

Gadget rolled her optics as she said to the femme-mech, "I know, speaking of which…why did you give the pit-spawn permission?"

"Hey!" she protested, while Prowl at the same time replied, "Her idea is a good one, and it be will useful against the Decepticons and certain mechs. Besides, I believe she fixed the problem Wheeljack had when it came to the nannites…hopefully."

"Sheesh!" muttered Boomer, "You two have such faith in me! I will not fragg this up!"

Gadget raised a brow, "I'll believe it when I see it, and you're just like your Uncle Jack! Blow everything up till we are all one!"

"Well, you are recently behaving just like your father!" she pointed out, "Throwing wrenches at everything and everyone in sight!"

"Can you blame…"

As they argued, unnoticed by the two femmes and Prowl during the entire conversation, a dark figure sneaked around them toward the entrance to Ark.

"Enough!" shouted Prowl whom was aggravated over their constant squabbling for the past couple of months, "Just get my body done! If I have to hear one more drag queen or undercover cop joke from the twins, I'll fritz!" And with those words he stormed back toward the Ark.

The two femmes stared at him for a second, finally Boomer asked, "Do you think the pressure is getting to him? I mean… he hasn't had time to deal with the death of Optimus Prime, Uncle Jack, Ratchet, or any of the others."

Gadget was about to answer, when her communicator chirped out, "Me Swoop to Her Gadget."

"Gadget here," she responded, "What's wrong now?"

"Him Sideswipe played prank on Her Chromia," he explained, "Her Chromia tore off Him Sideswipe's arm and shoved it up aft."

Gadget slapped a hand over her face in vexation, she angrily growled out, "I'm afraid to ask this, but what did that pit-spawn do to Chromia?

"Her Chromia was entering Him Prowl's office, tripped wire, and bucket of tar went all over her," he explained, "Him Sideswipe apologized to Her Chromia and confessed; Him Sideswipe was aiming at Him Prowl, wanted to welcome back Him Prowl to living."

"I suppose I should be glad that she used his arm instead of his head," she said sarcastically, "I'll be right there, and tell that pit spawn we are going to have a long 'talk' while I am working on him.

"Me Swoop figured that," he told her, "Me Swoop gave sample to Him Sideswipe of Her Gadget's talk; Him Sideswipe now has big dent on forehead. Me Swoop out."

Boomer shook her head in amusement, "You're corrupting your 'little' brother too well, Gadget."

She snorted in disagreement, "I didn't have to do that much," she responded as she walked back inside, "Dad already corrupted him from his creation."

* * *

_Around at the same time…in the Ark's Washrooms…  
_

* * *

Chromia growled out as she attempted to get the tar off of her frame, "I should have shoved the little pit spawn's head up his aft! It's going to take all fragging day to get this slagging stuff off!"

Suddenly, Glimmer called her over the comm., "Glimmer to Chromia, Jazz is on the comm; he needs to talk to you."

"Agggah!" she screamed, "This isn't my day! Pipe it down here, and then tell Silverstar she's in charge until I get this tar off!"

"Okey-dokey," she said, "Here's Jazz."

"Chromia, are you there?" he asked as soon as Glimmer patched him thru.

"Yes, I am!" she shouted, "And this had better be slagging important Jazz! I'm having a bad enough day!"

"It is," he replied, "Prime is getting more temperamental and horny by the astro-second; whoever his slagging mate is you need to send her here before Prime starts going psycho!"

"I would if I could Jazz, but there is just one slight problem…she and Prime wouldn't be able to fragg each other," said Chromia.

"Why the slag not?!" he asked desperately, "I can't keep him calm indefinitely!"

"Let's just say that the Matrix had to go outside its comfort zone, and now it's slowly fixing the problem that Prime's mate is having!" she sarcastically told him.

"That really doesn't answer the fragging question, Chromia!" shouted Jazz with fury.

"That's the only answer you're going to get!" she sternly told him, "Do you really want Galvatron, or Primus forbid… the Quitessons to kill Prime's mate before they even have a sparkling?!"

"No," he reluctantly answered, "But, Prime…aggah! How did you, Ironhide, and Prowl put up with this when Optimus went thru this slag?"

"It wasn't easy," she replied, and then she narrowed her optics in thought, "If my memory banks serve me right…you were laughing your aft off at us at the time!"

"I don't think its funny now!" he yelled, "Trying to keep Prime calm while his like this is the pit!"

"Well, Jazz, as they say on Earth," she purred out, "Karma is a bitch! Chromia out!"

Aside from Chromia's constant grumbling and scrubbing, silence reined over the wash rack…until…the Ark's silent alarms rang out over her comm. channel.

"Slag!" she bellowed furiously, "Chromia to Silverstar! What the fragg is wrong now!?"

"Prowl," replied Silverstar over the comm., "I'm one my way to him…her…what the slagging ever! Silverstar out!"

* * *

_A few moments earlier…_

* * *

Barricade tried not to snicker as he sneaked into the base, 'What a bunch crazy femmes!' he thought to himself. He quickly ducked into the shadows when he noticed Moonracer coming his way…as she passed by he frowned in confusion, 'Funny…the way she's walking…the expression on her face seems familiar…bah! Must be my imagination, but why is my spark reaching out to her?' Shaking his head to clear his processor, he silently tip toed toward Optimus Prime's old office. If the femmes were hiding something, the information would be in that particular office's safe.

* * *

_As the same time…_

* * *

Prowl huffed in revulsion as he marched down the hallway; 'It still looks like a Mustang to me!' he thought to himself. He was nearly to his office when he felt his spark reaching out to a familiar mech's spark. His optics narrowed in fury, as he pulled out Moonracer's old gun from subspace and activated the Ark's silent alarms; "Speak of the devil, or in this case the Mustang," he silently hissed out and immediately headed to Prime's old office.

* * *

_Optimus Prime's…now Chromia's… office…_

* * *

Barricade frowned in aggravation as he tried to open the safe, "Figures that crazy femme of Ironhide's would make this more difficult!" he softly grumbled, "Now, if I was Chromia…what would I change the password too? How about…" but before he could finish his sentence, he felt the cold barrel of a gun on his neck circuits. He slowly turned around, and gazed into the furious but familiar face of Moonracer.

He chuckled darkly, even as his spark seemed to be reaching out to the femme, "Heh, hey babe! I just decided to drop by and see how you poor femmes are surviving without your mates…in face I am surprised that you as well Chromia didn't offline yourselves after the little 'accident' that they had on the shuttle."

Moonracer didn't answer him, merely narrowed her optics and frowned at him even more severely…a frown that was familiar to Barricade. Trying to ignore what his spark was trying to tell him, he said, "You know my darling big brother was on that little accident…in fact…I dearly wished that Soundwave assigned me to it, that way I could have been the one to personally shoot his spark out…"

Before Barricade could continue with his taunting, Silverstar and Lancer burst into the room with guns blazing. Silverstar sighed wearily as Lancer muttered, "Great…just what we need, another Unicron forsaken problem! As if…"

"Lancer," interrupted Silverstar, "Shut your trap!" She tapped a button on her wrist, "Light sisters, we have Barricade cornered in Chromia's office,' she called out over her comm., "Would you please get your afts down here and help us get him into the brig?!"

"Affirmative," said the trio sisters.

Moonracer a.k.a. Prowl made a quick gesture to Lancer to keep her gun on his brother, and then he quickly tapped out in morose code on his comm., channel, *Red Light, there are a special pair of energon cuffs in my office, bring them.*

"Sure thing," said Red Alert, "Where are they in your office?"

*On the top drawer of my desk,* he tapped out.

"Okay," she confirmed, "Red Light out!"

While this was going on Barricade was staring at Moonracer with thoughtful frown, finally he asked in shock, "Prowl?"

Silverstar slapped her face in frustration; while Lancer moaned out, "Fragg!"

Prowl merely sighed as he commented, "Slag like this is why I don't want to be SIC again; I assume what's left of our sibling bond clued you in little brother?"

"Yeah," he muttered distractedly as he realized his brother was alive, "How in Primus's name did you survive?"

Prowl merely raised a brow at him and exclaimed, "I'm surprise that you even care?! Didn't you just say a moment ago that you wanted to shoot my spark out?!"

"Yes…No…No really, slag!" he cursed, "Now I know why Soundwave didn't want me to go…I wouldn't have been able to do my job!"

"I'll be sure to thank him the next time I see him!" he sarcastically said.

Barricade snorted in amusement as he pictured Soundwave's face when he found out that Prowl was alive, and then he started to chuckle as another image popped into his processor, "Heh…Heh…I wish our creators were still alive, they look on their faces at seeing they're darling, perfect, sparkling as a femme!" He's chuckle soon turned to full blown laughter, "You were always our creators'…particular father's…favoriate sparkling! Hah, hah! Now, you can add Daddy's little girl to your numerous titles, Prowl!"

As he continued to laugh and sprout out bad jokes, Prowl pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Silverstar softly asked him, "Chromia is busy getting tar off of her frame; who do you want me to contact about this breach in security?"

Prowl sighed wearily as he asked, "Do I dare ask how… or should I say whom… covered her in tar?"

"She got trapped in Sideswipe's welcome back prank for you; and don't think I haven't noticed that you didn't answer my question," she sternly told him.

Prowl hummed thoughtfully as the Light sisters came into the room, as Red Light slapped the cuffs on his brother, he whispered to her, "Contact you-know-who about our breach in security and see what she wants done."

"But she's not…" Silverstar started to say and then realized that Barricade was still within the room, instead she said, "You-know-who is not you-know-what or bonded to you know who yet!"

Prowl was about to reply but his brother shouted out, "Hey! Stop with the 'sparkling is still in the room' talk! I've gotten enough of that with my slagging creators and Prowl here…even when I was fully grown!"

Prowl rolled his optics in annoyance, "And yet…after all of these eons…your still acting like a juvenile delinquent whom fell into the wrong crowd!"

"Hey!" he protested as Lancer and the Light sisters dragged him from the room, "Megatron was right! Only the strong can survive!"

"And look what happened to him!" shouted Prowl, "A former slave to Unicron!" As soon as they left with Barricade, he turned his attention back to Silverstar, "Would you prefer we contacted Prime when there is an 89.98 chance that Blackarachia is listening in?"

She remained silent for a moment, finally she commented with a sigh, "This is against tradition."

Prowl once again rolled his optics, "Tradition has been going into the recycling can recently! Contact her; it's about time she helped with the daily slag that happens in the Autobot command chain!"

As he stormed from the room, Silverstar frowned at him in concern; shaking her head resignedly, she called out over her comm., "Glimmer get me in touch with Marrisa Fairborne, and I'll be up in a minute to talk to her."

* * *

_Meanwhile at Lookout Mountain…_

* * *

Marrisa Fairborne sat down next to an old, oak tree with a sigh, "Finally, lost him…thank goodness!" she muttered to herself as she pulled off her wig and sunglasses. She rubbed her bald, Cybertrionan head and her once human eyes closed in exhaustion, "I don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade with my boss as well as everyone else in Autobot City!" Leaning against the tree, she fell asleep and dreamt:

She screamed in pleasure with his final thrust of his spike into her port; when they rested for a moment, she broke her bonds and flipped him over onto his back. Before Rodimus could blink, his hands were bond in energon cuffs above him on the berth; he hissed in pleasure as one of her claws traced a very sensitive line on his neck. "Nice trick," he muttered as he arched up into her, "Where did you get the cuffs?"

Straddling him, she purred out, "Prowl."

As she nipped and licked him from his neck to his spike, Rodimus gasped as his optics turned even whiter, "Mara!"

"My turn," she growled out as she took his spike into her mouth.

Marrisa woke up with a start as she heard her communicator chirp out, "Silverstar to Femme Leader, are you there?"

Trying to calm what was left of her human heart, she pulled out her communicator, "Marrisa Fairborne here, I am not the femme leader! What's wrong now?"

"Barricade has been captured in Chromia's office," she answered.

Marrisa pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she tried not cursed, taking a deep breath to calm down she asked, "What is Chromia and Moonracer going to do about him?"

"Umm, nothing," she answered hesitantly, "Chromia's is in the wash racks trying to get tar off of her frame due to Sideswipe's misfired prank; and Moonracer…"

Marrisa narrowed her blue optics and prompted, "Moonracer?"

"Moonracer has said and I quote, 'it's about time she helped with the daily slag that happens in the Autobot command chain', unquote," she replied.

Marrisa rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I thought 'she' was big on tradition!" she growled out with sarcasm.

"Well, 'she' has also mention tradition going to the recycling can recently," she said, "And I hate add to your problems, but I think Moonracer needs some form of human counseling before 'she' goes off the deep end with Blackarachia!"

Marrisa sighed wearily as she tapped her fingers on the ground in thought, finally she told Silverstar, "I don't think Moonracer is going crazy. I believe 'she' is still dealing with what happened ten years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed over the years," she explained, "That Cybertrions have their own…to use the human term…stages of grief. Moonracer has gone thru since 'she' woke up; denial, depression, bargaining, and now finally, 'she' is in the anger stage. What we need to do is find some way for 'her' to let out 'her anger safely and accept what's happened before our favorite psycho femme comes back to town."

"And just how in the pit do we do that?!"

Marrisa sighed thoughtfully as she pinched the bridge of her nose, finally she replied, "I have an idea…but it's drastic and I am going to need Glimmer's help in order to arrange it. In the meantime, you and Stigma find out just what in the pit Barricade was looking for! When you find out, tell me!"

"All right, do you want me to send Glimmer to your location?"

"No," she responded, "Do you remember that huge cave we found in the tunnel system? Send her there; I'll meet her there as soon as I am certain Aft-Magnus won't follow me down there."

"Okay," confirmed Silverstar, "I'll send her there and get started on Barricade, Femme Leader."

Marrisa's optic twitched as she protested again, "Silverstar, I am not the femme…"

"Silverstar out," she interrupted as closed the comm. channel.

"Leader," she said with a weary sigh as she got up from her resting spot.

* * *

_Meanwhile…Back on Cybertron…_

* * *

Preceptor was walking down a darken hallway, and frowning as he was reading a pad. Suddenly a voice called out to him, "Preceptor…Preceptor….come here! I need you…"

Dazed… Preceptor mumbled out, "Yes, my Queen."

* * *

_A few hours later…_

* * *

"Got everything you need Preceptor?" asked Jazz as he helped finishing loading the shuttle.

"Yes, Jazz," he told him with a slight smile, "Thank you for helping me with these crates."

"Hey, no problemo!" said Jazz, "Just promise me the next time you need to go somewhere and do an experiment…you give me a bit of advance warning."

"I believe I told you that I informed Kup a joor ago," lied Preceptor easily.

Jazz sighed wearily as he leaned against the shuttle, "Give me a break, my mech! Prime just put me back in my old post! Dealing with that, a horny Prime, and worrying about an insane Elita is driving me up the wall! Oh, and let's not forget doing the SIC's job as well since Magnus is as the humans would say…a lame duck!"

"Very well Jazz," said Preceptor, "I will give you a break…by the way, do you know who the new SIC will be?"

Jazz shrugged as he responded, "All I can get out of Prime is that the new SIC is a deep undercover operative known as Lt. Caine. He must have been a good spy during the war, because even I haven't heard of him!"

"Mmmm," muttered Preceptor, "Well, that is the last crate Jazz…I shall see you later. Farewell and thank you for the help!"

"Anytime man!" yelled Jazz.

As the shuttle flew off, two Cybertrions overheard Jazz and Preceptor's conversation…Blackarachia and Prime! Though neither knew that the other was there…Blackarachia scuttled down the air vent lost in her thoughts. "Lt. Caine," she whispered out loud, "Lt. Caine…never heard of him! Though my beloved had to keep some things from me due to his status as Prime…did he hide an Autobot spy from me?"

Meanwhile, Prime grumbled as he headed in the direction of his office, "Mother dearest is making her move, wonderful! I hope Chromia and Lt. Caine are ready!"

* * *

_An hour later…on Earth…within the secret tunnel system beneath Autobot City…_

* * *

"Is it ready?" asked Marrisa as she strolled with Glimmer back toward the Ark.

"Yes," she replied, "I got it rigged up and ready go, femme leader. All you have to do is to convince Prowl to go into the cave."

"Don't call me…" she started to say but interrupted by the chirp of her communicator.

"Green Light to femme leader," she called out.

Growling in irritation, she answered as she gave Glimmer a stern look, "Marrisa Fairborne here, would you please stop calling me that! I am not the femme leader!"

"As mech-girl would say," commented Glimmer, "It's a 100 percent probability that you will be, and until you give yourself a new designation; that's what we will call you."

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, she asked, "Did you want something, Green Light?"

"Prime is on the line, do you want me to patch you thru?"

"Yes," she answered eagerly as she dismissed Glimmer.

Glimmer rolled her optics in annoyance as she went away she muttered, "She's acting like a femme leader and doesn't even know it."

Meanwhile, Marrisa Fairborne was frowning in concern as she listened to Prime on what he overheard, finally she cursed, "Shit! That pushes up Lt. Caine's timetable!"

"Tell me about it," Prime said with fury, "What's been going on at your end?"

Marrisa sighed wearily as she informed him what had recently happened, she held the communicator from her ear as Prime cursed out, "Pit! Just what we don't need now! Mara after you find out what he is after; find some way to keep him quiet until this slagging mess is out of the way and you truly become my mate!"

"I'll try," she told him dryly, "Did you know that the femmes keep calling me femme leader?"

"Marrisa," he gently, but told her with desire in his vocalizer, "You are acting like the femme leader even if you don't have the physical form of one or bonded to me…yet."

Marrisa quirked her mouth in amusement and said, "Roddy, you really are one of a kind! I don't know anyone else on Earth or Cybertron that can flirt and be perfectly serious at the same time!"

"Thanks…by the way, how are you dealing with the pain?" he asked with concern.

She sighed wearily as she replied, "Not well, but I'll live. Gadget and Swoop are afraid to give me anything due to the fact they don't know how it would affect my transformation."

Now it was Rodimus turn to sigh, "Mara I'm…"

"Roddy," she interrupted him; "It's not your fault! If you were not Leader of the Autobots, and you were able too…would you change from a Cybertrion into a human?"

"In a spark beat," he answered confidently.

She smiled and asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you!" he declared to her.

"And that is why," she explained soothingly, "I am not fighting what the Matrix is doing to me…I love you! Not your titles, but you! And the only way I can be with you is becoming a Cybertrion, although…"

"Although what?" he prompted.

She made a face, "Becoming the femme leader will take some time to get use too…how in the world do you put up with this shit every day?"

Rodimus chuckled in mirth, "Mara…I don't know how! After a while I just became use to it, and you will too!"

"Thank you, Roddy," she said, "I truly appreciate your confidence in me!"

* * *

_Prowl's office in the Ark…  
_

* * *

Prowl growled in frustration as he cut off the comm. call from Marrisa Fairborne, "Terrific…I have to move up my time table!" His door chimed and he called out, "Come!"

Sunstreaker sulked into room, "You wanted me?" he asked temperamentally, "For the record I didn't know my twin would…"

"I hate to say this...but forget about it, Sunstreaker!" interrupted Prowl, "I've got bigger problems than your brother's pranks!"

"What problems?" he asked.

"You'll find out later," Prowl told him and then asked, "Do you still want to get out of working in the tunnel system?"

"Pit... yes!" exclaimed Sunstreaker, "All that dirt, not to mention carrying dead shells!"

"Very well," he stated and held a pad in front of him, "here."

"What's this?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Your new assignment," explained Prowl, "Gadget and her team are nearly finished with my new body; you're going to help them in painting it. I need distinguishing colors that would suit a senior Autobot officer; however I do not want to look like Barricade! Do you understand?!"

Sunstreaker frowned as he quickly scrolled thru the pad's contents, and then growled out, "Painting? I only do that when I feel like it Prowl!"

"Would you prefer to continue what you are currently doing, Sunstreaker?" he sarcastically asked.

"You know I just suddenly feel like painting," he said quickly, "Let me go find Hatchet Jr. and get some idea on what your new body will look like."

"Fine," stated Prowl, "If you do a good job, I may forget your involvement in Sideswipe's next prank."

Sunstreaker quickly left the room, as soon as he left Prowl cut on his desk communicator, "Prowl to Chromia."

"Chromia here, what wrong now?"

"The slag is about to hit the fan," responded Prowl, "our old friend is about to make her move."

"Pit!" she yelled, "I was hoping we would have more time! Meet me in my office; I'll be there in a click! I nearly got this slagging tar off!"

"Understood, Prowl out," he said.

* * *

_The Ark's Brig…_

* * *

Silverstar winced in pain as she tried to hold Stigma back from killing Barricade with her bare hands, "Stigma!" she ordered as she block another punch, "Stand down!"

Stigma growled in fury as she glared at the Decepticon that was huddle in the corner of the cell, finally she said: "Statement: Decepticon Soundwave should have come here himself for the cure."

"Yeah, he should have," agreed Barricade, "But then, there are only four things your brother cares about: Galvatron, the Decepticon cause, his brats, and his own aft!"

Stigma growled out, "Statement: Agreed."

Barricade stared at her in wonder, "Did you know how much your speech patterns are like your brother's?"

Stigma didn't answer the question, but instead went for Barricade's throat again; however she was stopped by Silverstar whom barked out, "That's enough, Stigma! Stand down!"

She stopped, but she hissed out, "Statement: Decepticon Barricade shares similar outer shell to Autobot SIC Prowl."

Barricade laughed in glee as he responded to the taunt, "Not at the moment I don't! My dear brother should really consider entering in that drag queens contest that going on in Las Vegas at the moment!"

Silverstar sighed as she dragged Stigma out of the cell, "Barricade," she commented as she closed the cell door, "I heard that one from my brothers two Earth months ago, your going to have come up with something better than that!"

Barricade cursed under his breath in disgust as the femmes left the brig area, and Red Light came back in to guard him as she settled into her chair, Barricade said with surprise, "Hey! Stigma just told me that Prowl is SIC again! How in the pit did that happen?! If it's slagging true…Soundwave and Galvatron are really going to be pissed!"

Red Light sighed in despair as she opened her private comm. channel, but before she called out to Silverstar; she remarked to Barricade, "And you really must have pissed off Stigma if she let that slip out of her vocalizer!"

* * *

_Later that evening, in Ratchet's old office…  
_

* * *

Sunstreaker shifted uncomfortable as Gadget read his painting plan for Prowl's new body. Finally, she looked up at him and said, "This is good, Sunstreaker. Though I am surprise you didn't create an embarrassing paint job for Prowl."

He grunted as he told her, "He gave me a good slagging initiative to do a good job!"

"I don't even want to know," she muttered as she once again looked down at the pad, "We have the white and the indigo…but no gold paint at all!"

"Do we have time for Silverstar to go get some?" he asked.

"No," she answered as her mind raced for a substitute color, "What about bronze? I believe we have enough in the storage room for what you have in mind."

Sunstreaker thought for a moment, and then griped out, "Bronze will do, but gold would be better for the overall color scheme."

Gadget snorted in disgust, "Tough, this isn't Autobot City! You'll have to make do from what we managed to scrap up! C'mon, we're going to be late for the meeting!"

"Do you know what this slagging meeting is about?" he asked as they headed for the door.

"If I had to guess," she growled out, "I would say that it's about everyone's favorite psychopath…"

* * *

_A moment later in the Old Rec Room…_

* * *

"Blackarachia has managed to gain control of Preceptor's mind and his headed back to Earth," reported Chromia to everyone, not including Red Light whom was still guarding Barricade. "Stigma your job will be to observe him in order to figure out how she is controlling him at a great distance as well as to take pictures of whatever device he will build for Blackarachia in order to gain control of Autobot City."

Leaning against the wall and still furious with Barricade as well as her brother, she growled out, "Affirmative."

Prowl took over from Chromia, and said, "As of now, I don't want anyone other than the Stigma going to Autobot City." He gave a stern glare in the direction of Swoop, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, "I don't want anyone to make contact with any Autobot or human within the city, do you understand?"

The twins nodded, but Swoop asked, "Me understand, but me still don't understand why?"

Everyone groaned, but Gadget who turned to her little brother and explained patiently as she could, "It's like we're under quarantine Swoop; if someone gets in or out…we have a greater risk that Blackarachia will discover our plans."

"Ah," muttered Swoop in understanding and then he pouted, "Me still don't like keeping secrets from other Dinobots."

"Don't worry, Swoop," Chromia assured him, "If this works, I'll make it up to you and the other Dinobots."

Swoop huffed and said in disagreement, "Him Prowl will make up to Dinobots by lecturing Aft-Magnus about Him Magnus's behavior to Him Prime!"

Laughter filtered the room, as Prowl blushed. He thought, 'Slagging shell! I never blushed this much in my old body!'

"Any other questions?" Chromia asked to the crowd.

"What are we going to do with Blackarachia once we capture her?" yelled out Glimmer.

Silence reigned over the room; finally Chromia gave everyone a weak smile, "We're working on that tiny problem."

* * *

_A half-an hour later in Chromia's office…_

* * *

"What the pitt are we going to do with her?!" yelled out Chromia as she threw a dart at the picture of Ultra Magnus's aft.

"I don't know," grumbled out Prowl as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "According to Prime, Kup had no memory of any Cybertron going this insane before…and that's including Galvatron! The only one, who would know… according to Kup, is Alpha Tron."

Chromia rolled her optics in disgust, "Just whom we don't need right now…even if the fragger was still alive!"

"Agreed," he commented, "I'm afraid mental health is the one area that humans have more knowledge than Cybertronians."

Chromia grunted in agreement, and threw another dart at the picture, "I wonder…" she mused, "if there was a way to reverse that serum Med-One created."

Prowl raised a brow and gently reminded her, "Impossible, you read Preceptor's…"

She waved a hand at him as she interrupted him, "I don't mean reversing the process on that youngling! I meant, if we can reverse the serum to make a Cybertrion into a human!"

Catching on to her idea, Prowl tapped his fingers on the old desk in thought, "It has a fifty chance of probability that it is possible; but we will need Preceptor or Boomer to study the serum."

Chromia made a face, "And since Preceptor is Blackarachia's pawn at the moment…"

"We will need Boomer," finished Prowl, "And I rather not bother her until she finishes helping Gadget with my new shell."

Chromia grunted in agreement and was about to aim another dart at the picture, when her desk communicator burst out, "Marrisa Fairborne to Lt. Caine, I need you down in the tunnels right away!"

"Now what has gone to the pit?" he grumbled as he marched out of the office.

Chromia sighed sadly as she watched him go, "I pray to Primus this radical plan of hers works," she muttered softly.

* * *

_The tunnels underneath Autobot City…  
_

* * *

"The problem is down here," said Marrisa Fairborne as she pointed toward the entrance of an underground cave.

"Fine," grumbled Prowl as stalked into the cave, he never noticed that she wasn't following him or that Stigma switched his gun while he was momentarily distracted by the human that was turning into a femme.

He stalked quietly into the dark cavern, suddenly a bright light flashed before and…he was back…back on the shuttle that was heading toward Earth! There was Ironhide, monitoring the scanner! Ratchet going over the semantics for his new med bay in Autobot City, and Brawn piloting the shuttle!

Before he could blink, there was an explosion…Megatron! He had somehow sneaked up on them and blew a hole in the shuttle! As the fighting began, Prowl blindly, but accurately hit his targets: Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, and finally, Skywarp. As he looked around the dying shells of the Decepticons, he cried out: "I got them! I finally got them!"

But as he looked around, he noticed that his fellow Autobots were continuing what they had been doing before the attack. He stared at them as he finally realized, "Th-is, this isn't right," he said softly as tears went down his face plate, "Your dead! You're dead! All of you! Ironhide, Ratchet, Brawn, Wheeljack, Grapple," He fell down on his knees weeping as he continued, "Hoist, Skids, Tracks, Inferno, Moonracer, Optimus Prime! They're all dead!"

As he fell down on his knees and wept; the hologram around him vanished and a somewhat human hand patted him on his knee, he looked down at Marrisa Fairborne and cried out, "Why did you do this to me?!"

She replied with a shrug, "You haven't allowed yourself to admit that they were dead since you woke up in Moonracer's shell, Prowl; and quite frankly, we don't have the time for you to admit it…slowly…to yourself. Not with my future insane mother-in-law coming our way!" She gestured behind her, and Glimmer brought up the lights that she placed earlier in the cave...which had now become a tomb for the dead.

"You need to say good bye, Prowl…at least to these Autobots here. When you're up to it, Prime and I will take you to the Mausoleum on Cybertron…so you can say good bye to Wheeljack, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime," she said and then gave him a small, sad smirk, "We'll even change the tomb you have there to Moonracer's…its near Ratchet the Hatchet's tomb."

He gave a soft chuckle, and gazed around the cave that contained the dead shells of his fellow Autobots; he felt a small tap on his shoulder, turning around…there stood Stigma with Moonracer's real rifle."

"Theory: 95 percent probability that Decepticon Soundwave planned attack on the shuttle and Autobot City a tron ago," she coldly stated as she took the fake rifle from his hands and handed him the real one, "Statement: Decepticon Soundwave will pay dearly for it."

Prowl quirked his lips in amusement at Stigma's way to offer him sympathy, "Thank you Stigma." He looked around at the three females and commented, "If you don't mind…I like to be alone for a while."

Marrisa nodded her head, "I'll send Silverstar down to check up on you in a little bit," she told him, "I don't want Hatchet the second after my head if your glitch acts up down here and you didn't receive your shot."

Prowl nodded his head in agreement, and then looked over at Stigma, "Try not to mess up my little brother too bad," he pleaded to her, "He's just…it seems like he is still stuck in his youngling stage. He was once a good mech, but fell into the wrong crowd eons ago!"

Stigma snorted in disgust, "Statement: No promises," she told him coldly as she stalked out of the cave.

Glimmer sighed wearily as she moved to follow her comrade, "I better go with her and make sure she doesn't use her most lethal communication virus on him!" she shouted as she ran to catch up with Stigma.

"I'll be in Autobot City writing my resignation letter to the EU if you want me, Prowl," she told him as she left.

Still kneeling, Prowl was quiet a moment and then let out a mournful wail as tears ran down his optics.


	9. Tempermental Start

_Once again own nothing except maybe OC's! Please tell me what you think…this is a brand new chapter that wasn't in the original "Web of the Spider!"_

* * *

_That night after last chapter…Autobot City…_

* * *

After dealing with Barricade and packaging him up for GUPS for delivery at one of her brother's secret mailing locations; Stigma stalked toward the city's entrance still in furious rage! Unbeknownst to her, she was about to get even angrier…as well as her commanding officers! She met Red Alert and Grimlock about a mile outside of the city's entrance, she greeted them, "Stigma, reporting for duty."

Grimlock looked at her, half in concern and amusement, "Me Grimlock say You Stigma all right? You Stigma sound informal!"

Before she could respond, Ultra Magnus came up to them and ordered, "All right, Stigma your not needed; you can just head back to the Ark."

She narrowed her optics in suspicion and asked, "Query: Why?"

He waved a hand at her and said with skepticism, "This is pointless! Blackarachia is not going to attack us! We haven't seen any sight of her!"

"But Lt. Caine said…" protested Red Alert.

"Lt. Caine," interrupted Ultra Magnus sternly, "Is a figment of Prime's imagination! He's got no one to replace me! In fact, I bet my best high grade that Prime is regretting his decision right now!"

"Me Grimlock say that me take that bet!"

Before he could make a comment on Grimlock's remark, Stigma growled out, "Statement: Ultra Magnus is a fool! Lt. Caine real! Theory: Lt. Caine is currently anger at Ultra Magnus, will become even more furious if Ultra Magnus continues this course!"

Ultra Magnus sighed wearily and told them, "It figures that Prime got his imaginary character from Chromia's run down crew! You're dismiss, Stigma!"

He walked back toward Autobot City as the three of them stared at him in astonishment; finally Red Alert asked, "Grimlock, do you remember that April Fool's Day when Sideswipe turned a certain mech pink and signed him up to gay humans' porno sites?"

Grimlock shuddered as he remembered the incident, "Yes," he replied, "Took Him Ratchet months to repair Him Sideswipe!"

"How much high grade do you want to bet that the shout we well hear from a certain Autobot will be louder than the one from that particular April Fool's Day prank?"

He quickly picked up what Red Alert was thinking, "Me Grimlock say no bet!" he exclaimed and then he turned his attention to Stigma, "You Stigma will need audio plugs when You Stigma tell Her Chromia and Her Moonracer this!"

Stigma looked at him in curiosity and worry, finally she said, "Statement: I will take advice under advisement."

She left the two mechs as she transformed into a sleek Ford Fusion and raced back towards the femmes' base of operations; they waited patiently for what they knew was coming in the direction of the Ark. While he was waiting, Red Alert brought out a data pad from subspace…when he finished reading what was on it; he groaned out loud in misery, "Aft-Magnus is relaxing the security protocols around the city! They're at green levels!"

"Why don't Him Magnus just put out welcome mat for Her Blackarachia?!" grumbled Grimlock in disgust.

Red Alert snorted in agreement, "Are you thinking what I am thinking about how much trouble Ultra Magnus will be in?"

"From who?" questioned Grimlock, "Him Prime or Him Lt. Caine?"

As if on cue…they could hear a familiar voice roaring in the wind, "HE SAID WHAT?!"

Red Alert winced and said fearfully, "Oh, Primus! Even after what Sideswipe done to him that one time…it didn't make him this mad at a fellow Autobot!"

Grimlock merely growled in reply as he headed toward the entrance of Autobot City, he asked as he walked away, "Him Red Alert want to play paper, rock, scissors? Loser tell Him Prime bad news."

Wincing again, Red Alert replied frightfully as he scurried to catch up, "Yeah, let's do it. Prime's been even more temperamental lately for some slagging reason!"

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…within Autobot City…_

* * *

Ultra Magnus frowned in confusion as he looked up from the report that he was reading while he was walking back to his office, for a moment…he thought he heard Prowl's voice bellowing in the wind.

* * *

_At the same time…in the Ark…Chromia's office…  
_

* * *

Stigma tried not to rub her audio receptors in pain as she keep a hold of Moonracer's body; she thought to herself that next time she would listen to Grimlock's advice, she said, "Statement: Calm down, not healthy in your condition Prowl."

"To the pit with my condition, I am going to kill him!" bellowed Prowl as he struggled in Stigma's arms, "Never in all my eons as an Autobot and as a commander have I seen another Autobot with his head so far up his aft that he can't slagging perceive what is under his very fragging nose!"

Stigma sighed wearily, and then looked over at Silverstar whom was dealing with an equally furious Chromia, "Query: Contact Gadget for sedative?"

"If you got a hand free, go for it Stigma!" ordered Silverstar as she held a flinging Chromia by the waist, "I got my fragging hands full with this trigger-happy lug nut!"

Chromia had her hands filled with Ironhide's old cannon, she kept muttering, "Just one little blast, Silverstar! It will take care of all our problems with Aft Magnus… to the pit with Blackarachia finding out about it!"

Before either femme could call for Gadget, the femme herself appeared in Chromia's doorway with a syringe in each hand; scowling with fury she marched towards Prowl, "What do you know pit spawn… you were right for once!" she yelled as she injected the sedative into Prowl.

Sideswipe peaked into the room with his newly reattached arm, he whistled in amazement, "Fragg! I have never seen Prowl this mad! And that includes the time I painted him pink and signed him up for human gay porn!"

Stigma's head shot up at those words in shock; noticing the reaction… Gadget asked as she injected a sedative into Chromia, "What's wrong now, Stigma?"

Stigma didn't say anything, but gently laid Prowl on the floor and then she rushed out of the room as if Unicron was on her aft. They stared after her in shock, finally Sideswipe asked, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Autobot City...Rodimus Prime's Office…  
_

* * *

Grimlock and Red Alert were still deciding who would tell Prime the latest bad news; "You tell him, he can't terminate you when he comes back!" hissed out Red Alert.

"Me say you tell him," grumbled Grimlock, "You Red Alert have lot of hiding places!"

As they continued to argue, Prime and Jazz looked at them from the view screen in amusement as well as dread. Finally, Prime drawled out, "Would it help if I swear to Primus that I won't kill either of you… if you just tell me what the fragg is wrong now?!"

Regretfully, Grimlock and Red Alert took turns telling Prime the brainless stunt that Ultra Magnus had just recently pulled. As they told him, Prime was eerily silent; but his optics glowed whiter, and whiter…when they finished their tale, he screamed out, "HOW DARE THAT SLAGG HEAD FRAGGER ENDANGER AUTOBOT CITY AND MY MATE!"

As Rodimus Prime continued to curse up a storm… Grimlock and Red Alert stared at Prime in shock over the word 'mate.' Meanwhile, Jazz sighed wearily as he pulled out a syringe from sub space, "Pit, why did that aft head have to do that?! I'm having trouble enough keeping him calm!" he yelled as he injected the sedative into his leader, "Slagging Matrix, why can't it just hurry up?!"

At the word Matrix, Red Alert's optics widened and he moaned out, "Ah, slagging pit…no! Primus can't be this cruel! Jazz, please don't tell me…"

"That Roddy here is going thru the Prime Heritage?" interrupted Jazz as he gently placed Prime's head on his desk, "You'd guessed right Red Alert! And it's been a glitch to deal with by myself with no slagging help!"

Red Alert groaned out loud and went to bang his head on the nearest wall; Grimlock looked between the two mechs in curiosity, "Me say what Prime Heritage?" he asked.

Stopping for a moment, Red Alert answered, "The pit from Primus himself!"

"Me say that don't answer question!"

Jazz groaned out loud in misery from the view screen, "Primus, I don't want to be explaining this again! Grimlock, do you remember when Ratchet explained rods and sockets to you as well as the rest of the Dinobots?"

"Me say yes," he replied as he blushed at the memory.

"Well, for Primes when they just become Primes…it kinda goes up a notch!" he explained.

Red Alert snorted in disagreement as he came back from the wall, "That is the slagging understatement of the eon, Jazz!"

Between the two of them, they explained to Grimlock what was happening to Rodimus Prime, when they finished… a blushing Grimlock declared, "Me glad not a Prime!"

"That makes two of us!" agreed Red Alert, and then he turned his full attention to Jazz, "Speaking of Prime…what in the slag did he mean about Ultra Magnus endangering his mate?! For that matter, what do you mean that you wished that the Matrix would hurry up?!"

"Well, to answer your second question," explained Jazz, "And mind you this comes from Chromia…The Matrix had to go outside its comfort zone; Prime and his mate can't fragg one another due to something physical. According to her, the Matrix is slowly fixing the slagging problem! As for your first question, I have no fragging idea! Maybe his mate is near or in Autobot City; Chromia won't slagging tell me whom Prime's mate is!"

Red Alert slapped his face in frustration at those words, Grimlock though had a different reaction, "Uh-oh," he muttered as he realized who Prime's mate could be.

They both looked at the Dinobot, "What is it, Grimlock?" Jazz asked suspiciously.

"Me think Grimlock know who," he reluctantly told them, "But Me Grimlock rather not say who in case Me Grimlock wrong."

They stared at him furiously for a moment, finally Jazz grumbled out, "Fine! Just tell me this Grimlock; do you think Chromia is right about the Matrix taking its sweet time?"

Remembering the recent changes he had noticed in a certain human, he answered, "Me Grimlock reluctantly say yes."

"Wonderful," muttered Jazz and then with a sigh he said, "I'm signing off…I need to get Prime in his berth and then I need to yell…I mean contact... Ultra Magnus about his recent orders!"

"Are you going to tell him that Prime is going thru the Heritage?" Red Alert asked.

"Pit, no!" he exclaimed, "And you two aren't going to mention it either! He might determine that telling Galvatron would be good for Prime and the Autobots!"

Both Red Alert and Grimlock snorted in agreement; "Me Grimlock say You Jazz right!" said Grimlock, "Him Aft Magnus would do something stupid like that!"

"You know," furiously hissed out Jazz, "I hate to say this…but I'm glad Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus, as well as the others are not around to see this! Primus…they would blow themselves all the way to the stratosphere at the way Ultra Magnus has been acting towards Rodimus as well as the femmes at the Ark; particularly after this slag! Ah, well… Jazz out!"

They stared at the blank screen for moment, finally Red Alert commented, "Prowl probably would have hit Earth's stratosphere…but I figure he was held back by the femmes."

Grimlock growled out in agreement, "Me say You Red Alert right…Me Grimlock think you can add Her Chromia to hitting strat-o-sphere if Them Femmes didn't pin Her Chromia down."

A cold voice behind them confirmed, "Theory: Correct."

Turning around, they gazed at the icy but livid form of Stigma whom was currently holding a blaster in her deadly hand, "Statement: I have had a bad enough day, and I am barely hanging on to my temper. Order: Return to Ark with me for emergency meeting."

"Me Grimlock say what if we don't?"

She narrowed her optics in fury, "Quote: Are you feeling lucky punk?"

Red Alert gazed down at the barrel of her gun, and then looked over at Grimlock who nodded his head reluctantly in agreement. "Let's go," said Red Alert as he and Grimlock started for the exit, "Whose going to be at this meeting?"

"Femme Commanders and Femme Leader," she replied unemotionally.

"You mean Chromia?" asked Red Alert, "I thought you would have to knock her out to keep her from killing Ultra Magus!"

"Negative," she replied, "Prime's mate."

Red Alert raised a surprised eye ridge, "Well, this is going to be interesting!"

Grimlock shook his head in amazement, "You Red Alert has no idea!" he exclaimed, "If it is who Me Grimlock think it is…Him Primus performing miracle!"

* * *

_Midnight at the Ark…in the Old Officer Meeting Room…  
_

* * *

Red Alert stared in shock at the half human figure that was sitting cross legged on the table, he muttered quietly to Grimlock, "You're right…I had no idea!"

"Me Grimlock say you need to pay more attention to people!" he whispered back.

"That's enough you two!" ordered Marrisa Fairborne to the two mechs, "You can stare at me in astonishment later! Right now, does anyone have any ideas on what to do since part of Prowl's plan has gone to the scrap heap?!"

Mutters of negativity rang thru the room; suddenly the door to the meeting room opened and Prowl still within Moonracer's shell stumbled into the room. "Prowl!" screamed Gadget, "I thought I left you in the med bay dru…I mean… resting beside Chromia! Swoop was supposed to be watching you!"

"No," he hissed out as he sat beside Red Alert, "Fragging way will I be resting while you're dealing with the slag storm that Ultra Magnus has recently caused!"

Red Alert smiled in pleasure, and said what he had been longing too since he found out the truth about Lt. Caine; "Prowl! Thank Primus your alive! Since Ultra Magnus became SIC…the entire Autobot faction has become a slagging mess!"

Grimlock echoed Red Alert, "More than slagging mess! Me Grimlock say it become a pit of disaster under Him Aft Magnus!"

Prowl rubbed the bridge of his nose in aggravation, "Terrific, I can feel the processor ache coming already! Red Alert, Grimlock, give me the run down on what the slag Ultra Magnus has been doing since I've been gone… later! Right now, let's clean up this fragging mess!"

"Yes," drawled out Marrisa Fairborne, "Let's start cleaning up…I would like to get some rest before Blackarachia's little pawn lands in the city later today!"

* * *

_Two hours later…  
_

* * *

Marrisa Fairborne painfully sighed as they finally finished revising Prowl's plan, "Silverstar, get Stigma and Glimmer to sabotage Autobot City's sewer system! The sooner we can get the humans evacuated… the better!" she ordered, "But make certain that they understand that Aft Magnus or anyone else can't trace the bomb back to here!"

"Right," she confirmed and quickly raced out the room to give Stigma and Glimmer their orders.

Marrisa Fairborne continued with her orders as she struggled to overcome her constant pain, "Lancer, go up to Lookout Mountain and keep an optic out for Preceptor's shuttle! Report back to the Ark as soon as it lands!"

Without a word, Lancer raced out of the room; meanwhile, Gadget frowned at Prime's mate in concern, "Are you all right?"

"No," she reluctantly admitted, "I'm hunger and in so much pain!"

"Why didn't you slagging eat anything?!" scolded Gadget, "You need to keep up your strength!"

She shrugged helplessly, "Anything I eat…I immediately chuck it back up!"

Gadget groaned out loud as she picked her up, "C'mon…let me take you back to med bay and see what that pit spawn artifact as done to your system now!" As she moved to leave, she paused in front of mech-girl and the two mechs; gazing at Red Alert's and Grimlock's eager expressions, she suspiciously asked, "Why do I get the feeling that your going to give my other problem patient a long debrief on Ultra Magnus's time as SIC of the Autobots?"

Grimlock and Red Alert looked fearfully at Gadget's familiar scowl, finally Grimlock bravely answered, "Yes…please Her Gadget, with sugar on top?!"

Growling at her little brother's puppy dog expression, she brought out of subspace a syringe and handed it to Red Alert, "If he glitches, give him one shot of this! If it happens more than once…call me and get him to the med bay ASAP!" she yelled at them.

Both nodded their heads confirmation, while Prowl sighed in despair as they looked at him with…enthusiasm. As soon as she left the room with her patient, Prowl reluctantly asked, "What has he done this past tron as SIC? I already know about him treating Rodimus Prime like a sparkling as well as interfering with his personal life."

Red Alert asked readily, "Do you want the short list or the long?"

It took all of Prowl's will power not to whimper in misery, "Both," he answered gloomily.

Grimlock and Red Alert looked at one other, finally Grimlock exclaimed as he brought out of subspace a high pile of data pads, "Me Grimlock did short list when Me Grimlock found out Him Prowl alive!"

"And I did the long list!" keenly exclaimed Red Alert as he took out data pad, data pad, and data pad out of subspace…Prowl's optics widen in disbelief! When the pile finally reached the Ark's ceiling, Red Alert apologized to him, "Sorry their not as detailed as you liked…but I had to do this on short notice!"

Prowl opened and closed his mouth in shock; finally a frizzing sound was heard and he keeled over onto the table. Quickly Red Alert gave him his shot, and as he came back to consciousness Grimlock asked, "You Prowl all right?"

"H-how?" he stuttered out in shock as he once again took in the piles of data pads.

Red Alert took pity on him and said, "If it makes you feel any better, Jazz has been trying to straighten it out since he became third in command again…but his been too busy with Prime!" He huffed in disgust at he own lack of observational skills, "It really burned me up about why he was so busy with him…now I know why! The slagging Heritage!"

Prowl took several deep breaths to calm down, finally he asked helplessly, "How can one bot mess up the nice, clean, and organized system I left as SIC under Optimus Prime?!" They didn't answer, but merely stared at him in pity. Finally, he shook his head in displeasure and ordered, "Just give me the highlights!"

* * *

_An hour later…Ark's Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Marrisa Fairborne frowned in concern as she stared at her cup of energon, "Are you two certain about this?" she asked.

"Me Swoop say yes!" he exclaimed to her, "You Marrisa digestive system no longer human…"

"Its Cybertrion now," finished Gadget, "And this type of energon is low solar grade, the kind we give to newly born sparklings! So, you should be able to handle it without throwing it back up!"

Marrisa continued frowning, "I don't know…" she muttered.

"C'mon," encouraged Swoop, "It's good and You Marrisa will feel better!"

Marrisa took a deep breath and was about to take her first sip, when she noticed Prowl coming into med bay rubbing his forehead, "Prowl, are you all right?"

"No," he drawled out in agony, "Gadget do you have anything for a processor ache?"

Raising a brow ridge, Gadget asked as she went to get the medicine and a cup of energon for him, "Is it that bad?"

"Grimlock and Red Alert gave me the highlights, they're waiting on me to come back to go over it in more detail…for the short list!" He took the medicine and cup of energon that Gadget handed to him, "From what they have told me so far, I estimate…not counting future battles with Galvatron or anyone else…oh! And let's not forget the normal slag that happens daily around here…it will take me two vorns or more to fix the fragging, disorganized mess that Ultra Magnus has done to our entire faction! And that's with a little bit of help!" he bellowed with rage.

Gadget and Swoop winced at Prowl's rant, while Marrisa Fairborne wearily sighed as she put down her cup and said, "It looks like Roddy and I are going to have to come up with an appropriate punishment for his dear, ex-SIC!"

"No," he told her as he stalked out of the Med Bay, "If you don't mind…I'll handle his punishment…personally!"

Swoop shook his head in amusement as he informed them, "Aft Magnus in big trouble! Me Swoop have never seen Him Prowl this anger!"

Gadget grunted in agreement, and commented, "We're going to have to keep an optic on his spark pressure, Swoop! I gave him a quick scan…"

"You Gadget mean sneaky scan!"

She scowled at him, "As I was saying, I gave him a quick scan and his spark pressure is starting to get too high for my liking! If it gets any higher…"

Swoop winced in fear as he finished her thought, "We going to operate whether Him Prowl's new body ready or not!"

"Exactly," she growled out and opened med bay's comm. channel, "Gadget to Boomer and Sunstreaker… have you slaggers finished yet?!"

"No, we haven't!" called out Sunstreaker over the communication channel.

"Why?!" yelled out Boomer behind him.

"Work faster," she ordered them, "Mom's shell isn't going to last much longer for Prowl!"

"Fragg!" yelled out Sunstreaker, "Primus, hates me! I hate rushing when I'm painting!"

"Deal with it!" she yelled, "Gadget out!" She looked over at Swoop and pointed to her office, "There is a medical journal pad of the operation we will be doing in the right hand drawer of my desk, get it, take it to your quarters, and start studying it!"

"But," he protested, "Me Swoop already…"

She interrupted him, "Just do it Swoop!"

Looking at her in confusion and fear, he quickly did what she ordered; as soon as he left the med bay, Marrisa asked cautiously, "I thought he already finished studying for Prowl's upcoming operation?"

Gadget's face plate pinched in worry as she replied, "That particular journal is what I have been studying since the day Prowl came online in my creator's shell!"

She frowned in confusion, "Then why…?"

"Why did I order him to study it?" Gadget finished the question, "Let's just say I've got a very bad feeling in my spark about the upcoming battle!" She gave her a stern look, "Don't think I haven't seen you not drink that energon! Drink it up, or do I have to get a sparkling bottle for you?!"

Marrisa gave her a dirty look, and then carefully she took her first sip of energon, "It…it taste good to me!" she exclaimed with astonishment.

As she eagerly drank the rest of it, Gadget smirked at her and asked, "We told you! Do you want more Femme Leader?"

* * *

_Later… on Cybertron…Jazz's office…  
_

* * *

"My office is filled to the fragging brim with data pads!" cursed out Jazz to Ultra Magnus over the comm. channel, "Why don't ya go back to Prowl's system?!"

"My way is more efficient than Prowl's…" declared Ultra Magnus and he would have continued if wasn't interrupted.

"To the pit with your system!" bellowed Jazz as he waved his arms in the air and accidentally knocking down a pile of data pads, "We need to go back to Prowl's system and you slagging need to listen to Lt. Caine! He is fragging right about Blackarachia!"

"Not this again," he moaned out, "Jazz, Lt. Caine is figment of Prime's imagination…"

"Oh, for Primus's sake!" he cried out as he slammed a fist down on his desk, "Prime isn't a sparkling anymore, you…you… fragg head!"

"I'll see you when you get to Earth, Jazz. Maybe you'll have calmed down by then," he coolly said, "Ultra Magnus out."

Jazz screamed out in rage as Ultra Magnus signed off, "I am not a sparkling either, Aft Magnus!"

"Indeed your not," purred out a very familiar voice behind him.

"Ah, pit!" he cried out as he tried to fight off Blackarachia's mind control, "E-Elita…don't…do…it…"

"Aw, Jazz…I must!" she hummed out, "I know all about that little decoy ship plan you and Hound put together! And I want to spend some time with my little sparkling before we get to Earth!"

"N-Not s-sparkling!" he stuttered out, "P-Prime f-fully g-grown!"

"Yes," she drawled out mournfully, "He is a fully grown mech now…did you know Ultra Magnus took him from me as soon as he was born?" She frowned as he continued to fight her power, with a sigh she increased it, "Really, Jazz! Must you be so stubborn! This is for my sparkling's own good!"

"Ugh," he muttered as he tried to reach for his desk communicator.

"Really!" she huffed, "Stop this nonsense at once, Jazz!"

"Ch-chromia a-and…" he got it out before he droned out, "Yes, my Queen!"

"Finally!" she exclaimed and then her optics narrowed suspiciously, "What were you going to say, Jazz?"

"Chromia and Lt. Caine will stop you," he automatically stated.

"Really?" she muttered with interest, "And just who is this mysterious Lt. Caine?"

"Unknown, only Rodimus Prime, Marrisa Fairborne, and Chromia knows."

"My son, he's organic bone, and my old friend! Wonderful!" she said with sarcasm, "What do you know about him?!"

"Undercover Autobot operative," he replied, "He has created a physic profile of you, my Queen. As well as workable counter-plan if you attack, Autobot City, my Queen."

"How did he figure out what I was planning?!" she hissed out in fury, "If he wasn't dead… I would say my dear old friend was working with Prowl!"

"I don't know my…"

"That was a rhetorical question, slave!" she snapped out and tapped her fingers on the desk in thought, "Did Prowl have any siblings?"

"Just Barricade, my Queen," he answered.

"Well there is no way in the pit that's him working with Chromia!" she exclaimed, "Anyone else? Is there anyone related to Prowl that can help my old friend in stopping my plans?!"

"No, my Queen," he replied, "Barricade is the only known living Cybertrion related to the late SIC Prowl."

She slammed her hands on the desk in frustration, "Pit! Maybe my beloved's SIC has come back as a ghost just like that slagger Starscream?!" She raised a hand to stop him from answering, "I didn't ask you, slave!" She hissed out in disgust, "I am going to have to think about this! You just continue as you normal do…and for my sake…act like you're not under my control! My sparkling is a smart, little mech…and not a fool like that idiot Ultra Magnus!"

"Yes…Blackarachia," he answered and then he went to work on his numerous data pads.

She transformed into her spider form, and used her web to go back up the air vent. As she was climbing, she thought, 'Prowl…Lt. Caine… Lt. Caine has something to do with Prowl! Who is he to Prowl?! A lost sibling… a sparkling…or is it Prowl's ghost coming back stop me! But, why would he?! I am doing what is best for the Autobots and my sparkling!'

As Jazz continued to work, a few spirits whom were watching the confrontation…sighed sadly. "Pit!" yelled out Moonracer, "I thought we were giving him enough strength to resist her!"

"I thought so too, love," grumbled Ratchet, "And you heard Primus and the Primes…this is all we can do! We can't give them anymore warnings! It's Rodimus Prime and his Autobots turn to fight her now!"

"Slag," grumbled Wheeljack, "If only there was some loophole we can use!"

All three of them thought frantically for one, finally Moonracer's face brighten as she chirped out, "Marrisa Fairborne!"

Ratchet frowned as he pointed out, "She's the Femme Leader, now!"

Moonracer shook her head in denial, "She's not a full Cybertrion or bonded to Rodimus Prime yet!"

Wheeljack perked up as he realized what she was saying, "She's in a half human and half Cybertrion state!"

Ratchet's optics widens as he too realizes what was going thru their processors, "And thanks to her ongoing transformation as well as the Prime Heritage…she's slightly connected to the Matrix!"

Moonracer rubbed her hands in glee, "Which means we can go into her dreams, warn her…"

"And not get in fragging trouble with Primus and the Primes!" finished Ratchet with a laugh, "So, who is going to go?"

"I'll go," said a gruff voice behind them.

"Why Brawn, I thought you weren't that crazy about humans?" asked Wheeljack as he tried not chuckle.

He shifted as he looked uneasily on ground, "I lied," he admitted, "I do like them…I was just too slagging stubborn to admit it!" He gave the three of them a dirty look and quickly changed the subject, "I'll go warn Prime's future mate, if any of you slaggers go…they will immediately know that you're missing and where you went too!"

Ratchet scowled as he said, "He's right…you do realize Brawn that you will be in the middle of her dreaming of fragging Rodimus Prime?"

Brawn made a disgusted face, "The things I do for the Autobots!"

* * *

_Later…Earth…the Ark…Optimus Prime's old quarters…_

* * *

Marrisa tried not to snicker as she snuggled into Spike's old sleeping bag, 'The look on Aft-Magnus's face when Red Alert told him that there was no suspicious characters on his security cameras when Autobot City's entire sewer system exploded!' she thought to herself, 'It was very convenient of Red Alert to accidentally hit the delete button on any evidence! I do feel sorry for every human that had to evacuate the City…me included! Do I even count as human anymore? Ah, well…better get some rest before Precipitator comes in from Cybertron!'

"Chromia to Femme Leader!" chirped out her communicator.

Rolling her optics in annoyance, she grabbed her communicator that was lying beside her, "Marrisa, here…did Gadget finally let you out of med bay, Chromia?"

"Yes, she did," she grumbled out, "the pit spawn is too much like her father! She wouldn't let me out until I promised that I wouldn't blow Aft-Magnus to the Matrix!"

"I can't imagine why," she said as she tried not chuckle, "Anyway, why are you calling me?"

"Just to say that Lancer has reported in," she stated, "the annoying slagger has landed and I have sent Stigma to do her thing. Hopefully, Boomer can figure out and counter whatever Blackarachia is making Preceptor do."

"If she's not still working on Prowl's shell with Sunstreaker!" she exclaimed, "Speaking of which, have they finished yet?"

Chromia answered, "A click ago, while you were busy packing your things in the City; right now they are both snoozing away into dreamland."

"Which I would like to do right now," she yawned out, "Is Prowl's new body finally done?"

"Almost, Gadget is putting on a protection coat for his shell and then it will be done, according to her."

"Why doesn't she get Swoop to help her?"

"She refused, and she's still making Swoop study that data pad over, and over again until he can recite it back to her in my opinion!"

Marrisa frowned in concern as she asked, "She's still getting that bad feeling?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "Her mother was the same way…for some reason she always seem to know when things were about to go to the pit!"

"Wonderful," she grumbled, "Chromia, I'm going to sleep before anything else happens!"

"Have a good recharge, Femme Leader!"

Marrisa pinched the bridge of her nose, "I've really got to come up with a name…if for anything else to stop them from calling me by that stupid title!" Sighing in despair as she put down the communicator beside once again; then she fluffed up her pillow and re-snuggled into the sleeping bag.

When she was finally asleep, she dreamt: She sucked eagerly at her mate's spike while he cried out in pleasure: "Mara…please!"

"What did you say earlier, Roddy? Ah…I know! Please…what?" she purred out and was about to resume her task, when a short green and gold Autobot appeared beside her with his hand covering his optics.

She snarled out to him, "He is my mate…mine!"

"Uhh...he is your mate," the strange mech impatiently agreed with her, "But, right now he is in danger! Blackarachia has found out about Jazz's and Hound's decoy plan! She has taken control of Jazz, and right now she is on the real transport shuttle with Prime!"

She was silent for a moment, and then she woke up…roaring out, "MY MATE!"

Once again, everyone looked up or woke up to bellow that sounded thru out the Ark.

* * *

_In Prowl's Office…  
_

* * *

Prowl looked up from one of Red Alert's numerous data pads; he cursed as he rushed out of the room towards Prime's old quarters, "Pit!"

* * *

_In Chromia's Office…  
_

Chromia looked up from her dart game of Ultra Magnus's aft, "Ah…slag!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of the office, "Now what?!"

* * *

_In the Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Gadget was putting the finishing touches on Prowl's new shell, when she heard Marrisa's yell, "Pit! My bad feeling has just gotten a whole slagging worse!" she screamed as she put down the paint air brush and rushed towards the medicine cabinet, "Swoop!"

Swoop poked his head out of her office, "Me Swoop can stop studying now?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she growled out as she searched thru the medicine cabinet, "For the moment! Right now help me find a sedative that's safe for our Femme Leader to use!"

* * *

_Optimus Prime's old quarters…  
_

* * *

Both Prowl and Chromia stared in shock at the little humanoid figure that was easily shredding the old sleeping bag and pillow into bits of fabric; "Mine! Must get to him…mine!" she ranted out loud.

They looked at one another uneasily, finally Prowl whispered to her, "Something's happened…whatever it is…the Prime Heritage within her is making her feral!"

"No kidding!" she growled out to him, "And just which of us should ask her what has happened?"

Prowl didn't say anything but merely stepped back and pushed her into the room, "Coward!" she shouted which unfortunately brought her to Marrisa Fairborne's attention.

"Mine!" she bellowed as her optics blazed a brilliant white, "He is my mate!"

Chromia took a deep breath and tried to be as submissive as possible; which wasn't easy with her aggressive personality, "Femme Leader, he is your mate! I've already have a mate!" she quietly exclaimed while she thought, 'Please don't let her remember that Hidey is dead!'

"Yes," she growled out, "You have mate?!"

"Yes, I have a mate;" she said calmly and then asked, "What has happened to your mate?"

She cocked her head in cat-like manner as she stared at the two femmes before her, finally she pointed to Prowl, "You have mate?"

Prowl bit his lip to keep from saying anything as he quickly signed out to Chromia; *The Heritage has completely taken her mind over! Tell her that my mate is dead and I am still grieving over my mate's death; I don't want her mate!*

Taking a deep breath, Chromia answered for Prowl, "Her mate is dead and she's still grieving over her mate. She doesn't want your mate!"

Marrisa nodded her head as she growled out to Prowl, "Sorry bout your mate…but he is my mate!"

"Oh, Primus!" grumbled out Sunstreaker who sneaked up behind him, "She sounds like a newly awaken Dinobot!"

She hissed out, "Not yours... belong to Prime!"

Chromia and Prowl gave her weak smiles as they each grabbed at one of Sunstreaker's audio fins and dragged him out of the wild humanoid's sight, "Ow, ow!" he cried out in pain, "Let go of me!"

Marrisa frowned in curiosity as her improved hearing could make out cries of pain and a mech shouting, "Go tell Gadget that the Heritage is making her feral! She'll know what to do!"

The two femmes appeared before her again; and she finally recognized one of them as her elder beta; the elder asked, "Femme Leader, what has happen to your mate?"

She snarled in fury as she remembered her dream, "Was dreaming of having my mate! Strange short gold green mech appeared! Said mate was in danger from former femme alpha!"

Chromia slapped her face in aggravation, while Prowl's jaw tightens in order to contain his fury. When he felt that both of them had calmed down, enough he tapped her shoulder and gestured to Marrisa Fairborne. "Right," she muttered under her breath, "Find out what the slag Blackarachia has done to him!" Taking a deep breath, she questioned, "What has former femme alpha done to your mate?"

"Former alpha femme found out my mate's third mech beta's plan," she growled out, "Now former alpha femme has control of my mate's third mech beta and on real shuttle that my mate is going on."

For a few moments...both Prowl and Chromia stared into space in order to process her words, when they did as well as figured out Jazz's plan…Marrisa Fairborne frowned in concern as she watched the silent femme banging her head on the wall and the elder beta femme cursing out, "Slag it Jazz! You could have told me about this half-aft plan of yours!"

The silent femme stopped her head banging, glared at the elder femme beta and made strange hand gestures to her; "Yeah, yeah… I slagging know!" shouted the elder beta femme.

"You femmes all right?" she asked primitively.

"Yes," Chromia lied thru her mouth plate, "We're just discussing how to rescue your mate!"

Marrisa frowned at them, and accused them, "You lie, me know! But…who that?" She pointed behind them.

Turning around, they both stared at Swoop as he stood behind before them with his arms behind his back, "Me Youngling Swoop!" he submissively informed her, "You Alpha Femme Leader?"

"Yes," she replied suspiciously, "What do You Youngling Swoop want?"

"Me have gift from Her Hatchet," he innocently replied.

Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember which of her femmes was named Hatchet; the name sounded familiar…"What gift?"

"Her Alpha Femme Leader close optics," he instructed her as he slowly walked toward her, "And Me Youngling Swoop will give it to you!"

Frowning warily, she ordered, "Fine! Him Youngling Swoop, hurry! Need to rescue my mate!"

"Me will," he told her and as soon as she closed her optics…he quickly brought out his arms…one of his hands clutching a syringe! Swiftly, he injected the sedative within her; "Me Swoop say night-night!"

The three of them sighed in relief as she slumped over into Swoop's empty hand, "Is it safe to act normal around her now?" Chromia asked cautiously.

"Me Swoop say yes," he replied, "But, sedative won't last long…Me Swoop taking her back to med bay. Her Gadget has a quarantine room ready!"

"Good," growled out Prowl as he brought out his communicator and dashed towards the Ark's entrance, "Lt. Caine to Grimlock, she's on her way! Get yourself and the other Dinobots here to the Ark now! I'll meet you at the entrance!"

At the same time, Chromia brought out her communicator as she raced toward the command center, "Chromia to Red Alert, she's on her way! Do what Gadget told you to do for your sick act!"

Swoop sighed wearily as he rushed to get his patient to the med bay, "Me Swoop say prep time over!" he muttered to himself.

* * *

_Meanwhile up in space…on Rodimus Prime's private shuttle…  
_

* * *

He groaned out loud as he felt someone gently stroking his jaw line, "Mara?" he muttered as he slowly opened his optics, "Oh…slag!"

"Now, now," chided Blackarachia as she gently patted his check, "Good little mechs don't use bad language!"


	10. As The Race Begins

_Once again...I don't own anything accept perhaps orginal OC's. I've added a few words _

_(which I don't own) by Stan Bush, they are from his song 'Til All Are One.' (evil smirk)_

_See if ya can find them!_

* * *

_At the end of the last chapter…_

* * *

Rodimus Prime clenched his jaw and narrowed his optics in fury as he gazed at the insane femme, "Elita-One," he growled out, "Or should I say Blackarachia?"

"I prefer mother from you... my sweet spark," she cooed out as ran a claw over his jaw.

"I prefer not!" he shouted as he pushed her out of his face and made an attempt to reach Jazz who was piloting the shuttle. Blackarachia hissed out in anger as she pointed her hand at him…before he knew it…her webbing had wrapped around his legs and pinned his arms behind his back. As he fell down onto the floor, he yelled out, "Elita One, died the day Optimus Prime did in Autobot City…whatever is left in you is a cheap knock off!"

Growling out in rage she stalked toward him...gripped his jaw so hard that he hissed out in pain, and growled out, "I will not tolerate such insolence…even from my own metal and energon!"

"Shall I sedate him again, my Queen?" droned out Jazz as he came up behind her.

"No!" she yelled out and gestured toward the pilot's chair, "Just get us to Earth; and slave…take your time!"

"My Queen?"

"Aggh!" she screamed out and then she hit Jazz across his face so hard that he fell to the floor, "Go slowly…take the long route…I don't slagging care! I just need time with my son!"

"Yes, my Queen," he stated as got off the floor and went back toward the pilot's chair.

Rodimus looked at her in a mixture of disgust and anger, "Why in the pit did you do that?!"

She shrugged indifferently as she replied, "Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good…at least that was what Alpha Trion told me when he forced me to give you up to Ultra Magnus."

He closed his optics for a moment as he tried to calm down; finally he looked at her and asked, "What does that have to do with ensnaring Jazz with your power and hitting him?"

She didn't answer, but merely went back to him…stroking his jaw with her claw, "My little sparkling…I have been using my power on you since you woke…why you won't come into your mother's web? Why, oh…why? Is it the Prime Heritage? The Matrix or is it because you are my son? Is it all three?"

As she continued repeating herself, Rodimus sat up on the floor and heaved a heavy sigh, he thought, 'I should have said no to Jazz's crazy switch a roo plan as soon as I heard it! Primus…please let someone…anyone…give Chromia and Prowl some idea what has happened to me as well as Jazz!'

* * *

_Meanwhile on Earth…Ark's Command Center…_

* * *

"I don't care what Jazz told you," growled out Chromia as she gave a hard stare at Kup, Hound, Cliffjumper, Blurr, and Gears, "I am telling you now that he is now under Blackarachia's power and that they both have Prime! Lt. Caine…"

"Lt. Caine, bah!" interrupted Gears furiously, "Magnus is right! Lt. Caine is just a figment of Prime's imagination!"

"Gears," warned Chromia, "You're treading on insubordination…"

"Lass," softly interrupted Kup, "I know I made some mistakes in dealing with Prime…"

"Some!" she yelled out in disbelief, "That is an understatement if I ever heard one, you old fragger!"

Kup closed his optics in misery, "I know…I realized that now!" he yelled back as he opened his optics to give her a stern look, "But, even I have a hard time believing…"

"Oh, for Primus's sake!" she shouted out as she threw up her hands in the air in aggravation, "You want Lt. Caine?! Fine, we'll get you Lt. Caine!"

Realizing what she was going to do, Yellow Light warned her, "Chromia are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we're so close to…"

"Pit, yes!" she roared out, "At this point, I don't slagging care! And if I am going to die in battle with Elita…I would dearly love to see the expression on one of the fraggers' faces on how much trouble they are in after making Prime's life recently…a living pit!"

Silence reigned over the room, finally Hound asked warily, "Lt. Caine…our new SIC…has been with you all of this time?"

Chromia didn't answer him, but ordered, "Green Light, contact Lt. Caine. Tell him not to respond to you and to come to the command center, immediately!" She gave an evil smirk to the mechs on the screen, "Be sure to tell him that Kup as well as a couple of old friends are not responding to his orders!"

Green Light winced as she remembered the furious bellow from last night; she tentatively called out over the comm., "Green Light to Lt. Caine…"

* * *

_A bit earlier…outside the Ark's Entrance…  
_

* * *

"Me Slag don't understand, me thought We Dinobots going to Dinobot Island! Why is Him Grimlock leading us to Ark, when Him Grimlock told Him Aft-Magnus that We Dinobots going to Dinobot Island?!" he complained as he, Snarl, and Sludge walked behind Grimlock up the mountain toward the Ark.

"Me Grimlock king, and shouldn't have to explain to Him Slag!" he shouted back as he shook his fist at the triceratops, "But, Me Grimlock in good mood…so Me Grimlock going to explain! Him Lt. Caine has ordered Me Grimlock to lie to Him Aft Magnus about where We Dinobots are going and to meet Him Lt. Caine at Ark! Her Blackarachia going to attack Autobot City…Him Lt. Caine has counter attack ready! And before Him Slag asks why Him Lt. Caine wanted Me Grimlock to lie to Him Aft Magnus…it because Him Aft Magnus has brought Autobot City down to green level!"

He's fellow Dinobots were silent for a moment as they processed his words, finally Snarl hissed out in anger, "Me Snarl say that stupid!"

"Me Sludge agree!" he shouted as he shook head in disgust.

"Me Slag ask why don't Him Aft Magnus just lay out welcome mat for Her Blackarachia?!" he bellowed in fury.

Grimlock snorted in agreement, "Me Grimlock say that last night to Him Red Alert!" He caught sight of Moonracer's figure at the entrance, he smiled and said, "And there is reason for Me Grimlock's good mood!"

"Um… Her Moonracer?" Sludge asked in confusion.

"No," said Grimlock gleefully, "Her Moonracer is more than meets the optic!"

His follow Dinobots looked at him in further confusion as they stopped in front of the femme…their confusion soon turned to surprise as they heard Prowl's voice speaking out of Moonracer's shell, "Good job in getting away from the City without arousing Ultra Magnus's suspicions, Grimlock."

Before Grimlock could respond, Slag stuttered out, "H-him P-Prowl?"

"Yes, it's me Slag," he quickly responded and then turned his attention back to Grimlock, "Since Sludge and Snarl are sub-mechs, I'll need them guarding the secret…"

"Him Prowl alive…is Him Ratchet…" Sludge started to ask but couldn't due to the fact he became choked up with happiness as well as grief.

Prowl looked at him sadly as he softly whispered, "No…I am sorry, Sludge…I am the only survivor; and I wouldn't have been able to survive if it wasn't for Swoop."

A depressing silence fell on them, until Snarl began to chuckle…which soon turn to full blown laughter; when he finally was able to catch his breath, he said, "Him Swoop right for once; Him Aft Magnus going down... and Me Snarl sorry to say Him Kup too!"

This sentence brought the Dinobots out of their depression, soon Grimlock was chuckling gleefully; Slag and Snarl were on the ground, rolling around in laughter; and as for Sludge…he transformed and gave Prowl a big hug, "Me Sludge glad that You Prowl alive!"

Prowl coughed out, "Thank you, Sludge…but can you please let me go? I need air!"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Me Sludge sorry…but me Sludge so happy You Prowl alive! Him Prime needs someone that doesn't see Him Prime as sparkling!"

"So, I've heard…" growled out Prowl as he remembered the events from last night as well as the evidence that Silverstar, Red Alert, and Grimlock presented to him about Ultra Magnus as well as Kup.

He was about to continue with his orders, when his comm. unit activated, "Green Light to Lt. Caine, don't respond…but please come to the command center, immediately. Kup, Gears, Blurr, Hound, and Cliffjumper are not following your orders; Chromia believes its time to spill the energon and let them in on our little secret."

Prowl closed his optics and slowly counted to ten in his processor…in several different languages; when he felt he was calm enough, he opened his optics and ordered, "Grimlock, go to Silverstar…she's in Ironhide's old office and knows what you as well as the other Dinobots need to do. I, apparently, need to bring back some form of order to our ranks earlier than I anticipated!"

As stalked toward the command center, Grimlock chuckled out, "Me Grimlock wish Me Grimlock was a bug on the wall for this conversation!"

* * *

_In the command center…  
_

* * *

Silence reigned over everyone as Chromia kept staring at the mechs on the screen with an evil smirk on her face, finally Gears stated, "I don't like that look on your face, Chromia."

"What look?" she purred out to him.

"He's right," agreed Hound, "That's the same look on your face when you and Ironhide sneaked out of Icon City that one time in order to blow up Shockwave's latest weapon that was aiming at our afts!"

"Mmm, I remember that! Oh, we had such a good time and the interface afterwards…"

"Too much information, Chromia!" the mechs shouted as one as Moonracer came into the room, they looked at her in shock, finally Kup yelled out in astonishment, "That's Lt. Caine! Moonracer! What's the lad thinking?"

Cliffjumper snorted in agreement, "I'll tell ya what his thinking…nothing! Prime's got a few screws loose like his mother!"

Blurr frowned as he protested, "Primenotcrazy!"

As three of the mechs continued to hurl spiteful comments about both Prime and Moonracer, while Blurr protested in defense of Rodimus Prime; Hound was silent as he studied the body language of Moonracer, he thought to himself, 'Moonracer is not acting like herself…that stiff stance, folded arms, narrowed optics, and particular the frown remind me of…no... it can't be!' He interrupted the arguing as he stared at Moonracer in bewilderment, "Umm, guys…I don't think that's Moonracer…"

"Of course it is!" bellowed Cliffjumper as he pointed her out, "Who else could it be?!"

Before he could continue in his rant, Prowl interrupted sternly, "I believe what Hound is trying to tell you… is that I am alive and inhabiting Moonracer's shell."

"That's silly, Prowl!" exclaimed Gears, and then his optics went wide as he realized what he had just said, "Prowl?"

"No, it's the Easter Bunny," he said with sarcasm, "Of course, it's me! Yes, I'm alive and it's a long slagging story!"

Hound was about to say something, when Prowl stopped him with a raised hand, "Get to the coordinates that Yellow Light sent you," he ordered, "as soon as you land get your afts to the Ark, and don't contact Ultra Magus in order to tell him that your coming! He has fragged up my plan enough by lowering the security at Autobot City! Do you soldiers understand what's coming out of my vocalizer?!"

While Kup and Blurr gaped at him in surprise at his appearance and words; Hound, Cliffjumper, and Gears quickly realized that Prowl was indeed alive in a femme's shell as well as extremely pissed, "Yes, sir," they hastily responded to him.

"Good," he crisply told them and then gave a certain old mech a very hard stare, "If we have time before the battle…we are going to have a very long talk, Kup!"

He gulped in fear as he realized that what Rodimus Prime had done to him several Earth months ago, would be nothing compared to what Prowl was going to do to him, "Understood," he said as calmly as he could, "Shuttle Orion, out."

Chromia smiled in triumph as she chuckled out, "That was worth it! To the pit that Blackarachia or the Decptiocreeps finding out…Prowl?" She frowned as she looked at him; he was taking deep breaths and clutching his chest…his face etched in pain, "Are you all right?"

He winced as he painfully replied, "I think I need to take a quick trip to Gadget before anything else happens!"

* * *

_A few minutes later…the Ark's Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Gadget frowned as she ran her scanner over the mech-femme, "Terrific," she grumbled, "Swoop get me the CS-160 from the cabinet! Prowl, open your chest plates!"

Prowl sighed wearily from his position on the berth, as he opened Moonracer's chest plates, he asked, "How bad is it?"

"Bad," she muttered as she ran the scanner over the defliabator, "I don't suppose you would cooperate and stay in the med bay until after this slag with Blackarachia is over with?"

"No," he sternly told her, "Particularly when there is an eighty percent chance that she will win."

"Fine," she growled out, "If you're determine to fragg yourself…we're going to do this my way!" She looked over at Swoop whom was coming up beside her with a syringe, "Lesson time, Swoop!" She took the syringe from him, "All right, what is CS-160?"

"Me Swoop say its medicine dealing with injuries to the spark casing; can only be used twice in a Cybertrion lifetime due to its highly addictive nature," he replied as he watched her carefully.

"Right," she confirmed, "Instead of injecting it into the spark casing, I am going to inject it here," she pointed to a wire that connected the spark case to the defliabator, "and this is going to buy us some time…so pay attention! You may have to do this to mech-girl in the middle of the battle that's coming!"

"Me Swoop, understand!"

She grunted and told Prowl, "This is going to hurt a little."

As she injected the serum into the wire, Prowl screamed out so loud in pain that he could be heard all over the Ark.

"There," commented Gadget, "Now…"

Before she could say anything further, the door slammed opened and Silverstar as well as Grimlock burst into the room with guns drawn…Gadget scowled at them, "What are you fraggers doing in here?!"

"We heard…" Silverstar started to say, but was interrupted by the furious femme, "Prowl screaming in pain? Of course, you did…Swoop why couldn't I give mech-femme this shot under sedation?"

"Me Swoop say CS-160 doesn't work well when patient is under sedation," he dutifully replied.

"Very good, Swoop," she said as she picked up her favorite throwing wrench, "Now that the slaggers are in here…what should we do with them?"

Swoop smirked evilly as he picked up his throwing wrench that Gadget had recently gave him, "Me Swoop say they now targets."

"Exactly," she confirmed as she and Swoop threw their wrenches; they hit their targets…Silverstar and Grimlock respectively. "Get the slag out of my med bay!" bellowed Gadget. As they scurried out of the room, she turned her attention back to Prowl. "I am going to place a monitor on the deliberator, next time you have a spark attack…your going off the battle field and straight into surgery, understood?"

"Understood," he weakly responded.

"Good," she purred out and wagged a finger in front of his face, "Now, listen to me carefully Prowl, I've got further instructions for you…as much as I like to see you tear into Kup, Ultra Magnus…pit, even the twins! You're not going to because anything of that nature will raise your spark pressure and instead of going into battle…you'll be headed straight for operating table! In fact; if you glitch even once, your headed straight under my…Swoop's…even that slagging excuse of a CMO's… tender care! Do you understand, what is coming out of my vocalizer, Prowl?! I am not fragging about this…you're slagging life is on the line!"

Growling in irritation, he said with a slightly stronger voice, "Yes, Gadget…I understand!"

"Great! Swoop, hand me that monitor that's on my desk…" she ordered.

As she continued to give out orders to her assistant, Prowl thought to himself sadly, 'She is so much like Ratchet…Swoop as well…so much like him!'

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

* * *

As soon as she kicked Prowl out of the med bay, she handed Swoop what appeared to be…to a human…a giant electric wristwatch, "Swoop, wear this!" she ordered, "I have another one in my office, it's a bit out of date…but it's the only thing I've got that's going to help us read the feedback from the monitor I installed in Prowl."

"Me Swoop say okay," he told her as he put it on his wrist, "What did You Gadget mean that Him Prowl would be under Me Swoop's tender care if not careful?"

She was silent for a moment as she stared at her little brother in worry, he asked again with hesitation, "Me Swoop don't like that look! What did You Gadget mean about Him Prowl under Him First Aid's or Me Swoop's tender care?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she replied, "Swoop…"

"Get me the slag out of here Gadget!" interrupted Marrisa Fairborne from the quarantine room.

She and Swoop both sighed resignedly and he said, "Me Swoop say that Her Marrisa sounds like normal!"

She snorted in agreement, "For the moment, but I doubt that will last long! The Prime Heritage has always been unpredictable! In fact…there once was an entire library aisle in Delta City's Medical School devoted to the subject!"

"There was?" he asked as he slowly walked toward the quarantine room.

"Gadget! Swoop!" she shouted, "Let me out…now!"

She shrugged as she responded, "According to Dad's medical journal, yes there was before the war…Primus know what happened to it!"

"Me Swoop say pity, we could use it now!" he said and then asked their patient, "Her Marrisa back to normal?"

"If you mean by normal that I now have claws and fangs," she replied with sarcasm, "Why yes, I am perfectly normal!"

Gadget and Swoop stared at one another in shock; finally she screamed out in frustration and banged her head on the nearest berth, "Aaagh! What is that Primus spawn…pit! Swoop pick her up and get her on the berth…now!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Autobot City's med bay…  
_

* * *

First Aid shook his head in frustration as he ran the scanner on Red Alert whom was currently leaning over his berth, throwing up like a newborn sparkling. "I really didn't need this today," he muttered under his breath, "Behind on paperwork…" He sighed in exasperation as he informed his patient, "You've ingested a bad batch of high grade, Red Alert… how in Primus's name did you manage that?! You're usual extremely careful on what you drink!"

Red Alert weakly muttered out, "Twins…switch…"

"Of course," he grumbled as he rolled his optics in annoyance, "I thought they would be too busy irritating their sister as well as the femmes at the Ark to even think of bothering with their usual targets here in the City…but apparently not! I'll contact Ultra Magnus; maybe he can do something about those dolt heads! In the meantime, stay here until it's out of your system!"

As First Aid strolled out of the med bay, Red Alert thought to himself, 'The things I do for the Autobots…willing drinking up a cube of bad high grade! Urk! Oh, well…at least I'll soon be able to get back at Aft Magnus; lowering the level to green when we should be on high alert!'

Suddenly, he heard a nose above…looking up at the ceiling, he watched Stigma dropping into the room from a nearby vent. As she came up to him with a syringe, he asked poorly, "Please, tell me that stuff is going to help me?"

"Affirmative," she replied as she gave him the injection that was a mixture of anti-nausea as well as something to stop him from hurling.

As the medicine started to do its work, he said, "Gadget was right; our dear CMO didn't give me any medicine from the bad energon, I wonder how she knew he would do that?"

Stigma shrugged in response, "Answer: I don't know. Query: Ready to proceed with plan?"

"Yes," he replied as he got up from the berth, "Let's go and start making Aft Magnus's life miserable! He's been asking for this for a long fragging time! Lowering to green level…hmph! How are we going to get to the auxiliary control room without anyone noticing?"

She didn't answer, but merely pointed up toward the open vent…he looked up at it for a moment and then back at her, "Great," he grumbled as he shook his head in disgust, "The things I do for the Autobots!" He gave her a stern look, "When this slag with Elita is over with and if we're still functioning…you're coming with me and we're going to plug up the holes that I have here in my security system!"

Behind her mask as well as her visor… her optics crinkled and her lips smirked in amusement, she replied, "Affirmative."

* * *

_A few hours later…in space…on the planet Vulron…_

* * *

Astrotrain's optics widen in fear as he read the address label on the crate, "Are you certain this is from an Autobot named Stigma?" he asked the GUPS agent.

"Let's see," muttered the giant lizard as he looked at the manifest, after a moment he answered, "Yes, this is from an Autobot designation Stigma who is currently on Earth. She made it high priority shipping…funny thing though…she didn't put any handle with care stamps on it or insurance!"

"I…see," he said with concern as he stared at the crate, "Excuse me…but could you please scan it for explosives, viruses, and toxic gas?"

"It will cost you, plus you'll have to wait for us to finish with the packages ahead of you," warned the agent.

Remembering the times before when Stigma sent something to her brother, he exclaimed, "It will be worth it! Just be sure that you're thorough, the glitch that sent it is known to be very…creative when sending packages to her brother."

"Okay," the agent drawled in curiosity and concern.

Astrotrain gave the agent a weak chuckle, and as he left the store, he thought, 'Soundwave, what in the pit did you do to that glitch of a sister of yours that she would want to kill you thru the mail…again?!'

* * *

_Meanwhile on Rodimus Prime's private shuttle…_

* * *

Rodimus Prime was getting slagging tired of his insane mother's prattling as well as her constantly stroking his check plate; his processor raced as tired to remember the specific details Prowl had given him in case this happened; finally he remembered, 'Keep calm, talk about Optimus Prime, and try to sneak in a question or two about her plans,' he thought to himself.

"Do you want some energon, My Queen…My Prince?" asked Jazz as held out a tray of energon.

"Prince?" he asked, his voice a mixture of shock and revulsion.

"Yes," she purred out as she took a cube of energon, "Your father was a king, I am a queen, and you are our little prince."

Rodimus with dread inquired, "Wonderful…and just what I'm a prince of?"

"Cybertron," she replied, "Earth, wherever our armies will conquer." She gestured to Jazz, "Do you want some energon, my sparkling? Mother can feed you…yes, she will…"

"If I have to eat out of someone's hand," he retorted with loathing, "I rather eat out of my mate's hand."

"Ah…yes, you're organic bone," she spat out in revulsion.

"She is not an organic bone!" he yelled out as his optics blazed a brilliant white.

"Yes, yes," she humored him with a wave of her hand she dismissed Jazz, "Mother will take care of that problem soon…soon she will be an appropriate Cybertrion for her little sparkling."

He snorted in disgust at her methods as he stated with sarcasm, "If the Matrix doesn't beat you first."

She raised a brow, "What in the pit does that mean? The Matrix can not affect anything organic! It has to be Cybertrion in origin…yes, it must!" She frowned as she remembered, "The Matrix never did approve of me…no it did not…the Heritage barely affected me, unlike other Prime consorts!" She pouted, "It didn't even give me the Ring of Prima or allowed me to use Primal in my name!"

Rodimus narrowed his optics in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Sighing in regret over what was denied hers as Optimus's mate, she explained, "Prima was the mortal mate and consort of Primus, thru her all Primes are descended…including you're father. That was why that fragger Alpha Trion chose my beloved as Prime, he was the last known descendent of Prima…until you were born my sweet spark."

She was about to repeat what she said, when he quickly got her back on the topic, "Kup never told me this."

"Hmph!" she exclaimed, "I'll deal with him later about your lack of education! Now where was I?" She tapped her chin in thought, "Ah, I know! Did he teach you at least that the Matrix contains a part of Primus's spark?"

"Yes," he answered.

"The Ring of Prima was created by Primus just before Prima died," she informed him, "It is a circular blade that contains Prima's spark and all of the consorts of Prime. It is usually housed within the Matrix itself…as soon as a Prime goes thru the Heritage and becomes bonded…the Ring of Prima will appear before the new consort and give the name she or he will be known by…she or he will also become stronger…faster…an equal to any Prime!"

Rodimus frowned as he said thoughtfully, "Similar to what happened to me in Unicron."

"Yes," she confirmed, "There is part of the name that never changes…Primal in memory of Prima." Once again she frowned, "But, as I said, that Primus made piece of junk never did approve of me! I bonded with your father…I didn't get what was mine! I went thru the Heritage with your father, but all I had was the dreams and I barely had any aggressive behavior during that time! But, your father…oh…your father…"

As she went into details of her and Optimus Prime's sexual relations, Rodimus muttered under his breath, "I really don't want to know this…too much information!"

"Ah, Prime," whispered an eerie voice close to his audio receptor, "It is not for me! And I really can't do what she is talking about anymore!"

Rodimus closed his optics for a moment and then resignedly whispered, "Just what I need…my personal pervert ghost! If you're not going to be useful, why don't you go irate Galvatron?"

"Did you say something my sparkling?"

"Nothing," he replied and then with regret asked, "Why did you use that…interesting position on Optimus?"

She chuckled as she patted his check plate, "You really should start calling him father, instead of by his given name! Myself as well! Do you know how long I have waited for you to call me mother?! If it wasn't for that old fragger Alpha Trion…"

As she went on her rant, Starscream appeared beside him, cackling with glee, "Very good, Rod-Head! You got her off the most interesting subject that I would have loved to hear more about!"

He gave the spirit a dirty look and hissed out, "Starscream!"

"Oh, cool you're wheels!" he exclaimed, "If it makes you feel any better…soon you will not be the only one on Cybertron who can see me! You're mate will soon see me in all my glory!"

Once again, he closed his optics and grumbled, "Great…Mara is going to love this!"

Starscream laughed as he screeched out, "Oh, don't worry! I won't be there when you're fragging her…maybe!"

He laughed even more as Prime opened his optics, which were glowing white again, and hissed out, "Don't you dare…"

"Precious, what's wrong?" asked Blackarachia in apparent concern, "You're optics are white as the stars!"

Rodimus gave the ghost a brief, angry look and then lied his aft off, "I was daydreaming about Marrisa…I need her…"

"Oh, dear…oh dear," she prattled, "The Heritage, the Heritage why is it affecting you this badly? It never did with your father…"

Rodimus sighed with relief that she bought his lie and he then turned his attention back to Starscream, whom told him, "Nice lie on short notice…but I doubt you will be able to do it again!"

"I don't suppose you can do something useful and find some way to free me?" he softly asked as his optics turned back to sapphire blue.

Starscream snorted in disgust, "I am a Decepticon, not an Autobot…remember? But, I will tell you something useful and you had better pay attention Prime because I am only going to say this once!"

He narrowed his optics, "What?" he hissed out.

"What you're dear insane mother was talking about earlier, the Ring of Prima, it's very real! I have seen it twice in my lifetime, the first time I saw it was when I helped Megatron kill Sentinel Prime's mate Aura Primal…we got to her before she had the chance to use it!"

Rodimus didn't reply to this statement, but merely scowled at him, and waited for him to continue.

Which he did, "The second time I'd seen the Ring…it was used by your mate's hand to defeat Blackarachia and her mad plan….or should I say her mad back-up plan?"

It took all of Prime's will power not to gape at him in shock, finally he softly asked, "How? What?"

Starscream snorted in amusement at his expression, finally he replied, "The answer is the same…your fond of Earth media, particularly their movies! Do you remember watching Back to the Future Part II? Do you remember that bully…what was his name Ed…Ted…something?" He waved his hand in annoyance, "Anyway, there was this particular scene where the elder bully told he's younger self how to change the future…"

Realizing what Starscream was getting at, his optics glowed white again and he bit his mouth plate to keep from cursing out loud; when he felt calm enough, he whispered with a hard look in his sapphire optics, "What will the date be that she goes back too?"

"I really shouldn't tell you," he drawled out, "But, since even I think that fragging with the time stream is a bad idea; plus you and your mate do extend my existence such as it was at the time…" He leaned forward and whispered the date in Rodimus Prime's audio receptor.

He nodded his head that he understood what the spirit was saying, he then whispered, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Bond with her," he purred out in his audio, "Don't fragg, but merge your sparks…even if it's in the middle of the battlefield! There will be no time for sweet-talk, foreplay, or any mushiness! Bond with her…it's the only way the Ring of Prima will appear! The only thing that will defeat your dearest mother! Do you understand what I am saying Prime?!"

"Yes," he hissed out.

"What was that my sparkling?"

He gave her a weak smile and lied, "Yes, the Heritage is a bit difficult for me to go thru…but I was wondering, what movies do you like?"

Starscream snorted at him in disgust, "I was right…you couldn't do another decent lie for the second time! Bah, I'm going to watch the chaos that Stigma's little present is going to unleashed...soon... on Char! Catch you later, Prime!" He then disappeared from Prime's sight.

At the same time the ghost said this, Blackarachia snorted in disgust, "Earth movies…bah! What in Primus's name do you and your father see in that pitiful, little planet?! Particularly, the humans! Megatron was right about one thing…those miserable insects should be slaves under us Cybertrions!"

He stared at her in loathing, and quoted, "Freedom is a right for all sentient beings."

"You're father said that constantly," she grumbled, "Don't tell me you believe that nonsense?!"

"I do," he told her confidently.

She sighed wearily as she traced his jaw line, "You are so much like your father…right down to the spark! But, my dear…you need to learn that might will always win!"

He raised a brow at her in disbelief, "If that was true, I wouldn't have defeated Unicron!"

"You used the Matrix," she stated.

"Which I managed to get from the mighty," he emphasized the word 'mighty', "Galvatron by pure, slagging luck!'

"Oh, no!" she moaned out, "What has that idiot Kup been teaching you?!"

As she continued to rant about the elderly Autobot, Rodimus thought to himself, 'Actually, Kup didn't teach me that! A femme taught me that since I was a sparkling, mother dearest… even though I never knew her name and I was the only one who could see her! She must have been like Starscream a…' He tried not to gasp out loud as he spotted the familiar features of the femme from his time as Hot Rod standing behind his psycho mother!

The light, lavender femme smiled gently at him, and then firmly repeated the words she said to him long ago, "Truth has its moment, and right always wins…prepare for the fight, Roddy." She then turned her attention to Blackarachia, and shouted something he never heard from her before, "Let the battle begin!"

Blackarachia turned around quickly, and yelled out, "What in the pit was that?!"

"What was what?" Rodimus asked innocently as he tried not to stare at the mysterious spirit who was giving his mother a livid stare.

"I thought I heard…" she started to say and then shook her head in denial, "Never mind, I'll be back sweet spark…mother needs to check up on her slave in the City. Yes, she must…"

As she walked toward the co-pilot's chair, Rodimus softly exclaimed to the spirit, "The last time I saw you, it was just before I landed on Earth for the very first time…are you going to tell me who you are now?!"

The femme chuckled in amusement as she walked to him and touched his cheek plate, which unlike Blackarachia's cold caress…hers was more motherly. "Little spark!" she said, not answering his question, "But not so little anymore…I am glad you have headed my words from so long ago."

He shrugged, "You were the only one who was there for me when Kup didn't have time for," he softly imitated Kup's gruff voice, "turbo raving nonsense!"

She laughed in glee at his imitation, "If you were not a Prime, dear one…you would have made a great deal of profit on the galactic comedy circuit!"

He blushed at her comment, and then said sternly, "You didn't answer my question…I realize now that you're a ghost, who are you?"

She didn't say anything, but merely sat down beside him and stared in his mother's direction, "I knew the moment I saw her that she would be trouble," she spat out in revulsion, "worthy consort of a Prime my aft! There are only two good things she has ever done, trying to free Cybertron from Megaton's control and giving birth to you!"

"That still doesn't answer my question," he whispered.

She sighed wearily and replied, "You'll find out soon enough, for now…just call me your guardian angel."

He gave her a look in disbelief, "That's a human term."

She shrugged and responded, "But, an appropriate one…I have always been with you, even when you couldn't see me."

"Why are you appearing to me now?"

She scowled in disgust as she replied, "You heard what that slagger Starscream told you…fragging with the time line! That is a big no-no as far as the Powers that Be are concerned!" She noticed his look of shock and quickly responded to his unasked question, "Hey, even Primus has to answer to somebody!"

"So, why are you with me and not in Autobot City or even at the Ark with the other femmes?"

She slapped his head in reprimand and answered, "Hello…remember the Prime Heritage? The condition that's making you more temperamental and horny than the average mech? Well, since you haven't fragged or bonded with your mate yet; it's going to start making you…" she searched in her mind for an appropriate word, "wild."

Rodimus stared at her in apprehension, "That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't," she confirmed, "My job at the moment is to make certain your processor stays on your job as Prime and not on your spike."

"Slag," he grumbled and then he noticed Blackarachia coming his way with a sparkling bottle filled with low grade energon, "Double slag!"

"Really!" the insane femme exclaimed, "Who…in Primus's name…did you learn such language from?!"

The ghost beside him smirked in pride, "From me when he just started youngling hood, if he was going to curse…I made certain he did it well in appropriate situations!"

Rodimus tried not to laugh at the spirit's comment as he asked instead of answering her question, "Don't you think I'm a bit too old for a sparkling bottle?"

"Well, you won't let me feed you by hand!" she exclaimed with a hand on her hip, "How else am I suppose to feed you?"

"Oh, I don't know," he drawled out in sarcasm, "Letting me go?"

Blackarachia arched her brow in distrust, "I think not," she stated as she forced his mouth open…he struggled but eventually she managed to place the bottle in his mouth. As she forced him to suck on it, she muttered, "That's my good little mech."

The ghostly femme laughed hysterically at his situation, finally she said with tears running down her optics, "Really, Roddy! What is it about you that makes certain Cybertrions to treat you like a sparkling?!"

Although he couldn't reply, he did give her a dirty look that promised he would find some form of retribution for either her or Blackarachia.


	11. Lessons and Messages From The Dead

_Once again...I own nothing, but OC's! Oh, Sassbrat...Magus is going to get it...but right now you'll_

_have to settle for just a little bit of payback._

* * *

_At the end of the last chapter…An hour later…Earth…Autobot City…_

* * *

_The SIC's office…_

* * *

Ultra Magnus was having a bad day…first, last night he fell into recharge on his desk and now he's neck wires were painfully pinching; he then was woken up out of said recharge by Grimlock who told him in his usual blunt way that he and the Dinobots were going to Dinobot Island…he was about to deny Grimlock's request when the big, robotic dinosaur quickly left his office before he could even say a thing. Then First Aid came to him about a prank that the Lambo twins pulled on Red Alert, he tried getting in touch with Chromia but all he got was...

"This is the Ark," said Chromia's voice on what apparently was a Earth answering machine, "If your Prime, press 1 and leave a message; if your Lt. Col. Fairborne or his mate Alison Fairborne, press 2 and leave a message; if your that pit spawn, fragger Ultra Magnus whose got his head so far up his aft that he can't see straight…hang up and call me later, you slagger!"

First Aid winced as heard the answering machine, "She really must be mad with you if she's not responding to any of your calls," he told him as he cut off his desk comm. unit.

Ultra Magnus shrugged in as he said with annoyance, "She'll get over it, and I'll try to get her again later."

First Aid raised a brow in disbelief, "If she or any other femme shoots you in the spike plate again; I am putting you on force medical leave until whoever shoots you cools off."

He was about to respond to this comment, when his comm. unit beeped out, "Red Alert to Ultra Magnus."

"Ultra Magnus here, are you feeling better Red Alert?"

"Yes," he replied, "And I am going on vacation."

Ultra Magnus and First Aid blinked in surprise; finally the medic exclaimed in shock, "Red, you have never taken a vacation in your existence!"

"I am now," he calmly stated, "Ultra Magnus since you've become SIC, the entire Autobot faction has gone to the pit!"

"That's Prime's…" Ultra Magnus protested.

But Red Alert interrupted him, "It's not Prime's fault! It's your slagging fault in treating Rodimus Prime like a sparkling and comparing him to his sire! And let's not forget throwing out Prowl's nice, clean, organized system in running our faction…out of the fragging air lock!"

"Red Alert…" First Aid started to say to the obsessive security director.

"I've made up my processor, First Aid!" he shouted out furiously, "By the way Ultra Magnus, I met with Lt. Caine last night!"

The two mechs stared at the comm. unit in shock, finally Ultra Magnus stuttered out in shock, "Y-you met with Lt. Caine? He's r-real?"

"Oh, yes," he drawled out in amusement, "And to say he is…unhappy…with you for ignoring his suggestions is an understatement! As a result, he decided that he could no longer delay in following Prime's order of becoming SIC of the Autobots!"

A strangled nose came out of Ultra Magnus, while First Aid shook his head in disbelief, finally he asked, "What…what is our new SIC like, Red? I thought he was an undercover Autobot."

"Oh, he is an under covered Autobot," said Red Alert with delight, "When he heard what Magnus had done last night; it didn't take him long to make up his processor and to give me my orders! As for what he is like…well… I'll let that be a surprise! I can say that he definitely has enough experience to be SIC of the Autobots!"

With apprehension, Ultra Magnus asked, "What orders?"

With a wicked smile, Red Alert replied, "He ordered me to lock the controls of Autobot City's transformation sequence; as well as access to Telatran-2 until he comes to relieve Ultra Magnus of his position."

Silence reigned over the room, finally both mechs bellowed out, "What?!" First Aid shouted, "How will I get access to the medical records?!"

"Hey," protested Red Alert, "It's not my fault, blame Magnus! He was the one who lowered the security level thru out the city! Lt. Caine, feels if Ultra Magnus is going to act like a stuck up, spoilt, sparkling…he should be treated as such!"

"I am not a sparkling!" objected Ultra Magnus, "Red Alert, I order you to unlock the entire slagging system!"

"I can't, Magnus," Red Alert told him, "Only Lt. Caine can with his personal code as well as password! But, your welcome to try and fragging guess it! And I am not the one who called you a sparkling, that was Lt. Caine! I believe he's exact words were…'If he is going to act like a stuck up, spoilt, sparking who is used to getting his own way; then I want you to take his toys away from him, Red Alert!' Is that all? I really want to start my vacation!"

"Before you go, when can we expect Lt. Caine to arrive here?" asked First Aid as he answered for Ultra Magnus who was gaping in shock over Lt. Caine's words to the security chief.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

"But…" gasped out Ultra Magnus, "That's the anniversary of the Battle for Autobot City! Prime has already written…"

"You mean you written Prime's speech for him," interrupted Red Alert with sarcasm.

Ultra Magnus continued as if he was never interrupted, "It will ruin the entire event that was planned!"

"I thought it was already fragged up when the human sewer system exploded?" Red Alert asked innocently.

"The humans don't matter for something like this!" exploded Ultra Magnus, "What matters is that I had the event all planned out as we remembered out comrades!"

Red Alert rolled his optics in annoyance, "Oh…yes!" he irritably told him, "I looked over your plans…even shared them with Lt. Caine; neither one of us were impressed by them! He said that if an event was going to be planned like this…it should remember the fallen, not become a promotion on Autobot's greatness! And as for him arriving tomorrow, I personally think it's very…appropriate! If that's all, I like to start my vacation…I should be back once Lt. Caine settles into his old…I mean... new office."

As Red Alert hung up, First Aid remarked, "Apparently you were wrong, sir. Lt. Caine is real and if he got to Red Alert that fast…"

"Then he is in or nearby Autobot City," finished Ultra Magnus softly, "Dear Primus…I should have listened to Kup's warning!"

First Aid looked at him in pity, and decided to change the subject, "You know, speaking of SIC…I thought I heard Prowl shouting out in fury last night."

"I did too;" he muttered thoughtfully, "the anniversary of the attack is tomorrow…"

"Yes," the medic responded sadly as he remembered that horrible day, "do you think we heard Prowl's ghost last night?"

Ultra Magnus shrugged as he responded, "It's possible, and we do know that Starscream's ghost is real…though only Prime can see him. Maybe our old comrades are coming back to offer us some form of comfort."

"Or repeating their last moments," suggested First Aid, "Humans believe that some ghosts are forced to repeat their final moments over again on the anniversary of their death."

Ultra Magnus snorted and was about to reply to that theory, when his comm. unit activated, "Preceptor to Ultra Magnus, I am unable to access Telatran-2."

As Ultra Magnus was once again reminded of his lost of command, he groaned in misery and slouched in his chair; First Aid patted him on the arm, "It will be all right, Magus," he comforted him, "I'm sure the new SIC will eventually warm up to you!"

* * *

_In the auxiliary command center…_

* * *

Red Alert, watching Ultra Magnus and First Aid on the monitors, exclaimed, "Hmph! I wouldn't bet on that First Aid! When I left Lt. Caine in the pre-dawn hours…he was wearing his 'I need to come up with the perfect punishment for the crime' scowl!" He grunted in disgust again as he popped out the command chip that Prowl had given him from the computer…suddenly he heard a movement behind him. He turned around, and inquired briskly, "Did you get the information we needed?"

Stigma held up her portable camcorder, "Statement: Affirmative. Query: Finished with Lt. Caine's orders?"

"Yes," he confirmed as he pointed at a screen that showed Preceptor walking down toward Ultra Magnus's office, "And just in time too…he tried accessing Telatran-2. I bet a load of high grade that it wasn't for one of his 'scientific experiments!'"

She grunted in agreement, "Query: Autobot Red Alert ready to return to Ark?"

"Yes," he replied, "Do we have to go thru the air vents again?"

She gave him a sympathetic look, "Answer: Part way until we reach access to secret door."

"Terrific," he grumbled, "Wait a minute…what secret door?!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Ark…_

* * *

Kup, Hound, and the rest of the crew of the Orion stood in amazement at how busy the femmes and the Dinobots seem to be; Hound said with a small smile, "This brings back memories."

"Itdoes?" asked Blurr as he quickly dodged Green Light as she raced toward the armory.

"Yeah," answered Cliffjumper as he was nearly mowed down by Swoop whom carrying boxes of supplies to the Med Bay.

"Me Swoop say sorry," he distractedly said as he quickly headed for his destination.

"It usually happened when the Decptio-creeps are planning to attack somewhere and Prowl has a counter attack all planned out," added Gears to Cliffjumper's statement.

"Except this time its Blackarachia whose doing the attacking and Aft Magnus has half ruined Prowl's counter attack plan…we've been trying to fix it since last night," said a metallic feminine voice from the shadows.

None of the mechs recognized the voice, though it seemed familiar, Kup called out, "Whose there?"

"I am surprise you don't recognize my voice Kup," she told them as she stepped out of the shadows and the some what familiar form of Marrisa Fairborne appeared before them, "But then… you and Ultra Magnus are just about on the same mindset about us uncivilized humans."

They, particular Kup, gaped in shock at the half human and half Cybertrion figure before them, finally Blurr asked, "MarrisaFairborne?"

By this time, the Matrix seemed to be working overtime on Prime's mate, half of her face was a silver metal while the other half was flesh…though it seemed to be flaky and dried up; her once bushy dark hair was gone; her eyes have now become optics… sapphire blue; her hands were similar to the fleshy half of her face…but her fingernails were a brilliant silver.

After they stared at her in shock for a while, Kup asked in astonishment, "What happened to you lass?"

"Oh," she drawled out and they could see perfectly formed, cat-like, fangs poking out of her mouth; "Let's just say that I'm getting a bit of a makeover."

"You call that a makeover?!" yelled out Gears, while the others continue to gape at her in astonishment.

She laughed in delight as she looked at her data pad, "It's a long story which we don't have time for…now I've got your assignments. Blurr… you're helping Red Alert and Lancer; meet them in Red's old office near the command center."

"Okaydokey," he quickly told her and then he rushed off.

"Cliffjumper, Gears," she ordered, "Grimlock, Green Light, and Slag are in the armory trying to get Ironhide's numerous guns in working order…you can go help them; Oh! By the way, Grimlock is in charge of that little project; so you're taking orders from him."

"What!" they yelled; "I don't want to take orders from a slagging…" Gears started cursed.

"Quiet!" she roared out, "I don't want to hear it! Either the both of you do what I and Grimlock say…or I can shoot you in the spike plates! Which will it be?!"

They both gulped in fear, and without a further word they scurried to the armory. She glared after them for a moment, and then turned back to her data pad, "Hound, you're helping Glimmer and Stigma," she ordered, "Meet them in Jazz's old office."

"Right," he said and then looked as if he wanted to ask her something, which she immediately noticed.

"What's wrong Hound?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Is it okay if I can scan you?" he hesitantly asked, "I've never seen anything like…"

Once again, she laughed out loud, "Sure, Hound! I forgot that you're a naturalist!"

He quickly scanned her, and he frowned as the results came into his processor, "Matrix energy?" he muttered, "What in the pit? You're not anywhere near the Matrix?!"

She hummed in agreement, "Indeed I am not," she purred out in amusement, "So, what is you're guess, Hound? You did a good job in puzzling out Prowl's secret just by looking at him… have you discovered my little secret?"

He frowned deeply in thought; finally he replied sorrowfully, "No, can you please tell me…"

She raised a hand and interrupted him, "We don't have time, Hound, I'm sorry." He gave her a pouting, kicked, puppy dog look; but she merely smirked at him, "Don't try that look on me…it won't work. If you haven't figured it out by the time we take care of my insane mother-in-law, I'll tell you. Okay?"

He nodded his head in agreement, and quickly left in the direction of Jazz's former office. She sighed wearily, and turned her attention to Kup who was looking at her with a mixture of dread, amazement, as well as joy; "Something the matter, Kup?" she asked.

"Despite what you may think lass," he told her, "I have never thought badly about humans! Nor am I ignorant on human culture! You called Blackarachia, your insane mother-in-law!"

"So I did," she purred out as she raised her brow in surprise, she didn't think the old Autobot would pick up her little clue that she gave Hound.

"Matrix energy," he revved out as the pieces of the puzzle appeared before his processor, "Hound picked up Matrix energy from you…Prime has been more temperamental than usual; he has been snarling in disgust at every femme or sub mech that flirts with him. Jazz has been keeping sedatives on him at all times…it's the slagging Prime Heritage! Prime has been going thru it and you're his future mate! Why haven't I fragging notice?!"

Marrisa clapped her hands, and sarcastically replied, "Congratulations! You've finally figured it out, Kup! It's taken you how long to notice that Rodimus Prime is not a sparkling anymore?"

"Too long," he mumbled in reply as he closed his optics and pinched the bridge of his nose in distress, "Are you going to lecture me too, lass?"

"I really should," she replied as her optics narrowed in fury, "But, I won't…I believe Prowl can do a sufficient job for me. Speaking of which, he wants to have a little chat with you in his office…now!"

Kup moaned out, "Slag," he sighed in misery, "I better go and get this over with…Primus help me!"

* * *

_A few minutes later…Prowl's office…_

* * *

Prowl sighed wearily as he completed reading one of Red Alert's numerous data pads and threw it on the small stack of pads that he finished with…as he gazed at the mountain of data pads, contemplating which one he could take without having the said mountain fall on top of him; he heard his door chime beep out, "Come," he ordered.

Kup hesitantly came into the office, "You wanted me, sir?" he cautiously whispered.

Prowl revved his engine for a moment at the sight of him, until he remembered Gadget's instructions…taking a deep breath to calm down, he signaled for him to come in and sit down in the chair in front of his desk. As Kup did what he was silently told to do, Prowl gestured to the huge stack of pads and asked softly, "Do you know what this is, Kup?"

Kup stared at the mountain size stack and cautiously answered, "Data pads?"

"Yes," Prowl drawled out, "Last night, Grimlock and Red Alert gave me a briefing on what Ultra Magnus has been doing as SIC since my apparent death. They both gave me a short list and a long list; Grimlock did the short list, which for him should be one data pad. Instead," he held up his hand from his desk in imitation on how high the short list was, "it was fifty data pads long! From Grimlock…fifty data pads! Would you care to guess how high Red Alert's long list was? And he even admitted, it wasn't as detailed as I would have liked!"

Gulping, Kup looked over at the mountain of data pads, "I think it wouldn't be that hard to guess, lad."

Prowl hissed out, "Exactly…that high!" He closed his optics, and took several calming breaths as he thought, 'Must stay composed, I'm needed in battle…Gadget has the operating table hanging over my head…I must stay calm!' After a few moments, Prowl opened one of his desk drawers and took out a giant, stress ball that was a gag gift from Sparkplug one Christmas; he asked as he squeezed the ball, "I just have one question, Kup…Why?"

"Why what, lad?"

"Why did you treat Rodimus Prime like a sparkling?" he elaborated as he continually squeezed the stress ball, "Why did you always compared him to Optimus? Why did you go along with Ultra Magnus and basically set up a puppet government with Rodimus as a figured head? Just fragging why, Kup? Why didn't you tell Ultra Magnus that he was slagging wrong at the way he was treating Prime and running our faction?! I thought you knew better than pull slag like this, Kup!"

Kup closed his optics in regret, finally he replied, "I realize that now, Prowl. But, I raised the lad since he was a sparkling! I thought I could help him and…"

Prowl narrowed his optics furiously as he gave the ball a particularly hard squeeze, "And?" he prompted.

Kup opened his optics and answered wretchedly, "I was just following Ultra Magnus's orders."

"JUST FOLLOWING ULTRA MAGNUS'S ORDERS?!" Prowl bellowed out as he squeezed the stress ball so hard that it exploded. Kup leaned back in his chair, wincing in fear.

Before Prowl could further comment on Kup's answer, he's desk comm. unit called out, "Gadget to Prowl, are you having a spark attack? You're spark pressure just went slagging high!"

Prowl took several breaths in order to calm down, finally he replied, "No, Gadget…I am perfectly fine, it must have been a fluke."

"Really?" she drawled out suspiciously, "You're not reaming Kup out, are you…after I told you not too?"

"No," he lied effortlessly.

Unfortunately for him, like her father…she didn't fall for his lie, "Prowl…I know your lying your aft off! I just heard you roaring your vocalizer out at the exact moment you're spark pressure spiked to the ceiling. Do you not remember what I slagging told you?!"

"Yes," he grumbled out reluctantly and then pleaded, "Just give me another chance Gadget, I promise you that I'll remain completely calm as a newborn sparkling!"

There was silence for a moment, finally she warned him, "One more fragging chance, Prowl! Just one more! If I see your spark pressure increase like that again…you will be on my operating table before you can say Aft Magnus! Gadget, out!"

Prowl closed his optics for a moment in an attempt to further calm his rising temper down, finally he opened them and hissed out, "If I didn't have Hatchet Jr. dangling a scalpel over my neck Kup…I would tell you exactly what I think of your reasoning on just following orders!" He shook a finger angrily at the elderly Autobot, "Instead, I am going to give you a little assignment and tell you something that I want you to think carefully about in that stubborn processor of yours!"

"Tell me what, lad?" he asked cautiously.

Prowl sighed heavily as he explained to him, "When Jazz and I were under Optimus Prime…as TIC and SIC…he didn't agree with every order I gave him! We…balanced each other out, helped strengthen each other's weaknesses. If he told me I was wrong about something, I would listen to him…I wouldn't ignore or agreed to what he was telling me; but I did offer him a compromise or my own point of view on why this was the right decision."

He took another calming breath and continued, "In the end, it was frequently Optimus Prime who had to make the decision... whether it was the right one or not! It was Optimus Prime who had to make the decision if we would accept an offer from a certain human government…it was him who gave the order when we should roll out into battle with the Decepticons! Did you do that with his son, Rodimus Prime? Did you and Ultra Magnus balance each other out?"

Kup was about to answer but Prowl stopped him, "Don't answer that…tell me when your done with your little assignment."

He wearily sighed as he gracefully accepted Prowl's punishment for him, "What do you want done, lad?"

"Look up Germany in Earth's Second World War," ordered Prowl, "And write me a report on what effects happened when leaders as well as soldiers within their military at the time were just following their commanders' orders! I want it done ahead of the battle tomorrow and before you ask…I am very certain that my old friend's mate is going to attack tomorrow!" He pointed toward the door, "Now, get out!"

As Kup rushed out of the room, he nearly knocked over Stigma and Red Alert, "Sorry," he muttered as he raced out of the room.

Stigma raised a brow in surprise that Kup didn't stop and try to attack her as most Autobots do when they first meet her; while Red Alert cursed softly, "Slag, I missed the show! I'll just have to get the tape of it later…I am fairly certain my cameras are still working here!"

"You missed what, Red Alert?" Prowl asked distractedly as he furiously thought of Kup's excuse on why he acted the way he did.

"Nothing," Red Alert quickly told him and then he remembered on why he was absolutely furious on the way to Prowl's office, "You sneaky son of a glitch! I don't know whether to hug you or strangle you!"

Realizing what Red Alert was complaining about, Prowl smirked in amusement as he leaned back in his chair and said, "As I told Chromia several Earth months ago…you can add Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Ironhide to the list."

As he made a strangled sound in his vocalizer, Stigma interrupted him, "Statement: Mission successful, retrieved pictures and blueprints of the amplifier that Autobot Preceptor has built for Former Femme Leader Elita-One. However…"

She trailed off not sure how to break the latest bad news to the SIC, he noticed this and prompted suspiciously, "However?"

She looked to Red Alert for guidance; he merely pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and grumbled, "Just play him the clip!"

Sighing, she brought her portable camcorder out of subspace and pressed a couple of buttons…a small, holographic version of Preceptor appeared on Prowl's desk and he was apparently talking to Blackarachia on a secret comm. unit, "All is in readiness, My Queen," he droned out, "I merely have to hook up the amplifier to Telatran-2."

"Excellent," hissed out the voice of the insane femme, "And if Chromia and Lt. Caine manages to block your entrance into Telatran-2, slave?"

"I have placed several loudspeakers thru out the city, My Queen…not even Stigma will be able to find them."

"Terrific," muttered Prowl in disgust, and was about to say more when Red Alert hushed him.

"There's more, Stigma showed me this part that's coming up, in the tunnels," he growled out in revulsion.

Prowl looked at him suspiciously, before once again focusing on the holographic conversation, "Have you made any progress in discovering who Lt. Caine is, slave?" she asked, "I am certain it has something to do with Prowl…but I don't know how…no I don't."

"No, My Queen," he replied, "But, there was a screech of rage heard thru out the city last night…many are speculating that it is Prowl's ghost that was heard."

"Mmm," she muttered thoughtfully, "It could have been Prow's ghost…that slagger Starscream had dared to hang around! Perhaps, it is my beloved's SIC's ghost that is helping my former friend…yes…it could be! But, it doesn't matter…if it is Prowl's ghost, I do have a back-up plan…yes…I do!"

"My Queen, may I help you with the back up plan?" Preceptor asked devotedly.

"Such a good slave," she purred out, "Perhaps…yes…perhaps…you can help me if it is necessary to go back in time…yes, indeed!"

Stigma stopped the tape, and looked at the two senior officers; Prowl was staring blankly at his desk and Red Alert was scowling hard on the floor; finally she asked: Query: Orders?"

Prowl buried his face in his hands for a moment, finally he looked up and ordered, "Get what you've got to Boomer, and make me a copy of that clip! Meet me in the Rec. Room to present it as soon as you can!"

She nodded her head, "Statement: Affirmative. Estimate: 29.9 minutes until copy is ready for presentation." With those final words, she quickly left the room.

Silence reigned over the two officers, finally Red Alert pleaded, "Please tell me that crazy femme isn't going to do what I slagging think she's going to do if she doesn't get her way in Autobot City?!"

Prowl gave a heavy sigh as he tried to calm down, he replied, "Yes, there is a hundred percent possibility that she will do it! She was always a spoilt femme, and the way Optimus treated her didn't help matters!" He looked toward the ceiling, "Primus…Jazz why did you have to pull that stunt with Rodimus Prime?! I could have used your slagging help when wrenches are thrown in my perfectly, logical plan!"

Red Alert looked at him in pity, "We'll stop her Prowl…do you remember…"

Prowl interrupted with a shake of his head, "No, if anything happened it would have been when I wasn't at the Ark. Do you?"

Red Alert answered with regret, "No, I've been racking my processors since I've heard it in the tunnels."

Prowl tapped his fingers on the desk in thought, finally he ordered, "Go to your office, let Lancer take over watching our security. In the meantime, you and Blurr go thru Teletran 1. The old security tapes, everyone's journals…and I do mean everyone that was here at the Ark during Optimus Prime's time as leader! Leave no stone unturned, Red Alert! This is more important than the coming attack on the city!"

"Right," he confirmed, "What will you be doing?"

Prowl didn't answer, but merely turned on his desk comm. unit, and spoke over the open channel, "Prowl to Hound, Chromia, Cliffjumper, Gears, Marrisa Fairborne, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and the Dinobots meet me in the Rec. Room in thirty minutes. This is important, Prowl out!"

Red Alert nodded his head in approval, and stated, "I better go get started, any idea on where…or should I say when…I should start looking?"

He closed his optics as he sighed wearily and tried not to rub his chest in pain, 'Slag,' he thought, 'Not now…I'm needed…Primus please let her shell hold on just a little longer!' Finally after a moment, the pain subsided and he could think more clearly. He heard Red Alert clearing his throat, remembering his question…he responded, "I don't know; but it will be a time when neither of us were here or with Prime on whatever mission that he was on."

"That will narrow things down…slightly!" exclaimed Red Alert as he headed out the door, "Talk about a slagging needle in a haystack!"

"Indeed," grumbled Prowl as he stared off in space, deep in thought.

* * *

_Thirty Five Minutes later…the Ark's Rec. Room…_

* * *

After Stigma finished playing the clip, silence reigned over the room…and then curses could be heard from everyone. Until, Marrisa Fairborne bellowed out, "Quiet!"

"Thank you," Prowl told her and then addressed the room, "Does anyone remember anything about visitors from the future or did anyone say anything?"

Negative replies where shouted out, but Swoop quietly raised his hand and yelled, "Me Swoop think Me Swoop know something!"

"Go on, Swoop," encouraged Prowl.

"Before We Dinobots and Him Ratchet went to Moon Base 2, Him Ratchet really pushing Me Swoop to study sparks and spark casings. Didn't give Me Swoop break until Me Swoop could recite material in recharge!" he answered.

"Me Grimlock, remember that…" he grumbled in disgust at the memory, "You Swoop exhausted at time like You Swoop exhausted now!"

"Me Snarl also remember something," he added, "Him Wheeljack built spark status chamber that run on separate power supply; Him Wheeljack specifically told us Dinobots that it was to remain in the Ark's Med Bay and it would last a tron."

As the Dinobots muttered their agreement over their memories, everyone else was in a state of shock, finally Hound gasped out, "They knew…"

"Me Sludge ask Him Ratchet and Him Wheeljack knew what?"

Grimlock realized what Hound was saying, "Him Hound right," he stated as he too went into shock, "Him Ratchet and Him Wheeljack knew attack coming…knew Him Prowl only survivor and You Swoop saved Him Prowl!"

With those words, the room erupted into chaos…Stigma slipped out to tell Red Alert and Blurr what happened as well as to give them another lead for their search. Marrisa Fairborne extended her fingernails, and tapped Prowl on the foot with one claw, "Are you all right, Prowl?"

"No," he answered in distress, "They knew…they could have told me and…"

"And the time line would have been fragged up, Prowl!" interrupted Chromia with grief in her voice, "If it was changed, there would have been a good chance that Rodimus wouldn't have been able to destroy Unicron. They were going to their deaths willingly so he would have the chance to do that…and for you to be able to live, Prowl."

"Gadget to Prowl," stated a voice over the comm. channel, "You're spark pressure is fragging increasing again…what the slag are you doing now?!"

Prowl was too choked up to answer, but Marrisa Fairborne replied for him, "Gadget…give him a break. He just learned something distressing and I think you should know as well…" Quickly she brief the medic on what happened, when she was done silence came over the line.

Finally, Gadget said with a shaky voice, "I think there is something you should know…I had a crazy dream recently. In fact, it was how I found out about Boomer's nannite experiment…"

As she explained her dream, everyone in the Rec. Room listened in…when she was done; Prowl, over come with grief had his head buried in his hands, and everyone else had tears running down their optics. Finally, Marrisa ordered to everyone, "All right, we'll process this later…right now let's try to keep the casualty list for this Battle of Autobot City down to at least a minimum! You mechs know what to do, go slagging do it! Gadget, I want you to stay on line for a moment!"

As soon as everyone scurried out of the room, she turned toward Chromia and Prowl, "It's starting to look like Gadget and I are going to have to be near Blackarachia when she pulls this stunt! Gadget, in case First Aid is incapacitated…do you think Swoop can do the surgery on Prowl? That is what you are preparing him for correct…what your sixth sense is telling you?"

As Chromia and Prowl stared at her shock over her questions, Gadget answered, "Yes that is what…sixth sense is it? My sixth sense is telling me that something will happen to First Aid and moi in the coming battle; as for Swoop doing the surgery…I've jammed the material into his processor enough! Yes, if it comes down to it…he can do the slagging surgery! The only question is if Prowl trusts him enough to do it?"

The femmes looked at the mech-femme in curiosity, finally Chromia prompted, "Well, Prowl? It's up to you."

"Yes, Prowl," chimed in Gadget over the comm. link, "Do you want to Swoop to do the surgery if First Aid is unable too? Or, and I personal hope you choose this option…do you want me to do the surgery right now while we got a fragging chance! Of course, it means you'll have to sit out of the battle when Blackarachia gets herself planted in Autobot City."

Prowl was silent for a moment as his processor ran thru the numerous scenarios, finally he reluctantly replied, "I choose the first option…Swoop."

Silence came from all three femmes, finally Gadget called out, "Well, I better go cram…I'm mean help Swoop prepare more for the surgery. But, Prowl…Swoop knows he has no experience in leading a surgery or doing this particular type of surgery! You may have to give him some…encouragement!"

"Understood," he told her.

"Good," she said, "Gad…oh! Prowl…try to stay fragging calm! I don't want to see your spark pressure rising again, Gadget out!"

Silence reigned over the Rec. Room, finally Chromia said, "I hope to Primus you know what you're doing, Prowl! You're putting your life in a Dinobot's hand…again and this time slagging willingly!"

"So do I," Prowl groaned out, "So do I."

* * *

_A few minutes later… in the Med Bay…_

* * *

Swoop hustled back into the med bay after reassuring his fellow Dinobots that he was all right…of course he did the same thing to them! He was about to greet Gadget, but he stopped short when he saw her sitting beside a berth with a wicked smile across her face.

"Swoop," she purred out, "Get over here."

Cautiously he went over to her, and then winced as she slammed her surgical tools down on a nearby table; she called out, "Hologram on!"

A holographic representation of Moonracer's shell appeared on the berth, "Lesson time, Swoop!" she exclaimed, "I want to be certain that you understand what yo…I mean, what I am going to do in Prowl's surgery! So, we're going to do reverse role play! I am going to be you, and you are going to be me!"

"What?!" he squawked out in shock.

"You heard me!" she shouted, "What's the first thing you…as me…going to do with mech-femme?!"

Sighing wearily, Swoop muttered under his breath as he picked up the first tool he would need, "Her Gadget too much like Him Ratchet lately!"

She gave him a strained smile, "I heard that, doctor! Now, as your assistant, what do you want me to do?"

Swoop cursed under his breath, and he started to give instructions to his teacher.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another Med Bay on Charr…_

* * *

Astro Train tried not to laugh as he gently set down the crate that contained a certain Decepticon Mustang, 'Pit,' he thought to himself as he stared at Hook and Soundwave, 'I really must thank Stigma…this is fragging funny!'

The objects of his amusement were not paying a bit of attention to him; Hook questioned Soundwave as he was tapping a wrench against his palm, "Let me get this straight…You sent Rumble to spy on Ultra Magnus and he had a run in with your glitch of a sister in Autobot City, instead of killing him…she sent him back to you singing and dancing to 'You Can't Touch This,' correct?"

Soundwave shifted uneasily under the medic's stare, "Affirmative," he confirmed.

"You tried to fix his little problem yourself," continued Hook, "But, you got stuck and instead of coming to me…you sent Barricade to Earth in an attempt to steal the antidote from her as well as find out what the slag those femmes were hiding, correct?"

"Affirmative," he muttered.

"Now," drawled out Hook, "That crazy glitch of a sister of yours has sent Barricade back to you via GUPS and according to their scans…he's stuck in his vehicle form, correct?"

Soundwave winced underneath his mask; he knew what was coming from the enraged medic, "Affirmative."

"Soundwave…you idiot!" bellowed Hook as he slammed his wrench on the communicator officer's helm, "Why is it when your sister is involved in ruining your schemes…you end up looking like an aft head?! You should have come to me as soon as you retrieve Rumble! Now, I've got two patients that Primus knows what she's done to them! And Barricade will be the worse of the two!"

"Umm, how can Cade be worse of the two?" Astro Train hesitantly asked, and then quickly ducked to avoid the wrench that was thrown his way.

"If he is stuck in his vehicle form," slowly explained Hook, "Then she would have involved Gadget in whatever concoction she's done to him!" He gave Soundwave a hard look, "And may I remind you what we done a tron ago? It wouldn't take Stigma much processing power that you were the one who planned the ambush on the shuttle coming from Moon Base 2! And if Gadget is anything like her sire…"

Both mechs groaned out loud as they realized what Hook was getting at, Astro Train finished his sentence, "She'll add on too whatever Stigma's done in order to give Soundwave a taste of what will happen when she gets her hands on him or his brats!"

"Exactly!" shouted Hook as he closed his optics and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration; finally he opened his optics and ordered, "Get Rumble down here… I'll do him first while I am waiting for the scans on the crate that Barricade is in to be finished!"

"But…" protested Astro Train, "I just spent a lot of credit having that crate scanned by GUPS!"

Hook snorted in disgust, "Do you really think Stigma wouldn't take the opportunity to plant a bomb or something within the crate…something that wouldn't be detected by GUPS scanners?!"

Once again both mechs groaned out loud in misery as Soundwave went to get Rumble and Astro Train went somewhere safe from the possible explosion.

Unknown to them, a certain ghost was cackling like mad, "This is better than any human movie!" exclaimed Starscream.

* * *

_Several hours later…on Earth…the Ark…in the Dinobots' old den…_

* * *

Swoop staggered into the room, trying not to trip over the other Dinobots that were lying on the floor. Grimlock was the only one awake; he looked at him from his sitting position on a nearby wall, "You Swoop okay?"

Swoop didn't answer, but merely found a position near Slag and immediately went to recharge on the floor. Grimlock stared at him for a moment and then sighing, wearily he went into recharge. It wasn't long before he was woken by Swoop talking in his sleep, "Me Swoop need both shells next to each other, then me open Her Moonracer's chest plates, then…"

Grimlock groaned in agony as he slapped his face in frustration, the other Dinobots by now had awaken at Swoop's recharge talking. They looked at each other in misery because they remembered the last time this happen…and they couldn't get Swoop woke up the last time in order shut him up!"

"You Grimlock..." growled out Slag as he turned over and placed his hands over his audio receptors.

"Me know, Me know!' he exclaimed as he pinched his nose bridge, "Her Gadget... sister or not…Me Grimlock going to give Her Gadget piece of processor tomorrow!"

"Good!" the other Dinobots with the expectation of Swoop exclaimed.

"Me Sludge ask, what We Dinobots do now to get recharge?!"

Grimlock thought for a moment, in times past they recharged with Wheeljack when Swoop talked in his recharge as he was currently doing, but Wheeljack was dead. However, Boomer was his niece…

* * *

_Near Wheeljack's old quarters…_  
_  
_

* * *

Boomer walked slowly as toward her uncle's quarters; she had finally finished making enough audio plugs as well as figured out how to stop Preceptor's modified amplifier. She stopped wearily in front of the door, "Now, all I have to do is to make a serum to turn Blackarachia into a human and a time machine in case whatever time machine she has actually works!" she muttered despairingly as she opened the door, "Primus! I am not Uncle Wheeljaaack!" She tripped over something near the doorway, "Lights!"

As the lights came on, she looked around the room in amazement…Grimlock who was lying on the recharge berth, while Snarl and Slag were sleeping around it; she looked behind her and stared into the sleepy optics of Sludge.

"We Dinobots recharging here rest of night," he sleepily answered her unasked question, "Him Swoop talking medical stuff in sleep again; We Dinobots didn't think You Boomer would mind because Him Wheeljack used to let us recharge here when Him Swoop do what Him Swoop doing now."

She slapped her face in frustration, and gave an aggravated sigh; finally she firmly told Sludge, "I am going to give Grimlock and Gadget a piece of my processor in the morning! In the mean time since I can't get to my berth…your going to be my pillow for the night, Sludge!"

He said wearily, "Okay, Him Wheeljack did that too! Him Wheeljack always gave Him Grimlock and Him Ratchet piece of processor after We Dinobots slept here!"

Sighing again, she snuggled up to Sludge... cursing under her breath about insane femmes and Dinobots.

* * *

_Early the next day…Prowl's office…_

* * *

Prowl knew he should be going over the counter-attack plan again, coming up with something to stop Elita's mad back-up plan, or even trying to make a dent in Red Alert's 'long list'…but he just couldn't do any of it! Instead, he was looking at an old picture album that Gadget had found among her father's possessions in his office…she thought that he might wanted to borrow it for a while.

He recognized it of course; Spike and Carly gave it to Ratchet after Sparkplug's death. As he traced one picture of Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Sparkplug…all three of them were working on repairing the twins again after they played Jet Judo with the seekers…he muttered softly, "How much did you know? How could you have stayed silent for so long and accept your deaths so easily? Did you know Optimus's son would eventually light our darkness hour when he was merely Hot Rod?" He received no answers, but his door did chime out, quickly he hid the album and called out, "Come!"

Kup slowly came into the room with revulsion all over his face, he slammed the report down on Prowl's desk and yelled, "Why in Primus's name did you make me study that…that…"

"Evil display of human civilization?" suggested Prowl as he quickly read thru the report.

"Yes!" he shouted, "By Primus! Only the Decepticons have ever done something…"

"But, the Autobots were headed on the same fragging path that the human Germans of Earth's 1930's and 1940's walked on if Ultra Magnus continued to have his way," interrupted Prowl as he finished the report and was satisfied that Kup researched the subject matter quite well.

Kup gaped at him in shock, and then realization slowly dawned on him, "Oh…Primus!" he exclaimed as he slumped down into a nearby chair, "We were…weren't we?"

Prowl tried not to smile in triumph as he realized that Kup was finally getting thru his processor that what Ultra Magnus was starting to do to the Autobot faction was against everything they fought for; he repeated his earlier question, "Did you and Ultra Magnus balance each other out?"

Kup's face was grief stricken as he replied, "No, and before you ask…we didn't treat Rodimus as a fully grown mech or respected his title as Prime."

Prowl sighed in relief as he thought, 'At least one thing has gone right this cycle… common sense has finally returned to the old fragger!' He asked out loud, "Do you think you need further punishment, Kup?"

"It's up to you, sir," he replied sadly.

Prowl tapped his fingers on his desk in thought, finally he ordered, "You're going to study Earth Military History and teach it next joor at the Academy; particular what is in this report that you just submitted." He stood up from his desk, and handed Kup his report back, "I don't want this happening again with another Prime or a retired SIC who has to go back to his old job because his successor is a zealous aft head! Do I make myself clear?"

Kup winced at the work he would have to do in order to get the lessons ready; as he took his report back, he confirmed, "Yes, sir."

Prowl gave him a small smile, "You better get started then…and Kup, I don't want you in this battle. No offense, but your too much of a liability at the moment."

He sighed regretfully, "I understand, sir."

"Enough with the sir; you've been punished enough," he told him, "call me Prowl."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Med Bay…_

* * *

It took several wrenches, but she managed to get Grimlock and Boomer out of her Med Bay…suddenly, she heard a beeping sound coming from her office computer. She quickly went into her office, cursing, "Slagging…pit spawn…why haven't those fragging sisters been able to fix Teletran 1, yet?! She would have gone on, but she gasped in astonishment at Wheeljack's face appearing on her desk view screen.

"Gadget, don't tell anyone about this…they can't know yet that Ratchet, Prime, Ironhide and I have left several messages for them on Teletran 1 and around the Ark," warned the long dead Autobot. He paused for a moment in thought, finally he choked out, "No sparkling should see her creator dying…but you must do this Gadget. Ratchet's past self needs to know exactly what happened, what time, and how he manages save Prowl's spark."

By this time, Gadget had sat down in her chair in shock; Wheeljack continued, "I'm patching Ratchet in now…he's on the shuttle and its getting ready to lift off. Please, watch closely, Gadget."

Suddenly, she was staring into her sire's face, "Gadget," he softly whispered, "Oh…my precious little femme! I wish you didn't have to watch this…"

"Ratchet," Prowl's voice came up from behind the medic, "What are you doing?"

Before he could respond, Ironhide came into view, "Oh, he's working on something for Prime…it concerns his new Med Bay," he answered for him. As he gently guided the SIC out of view, he exclaimed, "You know…I left all of my weapons on Earth…my poor babies!"

Ratchet snorted in disgust, "Ironhide was never good at being sneaky! If Prowl wasn't so distracted…" He shook his head and sighed wearily, "Gadget, the time…if this contraption of Wheeljack's is working…should be running on the right hand corner. Keep an eye on it; I'll need to know as well as what I'll be doing to keep the slagger alive until Swoop gets to him!"

She watched silently with tears running down her face, as her father talked about numerous things from "I met your mother in a pleasure bar, believe it or not…she was working undercover trying to get information on Shockwave" to "There is an extra large wrench in the back of my closet in the Ark, Sparkplug gave it to me as a gag gift. But, I think it would work perfectly on hitting a certain aft head known as Ultra Magnus…those slagging twins could use a hit from it too!"

Finally, he muttered to her, "It's time…remember to watch the clock and what I'll be doing Gadget." He called out to the SIC, "Hey, Prowl…come here for a minute!"

"What is it?" asked Prowl as he came up to Ratchet.

The medic pulled him down and whispered, "Open your chest plates half way, Prowl."

"Ratchet, what the…" he started to say.

But, Ratchet interrupted him, "I'm following Optimus Prime's direct order, Prowl! Now, do what I say!"

Still confused, he did what he was told…before he could even blink Ratchet's hand was covering his spark chamber, "Ratchet, what is going on?"

"Prime is going to need you," he replied, "Rodimus, not Optimus…so you need to stay alive or I'll haunt you all over the Matrix!"

"What are you talking…" but once again he was interrupted.

"Play dead, Prowl," commanded Ratchet, "That is Optimus Prime's order that he told me to tell you! Play dead…for the sake of the future…play dead until you hear Swoop near you!"

Suddenly a blast was heard, and Megatron with his Decepticons came aboard onto the shuttle. Prowl looked up, and was immediately shot in the head and chest plate…Ratchet pushed him onto the floor and landed on top of him. Gadget could now see that half of Prowl's face was gone…but he was still alive; she placed her hand over her mouth as she heard her sire's death screams.

The screen once again changed over to Wheeljack, who this time around was crying his optics out. Finally, he managed to compose himself and he whispered, "I am so sorry... you needed to see that Gadget. But, it needed to be done." He was silent for a moment, finally he stuttered out, "I-I guess it's my turn now…" He gave a heavy sigh, "Primus give me strength! Gadget, I…I really wouldn't let Prowl see this for a vorn or so…maybe never! Wheeljack, out!"

As the view screen went blank…Gadget stared into space for a moment, until a strangled cry came out of her vocalizer! Burying her head into her hands, she cried her spark out in grief.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Armory…_

* * *

Stigma's optics narrowed in concentration as she looked at the hidden safe that Grimlock found, finally she looked over at Gears, Green Light, Slag, Cliffjumper, and Grimlock, "Statement: Lock on a timing mechanism, will not open until late tonight. Theory: Autobot Ironhide left time capsule, he may have known about what was going to happen."

They muttered among themselves in shock, finally Grimlock called out, "Quiet, Me Grimlock say quiet! Me Grimlock trying to think!" They immediately became silent as Grimlock racked his processors, finally he ordered, "You Stigma go tell Him Red Alert and Him Blurr about safe and that Him Ironhide may have known future like Him Ratchet and Him Wheeljack!"

She nodded her head in acceptance, "Affirmative," she said and raced out the room.

He turned his attention on the others, "You Green Light, You Cliffjumper, and You Gears distribute rest of guns to them Autobots. Me Grimlock will be with you shortly, must give Him Slag different order!"

Realizing that he wanted to give Slag the order without them present, they immediately picked up the rest of the guns and exited the room. Once he was certain that they had left, Grimlock leaned heavily against the wall and muttered, "Me Grimlock was wrong about Him Ironhide…Him Ironhide wasn't completely dumb!"

"What does You Grimlock mean?" asked Slag.

"Him Ironhide master weapon smith!" he exclaimed as he gestured to the safe, "If Him Ironhide knew that Him Ironhide was going to die and Him Prowl would live…"

Realizing what he was saying, Slag finished the sentence, "Him Ironhide would give something to Him Prowl to cause great damage to Them Decepticons!"

"Exactly," confirmed Grimlock, "You Slag stay here and let Me Grimlock know when safe open!"

Slag nodded his head in enthusiasm, "Me Slag will!"

* * *

_An hour later…the Ark's Command Center…_

* * *

It was taking all of Blurr's willpower not to bash his head in the nearest wall, he complained to Red Alert, "Thisisimposible,impossible,impossible!" he screamed out, "Ratchet,Wheeljack,nowIronhideneedtobewithPrime butnotyouorProwl;Telatron1isslow,slow,slow!"

"I know, Blurr!" yelled Red Alert as he pinched his nose bridge in frustration, and was about to say more when he was interrupted by Lancer.

"Fragg!" she yelled out from her post at the radar, "She's here!"

Red Alert immediately ordered, "Sound the alarm…get Prowl, Chromia, and Ms. Fairborne up here!"

"Gotcha!" she confirmed and hit the alarm button as well as called out over the comm. channel.

While she was doing that Red Alert turned his attention to Blurr, "I'll be helping, Lancer. You keep looking! If you have to search the entire Ark for more hidden safes or anything else…do it! We need to know what fragging date the glitch is going to aim for!"

"Willdo!" exclaimed Blurr as he put in a new search pattern on Teletran 1 and then zipped out of the room.

Red Alert sighed wearily as he prayed, "Primus help us!"


	12. As The Battle Rages

_Okay, I am not good at writing battle scenes! This is the best I can come up with! I am going to do this in two parts before I get to the femmes in Optimus Prime's time period. Once again…I don't own Transformers!  
_

* * *

_At the end of the last chapter…Autobot City's landing pad…_

* * *

Blackarachia hummed in anticipation...as Jazz landed the shuttle she glanced over at her son who was still silently, glaring at her, "Why are you still unhappy, my little sparkling? You haven't made a sound since I gave you your energon."

"I didn't need a bottle," he hissed out, "I am a fully grown mech who is perfectly capable of taking energon!"

"Really," she rolled her optics in annoyance, "First your dependence on your organic bone, and now you say you can eat on your own! Well…I suppose I could if you were under my power…but I can't…no…I can't, is it the bond with your fleshy glitch that is preventing me from taking you into my web?"

He's optics tuned a brilliant white and he was about to shout out, when a ghostly hand stopped him, "Don't think with your spike, Rodimus…you will only be reinforcing the sparkling image she has of you," his guardian angel told him though he couldn't see her, "You are a fully grown Prime! Remember what I taught you when your opponents are taunting you…don't give them the satisfaction, turn they're taunting against them!"

With those words, Prime's optics turned back to sapphire blue and he goaded, "At least she's alive and perfectly functional that I can eventually get an overload from! You on the other hand, mother dearest…must be quite desperate to have a living mech if you're overloading on a dead shell!"

"How dare you?!" she screamed at him as she hit him in the face, her claws leaving marks across his face…from his forehead…over his optic and nose…right down to his jaw.

Ignoring the pain, he sneered, "It's the truth! I was there on one of those lovely days when you paid a visit to my father…I wonder what he would have said if he could see you acting like a glitch in heat over his dead body!"

"Aggah!" she bellowed out as lost her temper and hit him again; the marks on his face, becoming deeper. "How dare you spy on your father and I? After everything I have done for you!"

"Weren't you spying on Marrisa and I first?" he snidely ask.

Once again, she screamed out in rage and proceed to throw a temper tantrum of massive proportions; she keep hitting him in the same spot in the face all the while shouting over, and over again, "How dare you?!"

When she finally stopped hitting him, he spit out a bit of energon onto the floor and inquired sarcastically, "Now who is acting like a sparkling?"

She was about to hit him again, when Jazz interrupted her, "We have landed my Queen; Ultra Magnus, Springer, and Arcee are waiting for us to open the hatch.

"Good," she hissed out to him and then glared furiously at her son, "I will deal with your insolence later!"

As she marched toward Jazz; Rodimus wearily sighed and once again spit out a bit of energon from his mouth, suddenly he felt a eerie hand trace the marks on his face and once again he stared into the face of the ghostly femme, "These will probably become scars if they are not treated soon, Roddy."

He smirked at her as he teased, "Hey…you were the one who told me to act like a Prime and turn her words back at her!"

She huffed at him as she tried not to give him a proud smile, "Yes, I did say that…but there is fine line when it comes to taunting your enemies when you're their prisoner…"

"If you cross it than you're a suicidal slag head," he finished for her, "Yes, Mom…I know." He's optics widen as he realized what he said, "Oh…pit!"

She stared at him for a moment in shock, finally she asked, "How long have you thought of me as a carrier, Rodimus?"

He looked down at the floor in embarrassment as he muttered, "Since I was a sparkling, I didn't mean to offend…" He felt a hand raise his head, and he looked into her happy, but sad optics.

"Rodimus," she said, "I am not offended…I admit that I am surprise by your words and happy because I felt the same way for eons!" As tears ran down her optics, she smiled sorrowfully, "I was a carrier for just a short while in my lifetime…my son joined me in the Matrix at the same time as me. Unless he is reincarnated, he will be forever be a sparkling. Watching you and having a hand in raising you…you have helped me deal with what I have missed with my sparkling!"

He smiled at her in joy, and then realization slowly dawned on him, "Wait a click! You're son died with you! Then…"

She laughed softly; as she hushed him, "Quiet, now! If you say my name, I will have to return to the Matrix and I really don't want to go back just yet!" She looked over her shoulder and sneered as she watched Blackarachia walk triumphal down the gangway, "Particularly, when I have something to give to my proper successor and I also have few choice words to say to that glitch of a mother of yours!"

As she disappeared from sight; Rodimus stared at her in amazement, and whispered, "Why couldn't my father fallen for some femme like her?!"

* * *

_At the same time…Ark's command center…_

* * *

Red Alert frowned in concentration as the main view screen…which was showing Autobot City's landing pad… fritz slightly; he banged his hand on the keyboard and growled out, "I knew I should have maintained the Ark's security cameras…but did Aft Magnus wanted to spend the credit on them…no! Obsolete he said; we wouldn't need them he said…"

"Red Alert, shut up," calmly commanded Prowl as he observed the screen carefully, "Though I do agree with you that Ultra Magnus is an aft-head, and since he didn't follow my suggestions…he will now have to pay a heavy price."

"What do you mean, Prowl?" asked Chromia as she too watched the screen.

He sighed regretfully, but didn't answer her question; instead he his attention to Marrisa Fairborne, "Prime told you that Springer and Arcee were bonded, for how long have they been bonded?"

She blinked at him in surprise over the question, "For nearly a year, why are you…" Her optics widen in shock, "No…she wouldn't…"

Prowl closed his optics momentarily as he tried to control his pain, both physical and spiritually; finally he replied with anguish, "Yes, she would. Ultra Magnus took Rodimus from her when he was a sparkling, she is going to…in her mind…even the score."

Realizing what was about to happen, Lancer mournfully wailed out, "Oh, dear Primus...I have no love for either Ultra Magnus or Arcee, but… it shouldn't be like this!"

"No, it shouldn't," glumly whispered Chromia, "Hopefully; Springer will survive this with his sanity intact since the bond is still newly formed in Cybertrion time."

"Maybe," Red Alert said morbidly.

Silence reigned over the command center, finally Lancer choked out, "Who…who…do you think is going to do the deed?"

Prowl's optics narrowed as Blackarachia came down the gangway, and said, "We're about to find out."

They watched despondently and silently as Arcee was overpowered by her sparkmate and sire and forced down onto her knees. Lancer put her hands over her optics, and muttered, "I can't watch this…"

Springer took out his sword, and swiftly cut off Arcee's head from her body. Gasps were heard around the room, finally Red Alert softly said to Lancer, "You can uncover you're optics now…it's over with."

Lancer slowly opened her optics, and tried not to hurl at Arcee's headless, but slowly graying shell. "Oh, dear Primus, Prima, and the Ancients!" she gasped out.

"Indeed," Prowl woefully muttered as he stared at the view screen, "Congratulations, Elita…your acting just like Megatron did eons ago when he first appeared on the road."

They continued to watch as Springer went into the shuttle and came back out with Jazz…between them a struggling Rodimus Prime. For the first time since the shuttle landed, everyone smiled with pride and relief. "You were right, Prowl!" exclaimed Red Alert as tapped into the keyboard in order to zoom in on Prime, "He's immune to her little spell binding act! How did you figure it out?"

Prowl grunted in disagreement, "Gadget was the one who told me that he would be immune."

"And how did she know?" he asked.

"It's quite simple," answered Gadget as she came up behind them, "No matter the upgrade she does to herself, she can't change her MSC. And since our fearless Prime has half of it, he therefore becomes immune to any hypnotizing act she tries to pull on him."

"Is there anyway for her to change that?" Chromia asked with concern.

Gadget shrugged and jabs a thumb at Prowl as she sarcastically replied, "Unless she becomes like mech-girl here and transfers her spark to a new shell; no…there is no slagging way she can change it!"

Before anyone could make anymore comments; Marrisa screamed out, "MY MATE!"

Quickly, everyone turned their attention back to the screen; Red Alert's cameras had managed to zoom in on Rodimus Prime's face and the claw-like wounds that he now possessed. "My mate, he is my mate! Need to rescue my mate!" panicked the cyborg.

"Terrific," hissed out Gadget as everyone groaned in aggravation, quickly she picked her up before she could race out of the room. She scolded her, "Marrisa Fairborne, listen to me! You can't go half aft out there and rescue him! Do you want to get captured as well? If you do…you will not be able to help him, yourself, or anyone else in this slagging mess!"

She growled out in fury, but slowly the feral look in her eyes went away, finally she said, "You're right, but…" she growled again as she stared at the view screen which by now was empty of anyone with the expectation of Arcee's headless shell.

"I know what your feeling, femme leader," Chromia soothed her, "But, we can't afford to give away our advantage at the moment. Besides if Prime is anything like his sire…his tougher than he looks!"

Marrisa nodded her as she agreed, "He is tougher than he looks," she sighed wearily and ordered Gadget, "Put me down, and I'm not going to do anything rash."

Gadget quickly ran a scan over her, finally she said as she slowly put her down, "Try to stay calm; we can't afford for you too to go fragging insane at the moment."

She grunted in agreement and ordered, "Red Alert, put in your audio plugs and get down in auxiliary control! We can't afford to let her know that you're helping us, and take Blurr with you! Make sure his audios are plugged up as well!"

"Right," he confirmed as he quickly got out of his chair and left the room.

She turned her attention to Lancer, "Tell all mechs to plug up their audios; and tell Stigma's team to get ready for their little act! I'm going to the tunnels," she ordered as she went out the door, "Tell me when its time for our team to roll out!"

Lancer replied as she proceeded with her orders, "Gotcha, femme leader!"

Gadget sighed wearily as she walked up next to Prowl and Chromia, "Are you sure that glitch is going to contact you, Chromia?"

Both Prowl and Chromia grunted in confirmation, Chromia explained, "She will…when things aren't going her way in the city, she will. By the way, I thought the Matrix would have prevented any wounds like Prime is wearing…"

"From scarring his pretty little face?" finished Gadget as she flopped down in a nearby chair, "Yes, usually the Matrix keeps a Prime's facial image nice and attractive. However, I just scanned our precious femme leader and what I found is quite interesting."

"What does that have to do with Prime's face plate?" inquired Prowl as he kept an optic on Lancer.

"She has an increase of Matrix energy," answered the medic as if her answer explained everything.

They were silent for a moment as they processed this statement, finally Prowl said, "The Matrix is focusing its energy solely on her, trying to speed up the process…"

"So, she can kick Blackarachia's aft," finished Chromia in wonder, "I don't suppose Gadget…"

"Not for this battle," she interrupted and was about to say more when a beeping sound was heard.

Lancer turned to them, "The glitch is contacting us, just like you and Prowl said she would," she told them.

"Show time, femmes and mech-femme," hissed out Chromia as she mentally prepared for the confrontation. "Give us a few minutes, Lancer…until Prowl, Gadget, as well as myself make a head start for Stigma's position; then patch me in!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the courtyard of Autobot City…_

* * *

Prime shifted as he tried to break the energon ropes that tied him to the flagpole; he was tied standing up with his hands above his head and the ropes were around his chest as well. Sighing in defeat, he instead stared at his Autobots that were standing at attention before Blackarachia. He's optics fell on Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, Smokescreen, Preceptor, the Protectobots, Springer, and finally, the one who helped cause this disaster, Ultra Magnus.

Growling in fury, he muttered as his optics blazed white, "If I get out of this…that pit spawn fool!" Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Springer and First Aid. The latter seemed to be fighting his dearest mother's control, while the former had no reaction over what he had just done to his mate. Suddenly, a familiar hand gripped his jaw painfully and turned his head toward Blackarachia.

"My little prince," she purred out, "Who is Lt. Caine? I need him to get into Teletran 2, yes…I do…"

Trying to get his jaw out of Jazz's grip, he spat out, "Eat slag!"

She scowled at him and scolded, "Such language! Doesn't matter…I have a fairly good idea on what the password and personal code will be…yes I do!" She went to a nearby terminal, and punched in what she thought the code and password would be, when she got the results she hissed out in anger, "What is this? Prowl's code is right, but three passwords?! What is my old friend and Lt. Caine up too?"

Prime smiled grimly as he answered her, "Oh… I would say stopping you from taking complete control of Autobot City."

"Yes," she spat out, "I can see that! Preceptor!"

"Yes, My Queen," he said as he quickly came up to her with a portable comm. unit.

"Such a good slave," she purred out as she patted his check, "Always thinking what I will need." She glared over at her son, "Pity, my little sparkling is not following you're lead!"

He returned her glare, and said sarcastically, "What do you expect? How can I follow your lead when you treat me like a sparkling, taken over my Autobots, and forced my best friend from sparkling hood to murder," he emphasized the word murder, "his mate and my friend from my youth!"

She rolled her optics in annoyance and then proceeded to ignore him in favor of contacting the Ark, "Blackarachia to Chromia…I know your there my old friend."

She waited a few minutes, and then called out again, "Chromia…you trigger happy glitch answer the slagging comm.!"

The comm. unit was silent for a moment, finally Chromia's voice called out, "Chromia here, something I can do for you, old friend?"

"You can bring Lt. Caine here," she hissed out, "And have him release the fragging controls to Teletran 2 for me!"

Behind her, Prime softly sorted out, "Now, look who is using bad language."

"And what makes you think he is here?" she purred out in reply.

"Because…" she drawled out, "He is fragging helping you in stopping me! Its Prowl's ghost, isn't it? He is there helping you, yes…he is…"

"Uhh, no!" she denied gleefully, "Prowl's ghost is not here…or any ghost for that matter!"

Blackarachia blinked in surprise, as she stated in amazement, "You are telling me the truth…I can tell when you're lying, and now you are telling the truth. If that is the case…how is Lt. Caine related to my beloved mate's SIC?"

"That is for me to know," she confidentially told her, "And for you to figure out, old friend! Do you really think I would make it easy for you?"

The insane femme closed her optics and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, finally she asked, "Are the Dinobots with you?"

"They're not by me at the moment, no," she answered as she stretched the truth.

"Red Alert?" she hissed out.

"Now, why would he be here?" Chromia asked innocently, "I thought he went on vacation yesterday."

"You fragging know that slagger never takes a vacation, Chromia!" bellowed Blackarachia as it took all her will power not to destroy the comm. unit, "And the Dinobots have most likely been ordered by you or Lt. Caine to get their afts to the Ark in order to help you with any counter attack you two put together!"

"Counter attack?" she once again asked innocently, "Oh…the counter attack that is now at your front door at the moment!"

"WHAT?!" she bellowed and then ducked as a blast from an energon canon landed in near her in the courtyard. Hissing, she ordered, "Slaves! Defended me and my sparkling!"

As her hypnotized Autobots immediately went into defense positions around Autobot City's gate, she hissed out over the comm., "You and your Lt. Caine will not beat me, Chromia! Blackarachia out!"

* * *

_Near the tree line that borders Autobot City…_

* * *

Glimmer and Hound frowned in concentration as the holograms they displayed appeared to be attacking the city with Ironhide's old guns; meanwhile Stigma used the remote control she set up to fire said guns. She gave a quick word to Chromia, Gadget, and Prowl who were beside her, "Statement: This will last only 10.5 minutes."

"Right," grumbled Chromia as she, Gadget, and Prowl made a beeline for the city's entrance; she called over her comm., "Chromia to Femme Leader, Do it now! Stigma says this illusion won't last long!"

* * *

_The tunnels under Autobot City…in front of the secret entrance that leads into the city…_

* * *

Marrisa Fairborne looked over at her rescue team and ordered, "Right, you heard her! Boomer and Cliffjumper find that amplifier! Snarl guard the entrance, the rest of you with me! Mechs…get your fragging audio plugs in now! Let's roll out!"

As she and her team raced thru the entrance; though Gears, Snarl, and Cliffjumper had one thought in their minds, 'Femme Leader?'

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Ark's Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Swoop was keeping one optic on Prowl's spark readings and one optic on the Dastardly Duo; he immediately frowned as they headed into Gadget's office. "Me Swoop don't have patience in dealing with them," he grumbled as he picked up his wrench. As soon as he walked in and was prepared to throw it at them; but Sunstreaker stopped him with a gesture and Sideswipe was pointing to something on the desk view screen. Scowling, he immediately went to see what had caught their…he gasped as he stared into the frozen features of Wheeljack.

They looked at one another, finally…hesitantly…Sideswipe activated the tape; though they couldn't hear what was being said by both Wheeljack as well as Ratchet, they did watch silently the last moments of that fatal ambush. When it over, all three had tears running out of their optics. With a great deal of inner strength, Sideswipe sent the tape and a message to Red Alert's terminal in auxiliary control.

* * *

_Auxiliary control…_

* * *

Red Alert watched apprehensively as Gadget, Prowl, and Chromia made their way to Autobot City's entrance. Suddenly, a pop up message appeared on his terminal view screen; scowling, he muttered, "What the slag? Watch this now! What has those fragging twins found in med bay?!" He pressed a button to watch the tape, "I thought Swoop was watching those…" He trailed off as Wheeljack came onto the screen; he was so in shock…he didn't even notice when Blurr came up behind him.

They watched the tape, though like the mechs in med bay, they couldn't hear what was said…when it over, Red Alert bowed his head in grief and Blurr was for once standing completely still. Finally, Red Alert muttered softly, "No way in the pit am I letting Prowl and Chromia watch this!"

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Autobot City…_

* * *

Rodimus Prime smirked in pleasure as his mother nor any of her forces noticed the sneak attack coming up slowly behind them; his smirk soon turned to a full blown smile as Marrisa Fairborne and Firestar quietly came toward them. His optics roamed over his mate's changing form and his engine purred at the thought of finally having her; suddenly he felt a slap in the back of his head and an eerie voice whispering in his audio, "Now is not the time…use your head not your spike!"

He hissed in sexual frustration, and quietly said as his rescuers approach, "My delivery is late!"

Firstar raised a curious brow, while Marrisa softly chuckled out, "Sorry, sir, but the cook messed up the order! You should have heard the new or should I say old manager…he was furious!"

"I bet he was," he growled out as Firstar cut the ropes holding him, "I am too, Lucy!" When he was finally freed, his optics turned to a brilliant white as he stared at Ultra Magnus's big aft. "In fact, I am going to take great pleasure in reaming out the cook!"

Utterly confused, Firestar said, "Umm, Prime and Femme Leader… I have no idea what you are slagging talking about; but shouldn't we find cover? Stigma's little planned illusion is not going to last long."

Rodimus Prime and Marrisa Fairborne both growled in anger, finally she agreed, "She's right, besides the manager wants to personal punish the cook!"

"Really?" he drawled out as he and his mate raced for cover, "I do hope it will be appropriate, Lucy! Some friends have mine have been poisoned by him due to his carelessness! In fact, one of them lost her head over the illness!"

"That's just the tip of the very large iceberg, Derwood!" she exclaimed, "By the way, do you think you can repeat your recent yoga position, later? It looked very attractive!"

"I'll have you in an attractive yoga position as soon as you're able!" he growled out, "It will involve my spike and your aft sticking up in the air!"

Thoroughly confused, Firestar raced behind them and grumbled, "Those two are fragging perfect for each other!"

In the meantime at the gate, Chromia quickly tapped in Red Alert's emergency…but long…override system. She felt Prowl's impatient optics staring at her, "Yeah, yeah…I'm moving it!"

The time was soon up; Blackarachia frowned as she peeked out over the wall, "What the…why is Ironhide firing an empty canon?!" she hissed out, "This is a trick!" She whirled around and stared in utter shock as her son ran free and her forces were quickly becoming subdued, "How?" she gasped and then screamed out in rage, "Protectobots! Form Defensor!"

"Yes, my Queen," they said and quickly formed the combiner giant; however as soon as they formed…one of their arms short circuited and fell down transforming into First Aid, he shouted, "N-No! I-I…" On the ground he went into seizures, all the while muttering, "No, No…"

Blackarachia sneered in disgust, "Weak fool! Don't stand there! Stop them!"

"Yes, my Queen!" shouted Defensor.

"Wonderful," grumbled Firestar as she stared at the fallen medic, "Their gestalt bond plus Blackarachia's spell against his pacifist nature as well as sub-mech nature must have screwed him up!"

"So I can see," stated Prime as he ducked away from a giant hand that was grabbing him for him.

"Slag with this nonsense!" shouted Marrisa Fairborne as she raced toward the fallen medic, "Lights…form Lightstar and stop him from tearing the city apart!"

"Right away, Femme Leader," they said and immediately formed a combiner femme that immediately grabbed Defensor away from their leaders, "You're going down," said Lightstar.

"Make me," said Defensor as he tried to punch her, "I can defeat you…"

"With one hand?" finished Lightstar as ducked away from the punch and gave a punch of her own…in the spike plate.

"Oof!" he muttered and clutched his spike plate, "You'll pay for that!"

Lightstar snorted in amusement, "Yeah, yeah…like we haven't heard that one before!"

As the two fought, Marrisa quickly checked over First Aid, "Great," she grumbled, "Gadget's bad feeling was spot on!" Before she could call for the femme medic, a hand picked her up the ground and a familiar voice called out, "I have her, my Queen!"

"Bring her to me!" shouted Blackarachia as she fired shots at her son to keep him from rescuing his mate.

"Yes, my Queen," droned out Ultra Magnus and he was about to run to her direction when a voice yelled out, "Oh, no, you don't lad!" He was punched in the face hard enough for him to automatically release Prime's mate, and for Kup to quickly catch her.

As he raced out of Magnus's reach and toward Prime, Marrisa commented, "I thought Prowl ordered you to stay out of this battle!"

"Yeah," he confirmed, "But, I recently learned that there are times when you got to fragg orders and do what your spark tells you to do what is right." He gently handed her over to Prime, "Here's your mate, lad."

Prime gave him a brilliant smile as he expressed his gratitude, "Kup…thank you. She's my other half." He gently ran a finger up his mate's back and smirked in pride as he felt her shiver in pleasure, "And it's about time you woke up and smelt the exhaust that Magnus was putting out!"

"Well, better late than…" he gasped in pain as he took an energy shot in the back.

"Kup!" shouted Prime and his mate; he immediately put her down and went over to check his old mentor.

In the distance, they could hear Blackarachia's wicked laughter and they immediately realized it was her that shot the elderly Autobot. Marrisa frowned in concern and shouted, "I'm going to find Gadget, Roddy you stay here with him!"

As she raced off, Prime cradled his mentor, "Kup," he whispered painfully, "Don't leave me."

Kup chuckled weakly, "You'll be fine, lad. You've got Ms. Fairborne and Prowl…you don't need me anymore. And if you do…I'll be in the Matrix waiting anytime you need an old soldier's advice."

"Kup," he pleaded with tears in his optics, "Please…"

"I can't lad," he whispered, "I'm sorry…for everything. I am sorry…" With these words Kup died in Prime's arms.

"NO!" bellowed out Rodimus Prime as his optics shone white, "KUP!"

By this time, Chromia, Gadget, and Prowl managed to get thru the gate as well as Stigma, Hound, and Glimmer racing behind them; they heard Prime's mournful wail. "Oh, slag…" cursed Chromia and she looked over at Prowl, "You better go to him and make sure he doesn't go nuts!"

Prowl looked at her sternly as he signed out, *I will…but follow your own suggestion Chromia, don't go nuts! I have lost too many old friends recently!*

"No promises," she grumbled as turned her attention to the insane femme that was on the second level.

"Stigma and I will keep her from doing something stupid," said Gadget as she gestured to Glimmer and Hound, "You two go and check First Aid."

"Right," confirmed Glimmer as she dragged a temporarily deaf Hound toward the injured medic.

The three femmes were about to go after their target when Marrisa Fairborne came up to them, noticing their direction, she mournfully said, "I was coming to get Gadget...but…" she sighed wearily, "It appears it's too late to do anything for Kup. C'mon, let's go get that bitch before she does anymore damage!"

"Tell me about it," grumbled Chromia as they went after the insane femme, "Pit! What is taking Boomer so long?!"

* * *

_In one of Autobot City's science labs…_

* * *

"Can't ya slagging hurry up, Boomer?" snapped Cliffjumper as he kept one optic on the door, and the other on her in case he had to run for cover; in his mind she was Wheeljack's niece and the first four letters of her name was another word for explosion.

"I'm fragging working on it!" she snapped back even though she knew he couldn't hear her, "I am not Uncle Wheeljack, and that pinhead Preceptor changed Med-One's plans a bit!" Sighing in aggravation, she turned her attention to the amplifilier's control box. "Fragg," she grumbled as she studied the circuitry, "All right, Boomer! Calm down, you can figure this out! If I was Preceptor, where would I place the circuit that leads to the speakers?"

* * *

_Back in Autobot City's courtyard…_

* * *

Rodimus Prime clings to his mentor's dead shell, mourning over his loss; suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and stared into his new SIC's temporary optics. Prowl signed out, *I told him to stay out…but an old timer like him, could never sit out on something like this!*

Rodimus sighed sadly as said, "I know…but…our relationship was so strained as soon as I became Prime. I wish…"

Prowl gently smiled as he comforted him, *He learned his lesson in the end, Rodimus. I believe that was another reason he choose to disregard my order…he was trying to make up in the way he treated you!*

Prime snorted in agreement, "Couldn't he find another way to do it without getting himself killed?"

"Now, sparkling," purred out a familiar voice behind them, "do not cry! You're better off without the old fragger!"

Both of them sighed in aggravation; as Rodimus got off the ground, he hissed out as he turned around, "Blackarachia."

At the same time, Prowl turned around and gave a furious glare to his former friend, *Elita,* he signed out.

"Moonracer," she chided with a frown, "Its Blackarachia, now." She turned her obsessive gaze to Prime, "How many times must I say this? Call me Mother."

"I know of a femme," he growled out, "that was more of a Mother to me than you ever will be! To be perfectly honest, I wish Optimus Prime fell for someone like her instead of a psycho like you!"

"Who would dare take my place?" she hissed out, "Chromia?"

"No," drawled out Prime in grim amusement, "The last time I talked to her…she mentioned giving something to her proper successor as well as giving you a piece of her processor!"

Both Blackarachia and Prowl stared at him in curiosity, eventually a knowing gleam came into Prowl's optics, *You must have really fragged her and the others off... Elita,* he signed out.

"It doesn't matter," she said dismissively, "I'll deal with this insolent femme, later! Ultra Magnus get my sparkling; I'll take care of Moonracer!"

Sighing regretfully, Prowl quickly signed out to Prime, *Leave me some of his aft for me to deal with later.*

"No promises," Prime told him as he cracked his knuckles as his optics blazed white, "I've got a tron of aggravation and recent sexual frustration to dish out on him!"

Prowl grunted in agreement, and then turned his attention to Blackarachia; he gave her a bring it on gesture. She hissed, and attacked him with her claws gleaming in the afternoon sun. As they fought, the insane femme noticed something different about Moonracer; she seemed to be calculating every move that Blackarachia threw at her.

Stopping a moment to catch her breath, she studied her former sharpshooter carefully, "Where did you learn to fight like that in such a short amount of time?"

Moonracer didn't answer, instead took a quick glance over her shoulder…and then quickly ducked. Blackarachia's optics widen has Ultra Magnus's big aft headed directly for her, "Aaagh!" she screamed as he fell on top of her.

She heard her son chuckling in amusement, "Well, you finally got a living mech to get an overload from!"

She hissed in displeasure as she threw Ultra Magnus's unconscious form off of her, "Son, or no…you will pay for that remark!"

Rodimus Prime stared at her grimly as he walked over to stand beside Moonracer; he could sense from the Matrix that Boomer had nearly deactivated the amplifier that enslaved his Autobots. Deciding now would be a good time to distract his insane mother, he asked, "Has her fighting style changed along with her shell, Lt. Caine?"

Blackarachia's optics widen in shock as Moonracer signed out, *Not really, if anything she's gotten more predictable and dramatic.*

"H-how?" she stuttered out, "Jazz said that Lt. Caine was an Autobot undercover! Moonracer…"

"Is dead!" interrupted Prime, "Gadget, Boomer, and Swoop have just been using her shell as a temporary placement for a spark that survived a tron ago!"

"Optimus?" she hissed out hopefully.

"No," said Prime firmly and then turned to Moonracer, "Care to re-introduce yourself to her?"

Realizing that Prime was trying to further distract the insane femme for some reason, he stated, "Designation: Prowl. Faction: Autobot. Rank: Second-in-Command of the Autobots under Rodimus Prime. Serial Number: PR000-02."

She gaped at the two of them in shock for moment, and then started to laugh hysterically, "Well, played…Chromia!" she laughed out, "You have finally beaten me!" She heard a series of clicks behind her, turning around she stared at the femme herself, Marrisa Fairborne, Stigma, Silverstar, and Gadget pointing their guns at the former leader.

"I am so glad," drawled out Chromia sarcastically, "that you admire my unusual tactic, Blackarachia! Now, are you finally going to surrender…old friend?!"

Before the insane femme could reply, a huge explosion was heard and the ground shook. Everyone lost their footing for moment, as Cliffjumper called out over the comm. channel, "Boomer's done it! But, she made the ceiling and walls fall on top of us! We need some help to get the slag out of here!"

Rodimus groaned out as he stood up, "I told Aft Magnus that we needed to reinforce the science labs when we were re-building the city! As usual, he didn't fragging listen to me!"

"I'll add it to Red Alert's long list," moaned out Prowl from the ground, "If it isn't already on there! Pit, how much work am I going to have to do because of that pit spawn fool?!"

"The better question would be," growled out Marrisa, "where in the blazes did my crazy mother-in-law go too?!"

They immediately looked around for a few frantic minutes, until Gadget pointed out, "There!" They looked in the direction she pointed at, and soon noticed Blackarachia heading for the shuttle."

"The time machine must be in the shuttle," he growled out in anger, they stared at him in astonishment.

He was about to say answer their unasked question when an eerie, femme voice whispered in his audios, "Send your mate and the femmes around you after her, Roddy. Trust me… right now they are needed in the past. You'll catch up with them later!"

Sighing in regret, he ordered, "I'll explain later! Marrisa, femmes…go after her! I'll catch up to you as soon as I can!"

Staring at him for a moment in shock, they realized what he wanted them to do! Finally, Marrisa grumbled, "Right…time to play Marty McFly! Roddy, I'll be careful…you just take care of yourself and the rest of the Autobots! Femmes follow me!"

As they raced after the former leader, Gadget lingered for moment, "Prowl," she reminded him, "Tell Swoop, I know he can slagging do it!"

Prime raised a curious brow at his SIC as he helped him off the ground, "What was that about?"

Prowl sighed wearily, "My operation," he answered as he opened his comm. unit, "Prowl to Lancer, Blackarachia is going back in time. Chromia, Stigma, Silverstar, Gadget, and Marrisa Fairborne are tagging along with her. Send the clean up crew and tell all mechs at the Ark that it's safe to take out the audio plugs. Tell the Dinobots, with the exception of Swoop, that they need to rescue Cliffjumper and Boomer in the science lab; Boomer caused the amplifier to explode. Tell Swoop he is now temporarily CMO of the Autobots since First Aid is down and Gadget has gone back in time; also tell him he needs to get his aft down here…now! We've got injure bots, and another fatality."

"Lancer here," she called out, "I copied all of that, but who is the fatality and are you certain that you want Swoop as temporary CMO?"

"Lancer, this is Prime! Do what Prowl slagging said!" he ordered over his comm. unit, "And Kup was the fatality, he died saving my mate from Blackarachia!"

"Oh, slag…" she muttered in despair, "All right, I'll tell everyone. Lancer, out!"

Rodimus and Prowl both sighed wearily and then turned their attention to Ultra Magnus, who was still unconscious. They scowled down at him for a moment, finally Prowl said, "I suppose we should start dragging the idiot to the Med Bay, Prime."

"But, it is so tempting to leave the slagger here," whined Rodimus Prime as he reluctantly got one of Magnus's arms.

"I know," agreed Prowl as he grabbed the other arm, "But, we have to set an example and be better bots than this aft head!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…Autobot City's landing field…_

* * *

Blackarachia hissed in displeasure has she pressed the extra buttons on the modified shuttle, "She won this battle…but I haven't loss yet! Prowl! How did he survive when my beloved did not? Prowl! I should have known!" As she kept repeat herself she heard the click of feet on the shuttle's floor, knowing who it was she spat out as she activated the time machine, "Chromia!" Turning around she glared furiously, "And the organic bone!"

"That's right, old friend…" drawled out Chromia and her team aimed their guns, "Give up, your fragging around with forces that should never be fragged with!"

She snorted in disagreement, as the shuttle began to rock and buckle, "I think not!" she yelled out as she grabbed hold of the pilot's chair in order to steady herself.

If anyone observed the shuttle at that moment, they would have been amazed at the energy surrounding it as it disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Ark's Med Bay…_

* * *

Swoop, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker gaped at Lancer in shock and it wasn't about Kup's death, sad though it was for them to hear; instead it was about a certain new position for Swoop…

"WHAT?!" Swoop bellowed out, "Me can't be CMO!"

"Sorry, Swoop," she said with sympathy, "Gadget has gone back in time and First Aid has been severely injured; you're all we got! Prowl says get you're aft down there now! Lancer, out!"

"But…but…" Swoop stuttered out in astonishment.

The twins though thought it was hilarious about Swoop's new position, "Don't worry, Swoop," purred out Sideswipe as he thru an arm over his shoulders; "We will be glad to help you out! After all we have plenty of experience under the Hat…ow!" He rubbed he forehead in pain, "Who threw that wrench at me?!"

"It wasn't…" he's brother started to deny, when he too was hit by a wrench, "What the slag?!"

"Me Swoop say that wrenches came from main screen," he told them as he pointed out the Med Bay's main view screen. Before he could say more, Ratchet's gleeful face appeared on it.

"Heh, heh," he chuckled out, "Oh…how wish I could see your slagging faces… you two pit spawns of my existence! Wheeljack final got his automatic throwing wrench system working…and hopefully it's still working after a tron!"

The twins and Swoop yelled, "What the pit?!" Then the twins immediately ducked as two wrenches were headed their way, they bellowed, "RATCHET, YOU SLAGGER!"

Ratchet laughed some more, "Did I mention, it's targeted to your specific energy signatures?" He fell out of his chair laughing hysterically.

Swoop swiftly got out of the way, while twins dived underneath a near by berth, "I know he told us he would haunt us from the grave," drawled out Sunstreaker as he inspected the dent on his arm, "But, this is fragging ridiculous!"

"You're fragging telling me! I should have known that the Hatchet would have planned something like this if he knew about the future!" exclaimed Sideswipe as he slowly peeked out and immediately ducked another wrench.

By this time, Ratchet dragged himself back into his chair, still chuckling, "You slaggers have a three minute opportunity to get the slag out of my Med Bay as it re-loads… otherwise this nifty gizmo will start firing again!"

"Sorry, Swoop…" said Sideswipe as he raced out.

Sunstreaker finished the sentence, "Got to run! My paint is at stake!"

Swoop sighed wearily as he looked at Ratchet's image who was still chuckling, "Me Swoop know You Ratchet can't answer…but me ask anyway…did You Ratchet have to do that now when Me Swoop need help?!"

The video clip didn't answer the question instead he said, "Now that the trash has been taken out…its lesson time, Swoop! So, you better pay attention!"

Swoop sighed again in exhaustion as he sat down on a nearby berth, bringing out a data pad and electronic pen from sub space, "Me Swoop don't have time for this, but Me Swoop will listen anyway!"

"Now," explained Ratchet as he folded his arms, "This part of the lesson you don't need to write notes…I am going to say something quite simple…YOU CAN SLAGGING DO THIS SWOOP!"

Swoop nearly fell off the berth, as he squawked out, "What?!"

"You heard me," his creator told him firmly, "I've trained you well, and from what I heard from Gadget; you studied on your own when that…PIT SPAWN OF A APPRENTICE OF MINE didn't apparently do his slagging job as CMO of the Autobots, which part of it was to train new medics; which in this case is YOU! Now, Gadget has finished your training… believe it or not… for passing Med Class 1! She believes you can fragging do it too! When she comes back, you will take that slagging test and knock the examiners screws out!"

Ratchet face softened as he continued, "I am proud of you Swoop…I know I didn't say that often enough! I am proud of the medic you are now…and the medic you will become!" He was silent for moment, finally he said, "I know your scared but you'll have to do Prowl's surgery and be temporary CMO…at least until Gadget gets back or if that fragger First Aid gets functional again!"

He's optics narrowed furiously as he scowled, "And when that little pit spawn gets functional again…there is a message cube behind my giant wrench in my closet in my personal quarters in the Ark that I want you to give him, be sure to take the giant wrench with you…BECAUSE AS SOON AS HE FINISHES WATCHING MY MESSAGE TO HIM…I WANT YOU TO PERSONAL HIT THAT FRAGGER WITH IT AND TELL HIM THAT HE IS GOING TO STUDY UNDER THAT JOE KNOWN AS PYSCHE OUT! IF HE DOESN'T… I AM COMING BACK FROM THE SLAGGING MATRIX TO DRAG HIS AFT TO HIS NEW TEACHER!"

Swoop winced as his audios rang in pain, he muttered woefully as he wonder what First Aid had done to set Mt. Hatchet off from the grave, "Me well."

"Now," continued Ratchet more calmly, "Let's go on with the lesson!" From the side of screen he drew out an Earth blackboard, on it was a diagram where the names of the Autobots that were enslaved by Blackarachia as well as Prowl along with some interesting information attach to each name, "If Teletran is still functional it should be sending you a copy of this to the data pad I know you got out…right about…now!"

Swoop looked down at his data pad which beeped out in conformation of new data, "Me Swoop surprise that stupid Teletran managed it!" he grumbled as he quickly read over the diagram.

"You'll have to read this on the way to the city," Ratchet told him, "And you better come back here in order to finish the first part of my little instructional video series that I set up for you and Gadget. I call this little lesson, 'Tips On How To Keep The Slaggers In Med Bay, If They Need To Stay In Med Bay After You Patch Them Up! Part: 1.' Please take particularly note on Prowl…if you remember the fragger is sneaky as the pit to keep in Med Bay after post-op!"

Swoop rolled his optics at the long title, "What Earth saying me hear Him Prowl say lately?" he grumbled, "Oh! Like father, like daughter!"

"Now," Ratchet told him as he shooed him away, "Run along, patch them up, and keep an eye on them until Gadget gets back. Oh, give Rodimus Prime a copy of the medical logs…both personal and official from the time I died until now…he needs to give them to my past self. Don't worry after I read them, I gave them to Gadget to take back…AND THEIR THE SLAGGING REASON WHY I WANT TO RING FIRST AID'S SCRAWNY NECK FROM THE GRAVE AS WELL AS THAT AFT HEAD KNOWN AS ULTRA MAGNUS!"

Wincing again in pain as his audios rang; Swoop stopped the video clip, grabbed Gadget's spare tool box, and rushed out of the room to save his fellow Autobots.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…in the Command Center of the Ark…_

* * *

Red Alert and Lancer gazed in a mixture of amusement and surprise at the Dastardly Duo hiding underneath a console…each, "I am going to regret asking this," drawled out Red Alert, "But, what has you two hiding like scared cats?"

"Ratchet left another message, this time for us and Swoop," Sideswipe started to explain.

"He's message to us was literally a bunch of wrenches! Wheeljack got his automatic wrench throwing system working before he died," finished Sunstreaker and then he scowled as he watched Red Alert and Lancer chuckling, "I wouldn't laugh too hard, we might have to cover our audios!"

They both look at the twins in apprehension, "Why?" asked Lancer bravely.

"Ratchet in the video has got the same look in his optics that Prowl had when he found out Aft Magus fragged up his counter attack plan," Sideswipe told them.

Red Alert and Lancer stared at them in amazement, finally Lancer reassured them, "I am certain First Aid didn't do anything as bad as…"

She was cut off as they heard the long dead medic's bellows coming from the Med Bay, when it was over…all of them winced at the pain they received in their audio receptors.

"Apparently," drawled out Red Alert as he shook his head to get the ringing to stop, "he can…what has Ultra Magnus done now as well as First Aid that the Hatchet is on a war path from beyond the grave?" Sighing in aggravation, "So, who is going to be the one to tell Prime and Prowl this latest, wonderful, news?"

As one, the twins and Lancer pointed at him and said, "You are!" Lancer added, "You're the senior officer here at the moment!"

Red Alert groaned as he flopped down in a nearby seat, after a moment, he opened Teletran's comm. channel, "Red Alert to Rodimus Prime and Prowl."

* * *

_Autobot City's Med Bay…_

* * *

Prime and Prowl were busy helping the wounded into Med Bay, as a result of the battle and explosion of the amplifier. Currently, they were helping a shocked Springer unto a berth. All he kept muttering was, "What have I done? What have I done?" Rodimus was going to offer some words of comfort when Red Alert made his comm. call to them; Springer looked at his old friend and asked, "Is Prowl here? Does that mean Arcee is not dead either?"

Sighing, Prime gently told him, "Springer…Prowl is alive, but Arcee is dead; I'm sorry."

Whimpering, Springer repeated his earlier words, "What have I done?"

As he kept repeating himself, Prime sighed miserably and gestured to Prowl to follow him into the CMO's office, when they closed the door, Prime answered the call, "Prime here, what's wrong now?"

"Well, Ratchet left another message," Red Alert started to explain.

But Prowl interrupted him, "Another message?"

At the same time Prime asked, "Why would he want to leave a message?"

Red Alert sighed regretfully as he quickly explained about Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Ratchet knowing about the future as well as what they had recently overheard coming from the Med Bay. Prime was thoughtful at the end of the explanation, while Prowl asked, "What was the first message about, Red Alert?"

"Oh," he babbled nervously, "Nothing you need to see…nothing really…just a…"

"Red Alert," they both warned; with Rodimus Prime adding, "What was in the slagging first message?"

"Umm, Prime I'll show you later," he nervously explained, "Prowl really doesn't need to see it in his condition."

They were silent for a moment, finally Prowl asked as he calmly as he could, "Red Alert, is the first message about how I managed to survive the attack?"

"Yes," he weakly answered.

Prowl closed his optics for a moment, and then told them dejectedly, "You're right…I don't need to see it...yet."

Prime looked out of the office window, "I see Swoop coming in now, Red," he said, "We'll try to get more information from him, Prime out."

Prime cracked the door open and called out, "Swoop, can you come in here for a minute?"

Swoop hurried inside the office as Prime shut the door behind him, he asked sternly, "Me Swoop say what? Me Swoop bu…what happened to Him Prime's face?!"

Rodimus chuckled grimly as he traced his new scars, "Oh, a little gift from mother dearest…she didn't like my opinions. I'll be fine Swoop, my face doesn't hurt that much."

Swoop grunted in disgust and then looked sternly at Prowl, "And You Prowl need to unlock Teletran 2!"

"I will in a moment, Swoop. But, first what was in the message that Ratchet sent you?" asked Prowl, "Red Alert told us he heard the Hatchet's screams of fury all the way in the command center."

Sighing in frustration, Swoop quickly explained to them what was on the tape; they both raised surprise brows, "The medical logs?" questioned Rodimus Prime, "He wants me to bring a copy of the medical logs to his past self?"

"Me Swoop say yes, can Me Swoop go back to work now?"

"Yes," answered Prowl as quickly turned on the desk's computer, "I am unlocking Teletran 2 now."

"Me Swoop say good!" he yelled and then gave them a quick look as he went out of the room, "Me Swoop deal with You Prime and You Prowl later!"

"Terrific," grumbled Rodimus as Prowl merely sighed in acceptance over their coming treatment, "What were the passwords you used, Prowl?"

"Ironhide, Gears, and Ratchet," he answered, "Speaking of which, we need to know what is on those logs that would cause Ratchet to want to commit murder even though he is dead."

Prime grunted in agreement, "We'll need someone with medical knowledge to go over them. Boomer is out, Grimlock told me a few minutes ago that she's unconscious but her arms have blown off of her. He and Sludge are trying to find them now in the rubble."

Prowl shook his head in amusement as he sarcastically asked, "Why does that sound familiar to me?" Suddenly, Teletran 2 called out, "Teletran 2 awakened, Autobot Prowl relieving Autobot Ultra Magnus of duties as Autobot City's Commander and SIC of Autobots. Awaiting further orders, commander…"

Rodimus smiled joyfully at those words, "So," he teased him, "What are your orders, commander?"

"Whatever you want Prime," he replied with a smirk, "But, may I suggest we update the alert level on the city until we can get things fixed and straighten out?"

"Finally!" he exclaimed with relief, "A SIC who makes suggestions to me instead of going behind my back! Do it…and we still need to find someone to go over those medical logs!"

Suddenly they heard of Swoop yelling, "Me Swoop say You Preceptor need to rest! You Preceptor have concussion and don't need to be moving around!"

They looked at one another for a moment, and then Rodimus quickly went to the door, calling out, "Oh, Swoop! Could we borrow Preceptor for a moment?"

* * *

_A half hour later…_

* * *

"I still can't believe it!" exclaimed Preceptor, "Do you know how rare temporary spark placement, is? Gadget, Boomer, and Swoop really need to write this out for…"

"Preceptor!" Prime and Prowl both shouted with the SIC adding, "Find out what's on those slagging logs that would make Ratchet explode…"

"Like a volcano, even though his dead!" finished Rodimus Prime as they both stared sternly at the scientist.

"Okay, okay," he hurriedly told them, "But…this could take a while. So, could you please give me some breathing room instead of scowling in my direction?"

Sighing in frustration, they both went outside the office and closed the door. Almost immediately, Prowl was pounced on by a very happy Autobot. "Prowler, you're alive! Swoop just told me! I'm saved from the slagging SIC position! You're alive!" Jazz kept repeating this mantra as he proceeded to hug him to death.

"Jaaaz," Prowl squeaked out as he tried to catch his breath.

Rodimus tried not to laugh as he gently released Prowl from Jazz's grasp, "Let him breathe, Jazz."

'I'm sorry, Prowler!" he exclaimed joyfully, "But I am so happy! No more piles of disorganized files!"

"It's going to take vorns to fix them, Jazz!" exclaimed Prowl as he regained his breath.

"No more dealing with the Prime Heritage by myself!"

"Hey!" protested Rodimus, "It's not my slagging fault I am going thru it!"

"No more of Aft Magnus's lectures!" Jazz continued, "No more coming up with plans by myself!"

"That reminds me…" growled out Prowl and then he slapped the back of Jazz's head, hard.

"Hey!" protested Jazz and then yelped as Prime slapped him even harder on the head, "What was that for?!'

"Why do you think, Jazz?" hissed out Prime, "Let's do a decoy shuttle, you said…Blackarachia wouldn't expect it you said!"

"Oh," muttered nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, about that! Where was I…ah! I know! No way now I'll be SIC! That reminds me!" He skipped over to Swoop who was busy injecting Springer with a sedative, "Oh…Swoop! I got something for you!"

"Me Swoop say what?" he warily asked as he looked up at Jazz, "Hmph!" Jazz kissed him square on the lips, when he was finished…Swoop wiped his mouth in disgust, "Me Swoop say why did You Jazz do that?!"

"Oh, for saving Prowl," he drawled out, "And me from taking the SIC position. OW!" He rubbed his head from the dent that Swoop gave him with his wrench.

"Me Swoop say Him Prowl not saved…yet!" he shouted and then he turned his attention to the SIC, "Speaking which…when and where do You Prowl want surgery? Me Swoop ready to do it, if You Prowl want a Dinobot doing it on You Prowl!"

"I have more confidence in you than in First Aid at the moment, Swoop," he replied as he stared suspiciously at a comatose First Aid for a moment, he then turned his attention back to the Dinobot, "Let's do it at the Ark and whenever you want too."

Swoop raised a brow in surprise as he said, "Me Swoop need to finish repairs on injured Autobots, get Her Firestar here to watch patients, and contact Him Hound to help Me Swoop since no one else available. Give Me Swoop three hours, and meet Me Swoop at Ark's Med Bay."

"Very well," he said and then pointed at Ultra Magnus who was still unconscious, "Do me a favor, though…keep this idiot under sedation until I am fully functional to yell…I mean… talk with him properly!"

Swoop nodded in agreement, and quickly hurried away from them in order to get ready for the surgery.

Rodimus sighed wearily as he closed his optics and pinched his nose bridge in aggravation, "I wonder if Galvatron has days like this?!"

* * *

_Char…Hook's Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Galvatron watched in amusement as Hook and Soundwave opened the crate, both of them were wearing Cybertrion haz mat suits.

"I don't see what is wrong opening a simple crate; from a mere Autobot femme," he muttered to Scourge.

Motorhead overheard him, and thought to himself, 'Primus! Sometimes I wish he remember his time as Megatron! All of those times that Stigma sent packages to Soundwave!'

As they opened the crate, gas filled up the room…soon every Decepticon stood absolutely still with the expectation of Soundwave and Hook. That didn't last long when Barricade transformed and jumped out of the crate; he was painted pink, wearing a huge female's wig with a huge bow on top. He shouted out, "Oppan Gangnam Style!"

As he and every single Decepticon whom was infected by the gas, sang and dance to the hit tune; Hook called out over the comm. channel to Soundwave, "When we fix everyone…you and I are going to have a very long talk on how you keep fragging off that pit spawn sister of yours!"

Soundwave groaned in agony because he was certain that this talk would involve him being hit, numerous of times, with Hook's wrench.


	13. Tell Me Doctor

_Once again I own nothing! Neither Transformers nor G. I. Joe, as well as the Skittles line, which belongs to Hubero and is found in her story "I Feel Home." And big thank you to her, for letting me use it! Also, Starseeded for coloring help on Prowl's body. Oh, Sassbrat...I hope you enjoy Aft Magnus getting his aft handed to him...but I am not done with him yet! Thank you for advice._

* * *

_At the end of the last chapter…Autobot City's Med Bay…2 hours later…_

* * *

Swoop's optic twitched as he was surrounded by the Protectobots as he was examining their fallen brother, finally he couldn't take it anymore and quickly hit each of them on the head with a wrench; as they were rubbing their helms, he shouted, "Me Swoop say back off! Me Swoop can't examine Him First Aid with You Slaggers hovering!"

"Fragg that Swoop!" Blades shouted back at him, "It's our fault…"

"If You Blades want to blame someone," interrupted Swoop as he went back to examining the comatose First Aid, "You Blades can blame Him Ultra Magnus and Her Blackarachia!"

They were silent for a moment, finally Hot Spot agreed, "He's right, if Ultra Magnus listened to the suggestions made by Prowl…"

"He didn't know it was Prowl!" exclaimed Groove.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled his leader sternly, "I looked over those suggestions before any of this slag happen! And they made sense; I should have told Ultra Magnus that he could put his order up his…"

Before he could finished, First Aid came around with a groan, as his brothers and Swoop crowded around him, he looked around in confusion, "Umm…Hot Spot, where are we? This doesn't look like Delta City's Med Bay," and then he pointed at Swoop, "And who is that? I have never seen a Cybertrion like him before!"

They stared at him in shock, finally Hot Spot weekly asked him, "First Aid, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Umm," he replied with hesitation, "Going to my first class at Delta City's university, remember? I was going to start my first year of medical school despite that crazy Cybertrion that's running around…you insisted I go and get my education."

His brothers moaned out in agony, while Swoop grabbed Hot Spot and shook him hard, "Me Swoop need to know, did Him First Aid have any back-up memory banks anywhere!" he exclaimed desperately, "Me Swoop know Him First Aid don't have any here or at Ark!"

"No," he replied miserly, "He didn't believe in having a back up set."

Swoop made a strangle noise in his vocalizer, "At least now Me Swoop knows what Him Ratchet meant about Him First Aid get functional again."

He was about to say more, when Preceptor rushed out of CMO's office and started to yell at First Aid, "Do you realize what you have done?!" he shook his finger at him, "Of all the obtuse, imprudent, heedlessness…no wonder Ratchet is on a war path from the grave! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

They stared at him in confusion, particularly First Aid who queried, "Ratchet the famous, temperamental medic from Icon City? He's dead and his angry at me?"

Now it was Preceptor's turn to look confuse; Swoop sighed wearily as he led him back into the office away from the overprotective Protectobots, as soon as he shut the door, he explained, "Him First Aid has amnesia, and Him First Aid made no back up memory banks."

Preceptor raised a brow in surprise, finally he sighed dejectedly, "Well, at least this may save him from the Medical Council."

Now it was Swoop's turn to be surprised, "Me Swoop ask why?"

"Besides, not keeping up with the innovatory, as well as maintenance on the Autobots in his care; taking time to teach you," replied Preceptor as he ticked off the reasons on his fingers, "he also, broke patient confidentiality on one Autobot."

Swoop slumped as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Me Swoop can take guess who it is and whom Him First Aid told…"

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes later…Rodimus Prime's office…_

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" bellowed Rodimus Prime as his optics glowed white and leaned over on his desk to stare furiously at Preceptor, and Swoop.

They both leaned back in fear, as Swoop valiantly told him, "You Prime heard right; Him First Aid told Him Ultra Magnus everything You Prime told Him First Aid under patient confidently…"

"Also," added Preceptor nervously, "Whatever showed up on your tri-monthly maintenance as well as any injuries that occur in battle with our enemies."

Rodimus hissed in fury, "He is slagging lucky he doesn't have any memory at the moment…I could court martial him for this!" He was silent for a moment, and then he stared hard at Preceptor as he ordered, "Get me a copy of those logs, go tell Prowl what's on them, and then help Boomer at the Ark in making a time machine as well as that serum that will make a Cybertron… human!"

"I have taken the liberty of making a copy of the logs," he said as he quickly handed him a data cube, "I shall immediately depart for the Ark, Wheeljack's old lab…I presume, sir?"

"Yes," he hissed out still anger at what he heard, as he put the data cube in subspace.

"Very well," he told him and rushed out of the office as fast as he could.

Rodimus turned his attention to Swoop, "I want you to immediately do that operation on Prowl! Turn everything else over to Firstar until you're done with him!"

"Me Swoop say, okay…is Me Swoop still CMO?"

"Until Gadget comes back, yes!" he shouted as he closed his optics and pinched his nose bridge in aggravation.

"Good," purred out Swoop, and immediately pulled out his tool kit from subspace, "You Prime look up, and hold still!"

"Wh…OW!" he exclaimed as Swoop forced his face up and used a ray light over his face, "That hurt!"

Swoop snorted in disgust as he ordered, "You Prime hold still! Me Swoop need to try to heal these scars up before they get infected!"

He sighed painfully as Swoop was doing his work, when he was done with the ray light, "Are you finished?" he asked.

"Me Swoop say almost," he replied as he loaded up two syringes, "Me need to give You Prime anti-rust shot and anti-virus shot just to be safe!" And soon he gave the two shots to him in the neck, "Me Swoop say all done!"

"Good," he growled out as he rubbed his neck in pain.

"Me Swoop going to give Her Firestar last minute instructions on patients," he told him, "And then Me Swoop work on Prowl. But…Me Swoop will be in surgery on Him Prowl for long time, so don't ask Me Swoop updates every click!"

"Very well," he agreed, "Dismiss."

As soon as Swoop left the room, Rodimus wondered out loud, "What else can go wrong today?!"

"Red Alert to Rodimus Prime," he called out over the comm. channel, "Lt. Col. Fairborne and his mate; as well as Lt. Rich-Steen, Lt. Major Sneeden, and Lt. Krieger-Sneeden want to meet with you Prime."

He closed his optics wearily, and muttered, "Me and my big mouth!"

* * *

_A half an hour later…the Ark…Prowl's old office…_

* * *

Prowl groaned out in agony as soon as he dismissed Preceptor, he turned around in his seat to the oversize, chalk board that Green Light had dug out of storage for him. There written in a giant heading entitled 'Things I need to Talk/Punish Ultra Magnus About' as well as its sub-headings: 'Interfering in Rodimus Prime's personal life; Ignoring suggestions from subordinates; Intimidating subordinates; Treating Rodimus Prime like a sparkling; Prejudicial behavior on femmes, humans, as well as the Dinobots; Conduct unbecoming an officer; and finally, disregarding orders from Rodimus Prime.'

"I don't know if I should add this to intimidating subordinates, or interfering in a Prime's personal life," he grumbled as he picked up the chalk as he contemplated on where to put the latest news on Ultra Magnus's behavior as SIC, Finally, he drew a circle with two lines connecting intimidating subordinates and interfering on Rodimus Prime's life…in the circle he wrote: 'Ordering First Aid to give out Rodimus Prime's medical information.'

He just put down his chalk when his door chimed out, he called out as he turned around, "Come."

Snarl and Yellow Light came in, "You Prowl wanted Me Snarl and Her Yellow Light?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I am going under Swoop's scalpel soon, and I need you two to do me a favor."

"What is it, sir?" she asked cheerfully.

He pointed to the mountain of Red Alert's long list, "Go thru that, and abbreviate the information in each data pad; when you've done that…put the information on the board behind me, under one of the sub headings I have written out. If you can't find a subheading for the information, just lay the pad aside and I'll deal with it later."

Snarl and Yellow Alert gazed at the data pads in shock, finally Yellow Alert inquired, "This is Red Alert's long list, isn't it?"

"Yes," he wearily answered as he rubbed his chest in pain, "I need help going thru it…so I can know just how much damage that blasted, pit spawn…"

"Me Swoop to Him Prowl," he interrupted over the comm. channel, "Come to Med Bay, immediately! You Prowl's spark pressure getting too high, need shot now!"

They looked at him in concern, and immediately went to help him…but he waved them off, "Prowl to Swoop," he called out, "I'm on my way." He looked over at the two Autobots, "Please," he begged, "help me get thru this slagging list, so I can start correcting what that aft head has done!"

"Me Snarl say we well!" he exclaimed.

Yellow Alert nodded her head in agreement, "Go get better, Prowl. We need you fully functional, not fragged up!"

He chuckled weekly as he agonizingly walked out of his office, once he was gone; they stared at the gigantic pile they would have to go thru. Snarl looked over at her and said, "Me Snarl say we go thru all of them so Him Prowl won't have too."

She snorted in agreement, "We're going to need help if we're going to accomplish such a thing!"

"You Yellow Alert contact sisters…Me Snarl would contact other Dinobots, but they too busy at the moment," he told her.

Nodding her head in agreement, she called out over the comm. channel, "Yellow Light to Green and Red Lights…"

* * *

_A few minutes later…in the Med Bay…_

* * *

Prowl bit his lips to keep from screaming out, but eventually he couldn't help himself, as he screamed in pain…Swoop said calmly as he gave him the shot of CS-160, "Me Swoop almost done." Finally, he took out the syringe and ordered, "You Prowl can close chest plates now."

"Now that looked painful!" exclaimed a feminine voice, behind them.

Swoop looked at the entrance and then his mouth open in shock, "What You Cover Girl doing here?"

The still beautiful, but slightly grey-haired woman smiled as she held up an old-fashioned VHS tape, "Somehow, Ratchet and Ironhide managed to convince Hawk to hold onto several VHS tapes and to be delivered on a specific date as well as time." She waved the tape in the air, "This is mine from Ratchet, and also he left one for Flint and Lady Jane, as well as Psyche-Out."

"Ironhide?" weekly called out Prowl.

She smirked in pleasure as she replied, "My precious husband of a drill instructor, Beachhead. I don't know what was on it, but when it was done my darling hubby had an evil grin on his face. After we spoke to Prime, he came here with me and headed for the armory rubbing his hands in glee like a teenager getting his first car!"

"And what did Him Ratchet left for You Cover Girl?" Swoop asked as he helped Prowl sit up on the berth.

"Why," she purred out, "information to help you in Prowl's operation of course, he figured you could use another pair of hands…no matter how tiny they are."

"Him Ratchet right!" he shouted in relief, "Come, tell Me Swoop what Him Ratchet said and Me Swoop will also show You Cover Girl what Me Swoop need you to do!" He gave Prowl a stern look, "You Prowl stay there! Me Swoop won't be long until Me Swoop ready for surgery!"

He sighed reluctantly, as Cover Girl skipped cheerfully behind the Dinobot medic; she paused briefly at Prowl, "It's good to have you back, Prowl! From what I heard on the grapevine…relations between humans and the Autobots were getting strained!"

Prowl slapped his face in aggravation as he moaned out in misery, after a moment he called out over the comm. channel, "Prowl to Yellow Alert and Snarl, Add under the prejudice sub-heading: Causing diplomatic friction between humans and Autobots."

"Me Snarl, say okay," he replied, "Me Snarl out."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Ark's Armory…_

* * *

Slag stared in concern at the grey haired human that stood beside him; the human known as Beach Head kept muttering as he chuckled gleefully, "Thank you, Ironhide! I got them now! No way will those spooks expect this at the next reunion!"

Finally, he asked cautiously, "Me Slag have to ask Him Beach Head…what Him Ironhide did for You Beach Head?"

He laughed in reply as he pointed to the safe, "Oh…just something to help me with a spook problem on my annual obstacle course, it's in the there."

"Ah," he muttered not really understanding what Ironhide had done for the little human.

* * *

_At the same time, on an island off the coast of Japan…_

* * *

Certain ninjas who were once part of G. I .Joe shivered in fear and anticipation, which was unusual for them. They all had the same thought, 'Why do I get the feeling that Beach Head's usual easy, annual, obstacle course is going to be difficult this year?'

* * *

_Meanwhile in Autobot City's Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Dr. Kenneth Rich-Steen sighed sadly as he tried to get thru to the grief stricken Autobot, finally he ordered sadly to Firstar, "You better put him under again, he's too suicidal at the moment and there is not enough staff here to keep an eye on him!"

"Sure thing…doctor," as she went to get a sedative, "What about First Aid?"

He rubbed his forehead thoughtfully as he stared at the amnesic medic whom was talking to one of his brothers, "I don't know…Ratchet in his message didn't tell me he was this bad off! Do you know if anything like this ever happened to any other Cybertrion?"

She frowned in contemplation and then answered as she inject the sedative in Springer, "I believe it has…but I don't remember who or when; I do know it was Ratchet who issued the order for all medics and high ranking Autobots to have back up memory banks."

"So it probably happened under his watch," he grumbled wearily, "Damm! I guess we'll have to wait for Gadget or Swoop to get back! I can't proceed with him without more information!"

"What did Ratchet tell you about First Aid?" she asked.

He ran his hand thru his blond and grey locks, "Oh …about what he had done that is medically unethically in both Cybertrion and Earth medicine," he replied wearily, "He used a lot of profanities in between the information I needed to know about him as well as Springer."

She winced in sympathy and then she said sarcastically, "I bet that was fun to hear! Did he bellow or yell the information out?"

"There's a difference?" he asked, innocently as if he never heard the Hatchet in a full, blown, temper tantrum.

"A yell from him was like…" she replied thoughtfully, "a tremor on the audios. When he bellowed…well…your audios would be ringing by the time he was done!"

"He mostly growled out the information on Springer," he answered and then winced as he remembered the tape, "on First Aid though…he broke my husband's collection of old glass soda bottles."

"Yes," she confirmed, "That sounds like the Hatchet on a war path. Was your mate mad?"

"Very," he replied wearily, "I had to promise him I would track down and replace every single bottle!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Rodimus Prime's office…_

* * *

Rodimus Prime shifted uncomfortable at Lt. Col. Fairborne's hard stare at him while his very pregnant wife was looking at both of them in amusement, finally she said, "Ratchet left us a very interesting tape on the Prime Heritage; he told us it was part instinctive, but mostly due to a…"

"Piece of ancient alien, shit that likes to make everyone's life more out of the ordinary," finished Flint sarcastically as folded his arms and glared furiously at the young Prime, "I was looking forward for my little girl in bringing home the man she wanted to marry…I was looking forward to interrogating him and seeing if was right for my little girl…I was looking forward in walking my little girl down the aisle, though I admit I wasn't looking forward to paying for the wedding! Instead, my little girl ends up with you via a powerful artifact that is straight out of a bad Star Trek episode!"

"Flint," she hissed at him softly as she gripped his hand, "I thought we discussed this!"

"I know!" he shouted and then sighed wearily, "Its just she's my little girl…and now she is some Cybertrion queen…"

"Prime Consort," Rodimus gently interrupted.

"Whatever," he waved his hand in aggravation, "the point is…I am never going to do those things with her or you!"

"Well," he told them with certainty, "You're interrogating me now, and I have to tell you that Matrix or no Matrix...I would still have fallen in love with her!"

"That helps me a little bit," he grumbled out as he slouched in the chair.

"Look on the bright side," she reassured him as she patted her very pregnant belly, "I am very certain that this little one is a girl, and you'll have a second chance to do all those things you talked about!"

He looked at her for a moment, finally he sighed regretfully and changed the subject, "So, now that Prowl is officially back…what is the punishment going to be for that jackass Magnus?!"

"I don't know…yet!" exclaimed Prime as his optics started to glow white again, "Prowl and I are going to discuss that as soon as he is released from the med bay!"

* * *

_Early evening…the Ark's Med Bay…_

* * *

Cover Girl placed the last of the memory chips on the table by Swoop, "All done!" she exclaimed.

Swoop wiped the sweat from his brow as took the last chip in order to place it in its new home, "Him Hound, how is Him Prowl's spark pressure?"

Hound who was keeping an optic on Prowl's readings for Swoop, answered, "Still slightly high, but it still looks good!"

"Him Prowl's spark readings will be better soon," he told them as he started to close the cerebral cortex on the new shell, "Me Swoop hope."

"This is like an organ transplant, isn't?" asked Cover Girl as she watched Swoop closely.

"Yes," answered Hound for Swoop who was using all of his concentration on welding of the new shell's head plate, "Though in this case, the 'organ' is the shell and hopefully Prowl's spark will accept the new shell even though half of it…from what Swoop and Boomer have told me…is made up of Earth metals."

"There is a difference?" she inquired curiously.

"Me Swoop say yes," he replied as he stood up a cracked his back, "Not obvious on outside; but inside yes…Him Prowl's spark imitates his MSC that Him Prowl was sparked with…since Him Prowl not born on Earth there is chance that Him Prowl's spark will reject new shell."

"And if his spark rejects the new body?" she asked in concern.

Hound and Swoop looked at each other in worry, finally Hound replied, "Pray that doesn't happen, if it does…"

"Him Prowl fragged!" exclaimed Swoop, "This why Spark Placement…temporary or permanent… dangerous and don't happen very often!"

She gulped in fear and then with force cheer, "Well, don't worry! Prowl is too stubborn to die on Prime and the Autobots, not when they need him most!"

"That's what Me Swoop counting on!" he grumbled and then sighed wearily, "Let's start moving Him Prowl's spark. You Hound disconnect defliabator and You Cover Girl watch readings..."

* * *

_A half an hour later…_

* * *

Swoop carefully placed the spark into its new home, as the chest plates shut…they stared anxiously, finally Prowl moaned out, "Can I yell at the aft head now?"

They laughed in relief as Swoop answered, "Me Swoop says not yet!" He grabbed the syringe that he filled before the operation, "Me Swoop say night-night!" As injected the sedative, he ordered, "You Hound help me move Him Prowl to recovery berth, then go recharge! You Cover Girl will keep an optic on Him Prowl and make sure Him Prowl stay here; while Me Swoop goes check patients in City and get some rest!"

"And just how am I suppose to do that since I am little and he is way bigger than I am?" she asked sarcastically as she watched them move the recharging mech.

Swoop smirked at her in glee, "Him Ratchet left helpful tip for Me Swoop, and it will also help measure how Him Prowl's spark is reacting to new body!"

* * *

_Later that night…_

* * *

The indigo and white mech with bronze outlines; as well as a bronze crest and Autobot insignia, groaned out as he woke up, "Slag it! What is it with Ratchet's offspring and they're habit of constantly knocking me out with sedatives?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're awake!" exclaimed a cheerful voice from the floor, "I'm stuck on this word."

Looking down, he immediately noticed that Cover Girl appeared to be watching over him, working on a puzzle book…and alone, which was good in his processor. "Where is Swoop and Hound?" he asked calmly as he looked at one of his old escape routes.

Behind her book, she smirked in amusement as she thought, 'Swoop was right…our patient is going to make a break for it!' Serenely, she put down the book, and picked up a data pad and electronic pen that Swoop had given her. She looked at him as she kept one eye on the electronic readings above him; and replied, "They're resting after working on you for so long…hey! Do you know why I like Skittles?"

He frowned as he turned his full attention on her, "No," he answered."

"I can taste the rainbow!" she exclaimed gleefully.

He stared at her moment, and then his optics went blank and he fell back on the berth with a thump. Laughing, she called out over the comm. channel, "Cover Girl to Swoop, our patient done just like you thought he would! I wrote down what the spark and shell readings recorded."

"Me Swoop to Her Cover Girl," he replied sleepily, "Me Swoop coming to Ark Med Bay, Me Swoop out."

Still chuckling she went back to her puzzle book, "Now let's see," she muttered, "What is the Cybertrion word for ass?"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Ark's armory…_

* * *

Slag sighed wearily as he prayed that the stupid safe would become unlocked…the crazy old, human was making him nervous with his evil chuckling and muttering about getting the spooks! Finally, he heard a beep from the safe indicating that it was ready to be opened. Immediately he opened it, and noticed several human sized crates marked for someone named Beach Head. Quickly, he put down the crates in from of him and exclaimed, "Me Slag think these for you!"

"Oh, they are!" he shouted with excitement as he did a funny looking dance, "Good thing, I rented that big trailer from U-Haul! Watch over them for me, I'll be right back!"

As he ran out of the room, he grumbled, "Me Slag got feeling that funny human will want Me Slag's help in putting crates in trailer!" Sighing again, he looked to see what was else in the safe, he perceived that there was a message cube as well as several weapons cases; also a folded piece of paper that had black writing on it: "FOR RODIMUS PRIME AND PROWL…LISTEN TO MESSAGE FIRST BEFORE YOU OPEN ANYTHING!"

Slag grumbled as he read the message, and then he called out over the comm. channel, "Me Slag to Him Rodimus Prime and Him Grimlock, Him Ironhide's safe open…please come to armory!"

Two sleepy voices responded to his call and told him that they would be right there.

* * *

_An hour later…_

* * *

Prowl moaned as he opened his optics, and stared into the frowning face of Swoop who told him, "Me Swoop think this bad idea, but Him Prowl need to get up! Him Ironhide's safe opened in armory and left Him Prowl message."

He winced as his processor ached, "Very well," he said softly, "Swoop…who gave you the idea to use my glitch in order keep me in med bay?"

Swoop smirked at him, as he gleefully replied, "Him Ratchet!"

"I should have known," he grumbled as he carefully got up and then blinked in shock at what was in front of him. "What is that?"

Swoop smirk turned into a full blown smile, "Me Swoop say new body working with Him Prowl's spark so far," he replied as went to the huge white tarp that covered something from view, "So, Me Swoop thought Him Prowl wanted to see Him Prowl's new look before meeting!"

With a flourish he took off the tarp to revel a gigantic mirror, Prowl stared in amazement has slowly walked toward the mirror and gazed at himself in awe. He's new body was formed similar to his last shell, but unlike his previous shell…this one was built for speed as well as stealth! He was sleeker and his chest was less chunky than it was in his last shell. He's coloring was navy blue and white with bronze outlines; he gently touched his bronze crest upon his head as well as the bronze Autobot insignia.

He heard an appreciative whistle, and he looked up as Hound came into the room, "I didn't get a good look earlier, but Swoop…you, Boomer, and Gadget did a good job on him!" exclaimed the scout as he walked into the room, "If I wasn't a bonded sub-mech…" He shook his head in amusement, "Prowl, you're going to have every femme and sub-mech after your aft!"

Prowl blushed as he denied, "I am certain that's not true Hound…"

Hound snorted in disagreement, "Oh, its true all right! You look like a centerfold for Play Femme!"

Prowl cleared his throat uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject, "Can I go now, Swoop?"

Chuckling at the SIC's predicament, he replied, "Yes, but meet Me Swoop at race track near Autobot City after meeting. Me Swoop need to see how Him Prowl's alternate form does as well as few other things."

"Of course," he agreed and then he quickly left the room.

Hound smiled in amusement as folded his arms and asked the question he had been dying to ask, "So…are you going to tell me the reason why Boomer and Gadget designed his new shell that way?"

Swoop snickered as he answered, "Her Gadget mostly, Her Gadget trying to match Him Prowl with Her Silverstar. She thinks it would be good for both to be bonded, particularly on Him Prowl's sanity as he tries to get over losing…" He stopped as he couldn't finished the sentence without bursting into tears, "Well…" he choked up, "'them' as well as cleaning up after Aft-Magnus!"

"And she had to make him every femme's and sub's lubricant dream?" he asked in delight.

"Her Gadget calls it encouragement for Her Silverstar to go after Him Prowl," he answered. They both looked at another and then burst into laughter at Prowl's and Silverstar's predicament that was going to happen…soon.

* * *

_A few minutes later…Ark's old meeting room…  
_

* * *

Prowl sighed in relief as he got into the room, every femme he meet either drop something and stared at him in shock or ran into a door. Rodimus and Grimlock mouths gaped at him in astonishment, finally Grimlock shouted, "You Prowl look like movie star!"

"Movie star is an understatement," said Rodimus as he stared at him, "He's going to replace me as the most eligible Cybertrionan!"

"But, You Rodimus have that roughish quality now that femmes and sub-mechs like," mocked Grimlock.

"True," he commented as he gave Prowl a teasing look, "But as soon as I bond with Mara…I am off the market! So, Prowl…want any tips on how to handle your admirers?"

Prowl rolled his optics in annoyance and gestured to the weapon cases, "From Ironhide?" he asked as attempted to change to the subject.

Which worked and they immediately got down to business, "He wants us to listen to this first," said Rodimus Prime as he turned on the message cube.

Ironhide's face appeared as he gleefully joked out, "Prowl! Congratulations on taking Optimus's title of Femme Magnet! Oh…how I wish I could see all those femmes and sub-mechs throwing themselves at your feet!"

Rodimus Prime and Grimlock laughed at the embarrass look on Prowl's face, who was muttering, "I need to have a long talk with Gadget, I know she is the main designer behind my new shell!"

Ironhide suddenly became more sober, "Now, let me get the bad news out of the way first…"

They listened to him mortified at his news; Grimlock moaned out sadly, while Prime stared at the table grimly. Prowl, though had tears running down his optics at the news, "I…"

Before he could say anything, Ironhide interrupted, "Straighten up, Prowl! She went the way she wanted to go…which is a slagging a lot better how I will go or is that I have gone? Slag! I hate time travel! Anyway, here is where you will find her shell…"

Quickly, Rodimus Prime took a data pad and electronic pen out of subspace as he wrote down the directions, he ordered, "Grimlock, take this and use whatever help you need to retrieve her body. Lay her down beside Kup; she might kill me from the Matrix if she is laid out beside Arcee for the funeral."

Grimlock took the pad, and said as he went out of the room, "Me Grimlock will…pit…Me Grimlock tired of final good byes!"

"So am I," grumbled Prowl as he looked at the holographic Ironhide who seemed to be waiting on something.

"Now," drawled out Ironhide, "I'm sure Rodimus Prime has ordered someone to go retrieve her, if not just pause this message." They waited patiently, finally Ironhide continued, "Okay, Prowl…I want to you to listen to me carefully! It's not your fault about the ambush or attack on Autobot City! Ratchet, Wheeljack, and I knew what was going to happen…so in the name of Primus as well as the time line, we willing went to our deaths! So, stop fragging beating yourself up about it! Now, I left you, Prime, and that Joe known as Beach Head some presents!"

Here he rolled his optics in annoyance, "I have already given that human his message from me, and I am slagging certain he is now currently cackling gleefully as he loads it up! If I didn't have a fragging taste of what he has to put up with daily…" Again he shook his head in irritation, "It's a wonder he still has his processor somewhat straight!"

He paused for a moment, then continued, "Rodimus Prime, I remember when your father first found out about you when we woke up from our 'nap' here on Earth…he passed out in shock! Took the Hatchet several clicks to wake up the slagger, and he then strutted around like an Earth peacock for a cycle!"

Prowl chuckled out as he paused the cube, "I remember that…Ratchet finally hit your father with a wrench to the spike plate to bring him back down to the planet!"

"I thought he knew about Elita being pregnant?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, he did…but we left shortly before you were sparked," he explained, "He didn't know you were a mech or a femme until…like Ironhide stated…we woke up here on Earth!"

"Ah," muttered Prime as he resumed the message cube.

"Now," continued Ironhide, "When Ratchet got him back down from the stratosphere, he came to me and asked me to make you an energon weapon like I done for him. Of course, I immediately agreed to his request on the condition that we would wait to see what type of mech you have grown up to be." He looked sternly as he growled out, "This is where I am thankful for that little piece of time travel, without it…when I met a certain turbo raving punk that was Prime's son…there would have been no fragging way I would have made an energon weapon for him!"

Prowl's lips quirked in amusement as Rodimus looked sheepishly at the table for a moment, Ironhide continued, "However, thanks to that little episode…I met the confident, brave though scarred up mech that Optimus Prime's son had grown up to be. You don't realize just how much you are like him, but you have very little of your mother in you…thank Primus! So, please open case marked 1…Rodimus Prime!"

With trepidation, he slowly opened the correct case…instead of a gun, there was a beautiful energon sword lying within it. Slowly, he picked it up…being careful not to prick his fingers on the deadly blade. "Wow," he muttered in awe.

"You'll have to wait until Hatchet Jr. gets back to have it installed like your father had his energon ax installed in his arm," explained Ironhide, "Prowl…" He chuckled gleefully, "I had some fun with your new weapons…the Decptio-creeps won't know what hit them! Please open; the cases marked 2, 3, and 4."

Slowly, Prowl opened each of the cases and he stared in admiration at his old friend's craftsmanship. He listened as Ironhide explained, "I updated you're acid pellet gun since you told me that the gun you were carrying…agh! I hate time travel! Anyway, the gun is not only an acid pellet but a stun gun! You can change the settings and it can be used for long distance shooting! Be careful though, it's quicker on the draw than you're old gun!"

Ironhide then growled out in mixture of irritation and excitement, "Next are you're shuriken, got this idea from those ninja Joes and Stigma…though she uses electric knives! Anyway, throw one of these beauties…and enough volts of electricity will go thru any of your opponents that it will completely fire their circuits! Finally, your energon cuffs! They are stronger than you're old ones," Ironhide scowled, "And you better take good care of them! They took me a slagging long time to make! Do you know how many times I went to Grimlock or Optimus Prime asking to see if they could break this piece of metal?!"

Prowl chuckled sadly as he touched the cuffs, "I remember, the look on you're face when one of them broke it!"

"Now, I've got nothing else to say except this…I don't want to see either you on the other side for a long fragging time!" he exclaimed, then more softly, "Till all are one…Prowl, Rodimus Prime…til all are one!"

As soon as the message went off, Prime commented softly, "Well…that was interesting."

"Indeed," muttered Prowl forlornly as he looked at his new weapons.

Rodimus looked at him for a moment, finally he suggested, "So, Swoop wants you at the race track since this meeting is done…are you up to a racing with this turbo raving punk? I need to let off some steam!"

Prowl stared at the weapons for a few moments in silence, finally he looked up with a mischievous smirk, "Let me make a comm. call first…"

* * *

_Thirty Minutes later…Autobot City's Med Bay…_

* * *

Ultra Magnus groaned as he woke up and stared into the grim face of Firestar, the first words he uttered, "Primus…what have I done?! My own creation…"

"Has passed over into the Matrix," finished a familiar voice.

Ultra Magnus sat up and groaned out as he looked into the serious faces of Red Alert and Grimlock; the security director was holding a pair of energon cuffs. "Magnus," he stated, "You're under arrest for multiple charges…and Lt. Caine hasn't even finished listing them all yet! But before we escort you to the brig, Prime and Lt. Caine want to see you at the race track!"

The ex-SIC sighed regretfully as he held up his hands in surrender; he muttered as Red Alert placed the cuffs on him, "I thought what I was doing was right…"

"Me Grimlock say," he interrupted, "You Magnus made berth, now You Magnus lie in it!"

"What he said," grumbled Red Alert as he dragged him to his feet, "Let's go!"

* * *

_Shortly, at the Autobot City Race Track…  
_

* * *

Ultra Magnus immediately noticed an audience had gathered at the track, mostly of the femme persuasion! He gasped out, "There are a lot of femmes here!"

Grimlock rolled his optics in annoyance, "Me Grimlock say that because of Him Rodimus Prime and Him Lt. Caine!"

Red Alert snorted in agreement, "I still can't believe what you told me Grimlock, why in Primus's name did Gadget, Boomer, and Swoop design his new body like that?!"

Ultra Magnus frowned thoughtfully, "New body?"

Neither mech answered his question, but Grimlock did respond to Red Alert's question, "Me Grimlock think it was mostly Her Gadget's doing and Me Grimlock don't know what was going thru Her Gadget's processor!"

"What are you two talking about?!" he exclaimed in aggravation.

They looked at him in amusement, finally Red Alert replied, "I don't have to take orders from you anymore, Ultra Magnus. But, I will give you something to process…Lt. Caine is the only survivor of a Decepticon ambush. That's why Gadget and her team had to build him a new body."

The ex-SIC frowned in concentration, "I don't remember any recent Decepticon ambushes."

"Me Grimlock say," he chuckled out, "who said it recent Decepticon ambush?"

Before Ultra Magnus could respond, they finally reached Swoop who was monitoring the equipment he brought; he gave them a brief look and commented, "They passing soon, Me Swoop say look to the left."

They looked in direction he told them, and before they could blink…a flame covered windabago and a dodge charger police car went racing past them. They gasped in shock, "Pit!" exclaimed Red Alert, "Look at them go!"

Ultra Magnus nodded his head in agreement as he silently studied the navy blue and white police car with bronze lines. He could make out the bronze writing that was on its side: "To Protect and To Serve…Till All Are One." "That police car…is Lt. Caine?"

"Yup," said Red Alert happily.

"And Him Lt. Caine really not happy with you!" added Grimlock cheerfully.

"He," muttered Ultra Magnus thoughtfully, "seems familiar…"

"No…really!" Red Alert exclaimed sarcastically.

Suddenly the two vehicles pulled up in front of them; Rodimus Prime transformed and stared furiously at Ultra Magnus for a moment, finally he turned his attention to Swoop, "Lt. Caine wanted to know if he was healthy enough to yell at him yet?" he asked as he jabbed a thumb at his ex-SIC.

Swoop sighed wearily, and asked instead, "Me Swoop ask if You Red Alert going to tape this? Me Swoop got to watch spark and shell readings, so Me Swoop can't really pay attention to show!"

Red Alert laughed ruthlessly as he answered, "Of course I am taping it! This is history in the making!"

"Then in that case," he said, "Me Swoop say go ahead."

Rodimus Prime gave his ex-SIC a wicked smile as he introduced, "Ultra Magus meet Lt. Caine."

As the police car transformed, Ultra Magnus's mouth dropped open in shock, "P-Prowl?!"

"Ultra Magnus," growled out Prowl; "WHAT IN PRIMUS'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?! AND I AM NOT JUST TALKING ABOUT LEAVING A WELCOME MAT OUT FOR BLACKARCHINA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ONE OF THE FIRST THINGS THAT HAPPENED AFTER I CAME OUT OF STASIS?! CHROMIA AND SWOOP TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE TREATING OUR CURRENT PRIME LIKE A SPARKLING, WHAT WAS GOING THRU YOUR PROCESSOR?!"

Everyone winced at the shear volume at Prowl's yelling, Ultra Magnus tried to interrupt him, but Prowl wasn't giving him a chance, "OH! AND LET'S NOT FORGET COMPARING HIM TO OPTIMUS PRIME! DID I AT ANY TIME COMPARED OPTIMUS TO SENTINAL PRIME?!"

"Prowl," interrupted Ultra Magnus.

"SHUT UP, ULTRA MAGNUS!" he bellowed, "YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN WHAT IS COMING OUT OF MY VOCALIZER…WHEATHER YOU SLAGGING LIKE OR NOT!"

As he continued, Rodimus whispered in Grimlock's audio, "I wish Marrisa was here, she would love this!"

Grimlock whispered back to him in his audio, "Me Grimlock say we will use this for movie night in Dinobot Den! Her Marrisa can watch it then with us…Me Grimlock going to serve snacks and high grade!"

Ultra Magnus thru out this was suffering from painful audio receptors, he once again tried to interrupt, "I thought a SIC needed to know a Prime's medical information…"

"ONLY IN AN EMERGENCY YOU AFT-HEAD!" yelled Prowl, "AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO ORDER RED ALERT TO GAG YOU?"

Ultra Magnus clamped his mouth shut, and shook his head negatively.

"GOOD!" he shouted and continued to where he left off in his rant, "YOU DO REALIZE THAT IF FIRST AID HADN'T SUFFERED MEMORY DAMAGED…HE WOULD HAVE BEEN COURT MARTIALED AND BROUGHT BEFORE THE MEDICAL COUNCIL FOR HIS ACTIONS?! DID YOU CARE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO HIM OR DID YOU THINK YOU COULD SWEEP ANY CHARGES UNDER THE FLOORBOARD?!"

Realizing that this was a rhetorical question, Ultra Magnus bit his lip as he thought, 'I wish I could tell them I was only following Alpha Trion's plan…but I made a promise to him that I wouldn't revel it or that he created it in the first place.'

As if realizing his thoughts, Prowl stopped his yelling and stared at him suspiciously for a moment, finally he growled out furiously, "Why do I get the feeling that you are carrying out an old fragger's plan?"

Ultra Magnus tried to look innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about, Prowl."

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked sarcastically and gestured to Red Alert and Grimlock, "Get him out of my sights…I'll slagging deal with him again...later!"

As they dragged him away, and the audience dispersed; Prime glanced at his SIC and asked curiously, "What is on your processor, Prowl?"

Prowl frowned grimly as he replied, "I have a hunch that the slag you have been putting up with this past tron, was all part of a grand plan." He opened his comm. channel, "Prowl to Jazz, I need you to get in contact with Mirage on Cybertron. I want him to look in…"

As he gave his orders to Jazz, Rodimus Prime and Swoop stared at him in surprise. When he was done with his comm. call, Prime asked, "Do you really think that the old fragger was behind this even though his dead?"

Prowl grimly answered him, "There is 89.9 percent chance that he is behind Ultra Magnus's actions; When I met him a final time, several Earth years ago on Cybertron, he seemed…disgusted…at Spike and the Dinobots."

They were silent for a moment, finally Prowl asked, "What do you want me to do now, Swoop?"

The Dinobot gestured to the field that was in the middle of the track, "Spar with Him Prime; use You Prowl's new abilities that Me Swoop told You Prowl about before operation."

"New abilities?" he asked warily as he walked with Prowl to the field.

"You'll see Prime," he chuckled out as he prepared for the fight, "You'll see."

* * *

_Meanwhile on Char…Hook's Med Bay…_

* * *

Though everyone else was off lined, they managed to get Rumble up and running again…though what he told them was puzzling the two Decepticons.

"Junkican, why did it have to be Junkican?" asked Hook in exasperation as he racked his processors.

Soundwave agreed with him and ordered, "Rumble, repeat what Autobot Leader, Rodimus Prime said in beginning of Junkican Language."

"Okay, this is what he said," Rumble told them again, "'Live from New York… it's the 'Late, Late, Show'! With George Clooney who is currently starring in the re-make of that Hollywood classic, 'To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything!' This is WXM; in the local news…Lt. Caine's death was apparently not all that it seems.' " He looked at them and helpfully said, "If it helps any, 'To Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything' was that Earth movie were the actors dressed up like femmes! Skywarp thought it was hilarious!"

"That helps!" grumbled Hook as he rubbed his forehead thoughtfully, "And Lt. Caine is a fictional police character from that Earth crime drama that I enjoy watching! In one episode, he faked his own death to catch the bad guy!"

Soundwave processed these statements, after a moment his face took on a horrified look, "Statement: Repair Decepticon Barricade next!"

"Why?" asked Hook in curiosity, "Shouldn't we do Galvatron next, now that we got a basic idea on how to cure this slagging virus!"

"Answer: Need to confirm theory, only Decepticon Barricade can confirm theory!" he exclaimed as he raced to Barricade's berth.

Hook stared after him a moment, and then quickly processed what shocked Soundwave so badly, "Ah, fragg!" he cursed as he rushed over to help, "If what you're processing is what I think you're processing…"

"What is slagging wrong?" interrupted Rumble as he watched them work.

They ignored him, instead Soundwave spoke out, "Query: Can Rumble's antidote, cure Decepticon Barricade long enough to confirm theory?"

Hook frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe," he replied, "Just be ready to knock him out with a sedative again."

Quickly they prepared, and Hook gave Barricade Rumble's antidote. Barricade groaned out as he woke up, "Hook?"

"Shut up," Hook ordered, "We don't have a lot of time before this virus affects you're processor again! Is Prowl alive…yes or no?"

"Yes," he weekly replied, "In Moonracer's shell…Prime…Prime made him SIC of Autobots replacing Ultra… Oppan Gangnam Style!"

At those words, Soundwave quickly injected him with a sedative…silence reigned over the med bay, finally Rumble stuttered out, "H-how did he fragging survive?!'

Soundwave and Hook looked at one another in misery, the communication officer asked, "Decepticon Hook. Query: Theory on Autobot SIC Prowl's survival?"

Hook closed his optics and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he desperately thought of an answer; finally he replied, "Maybe…and this is only a guess! That idiot Swoop or First Aid, but my credit is on Swoop since that slagger First Aid wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for a tron…"

"Decepticon Hook," warned Soundwave.

"Okay, Okay," he said quickly, "As I was saying Swoop found Prowl's shell and immediately noticed that his spark was still beating. Since the city was a piece of slag at the time, he took Prowl's spark and placed it in a stasis field at the Ark. He went back to the shuttle, but we blew it up sky high when we attacked again on the city. Now, after all that slag with Unicron…Swoop tries to tell First Aid or any Autobot with medical expertise that Prowl is still alive. He couldn't get anyone to listen to him…until that misfit Boomer as well as that glitch Gadget rolled into the city with Moonracer's shell in order to give her a proper funeral."

He paused for a moment, "He tells them, Prime finds out thru them, and orders them to build Prowl a new shell as well as kept it a slagging secret until he is ready to revel that Prowl is alive! Oh…also that he is replacing that Aft-head Magus as SIC with Prowl!"

Soundwave sighed wearily, "Statement: Theory sound. Query: Possible capabilities of Autobot SIC Prowl's new shell?"

Hook snorted in disgust, "Knowing how vindictive Gadget can be, plus Boomer inheriting her uncle's unique abilities; I would say they are going to be extremely…creative…when it comes to building Prowl a new shell. And before you ask, I would say Prowl is in his nice, shiny, new body right about now…and practicing at kicking our afts….hard!"

* * *

_An hour later…at Autobot City's…SIC's office…_

* * *

Prowl smirked in pride over his victory as he strode into his new office, he thought, 'I still got it and this new body is very help…' He stopped in shock; there on the wall was the huge chalkboard that he started writing all of Ultra Magnus's offenses. Snarl and the Light Sisters stood at attention before him, though the sisters seemed to…brighten…when they first saw him.

"Me Snarl say that Him Red Alert's long list, done!" he reported as he shifted nervously away from the femmes.

"Abbreviated," stated Red Light with an unusual look in her optics.

"And on…" purred out Yellow Light as her optics roamed over his shell.

"The board," finished Green Light as she tried not to drool.

"Umm…good job," he told them cautiously, "If there is any way I can thank you…"

The Light Sisters optics widened in excitement and as one they interrupted him, "You can, sir!"

"Okay," he drawled out warily, "What do you want?"

Snarl slapped his face in irritation as he warned him, "You Prowl shouldn't have said that…same thing happened to Him Rodimus Prime at Galatic Olympics!"

Before Prowl could comment, Red Light quickly walked up to him…grabbed his head down to her level and gave him a big kiss on the mouth plate! "Umph!" he grunted out, he's exclamation made it easy for Red Light to slip her tongue into his mouth. After a moment she was done, and Prowl was gaping at her in shock.

Red Light sighed in pleasure, and immediately scowled in fury as Yellow Light pushed her out of the way, "My turn!" she shouted as she jumped Prowl, wrapping her legs around his waist. Before he could stop her, she was trying to put her tongue all the way down his throat. Soon, he was becoming slightly aroused by their recent actions and his spike was letting him know it. "Primus!" she shouted as she came up and thursted against him, "Hey!"

Green Light smirked down at her sister who was glaring at her from the floor, "My turn," she purred out as she wrapped her arms around Prowl's neck. As she kissed him, both their engines revved up as she thursted against his spike plate. She could feel the heat coming from it; and as she came up for air, she growled out, "Do you want us to give you a tune up, sir?"

Prowl was still mostly thinking with his processor as he stuttered out, "N-no."

"Mmm," muttered Green Light as she nipped his lip, "Pity." As she and her sisters strolled out of the room, she called out, "If you change your processor…"

"And want a foursome," continued Yellow Light.

"You know where to find us, sir," finished Red Light.

Snarl tried not snicker as he went to Prowl and used one finger to close his mouth plate, "You Prowl lucky that Me Snarl don't think of You Prowl in that way...You Prowl not Me Snarl's type! Have You Prowl learned lesson?"

"Lesson?" he asked, and then his glitch activated as he tried to process what happened.

Snarl once again rolled his optics, as called out over the comm. channel, "Me Snarl to Him Swoop, Him Prowl's glitch activated again. Please don't send any femmes or sub-mechs to help Me Snarl to get Him Prowl to med bay."

* * *

_Half an hour later...in Autobot City's Med Bay…_

* * *

Prowl woke up to the snickering of Rodimus Prime, Snarl, and Swoop; he moaned out in agony, "Please tell me that my processor wasn't playing tricks on me! That the Light sisters didn't…"

"Proposition You Prowl big time?" finished Snarl, "Me Snarl say yes they did!"

He groaned out miserably as he sat up, "I am going to have a very long talk with Gadget on her…design capabilities!"

They laughed out loud at his statement, finally Rodimus was able to catch his breath long enough to ask, "Have you learned your lesson, Prowl?"

"Yes," he growled out, "From now on…I must not give any femme or sub-mech an inch when it comes to rewarding for a job well done! Otherwise…"

"You'll be dragged to a berth before you can say, no!" finished Rodimus as he stared at his SIC in amusement.

"Yes," he hissed out in fury, and was about to say more when a comm. call from Jazz came over their speakers.

"Jazz to Prowl," he called out, "Mirage is on the line with the information you wanted."

"Prowl to Jazz," he answered back, "Prime and I will be in his office shortly to take the call there."

"Roger that, Prowl," he said, "Jazz out."

"This is going to be interesting," commented Prowl as they left the Med Bay.

"Yes," drawled out Prime with a teasing look in his optic, "Hopefully, we won't run into the Light Sisters with a new offer for you to accept."

Prowl merely gave him a dirty look in reply as they raced toward Rodimus Prime's office.


	14. Where Are We Going This Time?

_Once again…I don't own anything! Not Transformers or G. I. Joe! I also don't own the words found in Stan Bush's song "Till All Are One." (shrug) What can I say…it's a really cool song! I love the lyrics! Darkmachines, I hope this answers your question about Soundwave and Stigma's relationship…and no… I am not giving them a break anytime soon! In fact, this chapter is their break, even though it's not much of one! Oh! Be warned this chapter mentions rape!_

* * *

_September 6, 1995…open field…one mile from the Ark…_

* * *

Wheeljack waved his arms around, and asked with excitement, "What do you think? The river would make an excellent source of energy! That mountain over there would…"

"Okay, okay!" Ratchet exclaimed as he looked around, "Don't offline yourself in excitement!"

"I can't help it! I can't believe I found this little spot before Hound or any of the other scouts!" he shouted as his fins flashed with excitement, "Just think of the city we could build here!"

Ratchet rolled his optics in annoyance, and looked over at Ironhide, "You're awfully quiet Ironhide…usually you would make your opinion known now about one of Jack's crazy ideas!"

"Hmmm?" he asked distractedly, "Did you say something, Ratchet?"

"Now, I know something is wrong!" he exclaimed and folded his arms as he gave Ironhide a stern look, "What's got your turbine in a twist?!"

Ironhide was silent for a moment; finally he responded inattentively, "I just got a feeling that something is coming…something big!"

His two companions looked at him, and then around the area for a moment; "I don't see anything, Ironhide," said Wheeljack.

"Maybe you are finally losing your processors in you're old age, Hide," Ratchet commented sarcastically.

Ironhide glared at the medic furiously as he growled out, "You're as old as I am, remember?!"

Before Ratchet could respond to that comment, a crackle of energy was heard…they looked in the direction it was coming from…suddenly; a shuttle appeared in a swirling ball of energy! They powered up their weapons in preparation for whatever came out of the shuttle. Before they could blink, the shuttle's door was thrown up open and a femme was sailing thru the air and screaming out, "Aggah!"

As she landed in front of the mechs, Ironhide gasped out, "Chromia?"

"Ironhide," she muttered with longing, quickly she shook her head in order to gather her wits, "No time to explain!" She rolled her optics in annoyance at her words as she swiftly handed to each of them audio plugs, "Put these in! I'll explain later!"

"Chromia," Ironhide started to say, but she cut him off briskly.

"Hidey, just trust me and do it!" she ordered as she rushed back to the shuttle.

Shrugging, the mechs followed her orders, and observed as the shuttle rock back and forth on the ground; suddenly, the shuttle exploded and several femmes sailed thru the air…three of them in the direction of the audio plugged mechs. Quickly, Ironhide caught his bond mate; while Ratchet and Wheeljack caught the other two.

Ratchet gasped out in shock as he looked down at the femme he caught, "Gadget?"

Wheeljack too was surprised at the small human-like femme, he caught, "What the pit?"

The cyborg briefly gave him a small, grateful smile and then called out, "Silverstar, Stigma…are you all right and where did that bitch go too?"

"We're fine," Silverstar groaned out.

Stigma hissed out in fury as she pointed to the mountain's cliff, "Statement: Functional. Blackarachia flew above us, she is on Lookout Mountain."

They looked in the direction she pointed at, and the femmes' heard in the wind, "Try and stop me without Prowl, Chromia!" The fanatical femme soon disappeared from sight, leaving an evil cackle behind her.

"Terrific," grumbled Gadget as she pointed to the ground; as soon as he placed her down, she reached out and pulled out the audio plugs, "Are you all right, father?"

"Yes," he growled out, "But, I like to know what in name of Primus is going on?"

"In a minute," she muttered sadly and then quickly pulled him into a tight hug as she cried out, "I missed you…so much! How in the pit did you deal with this slag daily?!"

As she cried on his shoulder, Ratchet's creator instincts immediately took over him as he patted her on the shoulder, "Shh," he reassured her, "Daddy is here now, and whoever upset his little femme is going to wish they hadn't!"

Meanwhile, Marrisa Fairborne motioned to Wheeljack to put her on the ground and to get his audio plugs out; as soon as he done so, he asked with excitement, "What are you?! Are you human?!"

She sighed wearily as she replied, "I was born human, but I won't be for much longer." She turned her attention to Chromia and Ironhide who by this time, were making out as teenagers. "Chromia!" she shouted out, "Get yourself together, if I can't have my mate…neither can you!"

Chromia broke the kiss reluctantly and pulled the plugs out of her mate's audios, he heard her grumbling, "Slagging Heritage! I forgot how much of a fragging pain it can be when it came to…"

"Heritage?" interrupted Ironhide as he gently placed her feet on the ground, "What in the pit are you talking about, Chromia? Prime went thru that eons ago!" He frowned at her, "And why can't I slagging sense you thru our bond if we're this fragging close?!"

"Not Optimus, Hidey," she replied and then bluntly answered is other question, "We're from the future, that's why you can't sense me."

With those words, the mechs stared at them in shock, finally they bellowed out, "WHAT?!"

Silverstar snorted in aggravation as she and Stigma sat cross legged on the ground, "Way to go, Chromia…you really should have been a diplomat!"

She scowled at her and was about to respond to that comment, when Marrisa Fairborne warned her as she too sat down, "Chromia…stop it! We don't have the time, pun not intended!"

Releasing here grip on Ratchet, Gadget agreed as she sat down beside Stigma, "Tell them from the beginning Chromia…the very beginning…during the year 2005! They need to know anyway in order to save Prowl!"

"Save Prowl?" repeated Ratchet as optics narrowed in curiosity and suspicion.

Sighing sadly, she gestured for the mechs to sit down with them as she stared to explain, "As Gadget already told you…it began in 2005…on a simple shuttle run…"

As she told them, with Gadget adding in the message that her father's future self left her as well as what she saw on the video. The mechs' optics widen in disbelief, sadness, fury, and finally…acceptance. They were silent for a moment, when Chromia finished telling them of Autobot City's destruction, finally, Ironhide mournfully asked, "So…we went to our deaths willing?"

"Yes," his mate muttered sadly, "to save the time line and Prowl. I wish there was another way…but, there isn't Hidey! No matter, what our dear, old friend thinks!"

"That femme you were chasing is an old friend?!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"And why do you fragging need Prowl alive in the future?!" added Ratchet.

"And what is up with this femme?!" added Wheeljack as he jabbed his thumb at Marrisa Fairborne.

The femmes looked at one another, finally Silverstar closed her optics momentarily and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she suggested, "Chromia, you take the first question. I'll take the second one since you can't answer it without cursing up a storm…"

She grunted in agreement as her optics narrowed furiously, "Pit spawn…aft head," she cursed under her breath.

"And Gadget," continued Silverstar as she opened her optics and stared at the medic in question, "You get to explain about our femme leader."

"FEMME LEADER?!" the mechs once again bellowed.

"Yes," Chromia growled out with her thoughts still on a certain ex-SIC; taking a deep calming breath, she once again began the explanations.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

* * *

The mechs were once again in shock, finally Ironhide shouted out to his mate, "What is that aft head, glitch thinking?!

"Elita or Magnus?" Chromia drawled out in aggravation.

"Both!" he yelled as he stood up and began to pace around them.

"Well, I am fairly certain that Elita is going to try to get her hands on your Prime since she failed to keep our Prime in her insane claws," said Chromia as she stood up and stretched her servos.

Everyone groaned out loud in despair at her theory, finally Marrisa growled out, "Stigma...go find that fragging opening that Prowl talked about! We can stay in tunnels while we're here!"

Stigma easily stood up, and said, "Affirmative, femme leader!"

"Tunnels?" asked Ratchet as he slowly drew out his scanner, and quickly scanned the cyborg.

"Yes," she snarled out, "Get that fragging scanner away from me!"

"Matrix energy," muttered Wheeljack in awe as he looked over Ratchet's shoulder at the readings, "Never thought I would see it in a human!"

"Away from me," she shouted out to them, "Mate…need my mate…destroy former alpha femme! Need my mate!"

Gadget groaned out in aggravation as she stood up and took a syringe from subspace, "Slagging Heritage!" she bellowed as she gave her the sedative, "You could have warned me in your notes about it making her feral!"

"It never has gone this fragging long before," grumbled out Ratchet as he studied the readings with Wheeljack, "From what I've studied on the Prime Heritage at Delta City, by this time the femme would be bonded and sparked up!"

"Well, apparently she's not!" she sarcastically exclaimed.

"I can see that, Gadget!" he shouted back as he looked up at her, "And don't you use that tone of voice on me, young femme!"

"Hey, Ratchet!" shouted Wheeljack in enthusiasm as he pointed at one reading, "Look at this!"

"What?!" he yelled as he looked down at the scanner, "Aw…Primus, no!"

"What's wrong?" asked Chromia in concern as Gadget swiped the scanner from her sire.

"Aw, fragging no!" Gadget exclaimed as she studied the reading, "Primus, hates me! He really does!"

"Good thing you injected her with a sedative," commented Wheeljack thoughtfully, "This looks like its going to be painful for her."

"It won't last long," moaned out Gadget as she wished she had something to bang her head on, "her system is too fragged up!"

"WOULD ONE OF YOU FRAGGERS, PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S SLAGGING WRONG WITH HER?!" Chromia and Ironhide bellowed together.

"Swoop's estimation was off," growled out Gadget as she pinched her nose bridge in aggravation as Wheeljack stood up and swiped the scanner from her.

"Her mass is increasing," growled out Ratchet as he took his tool kit from subspace and frantically went thru it.

"And she's starting to develop transformation cogs," continued Wheeljack with excitement as he studied the scanner.

"Which means she is going to be a fully Cybertrion, soon!" finished Gadget as she gazed hopefully at her sire, "Do you?"

"NO!" he shouted as he slammed his tool kit shut in frustration, "Jack and I are going to have to go back to the Ark and sneak out the supplies we need!"

"Why can't we just take her to the Ark, Ratch…ow!" Wheeljack exclaimed as he rubbed his helm from the two hits he received via wrench.

"The time line…remember Jack?!" yelled Ratchet as he stood up and picked up his throwing wrench.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Yes, oh!" shouted Gadget with sarcasm as she picked up her wrench

Suddenly, they heard a cough behind them…the result was Ironhide jumping in the air as he yelled out, "Aaggh!"

Behind them stood Stigma as she stared at them in amusement, "Statement: Found natural entrance. Query: Do we proceed to location?"

Ironhide scowled at her as he spat out, "You know…you look and sound a lot like that slagger Soundwave!"

As Stigma growled out furiously, Chromia chuckled out in dark amusement, "She is his little sister, Hidey…and much to his displeasure, she is on our side!"

"WHAT?!" bellowed the mechs again.

* * *

_Near sunset…the Ark…Ratchet's med bay…  
_

* * *

Ratchet snarled as he finally found the portable, high velocity scanner at the bottom of supply closet, "Figures this would be at the bottom!"

He heard a familiar voice behind him, "You missed the meeting, Ratchet. Is everything all right?"

Turning around, he stared into the face of Optimus Prime, "Yes," he replied calmly as he could, "But, Wheeljack has discovered a…interesting site for our future planned city. It made us miss the meeting completely."

"Really?" he asked with interest, "Perhaps, we should go out…"

"No!" he quickly exclaimed and then more calmly, "Wheeljack and I need to run some tests to make certain its what we need, Ironhide is helping us…we should have our results in a few Earth cycles."

Optimus Prime stared at the medic for a moment, he knew that Ratchet was lying to him and was about to press the medic further on the subject; when the Matrix sent him a pulse of energy thru his system…he heard it whisper in the many voices that composed it, "Drop the subject, Optimus Prime. You don't need to know what he is doing…yet."

Sighing in regret, he ordered, "Show me the site as soon as you've completed you're…'tests' Ratchet."

Giving him a strained smile, he said, "Yes, sir."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Wheeljack's lab…_

* * *

"Flashlights, spare communicators, energon rope," muttered Wheeljack as he threw the equipment into his tool box, he was so busy…he didn't notice a certain Dinobot's presence until it was too late.

"Me Grimlock ask what You Wheeljack doing?"

"Mmm, oh!" he muttered distractedly, "Grimlock, you gave me a shock to the old spark!'

Grimlock's optics narrowed in suspicion as he asked again, "What You Wheeljack doing? Not making another Dinobot are you?"

"No!" he protested, "I found a possible site for Autobot City; Ratchet, Ironhide, and I are going to run some tests to make certain that its safe for both bots as well as humans!" He returned to his packing, "Are you excited about going with Prowl tomorrow?"

Grimlock made a disgusted face behind his creator's back, "Me Grimlock say not really, and Me Grimlock really don't want to go to Cybertron again."

"Oh, come on, Grimlock!" he said with force cheer and was thankful that his back was to his creation, so he wouldn't see the distress that was beginning to grow in his optics, "Ultra Magnus isn't all that bad!"

* * *

_An hour later…below what will be Autobot City…in the underground caverns…  
_

* * *

"I still can't believe what you're telling me about Ultra Magnus, sure he can be a bit of a stickler for the rules," Ironhide told his mate as they watched Wheeljack and the medics scurrying around Marrisa Fairborne.

Chromia snorted in disgust, "Hidey…you should have seen Red Alert's long list of Ultra Magnus offenses as SIC, it reached the Ark's ceiling!"

"Plus Prowl," added Gadget as put the IV into Marrisa Fairborne's arm, "came to me with a processor ache after Grimlock and Red Alert gave him the highlights!"

"If I remember correctly," agonizingly whispered their patient, "he said he would deal with the punishment personally."

The three mechs looked at each other in anxiety, "That's not good," muttered Wheeljack as he tucked a blanket around Marrisa Fairborne, "Prowl usually just gives you a dressing down and a data pad with your punishment written on it…if he says he is going to do the punishment personally…" he shook his head in denial, "then he is extremely angry."

"Oh, he is beyond angry," commented Silverstar as she came up to them, "If you want, I've got Grimlock's short list on me…you can take it back with you to read over, just give it back when your done; no reason to pollute the time line with anyone else knowing about the future!"

The mechs glanced at each other, finally Ironhide told her, "We'll take you up on that…it can't be that slagging bad!"

Silverstar rolled her optics in annoyance, and brought out of subspace Grimlock's short list, "Here!" she exclaimed as she shoved the fifty data pads into Ironhide's arms.

"What the slag is this?!" he yelled as stumbled trying to keep hold of the cumbersome pads.

"Grimlock's short list," she answered and then turned her attention to Chromia; "Stigma is setting up some preliminary alarms around the opening's perimeter."

"Good," said Chromia and was about to say more when Ratchet interrupted her.

"Grimlock did that!" he exclaimed in shock, "Usually a short list from him would be one data pad!"

"As I stated earlier," she repeated harshly, "you should have seen Red Alert's long list!"

* * *

_Later…near midnight…Ratchet's office…_

* * *

Prowl was just entering the med bay, data pad in hand, when he heard a distressing moan coming from Ratchet's office. Raising a brow in curiosity, he entered the office and stopped in surprised at the sight. Ratchet's desk was cluttered with three piles of data pads, and in front of each pile were Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack. Hesitantly he asked, "What is going on?"

Wheeljack's fins flashed a bright red as he replied, "A short list of...ow!" He glared at Ratchet in fury as he rubbed his leg.

"Of what?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing you need to know about yet, Prowl," replied Ratchet as calmly as he could even though his optics had an enraged look within them, "What have you came in for Prowl? Usually I would have to drag your aft in here!"

"Just to drop you a briefing about the meeting earlier today, but since Ironhide and Wheeljack are in here as well…" he answered as brought out of subspace two more data pads and handed them out to the mechs in the room.

As they muttered their thanks, and stored them away for later, Ratchet asked, "Are you still sending Blaster to Delta City?"

"Yes," he responded as he frowned at the three of them in concern.

"Could you please have Blaster go to what's left of the medical library," he asked as pleasantly as he could, "And tell him to find the copies of the medical journals that talks about the Prime Heritage and transmit them to me as soon as possible?"

"If my memory banks are right, Prime has already gone thru…"

"This is for me, Prowl!" he quickly interrupted, "I want to write up my experience with it for medical posterity, and I need to use what has been written as reference."

"I thought you had al…" Wheeljack started to say, "Ow! That hurt!"

Ratchet looked at Prowl serenely and acting like he had not just kicked Wheeljack in the leg…again; the SIC raised a brow in surprise, finally he responded, "Very well, I'll have Blaster send it as soon as his mission for me in Delta City is over with. Is there anything else? Any messages you want me to pass on to Chromia, Ironhide?"

It took all of Ironhide's will power to respond calmly, "Tell her I'll see her soon, and you can tell Ultra Magnus that…" He stopped as he felt Ratchet kicked him hard in the leg.

As he glared at the medic furiously, Prowl asked, "Tell him what?"

Ironhide turned his attention back to Prowl as he unconsciously traced the handle of his sidearm, "How much I 'miss' my old friend."

Prowl stared at him for moment, finally he asked sarcastically, "Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about missing his friendship?"

Ironhide didn't answer, but continued to trace the handle of his gun; Prowl sighed in exasperation, "Anything else?"

"Lock the Med Bay door on your way out," growled out Ratchet as his optics briefly turned white, "I need some privacy with these two slaggers to talk about this," he empathized the word 'this' as he stared down angrily at the data pads.

Prowl frowned even more as he asked, "Are you certain I don't need to see this so-called short list?"

"Do you want to glitch out, wake up with a processor ache, read this slag, and then let you're processor ache turn into a full blown migraine before you leave for Cybertron?" Ratchet asked sarcastically.

Prowl thought for a moment, finally he replied frankly, "No."

"Then you don't need to see it," said Ratchet as he pointed at the door, "Just…just get out Prowl, I assure you that one day you will just 'love' reading this fragging list!"

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to enjoy what's on it?" muttered Prowl as he walked out of the office.

As soon as he was certain that Prowl had left the Med Bay, Ratchet activated the sound proof system and then growled out, "You can start cursing now, and no one will hear a slagging thing."

Ironhide and Wheeljack both cursed out at the top of their vocalizers, when they were silent for moment, Ratchet asked, "Are you done?"

"Why aren't you cursing out the aft-head with us, Ratchet?!" growled out Ironhide as he twirled one of his guns in his hand.

"Yeah," agreed Wheeljack as his fins flashed a bright red, "I thought you would be beating us in the cursing department by now!"

Ratchet leaned back in his chair as he tapped his fingers contemplatively on the desk, "Because, if that aft-head is fragging up Prime's son as well as throwing out Prowl's filing system…what else is he fragging up?"

They both looked at him for a moment, finally Wheeljack said thoughtfully, "He's right…this just maybe the tip of an energon mine field!"

"Chromia did say that Red Alert's long list reached the Ark's ceiling," Ironhide growled out as he looked up and shuddered, "I almost feel sorry for Prowl trying to read all of it by himself…almost."

Ratchet snorted in agreement as he gathered the pads and put them away in his subspace pocket, "We'll leave a nice message for Aft-Magnus later, right now let's deal with the current slag that has gotten dropped into our lap," he said as he turned to best friend, "Wheeljack, you go and try improve those audio plugs Boomer had made…we need to block out Elita, but we need to hear the other femmes loud and clear."

Wheeljack sighed wearily, "Right…I really didn't want to recharge tonight. And what will you two be up too?"

"Why, we will be talking with a consultant about Blackarachia and what he thinks what her next move we'll be," Ratchet replied grimly.

"And just who will this consultant be?" asked Ironhide sarcastically, "The only mech I know of… besides Prowl…that can think like that is Soundwave!"

"Whoever said it will be a mech?" Ratchet asked him in dourly.

* * *

_One hour later…G. I. Joe headquarters…Psyche Out's office…_

* * *

Psyche Out groggily stumbled into his office and cursed as he went to his desk, "Fucking robots…why can't they wait for a decent hour to call instead of waking up us poor inferior humans!" Yawning, he picked up his phone and said, "All right, Mainframe; patch me in."

"You got it, shrink," said Mainframe as he patched him into the incoming call.

Yawing again, he cursed out, "Ratchet…this had better be fucking important to wake me up at 0100! And in case Mainframe hasn't clued you in…I've been busy the last few days dealing with the aftermath of the Joe Team's recent encounter with Mind Bender!"

"Oh, it is," drawled out the Autobot medic, "And I need it under table as you would say."

"Under the table?" he asked in a mixture of curiosity and aggravation, "Not tell our COs'? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No," he replied, "But, I'll make it worth your time…I'll give you information that Prime has basically semi-ordered me…pun intended…not to tell you humans about."

Psyche Out narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What information?"

"Our version of sex," Ratchet told him bluntly.

"What?!" he yelled out as he stared at the phone in disbelief, "It can't be that different from…"

"Oh, yes it can," enticed Ratchet mischievously, "Particularly for any Cybertrionan with part of their name ending with Prime. Are you interested, or do you think your poor feeble brain can't handle it?"

Psyche Out was silent for a moment, finally he agreed, "I have feeling I am going to regret this…what do you want in exchange for this information."

"I am so glad you agreed, but I can't tell you over the phone," explained Ratchet, "But, Stigma can, she should be in your office right about… now."

"Wha…aggh!" he shouted as he looked up and immediately noticed an olive skinned, dark haired, woman in a purple and white ninja suit, "Ratchet…how…"

"She's a Cybertrion ninja," he answered his unfinished question, "And she's using an upgraded holoform, it's more solid than Hound's."

"Terrific," grumbled Psyche Out, "As if ninjas on this planet are bad enough!"

Ratchet ignored his comment and continued as if he had never had spoken, "Read the information on our version of sex first, it will help you with what I need you to do. Don't worry, Stigma will stay right there and not be seen by anyone…even in her vehicle form. Bye, Psyche Out…oh, what I need from you…I need ASAP!"

Psyche Out sighed wearily as he slumped down on his desk and hung up the phone, "I don't suppose I can make coffee first?"

Stigma titled her head, "Query: Coffee?"

The psychologist slapped his forehead in frustration and grumbled, "Great…an alien ninja female who isn't use to humans! This information had better be worth my time!"

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Ark…Ratchet's office…  
_

* * *

Ironhide shook his head at Ratchet's egotistic smirk, "Cute, Hatchet…really cute! But, did you have to send that spook to where there are more spooks?"

"Would you prefer having her hang around here instead of in that nice, little underground hideaway?" Ratchet asked as got up and went out the door.

Ironhide rolled his optics in irritation, "No," he drawled out as he went to follow the medic.

* * *

_A few minutes later…the femme's temporary underground base…  
_

* * *

Chromia sighed wearily as she tried re-read Prowl's profile on her old friend with the little bit light coming from Wheeljack's emergency lanterns; she was rubbing her optics as she heard a voice behind her, "You need to stop Chromia, before you end up with a processor ache and severe optic strain."

Turning around, she smirked at Ratchet and her mate as they walk toward her with flashlights and energon in their hands; she told them, "I am just trying to figure out Elita's next move…is that your special high grade, Hatchet?"

Rolling his optics in annoyance, he replied crisply, "No, if I knew you were coming…I would have made some especial for you! Now, put that pad down and go spend some time with this slagger!"

She looked over at Ironhide in longing; finally she agreed as she put her data pad in subspace, "I could use a break…care step outside with me, lover? You did tell me star gazing on Earth is different from what we can observe from Cybertron."

Ironhide gazed lovingly at her, "All that time you've spent on Earth in the future, why haven't you done it yet?"

She smiled sadly, "I couldn't…not without you."

"Aw, Chrommie…" he cooed out as he swung his arm around her and led her outside, "C'mon and I've 'borrowed' some of the twins' high grade for tonight; not as good as the Hatchet's, but it will do!"

Ratchet rolled his optics once again as he muttered irritably, "Slaggers." He went further into the natural made tunnels; finally he reached the mini medical set up that he, Gadget, and Wheeljack had quickly constructed earlier. He found his daughter re-charging against the wall, and her patient was looking less human and more like one of Blaster's mini charges.

She woke when she heard his approach, "Ratchet," she weakly called out.

"And how are you doing femme leader?" he asked as he checked the IV energon fluid and the monitor.

"My mate," she muttered out feverishly, "Where my mate? Need my mate…"

"Still feral I see," he muttered thoughtfully, "And we're going to have to give you a new bag of medical energon soon."

"Wonderful," grumbled his daughter as she came out of recharge and stretched her arms into the air, "Is mech-girl going to send Blaster to Delta City?"

"Yes," he drawled out as he looked at her in curiosity, "And why in Primus's name do you call Prowl…mech-girl?"

"Oh," she said absentmindedly as she gestured for the energon within his hand, "I forgot to tell you the temporary shell we used on Prowl while we built his new body."

"And?" he prompted as he handed it to her.

She paused for a moment as she took a quick sip of the liquid, and then responded sadly, "It was mother… I had to use her shell."

"I see," he softly whispered, "How did she…"

She choked up as she remembered how she found her mother, "Committed suicide a cycle after you died, father."

Ratchet closed his optics in grief, as he muttered, "I had hope that if I was killed she would be strong enough to survive on her own…" He stopped as he opened his optics, as he sadly gazed down at his little girl, "I am sorry, you had to go thru it…my little one."

Gadget smiled at him sorrowfully as she told him, "It's all right…I survived." They were silent for a moment, finally she asked, "Since Silverstar is still on guard duty, do you want to see the diagrams I have for Prowl's new body?"

He raised a brow in curiosity and questioned her, "Why do you not want Silverstar to see your diagrams?"

She gave him a familiar cheeky look as she brought her diagrams out of subspace, "Oh, I'm trying to match them together and I really want to surprise the little glitch on his new appearance."

Ratchet rolled his optics in a mixture irritation and parental pride, "You are so much like your mother," he told her as he took the plans from her hand.

"Thank you," she purred out in pleasure and then frowned in annoyance, "You're the only one besides Chromia to say that, everyone else for some reason thinks I take after you!"

He grunted as he brought his flashlight closer in order to study the data pad, "Bunch of slaggers, with the exception that we both have the same profession…you are nothing like me!"

"Tell me about it!" she growled out in frustration.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Organ…outside…near the river…_

* * *

As they sipped their high grade, Chromia was leaning against Ironhide and traced a transforming seem on his chest, "I've missed you, Hidey…so much…" she muttered seductively.

He raised a brow at her as he purred into her audio, "Do you want me femme?"

"Yes," she muttered as she tilted her head to allow him more access, "But, we can't bond…Hidey, my past self would know in an astro-second!"

He grumbled as he took the energon from her hands and placed the cubes on the ground; turning her around he nipped her lip as he said, "Then, we won't bond…just have a little bit of fun."

"Fun," she purred out as she nuzzled him and nipped his neck, "I haven't had any fun in such a long time."

"Then," he growled out as pinched a wire underneath her hip plate, "you know what you need to do, if we're going to have some fun…Chromia."

"Hidey," she pleaded as she rain kisses all over his face plate, "please!"

"Chromia," he sternly told her, "You know what I want…I haven't felt that pouty mouth of yours around my spike in such a long time."

Sighing, she got down on her knees and nuzzled his spike plate, "I should have told our new femme leader," she muttered as she nipped his spike plate, "that alpha mechs and femmes get off on submissive behavior in our society."

"And bonding," he growled out as he released his spike in front of her mouth, "Don't forget bonding."

"Mmm, yes," she muttered as she took an experimental lick of his spike and smiled when she heard him moan in pleasure, "And from what I have seen… Rodimus Prime is not going to be a submissive mech like his father in the berth."

"Less talking, more sucking," he growled out as he grabbed her head and forced her to take his spike. He groaned as she took his entire spike into her mouth, "Yes," he hissed in pleasure as his optics went white, "Take all of it, my mate..."

After a while, he pulled her out and commanded, "Lie back, and don't move."

She shuddered in pleasure at his tone and did what he told her to do; he knelt down before her and spread her legs, then he thursted two fingers into her front port, she cried out, "Ironhide!"

"Pit," he grumbled, "You're going to be tight…I guess… I'll just have to warm you up some." He put his face near her front port and gave an experimental lick, she whimpered and he growled out, "I should have just snuck you back to the Ark and tied you to my berth, my mate! You won't stop moving!"

"Please," she pleaded to him, "Take me…it's been too long."

He growled out as he leaned over her, "You've asked for it…I was just trying to make it easier, but since you asked…" He thursted into her port, and hissed out as she screamed out in pleasure, "So, fragging tight!" He continued thrusting into her and soon they both overloaded as the energy within them was released.

He slumped over her for a minute; finally he flipped her over and nipped her shoulder plate, "Again?" he asked.

"Yes," she groaned out as she arched into him.

"Good," he purred out as he reached for one cube of leftover high grade, "Hold still, no sense in wasting perfectly good high grade."

As she felt him pouring the high grade onto her back and aft, she moaned out, "You're not going to…"

"Oh, yes," he purred out, "If your front port was tight, your rear port is going to be even tighter! So, hold still and enjoy the glossily massage that I am going to give you!"

Whimpering in need as she felt him start licking the energon off her back, "I hope Roddy and Marrisa are going to be as happy as we were."

"Are," he muttered as he eyed the energon running down into her rear port, "For me anyway in this time… even though we are so far apart."

* * *

_A few hours later…G.I. Joe Headquarters…Psyche Out's office…_

* * *

"Definitely worth my time," he muttered as he pondered on what he just read; he looked at the time and sighed regretfully. "I've got to go to Beach Head," he told her as he handed her the first data pad that she had given him, "Can you wait until I get back?"

"Statement: Affirmative," she told him, "Suggestion: Bring nourishment here, we do not have much time in stopping her."

"Her?" he asked weakly, "Why do I get the feeling I am not going like what Ratchet wants me to do?"

She looked at him in sympathy as she disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Meanwhile…back at the femme's temporary base…_

* * *

Ironhide and Chromia both had pleased looks on their faces as they walked to the mini-medical site, "I really needed that Hidey…the last couple of cycles have been rough!" exclaimed as she traced a seem on his arm as they walked.

He shuddered in pleasure, as he purred out, "I am always up to servicing you Chromia…pity we couldn't do a bit of bonding with the interfacing. I would like to spark you up before you went back."

"I know," she muttered in disappointment, "but my past self here would immediately know about it…no matter the distance."

He grunted in agreement, and was about to say something else when they both stopped in shock at the sight before them. Gadget was smugly changing the IV energon bag that was connected to her restless patient and Ratchet was on the ground laughing hysterically.

Chromia sighed wearily, "Do I dare ask what is so slagging funny, Hatchet?"

Ratchet choked out, "M-my daughter is a genius! P-prowl…" he resumed laughing as he struggled to hand the data pad to Chromia.

Ironhide and Chromia quickly glanced at each other as she took the data pad; as her mate looked over her shoulder they quickly went thru it; after a moment of silence, Ironhide asked, "All right, would one of you two slaggers translate this mumbo jumbo to me?"

"What he said," agreed Chromia as she handed the data pad to Gadget who took it from her cheerfully.

As she put it back in subspace, Gadget answered, "As you know, Chromia, I am trying to get Silverstar and Prowl together…"

Ironhide raised a brow in surprise, "You are? I hope you have better luck than your mother, she's been trying for eons to get that stick in the mud fragger to bond with someone!"

Gadget glared at him crossly for a moment as she continued, "I know…you…aagh! Anyway, I decided that in order to get them together; Silverstar is going to need some encouragement to go after our over logical SIC."

"Gadget," drawled out Chromia in a mixture of amusement as well as apprehension, "What did you do?"

Before she could answer; her sire told them as he got off the ground and chuckled out, "She made his new shell into every femme and sub-mech's lubricant dream!"

Ironhide and Chromia stared at them in shock for a moment, and then they fell down on the ground laughing, "Oh, Primus!" exclaimed Ironhide with tears running down his optics, "I wish I can see his face when he wakes up and sees himself in his new body!"

"G-gadget," choked out Chromia, "Y-you do realize that he is going to be absolutely furious with you!"

Gadget's face fell as she realized Chromia was right, "Slag," she groaned out, "how am I going to get out of his long lecture and punishment?"

Ratchet sniggered as he threw an arm around his daughter and drew her into a hug, "Don't worry, your sire is here! If I know that slagger…he will probably come back in time with Rodimus Prime in order to help us stop Blackarachia for good! When he does, we should have a decent enough plan to get you out of trouble with him."

As she looked at her father hopefully, Chromia's comm. unit called out, "Silverstar to Chromia, are ready to take over for me?"

"Speaking of one of your victims, Gadget," she chortled out as she tried to get her laughter under control, "Chromia here, I am on my way…out!" Still chuckling she went toward the entrance, "I'll catch ya later, lover!"

"Not if I don't catch you first!" he called out after her and then turned his attention to Ratchet, "We better go Hatchet, before we're missed…plus we've got to say goodbye to the Dinos and the new femme magnet!"

"He's not a femme magnet, yet," snapped both Ratchet and Gadget; as Ironhide raised his hands in surrender, Ratchet kissed his daughter's forehead, "My brilliant, little femme…I'll be right back!"

As they went on their way, Gadget sighed wearily as she looked down at her patient and quickly read on the scanner… the Matrix energy was coming off of her…big time; she narrowed her optics in bewilderment, "When are you going to finish changing her, you ancient scarp-heap?!" she growled out as she continued to study the various readings.

* * *

_Two hours later…Autobot Air Field…_

* * *

Prowl frowned suspiciously as he watched Ratchet and Prowl encourage the Dinobots to get on Omega Supreme; something was going on with them as well as Wheeljack. But, he didn't know what...plus there was the fact every time the looked his way this morning, they sniggered in amusement.

"Prime, do I have something on my shell?" he asked effectively stopping the current subject they were talking about.

"No," he responded in amusement, "Why Prowl?"

"The way Ratchet and Ironhide have been observing me this morning; I was afraid that Sideswipe had painted my shell pink again," explained as he twitched his wings in irritation.

By this time, Ratchet and Ironhide were standing side by side watching Prime and Prowl…both of them were chuckling as well as whispering to one another.

"They do seem to be amused by something you did Prowl," Optimus drawled out as he stared at his weapons specialist and CMO.

"Perhaps," he muttered, "I just don't understand it, they looked like last night that they were going to rip some mech's head off…possible Ultra Magnus; now, they are acting like younglings on their first assignment!"

Optimus laughed quietly as he told him, "Let it go, Prowl…I am sure they will tell you what's going on sooner or later."

"Hmm," he muttered as he boarded the shuttle, "Stay out of trouble, Prime!"

"Safe journey, old friend!" he called back.

As soon as Omega Supreme left the atmosphere, Optimus Prime turned toward his two senior officers, "Okay, you two…are you going to let me in on the joke you have just played on Prowl?"

Ratchet chortled as he replied, "We haven't played any joke on the slagger…"

"And it won't be us who does it!" drawled out Ironhide in amusement, "Tell me, Optimus…will you become disappointed when the title of femme magnet is taken off your shoulders?"

Optimus snorted in amusement, "From what Kup has transmitted to me, my son is a handsome youngling…but he is not ready yet to take that title off my shoulders!"

"Oh, but he is..." purred out a familiar feminine voice behind them, "He looks so much like you, beloved! But, he had to choose that organic bone!"

"What?" asked Optimus as turned around and came face to face with a recognizable looking femme.

Ironhide and Ratchet though had a different reaction, they immediately put their audio plugs in and Ratchet called out over his spare comm. unit, "Ratchet to Silverstar, Stigma, Gadget, and Chromia…Elita is here, we need some slagging back-up!"

"Elita," muttered Optimus in wonder, "It's you? You look…different." As he was coming under her spell, Ironhide raced to him in order to place audio plugs in his receivers.

"Prime, get away from her!" he warned him, "Aaggh!" He was thrown into the air by his own leader, "Slaaaag!"

"Good work, my beloved," she purred out as she stoked his face, she then turned her attention to Ratchet.

"Optimus," he growled out as he slowly approached them, "Fight her…she not the same femme you're in love…" he gulped as his leader brought his gun out and aimed it straight at his chest, "with."

Blackarachia chuckled mercilessly, "Kill him," she ordered, "I know somehow he was behind in keeping Prowl alive…yes, he was!"

As he stared at them with fearful optics, suddenly a futuristic Harley and Corvette raced toward them…the vehicles transformed into Chromia and Silverstar. As Silverstar rushed Ratchet, and dove with him into the ground as the shot was fired. Chromia kicked her old friend away from Optimus Prime. "This ends now, Blackarachia!"

"Indeed it does, old friend," she hissed out and charged her.

While they were fighting, Optimus Prime prepared to take another shot at Ratchet when Ironhide tackled him, "Sorry, Prime," he muttered as he punched him in the face.

* * *

_Meanwhile…G.I. Joe Headquarters…Beach Head's obstacle course…_

* * *

The sunrise beating down on the weary Joes as they completed the obstacle course; as they we're cooling off, Shipwreck asked, "I heard a certain robotic medic called early this morning; shrink. What did he want?"

Knowing that everyone was trying snoop in on this interesting conversation due to the sudden silence, Psyche Out warily replied, "I can't tell you Shipwreck, I….hey!"

Everyone jumped as an olive skinned, dark haired woman in a purple and white ninja suit appeared before the psychologist, "Statement: Need analysis now! No more time!"

Psyche Out took several calming breaths as he asked, "I take it that whatever problem that Ratchet has… is escalating?"

"Affirmative," she stated as she gestured for him to hurry, "Statement: No more time! She has taken…" She frowned as she looked over at the strangers around her; finally she came up with two appropriate words for what was happening in Oregon, "her obsession."

"That doesn't sound good," drawled out Hawk as he came over to them, "Who is your friend, Psyche Out?"

He sighed in frustration as his thoughts were racing, "Joes meet Stigma, your friendly neighborhood Autobot ninja and what you are seeing is her holoform. Stigma meet the Joes…what do you mean her obsession?!"

Reluctantly, she handed him Prowl's report…she was going to give it to him verbally, but current circumstances prevented her from doing so. He swiped the data pad from her, looked at the date it was first written and shouted out, "June 15, 2015! What the…" Suddenly, he remembered Ratchet's comment about her advance holoform, "You're from the future!"

She winced in apprehension as she stated, "Affirmative."

All the Joes groaned out misery, having experienced time travel problems before, "Right, Psyche Out as of now I am pulling you off duty until this…mess is gone!" ordered Hawk as he came up to them, "There is no way I am letting any more Joes get pulled into this, we got enough problems in dealing with Cobra without having to deal with future enemies of the Autobots!" He turned his attention to Stigma, "Do any more current Autobots, besides Ratchet, know about you?"

"Affirmative," she reluctantly replied, "Autobot Wheeljack and Autobot Ironhide. Suggestion: No more."

Hawk snorted in agreement as he ordered, "In other words, everyone keep your mouths shut about this…particular around any Autobot or Decepticon!"

While this was going on, Psyche Out was quickly going over the data pad, "Oh, boy. This isn't good…she's both a sociopath and psychopath from what I can tell so far," he dreadfully muttered as he looked up at her, "Don't you have any type of Cybertrion psychologist in this time?"

She shrugged in reply, "Statement: Cybertrions never had psychologists…past, present, or future. Closest profession would be tactical strategist."

"Terrific," grumbled Psyche Out and then looked at Hawk as he pleaded, "Can you please have someone in tactical help me out here?!"

Stigma immediately protested, "Statement: Not Alison R. Hart Burnett also known as Lady Jane; too close to what will happen in 2015."

Hawk sighed wearily and was about to give an order when Stigma uncharacteristically called out, "CHORMIA, NO!"

"What the hell?!" the Joes shouted as one as the holoform shimmered out of existence, and a futuristic, white and purple Ford vehicle jumped out of the tree line and transformed into a female Autobot.

As Stigma typed frantically on her arm, Shipwreck muttered to Dusty, "Hey! Doesn't she look a bit like that Decepticon…"

She growled out to him, "Statement: Don't mention that slagger's name to me…particular, now!" Suddenly a holographic picture appeared from her arm to the ground, it showed apparently to the Joes…two femmes fighting one another. She pointed to a fearsome black and orange femme, "Statement: Behold the insane femme known as Blackarachia…formerly known as Elita-One, Optimus Prime's consort and leader of the Autobot femmes."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," grumbled Hawk, "I really didn't need to know…it's not our problem…"

Psyche Out interrupted him as finished his going over the data pad, "It is now, sir. I need to go over this more thoroughly," he waved the data pad in the air, "but if I am right she's a threat to the entire human race and the Autobots can't stop her at the moment!"

"Why not?!" growled out Hawk as he watched the fight.

Stigma answered for the psychologist, "Statement: From earlier statement, no more! No more Autobots from this time. Statement: Only five of us came into the past with Blackarachia. One is our femme leader, however she is desperately ill. Statement: Blackarachia has power to take over any male's mind, though the risk is less for homosexual males from becoming under her control."

Everyone groaned in misery as Hawk closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge in aggravation, "I hate mind control and time travel," he grumbled, "Either one always gives me a fucking head…"

"Sir, look!" exclaimed Beach Head "That blue one is going down if she doesn't…"

Hawk looked at the grisly scene as the femme known as Blackarachia slashed the blue femme across the throat and grabbed her by her jaw.

"Duck," muttered Beach Head stoically as he closed his eyes in despair.

"Chromia," muttered Stigma mournfully as a tear slid down her face, "Autobot SIC Prowl stated to you to be careful!"

* * *

_Back at the battle…  
_

* * *

"You loose, old friend!" hissed out Blackarachia as she brought Chromia's face close to hers and then threw her on the ground.

Chromia spit out a bit of energon as she hoarsely whispered, "I may have lost, but the race isn't over yet!" As she felt herself slowly drifting away, she felt another presence enter her and said with her vocalizer, "The power and wisdom from those long before will lead them to victory, he will light our darkest hour and she will join him in their one destiny. Truth has its moment, and right always wins…prepare for the fight Blackarachia… with our help…Primal will win!"

"What?" she hissed out in disgust, "Ugh, useless nonsense! Beloved, let us go!"

Optimus Prime whom was busy fighting Ironhide, Ratchet, and Silverstar stopped immediately as he went toward her, "Yes, my Queen."

"Don't call me that, beloved," she told him as they flew away.

"Chromia," Ironhide screamed out as they raced toward the fallen femme.

* * *

_Back at G.I. Joe Headquarters…_

* * *

Stigma sighed sadly as she turned the sound on, she knew what she had been doing for the past half a click was foolish; but she didn't care. She needed to hear and see her mother figure during the battle; as well as her dying moment… which was apparently now.

As the Joes gathered around her, they heard her finally words…the same words she told Blackarachia, "The power and wisdom from those long before will lead them to victory, he will light our darkest hour and she will join him in their one destiny. Truth has its moment, and right always wins…prepare for the fight Blackarachia… with our help …Primal will win!"

Stigma gasped out in surprise as she disclosed, "Statement: Chromia just gave a dying prophecy!"

Hawk slapped his face in aggravation as he muttered, "I should have stayed in bed today." Letting out a deep sigh, he looked up at her, "I don't suppose that you brought anything from the future or have any futuristic ideas that can knock out both the Autobots and the Decepticons until we can stop her?!"

Stigma tilted her head in thought, finally she confirmed, "Statement: Yes."

* * *

_Back in Oregon…Autobot Air Field…_

* * *

"Chromia," whispered Ironhide wretchedly as he clutched her ashen shell; he knew that she wasn't dead in this time…but he could still feel the pain lancing his spark as he cradle her dead body.

As Ratchet clutched his shoulder, and Silverstar cried out in grief…a voice came over her comm. unit, "General Hawk to Silverstar, come in! I know you're grieving young lady, but you need to get your act together! We can't afford that insane bitch from taking over both the Autobot and Decepticon armies!"

Ratchet swiped her comm. unit, "Ratchet, here...General. May I ask how and why did Stigma blew her slagging cover?!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" he yelled back, "What matters is that female your fighting will take over both Autobots and Decepticons with her mind control powers! Now, are you going to listen to me since nearly all of you're leaders are dead, incapacitated, or not there…or are you going to be a stubborn ass about taking orders from an old human?!"

Ratchet was silent for moment, finally he asked, "What do you want us to do, sir?"

* * *

_Four hours later…the Ark…the Command Center…  
_

* * *

Red Alert yawned, "Need to stay awake…mustn't let…" he slumped over Teletran 1 in a deep and endless recharge. And soon, every Autobot within the Ark was snoozing away with him.

Wheeljack, in a gas mask came into the command center and pulled out his comm. unit, "That's it…you can bring them up Ratchet!"

* * *

_At the same time at the Decepticon Base…  
_

* * *

Thundercracker yawned as he slumped over the monitor in a deep and endless recharge; soon every Decepticon including Megatron was in the same type of recharge. With one exception, who came into the base two hours later and stared in horror at the shocking sight.

In the vents and wearing gas masks, Jinx and Stigma smirked at each other in triumph as Jinx pulled out her communicator, "Jinx to Base…mission accomplished! We're on our way home!"

* * *

_G.I. Joe Headquarters…Gen. Abernathy's office…  
_

* * *

"Great," Hawk said over the phone wearily, "Tell them we'll meet them at the Ark." As he hung up, he looked over the team he had assembled, based on the information he had on hand: Scarlet; Cover Girl; Lifeline; Mainframe; Psyche Out; and the temporary transfer from the RAF, Bombshell. Sighing wearily he asked, "Bombshell are you ready to take us?"

"Yes sir," she cheerfully replied, "The Globemaster is loaded and ready for flight!"

"Psyche Out," he growled out, "Are you done reading…thoroughly… this Lt. Caine's report on Blackarachia?"

"Not yet," he replied with a sigh, "It's a bit long winded…what I need to do is to have a long talk with Silverstar about Elita One's state of mind before and right after Optimus Prime's death."

"Couldn't you ask Stigma?" Cover Girl questioned him in curiosity.

"No," he answered as he drowsily rubbed his eyes, "She was too busy helping Chromia thru Ironhide's death at the time."

"Wonderful," grumbled Hawk and looked over at Scarlet, "Stigma gave you a copy of Lt. Caine's report, have you figure out what that bitch is up to yet?"

"Not on this short notice," she regretfully replied, "I can tell you that right now she is probably…" she choked up on the word, "raping Optimus Prime now thru whatever their version of sex is in Cybertrion terms."

"Interfacing," Psyche Out informed them, "Cybertrions have three ways of having sex…she's probably doing the first one. She can't do the second or third one until she finds some means to integrate herself with her past self."

"I hate time travel," Hawk grumbled out again, "And she's not going to integrate herself until she does whatever she is going to do to the human race, correct?"

Psyche Out and Scarlet looked at one another for a moment; finally he agreed with his leader, "Yes sir, but we don't know what that will be yet!"

"We need more time, sir!" pleaded Scarlet as she quickly looked over Lt. Caine's report again.

Hawk was about to make a comment on that remark, when the phone rang, he answered, "Hawk here…put him thru!" He waited a moment, and then he barked out, "We'll be right there…yes, I am coming with them unless that femme leader Stigma told us about is out of her sick bed, the Prime of future is there, or Optimus Prime is out of her control! Unless…you think Ironhide, Silverstar, Wheeljack, or you can step up to the plate at the moment!" Another moment of silence, finally he yelled sarcastically, "That's what I thought! We'll be there in three hours, Hawk out!"

As he hung up, Lifeline tentatively suggested, "Sir, perhaps you will be safer here since…"

Hawk raised an eyebrow in astonishment at him as pulled on his coat, "Remember soldier, we are now under the 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy'…that includes you, Mainframe, and me; understood, solider?"

Lifeline's face turned to shock as he realized what Hawk was telling him, "Yes sir," he said.

"Good! Now, as Optimus Prime would say…let's roll out!" he quoted as he led his Joes out of the office, "Oh…Scarlet and Psyche Out, you two have until we get to the Ark to give me some idea of what she is going to do!"

Both Joes sighed resignedly as they replied, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

_Meanwhile on an island off the coast of Washington…  
_

* * *

Blackarachia purred in pleasure as she climbed on top of Optimus Prime as he lay down on the ground; she nipped and licked her way down to her beloved's spike, "Yes, hold still…"

Deep inside his mind, he was crying out, 'NO! PLEASE…ELITA…DON'T DO THIS!' He heard the Matrix whispering to him…comforting him…apologizing to him because it couldn't draw his spark within its soothing energy; that it was using that energy, to change a human into a Primal!

'Primal?' muttered Prime thoughtfully and then he felt Elita sucking on his spike; 'NO, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!'

* * *

_An hour later…near the future site of Autobot City within the underground tunnels…deep in a cavern…  
_

* * *

Ironhide looked down sadly on his dead mate, her once blue shell…now a dull grey; he heard a voice behind him, "Statement: She was all I had left."

"Aggah!" he screamed out as tried to keep a hold of his flashlight, he glared into Stigma's face, "Must you do that?! And what do you mean she was all you had left?!"

Stigma slowly walk to him and stared down at Chromia, she mournfully replied, "Statement: My family have been the priests of Primus for generations, keeping the Prophecies of Primus a secret until they had come to pass. Decepticon Soundwave was older than me as I was the last to be sparked by our creators; he was training to take my grand sire's place as high priest."

She took a deep breath as she sat down next to Chromia's shell; Ironhide frowned in concern as he sat down beside her, "What happened?" he prompted her.

With another sigh, she continued, "Statement: Megatron got his hands on Soundwave…twisted his mind and spark until there was nothing left in the brother I once knew. Megatron wanted the prophecy of the Chosen One…he wanted to know what the Chosen One would look like and when he would be sparked. Soundwave didn't know that particular prophecy; only my grand sire knew it."

"I can see where this is going," Ironhide muttered softly, "did he…"

"Statement: He ordered my brother to kill his entire family and every single priest of Primus within the temple!" she interrupted him harshly, "Our creators, our siblings, our cousins, our friends, everyone in an attempt to force my grand sire to revel the Chosen One's prophecy! When he didn't give it to my brother and Megatron…Soundwave shot our grand sire in the face!"

She stopped for a moment to gather her self control, and turned slightly in order to stroke Chromia's face, "Statement: I was not even half way thru my sparkling hood and small for my age, my creator hid me in a nearby vent…she told me that no matter what happened to stay quiet! After the massacre, Chromia and Moonracer found me…it was Chromia who encourage me to come out. It was Chromia who raised me and when I was just out of sparkling hood; she found an off shoot sect of the Priests of Primus…though they too only had one survivor due to the Decepticons.

She paused for a moment, then continued, "Statement: The Master Warrior of Primus was the only survivor of that sect, and I apprenticed under him until he died of old age. Then I rejoined my foster mother and her group of freedom fighters," she scowled underneath her mask and her optics narrowed in fury, "However, I had no respect or love for her leader Elita One…even as I sparkling! Something about her, always made my instincts that I gained from my family and mentor to scream at me to be careful around her! But, I never told Chromia about how I felt about our illustrious femme leader."

"Well," he drawled out as he carefully pulled her into a hug, "I guess that makes us family! And I wished you had said something to Chromia about what you were feeling around Elita, maybe she could have stopped her somehow before Optimus's death."

"Statement: I wish I had as well," she muttered mournfully.

Ironhide sighed sadly as he ordered, "C'mon, we've done enough moping around…Chromia would be kicking our afts if we keep sitting near her and crying like a couple of slaggers!"

She sighed wretchedly as she stood up with Ironhide, "Affirmative; Query: Are explosives set to seal cavern?"

"Yes, set them up myself," he replied as they walked out, "No one will find this place unless I give them exact details on where to find her shell!"


	15. A Time To Judge

_Once again…I own nothing….not Transformer, not G. I. Joe…not the words I borrowed from Stan Bush. Nothing!_

_At the end of 'Tell Me Doctor…'_

* * *

_September 1, 2015…Autobot City…Rodimus Prime's office…_

* * *

Silence reigned over the room as soon as they finished speaking to Mirage; finally Rodimus Prime hissed out in fury as his optics glowed white, "How dare they…how dare they try to manipulate me based on a fragging prophecy…"

"That is becoming fulfilled despite their best efforts," Prowl told him as he once again read the so-called Chosen One Prophecy, 'The power and wisdom from those long before will lead them to victory, he will light our darkest hour and she will join him in their one destiny to bring the children of Primus and the children of Gaia together as one force of light thru the stars. Truth has its moment, and right always wins…prepare for the fight children to keep the peace and freedom for all...do not become overcome or the darkness shall win all.'

"I always hated the prophecies from the Priests of Primus," grumbled Prowl as he wearily leaned back in his chair, "No logic to them and I never could understand why our philosophers studied them due to the fact that the priests would only release them to the public when they became fulfilled anyway!"

At those words, Rodimus looked at him in shock, "How did Alpha Trion get his hands on it, if it never has been released?!"

Prowl thought for a moment, finally he shook his head in defeat, "I don't know…he was always good at weaseling information from even the most secretive of bots!" He gave a deep sigh as he told him, "We need to forget about that dead, old fragger at the moment and concentrate on the live one in our brig. What in the pit are we going to do with him?! I thought about sending him to Omega sector for a couple of eons, then a mining colony on Trifold, but…I can't! The more crimes I find he has committed, the punishment…"

"I know, I know," grumbled Prime as he pinched his nose bridge in frustration, "The punishment just doesn't fit the crime or crimes in this case! I've run into the same slagging problem since I discovered you were alive, Prowl!"

They were silent once again as the tried to think of an appropriate punishment; Rodimus was about to suggest that they just deactivate him, when he heard a familiar voice in his audio, "Trial by Matrix, Roddy…just open the Matrix before him as you did with Unicron and the Hate Plague."

"What about my mate?" he asked in concern, "I thought the Matrix was using its energies to change her into a Cybertrionan?"

Prowl was startled for a moment, and then he muttered as he looked around the room, "I take it that femme ghost you were talking about earlier has decided to make another appearance?"

"Yes," he responded absentmindedly as he too looked around, "What about Marrisa?"

Finally, the spirit whispered again in his audio, "The Matrix of the past is using its energy to change you're mate at a great cost to your father, it is safe to use it now on Ultra Magnus. But, be warned Rodimus Prime…you can only use the Matrix for judgment only three times. So, choose your other two times carefully my little spark!"

Rodimus frowned in concern as he sarcastically asked, "Why do I get the feeling that the great cost is due to my wacko mother?"

"Sir?" asked Prowl in curiosity, "What did she say?"

Sighing, he quickly explained what the spirit told him and questioned him, "What do you think this 'great cost' she is talking about that my father had to pay?"

Prowl frowned thoughtfully as he muttered, "I don't know, but…no…she wouldn't!"

Prime stared into Prowl's horrified face and asked with apprehension, "What?"

Prowl shook his head in denial as he replied, "We need to talk to Psyche Out for the answer, your father saw a great deal of him the last tron he was on Earth. If I'm right…" he sighed wretchedly and then gathered his wits again, "We better deal with Ultra Magnus first…your ghost is right…Trial by Matrix is only way to give the slagger an appropriate punishment!"

* * *

_An hour later…Autobot City's Brig…_

* * *

Ultra Magnus sat on the bench in misery as he thought, 'It wasn't suppose to go this way…Alpha Trion assured me that the end result of his plan would be that Cybertrions would no longer be influenced anymore by humans!' Suddenly, he heard footsteps and he looked up...and he gazed into the grim faces of Rodimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Red Alert, Grimlock, Lancer, and Lt. Col. Fairborne. He asked softly as he realized what they were here for, "Have you decided to deactivate me, Rodimus Prime?"

"No," Prime drawled out coldly, "Quite frankly, that wouldn't be a fitting punishment."

Ultra Magnus raised a brow in surprise, "Then, what have you decided?" He turned his attention to Prowl, "Or should I say, Prowl has come up with something you thought appropriate?"

"I haven't old friend," he told him harshly, "To be honest, I was stumped on what would be a proper punishment for you!"

"Then what…" he started to ask, but Prime interrupted him.

"None of us could think of a proper punishment to equal your crimes, Ultra Magnus," he explained severely, "Until an old friend of mine suggested in using the Matrix on you!"

Ultra Magnus's face took on a horror-struck look, "Trail by Matrix! But, that hasn't been used since…"

"The days of Omega Prime!" finished Prowl ruthlessly, "Congratulations, old friend…you're the first Cybertrionan to face this type of judgment since our ancient times!"

Ultra Magnus gulped in fear, as Rodimus Prime took out the Matrix of Autobot Leadership out of his chest. The Matrix's light shone brightly and as he prepared to open it…the spirit who was always with him whispered to him the words he needed to say to begin the ritual. "Matrix of Light…Matrix of Primus…Matrix of Wisdom…Matrix of Those Long Gone…" he repeated as he slowly opened the ancient artifact, "I, Rodimus Prime, call upon you to judge this one known as Ultra Magnus for his crimes against me, our people, and our allies. Give him a just and fair punishment for his crimes, for I can not do so." With those words, he opened the Matrix fully and allowed its light to eclipse everyone within the room.

Ultra Magnus gasped in fear as felt and heard the voices…he thought he would never hear again; "HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY APPRENTICE'S CAREER?!" bellowed Ratchet thru the Matrix's light, "HOW COULD YOU DO ALL THE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE ON A OLD FRAGGER'S ORDERS?!"

"Was following Alpha Trion more important than following you're Prime?" asked Moonracer softly with disappointment lacing her voice.

"Apparently it was," Wheeljack said unhappily, "And he only thought of the Dinobots as stupid brutes who are only useful in a fight…and only then as a last resort!"

"Fearing the future, over a fragging prophecy…" grumbled Tracks in disgust.

"That is coming true despite your best efforts in stopping it!" exclaimed Inferno furiously.

"Ultra Magnus," coldly stated Optimus Prime, "For you're crimes against my son, Rodimus Prime…

"Against the femmes," continued Sentinel Prime frigidly.

"Against the Dinobots," continued the long forgotten voice of Omega Prime.

"And against the humans," finished another voice from ages past…the femme Prime known as Nova Prime, "has led us to punish you in what you fear the most! I pray that you have learned your lesson Ultra Magnus as you begin anew!" With those words, Ultra Magnus began screaming in pain.

For everyone else in the room; they could only see a flash of blue light and feel the peace that came from the ancient artifact. They heard Ultra Magnus's painful scream and then nothing…soon the Matrix closed once again…and everyone was staring in shock at the brig's occupant.

After a moment of a silence; Jazz, Grimlock, Lancer, and Red Alert fell down on the floor laughing hysterically. While Prowl and Lt. Col. Fairborne smirked in pleasure and were already thinking of the paperwork that they would soon be involved in; Rodimus Prime though, as he placed the Matrix back into his chest, summed up what everyone was thinking, "Now that… is what I call an appropriate punishment for the aft-head!" he exclaimed and then he joined the others on the floor, laughing his spark out.

"Indeed," muttered Prowl approvingly as he gazed at the teenaged, human girl that was once Ultra Magnus; "This punishment does indeed fit the crimes."

"The question is now," drawled out Lt. Col. Fairborne as he too gazed at the sight, "what are we going to do with her now?"

"Hmm," he muttered thoughtfully, "It will need to be a mixture of the human witness protection system and…"

"Juvenile detention center," finished the human solider, "Just what I was thinking…its going to take us a lot of paper work and red tape though to get it done."

Prowl snorted in disgust, "He's been stacking paperwork on me for over a cycle now, one more slagging pile from him or should I say her… won't make much of a difference."

"That bad?" Fairborne asked as they walked out of the area and left the laughing hyenas as they continued to make fun of the Matrix's victim.

"You don't want to know," commented Prowl, "Let's get started…the sooner we get this done, the better!"

"Doesn't Prime have to agree to this first?"

"I'll present our proposal as soon as we get all the paperwork ready for him to sign," replied the SIC, "but, there is a one percent probability that he won't agree to it."

"In other words," Fairborne wearily sighed, "My son-in-law will go along with anything as long as he doesn't have to see or hear from that jackass again!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Autobot City's Med Bay…CMO's Office…  
_

* * *

Psyche Out moaned out despondently as he came into the office and slumped down into a human sized chair near the desk. Behind the desk, Swoop was re-reading Ratchet's journal on how Optimus Prime managed to get his memory back while fighting the Decepticons. He looked up and asked, "No luck with Him Springer?"

"No," he dejectedly replied, "Any luck with First Aid?"

Swoop sighed wearily, "Maybe…Me Swoop got theory, but going to need help from Protectobots and they not going to like what Me Swoop wants to do!"

"What are we not going to like Swoop?" asked Hot Spot from the door.

Swoop sighed wearily as he explained what he wanted them to do.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…in the courtyard of Autobot City…  
_

* * *

"Do you really think that weird medic is right, Hot Spot?" asked First Aid as he stood with his brothers in the courtyard.

Hot Spot's optic twitched in irritation as he replied, "Yes, and Swoop…" He sighed in defeat, "Let's just form Defensor and let Swoop do his magic."

"And pray to Primus that it works," muttered Blades, "Though I don't know why you want your memory back…you are in so much…"

"Blades knock it off!" shouted Hot Spot, "Prime has accepted Ratchet's recommendation from that popped up video that showed up on Teletran 1 yesterday…so just be thankful he is not going to prison or loose his license!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned First Aid as he looked at them in curiosity, "Why would I be going to prison?"

"Never mind, First Aid!" yelled Hot Spot as he gave Blades a furious glare, "Let's do this… form Defensor!"

As soon as the finished transforming into the giant protector, Swoop came up to them and ordered, "Me Swoop say kneel down, and hold out left arm." Defensor did as he was ordered too; Swoop connected the jump start cable to the arm and then he went to electro-shock machine. "Me Swoop say, hope this works," he muttered as he activated the machine.

Defensor screamed out in pain as the volts of electricity shot up his arm, suddenly, the arm broke off and transformed into First Aid who was groaning out in pain. Quickly, Swoop stopped the machine and Defensor broke apart; as they rushed toward the fallen medic, Grooves asked, "Did it work?"

First Aid shouted out, "Where is that crazy femme?! She's going to…aggah!" He choked out gasping for breath as his brothers rushed him and proceeded to hug the living daylights out of him. Swoop smirked in delight as he called out, "You Hot Spot explain to Him First Aid what happened since attack! Me Swoop will be waiting in CMO's office to give Him First Aid message from Him Ratchet."

At those words, his brothers stepped back and looked at him in pity as well as fury, "First Aid," growled out Hot Spot, "We need to have a little chat…no… make that a long talk before you go to your former office!"

First Aid gulped as he fearfully babbled out, "My former office…what? How? Why?"

"Because I want you're audios to be loud and clear before the Hatchet makes you deaf from beyond the grave!" shouted out his elder brother who then proceed to give him a very long lecture.

* * *

_Two hours later…CMO's office…_

* * *

Swoop and Psyche Out were watching TV while waiting on First Aid to come into the office; Psyche Out asked, "Are you certain you drugged up Springer enough that he will sleep soundly thru this?"

"Me Swoop did one better," he replied, "Her Firestar and Him Sludge took Him Springer to Ark's med bay after Me Swoop sedated Him Springer."

"Good," he told him, "I just don't know what to do…I've discussed spark bonds and how it affects the minds of Cybertrions for years with Ratchet. But, when I have the chance to use the knowledge I gained from him…aggh…it's so frustrating! I don't know how to help him!"

Swoop grunted in agreement, "Maybe one day Him First Aid could…" he stopped as noticed the mech in question coming into the med bay, "Me Swoop say speak of the devil! Here Him First Aid now!"

"Oh, goody," Psyche Out muttered sarcastically as he pulled out military style ear phones out of his bag, "I'll be with Cover Girl, Flint, and Lady Jayne in the underground."

Swoop waved his hand in farewell, as First Aid came into the office, being very careful not to step on the human that rushed out. He looked at Swoop sadly, "How bad do you think I am going to get it?"

Instead of answering, Swoop opened the communicator unit and called out, "This is Me Swoop, everyone plug audios and ears…You Joes go to underground… Mt. Hatchet about to erupt…Me Swoop repeat… Mt. Hatchet!"

As he shut off the communicator, First Aid stared at him in horror, "That bad?"

"Me Swoop haven't watched it, but evidence say…yes!" he shouted as he stood up and gestured at the seat, "You First Aid don't plug audios, Him Rodimus Prime's order! This part of You First Aid's punishment!"

Gulping in fear, First Aid sat down and looked at Swoop as he pleaded, "Do I have too?"

"You First Aid," warned Swoop as he put his audio plugs in, "have choice…this or court martial!"

Gulping again in fear, he waited until Swoop left the room and locked the door behind him. With a great deal of apprehension, he slowly turned on the message that was already loaded in the desk's viewer. Ratchet's face appeared on it, and his optics shone as white as the sun, he bellowed out, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS, PRIMA, AND THE ANCIENTS WERE YOU THINKING?! GIVING OUT RODIMUS PRIME'S MEDICAL INFORMATION TO THAT AFT HEAD?! WHO WERE YOU GOING TO GIVE IT OUT TO NEXT…THE UNI-MAKER?!"

Swoop who was outside waiting, winced in pain as he watched the locked office door vibrate as if it was holding up against hurricane force winds, "Me Swoop can hear him thru plugs!" he exclaimed as he placed his hands over his audios and he rushed out of the med bay.

* * *

_Rodimus Prime's office…_

* * *

Rodimus was signing the last bit of paperwork on Ultra Magnus...when Mt. Hatchet erupted, he winced, "Pit, maybe I should have gone thru with the court martial!"

Prowl shook his head in irritation as he tried to ignore the pain in his audios, "The audio plugs are not working!" he yelled out, "Ratchet must have recorded it to the highest possible audio setting!"

* * *

_In the tunnels…underneath Autobot City…  
_

* * *

Even with the headphones on, the former Joes winced as they heard the roaring of the Hatchet, "Damm," muttered Flint as he helped to ease his wife onto the floor, "Now, I know why they called him the Hatchet!"

Cover Girl and Psyche Out, though, gave each other a knowing look; both of them were thinking the same thing...remembering their first encounter with the CMO's temper in the past.

* * *

_Back in the CMO's office…_

* * *

First Aid winced in pain as he used his hands to cover his audios, "I think I preferred the court martial," he muttered.

As if he was hearing him the video of Ratchet bellowed, "OH NO…NO COURT MARTIAL FOR YOU…YOU SLAGGER! NOT AFTER ALL THE TIME AND EFFORT I MADE FOR YOU…TEACHING YOU…THAT WOULD BE TOO FRAGGING EASY! SPEAKING OF TEACHING, WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH SWOOP'S MEDICAL EDUCATION?! WAS IT BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ALL THE TIME I SPENT WITH HIM, OR DID YOU THINK HE WAS MERELY A DUMB DINOBOT?!"

* * *

_At the Ark…Wheeljack's old laboratory…_

* * *

Preceptor and Boomer winced as they heard the Hatchet's bellows coming from the city, "Pit, am I ever glad we're here!" Boomer exclaimed as she injected a liquid into a cyber mouse.

"Indeed," her partner agreed as he looked up from his calculations that he was writing on Wheeljack's old drawing board, "If we were in the city at the moment it would be agonizing on our audios."

"Have you ever…pit," she muttered as she looked at the dead cyber mouse in her hand; she resignedly sighed as she threw it on the dead pile of cyber mice beside her chair.

"If you were going to ask have I ever seen Ratchet this furious before in life, no…but," he trailed off lost in thought.

"But," she prompted as she turned on her stool in ordered to get a better look at him.

"When he saw Ultra Magnus the first time in eons on Earth... when we were building the first Autobot City; he couldn't stay in the same room with him without breaking a data pad, a wrench, anything that was in his hand when he was forced to interact with him! It got so bad, that Optimus Prime suggested that he take up a hobby in order to curb whatever angry he felt toward Ultra Magnus," he explained as he turned his attention fully on her.

"What hobby was that?" she asked in curiosity.

"Metal sculpting," he replied eagerly, "In fact, he was highly successful and made a second career of it here on Earth! One of his last pieces is touring Europe at the moment!"

"Really?" she asked with amazement.

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed, "It's called 'Kicking Aft'!

Before she could question him more on the subject, a beeping sound was heard thru out the room. "What in Primus's name?" muttered Preceptor as he looked underneath Wheeljack's drawing board and discovered the source of the sound…a tiny safe that apparently had just became unlocked.

* * *

_A few moments later…  
_

* * *

Boomer and Preceptor stared down as the message cube in apprehension; finally Boomer gathered the courage to turn it on. "Hey, Boomer!" exclaimed the long dead inventor, "This is your Uncle Jack! I hope I timed this right, and that you're working with Preceptor instead of by yourself on this slagging project or should I say projects! By the way, this safe would only open when Ratchet's recording can be heard here in my shop…and since I am the one who helped record his message for First Aid," here the image shuddered in memory of the event, "well…I can accurately tell you that it's going to last twelve hours."

Preceptor made a strange noise as he gasped out, "Twelve hours?!

At the same time, Boomer exclaimed in shock, "Twelve hours?!"

"Yes," replied Wheeljack as if was there in person to answer their question, "Twelve hours. It would have been longer, but Ratchet's vocalizer was becoming hoarse from his constant yelling." He clapped his hands in glee, "Which should give you both plenty of time to build the time machine from the plans I have drawn up…and yes, Preceptor I am fairly certain that it will work! I put Blackarachia's time machine back together again; reverse engineered it; and then Ironhide blasted it into tiny, little pieces; which I then dumped into one of Hawaii's active volcanoes."

They paused the recording, looked at one another for a moment and then dived under Wheeljack's drawing table. "Ow!" they exclaimed as they both hit their helms together in their rush to get into the open safe. They reach drew out something from the safe…for Preceptor it was the plans for the time machine and for Boomer it was a stasis cube.

"What the slag?" she muttered as she stared down at the cube.

"Mmm, I don't know," muttered Preceptor thoughtfully as he turned Wheeljack's message back on.

"Also, in the safe," continued Wheeljack, "is a stasis cube that contains a tube of a very dangerous formula that Ratchet and I created…" Boomer and Preceptor stared down at the cube in fear, but their heads shot back up at Wheeljack's next words, "The formula will change any Cybertrion into a human…but it has one tiny side effect."

* * *

_Fourteen hours later…near midnight…Autobot City's meeting room …  
_

* * *

Rodimus Prime thought his audios were still ringing, he asked, "You're kidding me!"

"No, Prime," reported Preceptor, "It can make a Cybertrion into a very young or very old human. They destroyed their research as soon as they created it, but they made us enough of the formula to give us three chances at getting Blackarachia."

"However," continued Boomer, "Uncle Jack says it's only been tested on cyber mice, and he recommends we use one dose on someone in order to make certain that it works."

Silence reigned over the room, finally Swoop spoke up, "Me Swoop say…regretfully…that we test it on Him Springer.

"What?!" everyone bellowed at the Dinobot, and they were about to shout out more at him when they were interrupted by Psyche Out.

"He's right!" he shouted out and then he slumped in from his position on the table; he lamented to them, "He's right…I…We can't do anything for him besides keeping him sedated! And even that's not working long on him! He's suicidal when his awake, and if someone is not watching him…"

Rodimus Prime dropped his face into his hands as the room was once again filled with silence, finally Prowl agreed sorrowfully, "They're right…it is the only logical solution, Prime."

"Unless, you want to loose another Autobot to that bitch…son," whispered Lt. Col. Fairborne as he stood up on the table and walked toward him. "Marrisa told me he was your childhood friend," he comforted him as he patted him on the arm, "That you been thru a lot together…yes, there is a chance he could die from this or he could begin a new life as a human. Either way, you need to let him go and let him find peace…Rodimus Prime."

Silence once again reigned, finally Rodimus Prime looked up and huskily ordered, "Do it…before the Press Conference that's coming up in two clicks. I can't…I just can't…watch him…"

Preceptor, Boomer, and Swoop looked at him in sympathy, "We understand, Prime," whispered Boomer and then they quickly left the room in order to prepare the procedure.

As soon as they left, Rodimus stood up and said, "I am going to the Memorial Hall if you need me."

As they watched him leave, Prowl softly muttered, "I wish he didn't have to go thru this…and at such a young age!"

"He had to sooner or later, Prowl," Fairborne commented as he and Psyche Out jumped into his offered hand.

"But, losing all three of them…he has known them since sparkling hood!" he whispered sorrowfully, "Kup, Arcee, and now…Springer!"

"Springer has a small chance at living in a new life," Psyche Out reminded him, "And you understand what he is going thru…in fact you still haven't finished grieving over your own loss, am I right?"

"No," he hoarsely admitted as he placed them on the ground, "I haven't finished grieving over them. Perhaps…perhaps we can get thru this…together."

* * *

_Five Minutes later…Memorial Hall…  
_

* * *

The Dinobots, with the exception of Swoop, were preparing for the funeral that would take place as soon as Blackarachia was finally dealt with and the time travelers were home. Sludge was busy putting black candles in the candlesticks that lined against the walls, he looked up as Rodimus Prime entered the room and immediately noticed the grief stricken look upon his face. He sighed mournfully, "Me Sludge ask is Him Springer dead too?"

With those words, they all looked up at Prime who was walking towards the table that held Arcee's temporary resting place. He somberly replied, "He might as well be if Wheeljack's and Ratchet's formula actually works!"

Standing near Kup's shell, Grimlock asked fearfully, "What do You Prime mean?"

Rodimus didn't reply, he merely stared down at Arcee for a moment and then he moved towards Grimlock. As he stared down at the face of his old mentor, Grimlock once again asked him, "You Prime scaring Me Grimlock…which not easy to do! What formula of Him Ratchet's and Him Wheeljack's?"

Rodimus looked up at the Dinobot, and then he answered him softly as he walked toward the table the held Chromia's body, "They were successful in turning cyber-mice into flesh and blood but the formula had one side effect…it made the mice into little babies or into very frail…and very old mice. In order it to be certain that it worked on fully functional, Cybertrions…"

The Dinobots were silent for a moment finally, Grimlock muttered out, "You Prime…"

Rodimus interrupted him as tears began to gather in his optics, "Swoop and Psyche Out said they couldn't do anything for him…that it is most likely that he would commit suicide if he wasn't constantly watched…"

The Dinobots slowly came around Rodimus Prime and Chromia's empty shell, Slag growled out softly, "You Prime…it will be…"

Rodimus Prime cried out as he slumped over Chromia's body, "How could I…one of my best friends…from sparkling hood?!"

Grimlock gently put a hand on his leader's shoulder, "You Rodimus…let it out," he comforted him, "Let it out like You Rodimus told Us Dinobots a tron ago…when Him Ratchet and Him Wheeljack died."

As Rodimus wept, he called out, "My mate…I need my mate…"

Snarl sighed sadly, "We get Her Marrisa back soon…"

He was about to say more when Swoop spoke out over the comm. channel, "Me Swoop to Him Prime…Him Wheeljack's and Him Ratchet's formula success, Him Springer now human baby!"

Rodimus Prime gathered himself together long enough to order him, "Prime, here…get with Lt. Col. Fairborne and Prowl to make new living arrangements for Springer. Also," he choked up as tears continued to flow down his face, "make fake shells of Springer and Ultra Magnus…make them appear dead, Swoop. There is no reason to give anyone, particularly the Decepticons, reason to believe that they are still alive."

"Me Swoop say okay," he confirmed, "Me Swoop out."

Grimlock sighed wearily as he morbidly ordered, "You Sludge come with Me Grimlock…we go get two more tables."

Sludge made a disgusted face, "Me Sludge doesn't want to honor Him Aft Magnus even if Him Magnus not dead."

Rodimus snorted in agreement as he stood up, "I don't want to either, but I am telling the Press he died from internal wounds that Blackarachia's power inflicted on him…so I've got to appear that I am honoring a great Autobot warrior, that's what the public will be expecting!"

The Dinobots growled in disgust, and Slag asked, "And story on Him Springer?"

Prime closed his optics with grief as he replied, "Suicide…he couldn't handle what he done to Arcee, which is not too far from the truth." He opened his optics that now were glowing a brilliant white, he growled out, "And I am ordering everyone in the city before the press conference…And I do mean everyone…to not to say, write, or even think of what truly happened to Ultra Magnus as well as Springer! If they do, they are going to wish they hadn't been sparked!"

* * *

_Two hours later…Char…Hook's Med Bay…_

* * *

The three of them watched the press conference as Rodimus Prime stood in front of a red curtain as he explained the recent attack on Autobot City, Hook muttered as he folded his arms as he patiently waited for what he knew was coming, "I always felt Elita One would have made a brilliant Decepticon, and an excellent mate for Megatron."

"Affirmative," stated Soundwave, "Statement: Not now though, we have enough problems dealing with Galvatron."

Hook snorted in agreement, "Tell me about it!"

"Shh!" hushed Rumble, "Prime is about to introduce him!"

"As many of you have no doubt heard," he said over the view screen, "Optimus Prime's SIC, Commander Prowl, somehow survived the ambush a tron ago. I am here today to tell you it's the truth, thanks to one of the Dinobots…Swoop; his spark was saved and placed into stasis."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Hook.

"Shh!" scolded Rumble

"However, it wasn't until recently that we were able to find a proper shell that served as a temporary placement for him until a new body was built for him. The temporary shell we used was Moonracer's and while he was within the shell; he recovered and caught up to what has been happening since he went into stasis," continued Rodimus Prime, "Gadget, daughter of the late Ratchet; led a team consisting of Boomer, Swoop, and Sunstreaker in the creation of a new body for Optimus Prime's and now my…yes that's right Ms. O'Neil…my SIC!"

Rumble moaned out in misery, "Barricade was right! I thought we were done having that slag head interfering…"

Hook interrupted him, "Rumble, shh!"

"Well, Ms. O'Neil" drawled out Prime as he absentmindedly traced the scars on his face, "I needed a new one since Blackarachia killed Ultra Magnus and he was the only one qualified for the job! And how does he feel? Why don't you ask him yourself?" He gestured to someone beside him, the crowd gasped as the newly re-formed SIC appeared beside Rodimus Prime.

Rumble cursed out, "Slag!"

Soundwave choked out in shock, "Query: how?"

Hook growled out in aggravation as he replied, "Remember what I said earlier? They were creative…extremely creative! I do know that wasn't an invisibility cloak like that slagger Mirage has!" He looked over the mech's form with a critical optic, "If I had to guess… they built him for speed, stealth, and a lubricant dream for every femme and sub mech in the galaxy; though how they managed to convince that fragger Sunstreaker to go along with it, I'll never know!"

Soundwave sighed wearily as he pressed a button stop the broadcast, "Statement: Back to work…must get everyone functional as soon as possible."

Hook and Rumble snorted in agreement, "Yeah…the sooner we can give this bad news to Galvatron the better our chances of coming out of it alive will be!" exclaimed Rumble as he hopped out of the chair.

If Soundwave had left the new conference on just a few moments longer, they would have heard even more bad news…for them at least.

* * *

_A few moments later…The News Conference within Autobot City…the Auditorium…_

* * *

"Yes," Rodimus Prime repeated wearily, "The Matrix has turned her into a Cybertrion because I fell in love with her and she with me…if you have any further questions, please direct them to Preceptor. You'll meet her once she has fully recovered, thank you for your time."

Rodimus Prime and Prowl left the conference and soon as they were well enough away from the reporters; Prowl suggested, "Why don't you go recharge for a while Prime?"

"If I do, all I dream about is her," he muttered in longing.

"But, your body still needs rest," countered Prowl, "And you won't rest much when we go into the past."

Rodimus sighed wearily as he reluctantly agreed, "Fine, your in charge…wake me up if anything happens!"

Prowl nodded his head in agreement, "Will do Prime." As soon as he was certain he was out of audio range, he called out over the comm. channel, "Teletran, where is Psyche Out?"

"In his quarters," responded the computer, "recharging."

"Wake him up," he growled out, "and have him meet me in my office. He and I need to have a very long talk!"

* * *

_A few moments later…Prowl's office within Autobot City…  
_

* * *

Psyche Out yawned sleepily as he grumbled, "0100, why is it always 0100 when one of them calls? Don't they sleep?"

"Yes, we do," answered Prowl from his doorway, "Except when something comes up or if our processor has been running all day on one particular topic…as mine has Dr. Rich-Steen. So, would you please stop loitering in the hallway and come in?"

Psyche Out started at him in worry as he came into the room and immediately noticed the giant chalkboard that was blank except with a title as well as Cover Girl's and his names. He read the title, "Uh-oh…"

"Yes, uh-oh!" drawled out Prowl as he sat down behind his desk, "I never met you two before now, but I immediately recognized your voice as well as Cover Girl's! Now, why is that I wonder?"

He gulped in fearfully as he protested, "I can't tell you everything, and neither can Cover Girl…Hawk order us to prevent…"

"The timeline becoming more fragged up than it is already," finished Prowl as he closed his optics in frustration, "Who else was there helping Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Ratchet to cover the slagging thing up? And how did you managed to incapacitate the entire Autobot and Decepticon armies that were on Earth at the time?

"Hawk, of course," he answered unhappily, "My husband, Lifeline; Jinx; Mainframe; Scarlet; Snake Eyes; and Bombshell."

"Bombshell?" he asked with a raised brow, "I don't remember any Joe designated Bombshell?!"

Psyche Out shifted uncomfortable, "You'll find out."

"Of course," he grumbled out in frustration, "I was already getting a processor ache the moment I heard Blackarachia mentioning back in time in that video clip," he gave a deep sigh, "And the answer to my other question?"

"Stigma has some type of gas that placed them in a deep re-charged until we got Blackarachia…taken care of," he replied regretfully.

It took all of Prowl's will power not to snap at the human, "Of course…which resulted in the Decepticons attacking every few days for a half a Earth year," he hissed out in fury, "And when they were not attacking, those blasted twins pulled pranks when they weren't in Med Bay being repaired!"

Psyche Out weakly apologized, "Sorry, but it was the only thing Stigma could think of to keep them out of Blackarachia's hands…plus Hawk approved it…"

Prowl took a deep breath as he interrupted him, "No…you were right to do that, but it was a pain in the aft dealing with the consequences of their unexpected recharge!" He sighed again, "All right, I won't press you or Cover Girl any further on what will happen in the past...and I'll make certain Prime understands this. But, I need to know one thing…and unlike Ultra Magnus, I will not forcefully make you break patient confidentiality."

"What do you want to know?" he asked warily.

Prowl paused for a moment, and then forced the question out of his vocalizer, "Did Blackarachia rape Optimus Prime?"

Psyche Out bit his lip and stared down at the floor for a moment; finally he looked up and whispered in regret, "Yes."

Prowl gave a heavy sigh as he placed his face within his hands, there was silence for a moment…then Psyche Out let out a bitter chuckle, "He knew."

"What?" he muttered softly as he looked up.

"He knew," he repeated, "He knew you would figure out what happened to him." He gave a deep sigh, "He left a message for you and Rodimus in his quarters at the Ark…he hid it quite well, so in order to find it, you'll need to say the password out loud."

Prowl started at him for a moment, then he asked, "What is the password?"

"The first Earth joke you heard," he replied.

Prowl groaned as he remembered the incident, "Wonderful," he grumbled and then waved his hand in dismissal.

He was about to leave the room, when he stopped and told him, "Prowl…you need to tell Rodimus what happened to his father. I don't know entirely what's in that message he left, but I do know he mentions...what happened to him."

As he left the room, Prowl stood up and looked out of his window at the pre dawn sky…

* * *

_4 hours later…Rodimus Prime's office…_

* * *

Rodimus stared at him in shock; finally he closed his optics and put his head within his hands. Prowl looked at him in sympathy as he muttered softly, "I should have known something had happen…whenever Elita spoke to him over the comm.; he immediately went out for long drives in the countryside. I tried to stop him at first because he had no escort, until he just snapped at me that he needed…"

"To be alone,' finished Rodimus as he looked up at his SIC, "To feel the open road and the wind against my windshield…I've felt the same way at times, when this job got too much to handle."

Prowl smiled sadly, "You truly are your father's son, Prime. And…"

"I know," chuckled out Rodimus bitterly, "Thank Primus I do not take after my mother...too much! Chromia told me that constantly over the comm. channel whenever we talked!"

They were silent for a moment as they remembered the feisty femme; finally Prime let a deep sigh as he said, "Let's go see what's on that message cube."

* * *

_A few moments later…the Ark…Optimus Prime's old quarters…_

* * *

Rodimus raised a brow in surprised as he stared down at the torn sleeping bag and pillow; he looked up at his SIC and asked, "Marrisa, I presume?"

"Yes," he replied, "She dreamt of…having you when a strange mech, in her words, showed up and told her that you had been captured by your mother."

Rodimus purred in pride and pleasure as his optics glowed a brilliant white, "She's getting stronger…she wants me…soon…" He felt a cold, invisible hand hit him in the helm as a femme whispered in his audio, "Now, is not the time to be thinking with your spike!"

He hissed out in frustration as Prowl looked at him in curiosity, "Let's get this over with," he grumbled, and then muttered under his breath, "Want my mate."

Prowl wearily sighed and he spoke out loud, "How much wood can a wood chuck can a wood chuck chuck wood?"

Prime snickered, "You glitched over that!"

Prowl rolled his optics in annoyance, and was about to make a comment, when they both heard a beeping noise coming from underneath the berth. He reached under it, and pulled out a message cube. They both stared down at it, finally Prime ordered softly, "Turn it on, Prowl."

Optimus Prime's face sprang up with one simple message, "Turn on my desk view screen."

They looked at one another; finally Rodimus asked as he turned on the view screen that was on a nearby desk, "Was he always this…dramatic?"

"Rodimus," commented Prowl as he stared into the view screen, "You're one to talk about dramatics." He sighed sorrowfully, "No, he wasn't always this dramatic…in fact it happened very rarely, but when he was…it was always profound."

They immediately became silent as the Optimus Prime's weary face appeared on the mini view screen, "Prowl, Rodimus," he rumbled out from the video, "I am recording this before I leave for Moon Base 2 due to the fact that Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Ratchet seem to be rather…anxious…about our coming trip. I can only assume that the ambush you were involved in Prowl will be happening soon and as a consequence…my coming death."

He paused for a moment, and then slowly took off his mask…both of them gasped in amazement…underneath the mask; Optimus Prime looked exactly like an older version of Rodimus Prime. He smiled sadly as he asked softly, "Are really that surprised that I look like you son…Prowl?" He chuckled humorlessly, "Or should I say you look like me…with the expection of those slagging scars your mother gave you?" He shook his head his head in denial as he explained, "She wasn't always like the femme you know now…before the war…she was funny, feisty, dramatic, stubborn, and loved to dance to the latest music from the Solars. After, I woke up here on Earth and contacted her over the comm. channel, she was still those things…but she was also very paranoid and fiercely determined to free Cybertron of Megatron's control."

He took a deep breath as he continued, "Then…then I met her future self…what she turned into after my death, I…I…" He dropped his face into his hands for a moment, and then he looked up with tears running down his face, "Psyche Out says it wasn't my fault…that I had no control over my actions. But, even now…" He took another breath as he struggled with his words, "Prowl will remember when we went to Cybertron for a visit, it was about an Earth year after the…incident…she expected us to have some 'fun' after our battle… 'fun'!" He gave a bitter laugh, "It took all of my will power not to throw up right then and there! Fortunately, I was able to use Megatron as an excuse to get back to Earth…" He laughed hysterically, "If he ever found out I used him as an excuse to not have sex with my bondmate!"

Rodimus Prime and Prowl watched wretchedly as one the greatest leaders that the Autobots had ever known went into hysterics. Prowl sighed sadly as he muttered, "Optimus…"

At the same time, Rodimus whispered in distress as tears slowly crept down his face, "Father…what in Primus's name had she done to you?"

Finally, Optimus Prime managed to pull himself together and once again looked into the viewer, "There is one thing on Earth or on Cybertron that I have no regrets in my dealings with Elita One…you my son. I never regret siring you with her…when I first saw you after I woke up from her…spell…I couldn't believe that I sired this brave, swift, and confident mech that stood before me." He's lips quirked in amusement, "Though, when I saw you again as Hot Rod…I dearly wish you were not so swift! How many speeding tickets did I have to talk you out of serving him Prowl?"

Prowl snorted in amusement as he folded his arms, "5, 633…you nearly beat the twins' record in your first year on Earth."

As if he already heard the answer, Optimus commented, "And that doesn't include the tickets from the Portland Police Department that I had to pay personally on your behalf, son."

Rodimus looked at Prowl in shock, "He paid my fines?!"

"Yes," drawled out Prowl as his door wings twitched in irritation, "though I did try to talk him out of it."

As if hearing them Optimus Prime chuckled out, "Why do you think I picked you to baby-sit Daniel as soon as he entered his toddler years? Kill three birds with one stone…a permanent baby sitter for him, to teach you about responsibility, and a way to curb you from breaking the twins' record for speeding tickets."

Prowl stifled his chuckles as Rodimus rolled his optics in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, "I'll have to remember that one when my children become younglings!"

Optimus smiled in pleasure as if he heard him, "I hope you do, Rodimus…but I mostly hope you will be a better father than I was to you." Silence reigned over the room, and Optimus wearily sighed, "It's nearly time for me to go, time for me to become..." he used his fingers to make quotation marks as he rolled his optics in annoyance, "the great Optimus Prime."

He scowled as he grumbled, "I rather be traveling on Route 66 than to go…" He gave another deep sigh, "Rodimus…within the message cube is a permission chip, give it Psyche Out if you want to know more about my life. He can tell you what we talked about in my sessions with him…and not all of it was about that glitch that I had the misfortunate of being bonded too! Also, he made me keep a video diary in order to help me process what happened and to deal with my feelings whenever I had contact with Elita, Ultra Magnus, as well as you…I gave him the entire diary a week ago and told him to keep it for me until I get back. However, if something happens to me…to give it to you if you ask for it."

Rodimus lowered his head as he mourned the father he never really knew, he muttered, "Father, thank you."

"Prowl…" drawled out Optimus as he put on his mask, "take care of my son, as you have taken care of me. Also," he gained a mischievous look in his optics, "Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and I left you a few…presents…underneath the berth in your quarters here at the Ark. It's just a little something to help you deal with your…fans. Optimus Prime out."

They stared at the blank viewer for a moment, and then Rodimus gained the same mischievous look as his sire, "Mmm, I wonder what they left you?" he asked as he slowly walked backwards towards the door.

Prowl immediately processed what he was going to do, "Rodimus Prime," he warned him, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I dare!" he exclaimed as he rushed out of the room with Prowl hot on his trail.

It only took Rodimus a few minutes to get into Prowl's old room and he immediately dived down, as he reached under the berth, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Rodimus," growled out Prowl furiously, "I really don't think we need to…"

He shrugged off the hand easily, "Oh, but we do!" he enthusiastically exclaimed; "Besides…I haven't had any thing to…ah ha! What do we have here?!" He drew out a medium-sized box from underneath the berth, and immediately opened it, "Let's see…fuzzy handcuffs, a data pad on how to please a femme, lubricant," as he listed the items, Prowl's face turned red in embarrassment, "Oh! Fake spikes! I might have to borrow those if you don't mind Prowl…"

Prowl groaned out in humiliation as he leaned against the wall, "When I get my hands on Gadget!"

"OH!" exclaimed Rodimus as he continued to bring out objects from the box, "Massage wax! I'll just take this Prowl, instead of the fake spikes…if you don't mind! Marrisa is basically a virgin…again…and I'll need her to relax and enjoy the…"

"Go ahead," Prowl interrupted him sarcastically as he banged the back of his helm on the wall, "I apparently have been recently gifted with an entire stock from an interface shop!"

"Thanks!" he exclaimed brightly and without delay stored the wax in his subspace pocket, "Let's see…this is from father...I just know it!" he held up a data pad and read the title out loud, "'How to escape from a chasing femme or sub-mech!' Primus, I wish I had this when I first became a Prime!"

Prowl immediately swiped the data pad from him, and earnestly began to read it.

* * *

_An hour later…in front of the Ark's entrance…_

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" asked Rodimus Prime as they prepared to board the shuttle.

"Me Sludge say ready!" exclaimed the Dinobot in excitement.

"I'm definitely ready!" shouted Boomer as she thought, 'I am finally going to meet Uncle Jack!'

"Ready, Prime," stated Prowl as he prayed to himself, 'Primus, please let me get thru this with my sanity intact!'

"Then let's roll!" he ordered and then the boarded the shuttle; soon…before anyone could blink, it disappeared from sight.


	16. And To Transform!

_Once again…I own nothing! Be warned this contains/mentions a little bit of rape._

_At the end of "Where are we going this time?"…  
_

* * *

_High above the air…On a C-17 Globemaster II…  
_

* * *

Scarlet closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she muttered, "Whoever this Lt. Caine is…he writes like Prowl!"

"Tell me about it," grumbled out Psyche Out as he rubbed his face wearily, "Have you figured out her next move, yet?"

"No," she replied as she looked up at him, "Have you?"

"No," he answered as he once again looked at the report, "Wait a minute… 'Marrisa Fairborne is also in the high risk category of being captured or killed by Blackarachia.'"

"Marrisa Fairborne," she muttered in wonder, "Isn't that the name of Flint's eight year old daughter?"

"Yes," he drawled out as he continued to read, "That explains why Stigma didn't want Lady Jane involved since she's dating Flint now, and it's possible she married him in the future."

"Mmm," she muttered thoughtfully as she went back to reading the data pad, "I bet their wedding is going to be…what's this?"

"What's what?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Lt. Caine," she replied as she went to him and pointed a particular section on the data pad, "left a personal note at the end of his report, 'Please be careful around Rodimus Prime and Marrisa Fairborne: do not flirt, make sexual advances, or anything to make them loose their temper; possibility of the Prime Heritage affecting them, 99.9 percent.' What on Earth is the Prime Heritage?"

Psyche Out stared at the data pad for a second, and then rushed toward the cockpit of the aircraft, he cursed out, "I don't fucking believe this! It can't happen…she's human, not a Cybertrion!"

Everyone stared at in the direction he took in amazement; finally Hawk wearily rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Even in the future…she can't stay out of trouble! What has she gotten into now?!"

Sighing, he took out an aspirin bottle and popped out two pills; as he took them...Cover Girl told him cheerfully, "Look on the bright side, sir! At least C…"

"Don't finish that sentence, soldier!" he barked out as he finished taking the aspirin, "I don't want to tempt fate!"

* * *

_The Ark…the Command Center…  
_

* * *

Stigma growled in annoyance as she tried to hotwire Teletran in accepting her portable comm. channel hologram projector, "Order: G. I. Joe Jinx, press operating button on projector...again."

"You know," she told her as she pressed the button on the machine, "You can just call me Jinx."

Stigma couldn't give her a response due to the fact that wires she was working on sparked up and then they immediately gave a puff of smoke; growling again, she was about to try again, when the comm. channel went off, "Psyche Out to the Ark, respond please!"

Hissing in frustration, she got out from underneath Teletran and answered, "Autobot Femme Stigma here, query: what do you need G. I. Joe Psyche Out?"

"Put me in touch with Ratchet," he drawled out patiently, "please."

* * *

_A moment later…the Ark's med bay…  
_

* * *

Ratchet raised a curious brow at his daughter, as he answered Psyche Out's question, "I don't know…but I do know that the Matrix of Autobot Leadership is currently changing her into a Cybertrion. In fact, she's right here in my…"

The subject in question, suddenly let out a painfully scream as she started to glow a bright blue; both Ratchet and Gadget cursed as she rushed toward their patient, Ratchet called out, "Got to go…Ratchet out!"

* * *

_Back in the air…in the Globemaster…  
_

* * *

Everyone looked up as Psyche Out came back out of the cockpit; Scarlet raised a curious brow at him as she asked, "Well…what is the Prime Heritage and what does it have to do with Flint's daughter?"

Psyche Out, who was still in shock, shook his head in denial as he softly responded, "Let me give you a short version of Cybertrion sex and why I am…surprise that's its happening to Marrisa Fairborne."

* * *

_Forty Minutes later…  
_

* * *

Everyone stared at Psyche Out in shock, though Scarlet did have a thoughtful look on her face; finally Hawk groaned out, "I was right…damm it! I hate time travel! And how in hell does she get into these types of situations?! What was that scream you heard?"

Psyche Out shrugged as he responded, "If I had to guess…I would say it was Flint's daughter and whatever that ancient Cybertron artifact is doing to her."

Silence reigned over them; finally as Hawk groaned out in misery, Scarlet thoughtfully asked, "Psyche Out, you said that a Prime will choose no other mate when going thru or after the Prime Heritage, correct?"

"Yes," he drawled out as he closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge in frustration, "What does that have to…" He stopped and looked up at her, "You don't think…"

Scarlet frowned severely as her face screwed up in contemplation, "Maybe…sir, if you'll excuse us," she said as she gestured to Psyche Out to follow her back to their previous positions in the rear of the plane.

As they watched them go, Mainframe commented as he popped his bubble gum back into his mouth, "Looks like they got an idea on what she maybe up too."

"Indeed," grumbled Hawk as he watched the two of them bending over a data pad, "And the way our luck is running…it's not going to be good!"

* * *

_Back in the Ark's Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Gadget smirked in glee as she helped the new Cybertrion onto her feet; while her father ran the scanner of her body, finally he pronounced, "You're age according to the scanner is that your in the final stage of youngling hood."

"Let me see," squealed his daughter as she used one hand to swipe the scanner from him, "Mmm…interesting."

"What's interesting?" hoarsely whispered the new femme.

"You're the same age and size as Rodimus was when he opened the Matrix to destroy Unicron," she replied absentmindedly and then quickly realized what she said, "Oops." She sheepishly looked up into her father's shock face, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Unicron," he stated too calmly, "Unicron is real."

Both femmes winced and Gadget reluctantly told him, "Yes, he's real…that's how Rodimus became a Prime, by opening the Matrix from inside of Unicron."

Ratchet stared at them for a moment; suddenly they heard a frizzing sound and her father fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Marrisa sighed wearily as she leaned against the berth, "Way to go, Gadget," she commented as Gadget bent down to check on her sire.

* * *

_A half an hour later…Ark's meeting room…  
_

* * *

"UNICRON!" bellowed Wheeljack and Ironhide in astonishment, "HE'S REAL!"

"Yes," Silverstar replied reluctantly as she gave Gadget a disapproving look.

Instead of looking embarrassed, she pointed out with glee, "You're starting to look like Prowl."

Silverstar was about to yell at her in denial, when Ratchet groaned out, "Please…no more shouting! My processor can't take it at the moment! Back to the subject on hand, Unicron is real…Rodimus Prime destroyed him from within, correct?"

"Statement: Correct," Stigma confirmed as she leaned back in the chair.

"Well," drawled out Ironhide mournfully, "At least now we know what part of that prophecy means…the one Chromia spouted out before she…" He stopped as he tried to control his tears, finally he choked out, "Pit! I am getting too old for this!"

Stigma reached out and patted his arm in comfort, "Statement: I miss her too!"

"We're getting off target," commented Wheeljack as he returned to their original topic, "Gadget, you said that she's now the same age and size as Rodimus Prime was when he destroyed Unicron. Did anything else happen to him when he was within him? Anything that can give us a clue on what the Matrix will do next to her?"

The femmes were thoughtful for a moment, finally Silverstar reluctantly told them, "Well…it did physically change him…" And she explained what happened within Unicron…the first battle he had with Galvatron and what the Matrix had done to the former Autobot, known as Hot Rod.

* * *

_Meanwhile…the Ark's Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Jinx stared in awe at the white and gold femme that had blue flames on her chest, arms, and legs; she exclaimed, "I still can't believe you're that same little girl I helped save from Cobra six months ago!"

Marrisa chuckled out in amusement as she sat on the berth and stared at her reflection in the hand held mirror, "I'm afraid I am, Jinx," she muttered softly as she gently touched the cat-like features on her golden helm. She turned around to fully face the ninja that was perched on a nearby shelf; she gave her a smile with her fangs, peaking out, "What do you think of my new look? Do you think my mate will like it?"

She snorted in amusement as she answered, "I got the feeling that he will like it even if you look like a beat up Honda! But, personally…I have to say its any interesting look! The top of your helm reminds me of one of the characters of that kid show that came on last year!"

"Really?" she purred out as she looked back at the mirror, "What show and character?"

"The Power Rangers," Jinx responded, "and the character is the Yellow Ranger. Did you know that they use transforming robots on that show?"

"Wonderful," said Ratchet behind them as he came into the room, "I'll have to make a note to myself to make certain Wheeljack never watches it!"

Both females looked at him, and Marrisa asked, "Meeting finished? I still don't know why you didn't want me there."

"Because you're a newly form Cybertrion," he replied, "And you don't know how to walk yet! Speaking of which…let's try that now…if you're finished admiring yourself in the mirror!"

* * *

_Later that afternoon…the Med Bay…Ratchet's office…  
_

* * *

"Blaster, I assure you," lied Ratchet thru his mouth plate as he stared into his desk viewer, "Nothing is wrong with Red Alert."

"Are you sure, Doc?" he asked, "He kinda sounds like Mr. Monotone himself…Soundwave."

Ratchet's optic twitched in annoyance as he said, "Positive, and you're stalling Blaster! What do you need? Directions on how to find the Medical Library?"

Blaster chuckled nervously, "Ah…no! But, I do have bit of bad news for you."

"Bad news?" growled out Ratchet.

"Heh, heh, yeah!" he apprehensively exclaimed, "You see, Hook and Scrapple we're the last ones in the library according to these scanners…"

"Hook and Scrapple?" asked Ratchet with scowl, "What did those two pit-spawn excuses of medics do?"

"They kinda made a copy of the entire library," he hesitantly explained, "And…"

"And?" prompted Ratchet with a growl as his optics started to glow white.

"They destroyed the library after they made their copies," he swiftly told him, "Oh! Look, Prowl is calling me! Got to go, Doc! Blaster, signing off."

There was dead silence in the office, and from the shadows, Gadget stepped out, "They were the ones who destroyed the medical library!" she hissed out as her optics glowed as white as her sire's.

"Yes," hissed out Ratchet, and with that one word…Mt. Hatchet erupted.

* * *

_At the same time…at the front entrance to the Ark…  
_

* * *

Ironhide, Silverstar, Jinx, and Wheeljack waited patiently as two jeeps drove up the mountain; finally has they came to a full stop, Hawk jumped out as he returned Jinx's salute, "All right…let's skip the pleasantries! I want to see my goddaughter!"

"I am right here, Uncle Clay," said a voice behind the welcoming committee; everyone gasped in astonishment while Jinx bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"M-Marrisa? Is that you?" asked Hawk as he gazed in wonder at the Cybertrion femme before him.

She laughed out in delight as she answered, "Yes…finally! I can finally have my mate…need my mate…"

Ironhide closed his optics and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Primus," he moaned out, "I truly didn't want to go thru this slag again! In fact, it's worse than when it happened to Optimus and Elita!" He looked up at her and snapped out, "Femme Leader! Get a hold of yourself! He's not here right now; right now you need to concentrate on what I have to teach you!"

"But, why?!" she whined out, "I need my mate!"

"You need to know how to kick Elita's aft first before you can have him!" he shouted out as he took her by the arm and headed for the weapons range, "C'mon! We can start with something easy for you to do…then move on to hand-to-hand combat…"

She hissed at him in irritation as she allowed him to drag her off, "Need mate!"

"Sh-she's…" stuttered out Hawk in shock.

"A sex maniac!" finished Cover Girl as she watched Ironhide drag the femme away.

"It's the Prime Heritage," Wheeljack informed them as he rubbed he helm in exasperation, "it's making her feral. Now, that the Matrix has finished changing her…hopefully…its main focus is going to be encouraging her to reproduce with her mate, Rodimus Prime."

"Plus," added Jinx cheerfully, "kicking Blackarachia's ass!"

"That too," agreed Wheeljack and then he gave a deep sigh, "Ironhide was right…it is worse than what happened last time! Hopefully, Blaster can find something in the medical…"

He was interrupted by two unholy screams of rage, quickly all of them raced toward the Med Bay…where they witnessed a freighting sight.

"THOSE TWO SPAWN OF GLITCHES!" bellowed Ratchet as threw his wrench at the wall and then turned over one of the tables in a fit of rage.

Wheeljack winced as he rushed in, "Ratchet, calm down! We're got guests!"

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!" he roared out as he grabbed Wheeljack and shook him by his shoulders, "HOW CAN I BE SLAGGING CALM WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT HOOK AND SCRAPPLE HAVE DESTROYED DELTA CITY'S ENTIRE MEDICAL LIBRARY…JUST WHEN I FRAGGING NEED IT THE MOST!"

"Ratchet!" yelled Wheeljack as he quickly pointed at the group behind him whom had their ears and audios covered, "You're making a bad impression…these humans aren't used to your temper!"

Ratchet looked over at the humans, and his attention immediately focused on a certain ninja; an evil look entered his optics as he hissed out, "Jinx."

"Uhmm," she nervously asked, "What?"

"We're on the same processor length, father," growled out Gadget as she came out of the office, "Stigma is on her way. I'm sure between the three of us…and Jinx of course; we can make copies of Hook's copies and leave something…appropriate for that pit spawn excuse for a medic! Don't worry about Scrapple; he'll get his due in a tron!"

Ratchet rubbed his hands in glee as he let out a wicked chuckle, "May I borrow your solider, General?"

Jinx looked at him pleadingly, shaking her head no…he sighed and asked, "Will it help you, help Marrisa?"

"Yes," replied Gadget furiously, "We both have a hunch that the Matrix is not done with her, but we can't guess its next move without looking at what happened in the past!"

Hawk thru his hands in the air in with a sigh and resignedly ordered, "Jinx…go help them with whatever they're planning."

"But, sir!" protested Jinx, "Do I have too?! Stigma is all right, but those two seem a bit…"

"Jinx!" he barked out, "Just fucking do it!"

Moaning in despair, she slowly followed after Stigma who by this time had reached the Med Bay; she looked down at her follow ninja and said, "Statement: Better to work with them, than have their temper erupt on you."

She quickly ducked the two wrenches thrown her way; Ratchet hissed out, "Don't push Stigma…"

"We're having a bad enough day!" finished Gadget as she marched them into the office.

* * *

_Meanwhile…on an island off the coast of Washington…  
_

* * *

Optimus Prime crawled to Blackarachia as she leaned against a nearby tree and nuzzled her front port; she purred out as she caressed one of his antennas, "I've always wanted to do this with you…collared and leashed…crawling…begging…but you wouldn't, no… you wouldn't. You may have enjoyed me on top, but you weren't going to do anything you didn't feel comfortable with…isn't that what you told me, beloved? I do love you, but really you are a bit prudish among alpha mechs!"

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight!" exclaimed a voice behind them, "Optimus Prime crawling before a femme!"

Blackarachia's optics narrowed in fury as well as amusement, "Starscream," she purred out as she gestured Optimus Prime to stay in place as she turned her attention to the Seeker; as she walked toward him she exclaimed, "Leader of the Decepticons…for a very short while until you got blown to pieces!"

"What the slag…" he trailed off as he became under her spell, "Yes, my Queen."

"Gather the other Decepticons, and lure them here," she ordered as she turned her attention back to Optimus Prime.

"I can not, my Queen," Starscream droned out.

"WHAT?!" she bellowed as she turned her attention back to him, "Why in the name of the pit not?!"

"They are in a deep recharge, my Queen," he explained, "That is why I am here; I thought the Autobots were behind it."

She scowled as she hissed out furiously, "They are behind it…but not of this time! Chromia…Chromia…even dead you're trying to stop me! Did you come back like Prowl or like this slagger, here?!"

As she continued to repeat herself and curse out loud; deep within Optimus Prime's mind, he was crying out, 'Please…someone…anyone…stop her! I don't want to…no…no more!'

She tugged on his leash after giving Starscream his orders; he crawled to her and when he reached her…she furiously ripped his mask off. Tracing his jaw, she muttered, "Our son looks so much like you…but, why…oh…why couldn't he taken after me more? Pleasure me; beloved…I need to think."

As he started licking her front port, he cried out in his mind again, 'Primus, please help me!'

He immediately sensed the Matrix's comfort and regret, "We are sorry, Optimus Prime," the ancient artifact said with one voice. He internal gasped as he was pulled into the Matrix. He looked around in awe…he was standing within blue room filled with energy…and beside him was Sentinel Prime!

His predecessor stared at him in sorrow, "We are sorry…Optimus Prime, that it took us so long to pull your spark within here. We went as fast as we could without harming the future Primal."

"Primal," he muttered softly, "that was part of your mate's name…and her predecessor before her!"

"And your son's mate is her true successor," he gently told him as he looked at him in a mixture of sympathy and sorrow, "You now know why we refused to give your mate the title of Primal…you have witnessed the darkness that we have constantly sense within her!"

Optimus Prime immediately remembered why the Matrix pulled his spark within its energy in the first place, he cried out, "How?!" He fell down on his knees as tears raced down his face plate, "How could she do this to me?! Why did she do this to me?!"

As he cried his spark out, Sentinel Prime sat beside him and drew him into his arms as if he was just a tiny sparkling, "Shhh, it will be all right!" he consoled him as he offered him comfort, "You will remain in here until she stops her…malice actions toward you! Afterwards…when she is not controlling you…you must go back and find someway to fight her! When she is put to an end for good by the Primal with our help…there is a human known as Psyche Out, he will help heal you're spark. Along with Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack…they will help heal you, Optimus Prime."

In the outside world, Blackarachia muttered thoughtfully as she caressed Optimus Prime's helm, "Beloved…how is our old friend doing this…oh…yes! That's it! Our son's organic bone! Primus, Chromia taught the little bug well…even gave her some type of armor!" She hissed in pleasure as she gestured for Optimus to stop licking her front port. "I am," she said as she gestured to him to get onto his back, "beginning to see what our son sees in that…human!"

"Well," she drawled out as she climbed on top of him, "We'll just have to change her to our way of thinking…both physically and mentally! Really, the things I do for our sparkling! And what do I get from him in return? Insolence! That's what! Oh…when I find the femme whom taught him such bad manners!"

* * *

_Two hours later…at the Ark…the Meeting Room…  
_

* * *

"She is completely obsessed about Optimus and Rodimus Prime," reported Psyche Out as he finished giving his profile on Blackarachia, "She will do anything to make them one big happy family…and in her mind that's changing the entire human race into a race of Cybertrions."

"Why?" asked Lifeline as he sat cross legged on the table.

"Two reasons: She will be able to change Flint's daughter when she is at an impressible age…to make her more, in her mind, fit to be her son's consort," the psychiatrist replied, "And secondly, she will have entire armies at her command to be able to destroy or enslave the Decepticons to her will…"

"Thus changing the course of history," finished Silverstar as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, and then gave a weary look to Scarlet, "You're turn, Red."

"Thanks," she muttered, but before she could make her report, she was interrupted by Mainframe.

"Yo, guys!" he shouted over the comm. channel, "Prowl is on the line…and he's starting to get suspicious by 'Red Alert's' behavior! He wants to talk to Prime!"

"Slag," grumbled Ratchet as slapped his face in exasperation, he gave a deep sigh and then looked up as he asked sarcastically, "All right, who wants to play Optimus Prime with Stigma's little gizmo?"

* * *

_A few moments later…Cybertron...beneath Icon City…  
_

* * *

Prowl frowned in worry as he questioned him, "Are you certain I am not needed on Earth, Prime?"

"Yes, your mission is too important…" Optimus Prime told him, and was about to say more when a male voice in the background whispered out, "Sir, you're laying it on a bit thick!"

Prowl's optics narrowed suspiciously as he asked apprehensively, "Who was that?"

"Oh," drawled out Prime as he gave a warning look over his shoulder, "It's just a high school student interviewing Ironhide for the school newspaper. Has there been any recent Decepticon activity on Cybertron?"

Still suspicious, Prowl guardedly replied, "Just Starscream, he went to Med-One's warehouse. We assume to gather medical supplies for Hook, but…"

"But?" prompted Optimus Prime.

"Med-One told Swoop that he was acting unusual," he reported, "He didn't even hurl the usual insults at him."

"That doesn't sound good," whispered a female voice behind Prime.

Prowl raised a brow in a mixture of curiosity and doubt, "Another high school student?"

"Yes," Optimus Prime answered him, "She's interviewing, Ratchet for the same paper. If Starscream shows up again at Med-One's warehouse, let me know immediately."

"I will," he told him, and was about to say more…when a certain femme pushed him out of the way and purred out, "Optimus, hello."

Optimus Prime nervously greeted her, "Elita One…I wasn't expecting you."

"Mmm," she muttered, "Well, I do enjoy keeping you on your wheels, my mate. Whenever are you going to come back to Cybertrion? I've missed having fun with you and quite frankly, I would love to have another sparkling!"

"Ahh…soon," he choked out, "I have to go now, Elita. Take care and I love you!"

"Love you too!" she exclaimed as he signed off. She sighed in despair, and then looked over at Prowl, "Is something wrong, Prowl?"

"Did he seem…different to you?" he asked as he stared at the blank view screen in concern.

"No," she drawled out, "He seemed fine, and handsome as ever! C'mon, we got work to do!"

As they walked off, Prowl put the incident deep within his memory banks…he would think about the unusual behavior, later.

* * *

_Back on Earth…the Ark…at the end of the comm. call…  
_

* * *

Hawk sighed with relief as the call ended and the hologram that was around him disappeared, "Damm…how in heaven's name did he fall in love with her?! I feel like I was a piece of juicy meat the entire time she talked to me!" he shouted as led them back into the briefing room.

"She wasn't always like that," muttered Ironhide sorrowfully as he re-took his seat, "Lately, I've been wondering if Alpha Trion didn't do something to her programming when he re-built her."

"Well, we need to concentrate on her future self here and now," commented Scarlet as she brought up from Teletran Starscream's profile, "Sir, you did a good job and thru the comm. call we found out we missed one Decepticon."

"Who unfortunately," explained Ratchet, "Was a scientist in a previous function before the war! Slag it, the glitch has certainly drew the luck of the oil barrel! First Prime, and now this aft head!"

"Which regrettably is proving our theory, right," said Psyche Out despairingly as he looked at Scarlet in concern.

Scarlet scowled as she finished reading Starscream's profile and quickly brought up a map of the North America on Teletran, "I'm going to be brief," she told them, "We theorized that she's going to launch a rocket and engulf the planet with her human to Cybertrion serum. The only problem is…we don't know where in North America she's going to launch it."

"The NASA facilities?" suggested Cover Girl.

Scarlet shook her head in denial, "No, too obvious and she knows by now that the femmes that came with her as well as Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack will be watching those areas."

"But, she's not expecting any involvement from you Joes," Wheeljack muttered thoughtfully as he stared at the map.

"Which," growled out Hawk in frustration, "Is the only two aces we have against her at the moment…speaking of aces, how is my goddaughter's crash course on Cybertrion fighting coming along?"

Ironhide growled out in annoyance, "I don't know if it's the Heritage or what the Matrix has done to her…but she's acting like an impulsive, rash youngling at the moment instead of a proper femme leader!"

"Huh?" asked all of the Joes in confusion.

"She's acting like a human teenager!" exclaimed Ratchet as he closed his optics and pinched his nose bridge in exasperation, "Gadget and I can't do a thing until we can look over that fragging material!"

* * *

_At the same time…in Ark's training room…  
_

* * *

Gadget ducked and quickly grabbed the leg of the Machairodontini, or what is commonly known to human scientists as a prehistoric saber-tooth cat…spun it around the room, as the cat transformed in mid air, Gadget scolded, "You need to stop being so impulsive! Think, before you leap…femme!"

"I thought I was your leader!" whined Marrisa as she got up off the floor and prepared to try again.

"Not while your like this!" exclaimed Gadget as she got into a defensive stance, "Besides, you're not bonded to Rodimus Prime, yet!"

Marrisa rolled her optics in annoyance, "That's not what you said before we went back in time," she said as she grabbed one of Brawn's weights and thru it at the power switch.

As the room went dark, Gadget's optics narrowed in concentration, "Cute," she muttered as she tried to hear what her opponent was up too…suddenly a bright head light came right at her…blinding her...she cursed out as she was run over by Land Rover, "Slag it!"

The Land Rover transformed and Marrisa grinned as she crowed out in triumph, "See…I can think before I leap!"

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…the Rec. Room…  
_

* * *

Gadget sighed with relief as Ironhide and Silverstar came into the room, she gestured to the dancing femme near the jute box, "She's all yours!" she exclaimed as she got up from the table.

Ironhide sighed wearily as he asked, "How did she do?"

"Well," she drawled out as rubbed the dent in her chest, "Not too bad…she finally defeated me by using a similar trick that Rodimus pulled on Galvatron when they first met. However, right now…she still acting like an impulsive hot head!"

"Terrific," grumbled Silverstar sarcastically, "Anything else?"

"She a tri-former, and a very unusual one!" she informed them, "She can transform into one of Earth's prehistoric saber toothed cats as well as a small, solar powered Land Rover!"

"Solar powered?" Ironhide weakly asked, "No…don't tell me, it's something humans come up with in the future!"

"Yes," Silverstar confirmed as she gazed at the new femme, "But, what surprises me is her saber tooth cat transformation. What is the Matrix…"

"I don't know," interrupted Gadget as she left the room, "Tell me or Dad if she does anything else out of the ordinary!"

"Will do," grumbled Ironhide and then shouted out, "All right, break time is over! Let's see how you do two against one!"

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Decepticon Base…Hook's Office…  
_

* * *

Jinx laughed quietly as she handed the false chip to Stigma, "Are you certain that Hook is going to take this with him in the future?"

Stigma gave her a cruel smile behind her mask, "Affirmative. Statement: I must make mental note to myself not to get on Gadget's vindictive side."

Jinx snorted in agreement, "And I'll make one on not getting on Ratchet's bad side, Sheesh…I can't believe he had this on hand!"

Stigma chuckled out, "Statement: Neither can I," she looked up suddenly, "Statement: Hide!"

Quickly they hid in the shadows, in the hallway they observed Starscream walking down the hallway and behind him was…Blackarachia! She stopped for a moment, and looked behind her with a frown; she tugged on the leash she carrying and called out, "Beloved, come!"

Stigma and Jinx tried not to gasp out in shock as they watched the dirty and slightly battered Optimus Prime trailing behind the insane femme like a an abused dog. She reached out and caress his face, "I know, you want to kill all of them," she gently told him, "I do too…yes, I do! But, we can't not yet…not until we get our new army of slaves behind us. And then Megatron as well as the rest of his forces will rue the day that they ever started this pit forsaken war!"

As she continued down the hall, Optimus Prime looked at them and for a brief moment he was free of her spell as he choked out, "Help me!"

"Come, beloved!" they heard her shout as he was tugged on the leash; he immediately was under her spell again as he followed her down the hallway.

Stigma and Jinx looked at one another for a moment, and then immediately went into one of the vents in order to make a quick escape.

* * *

_An hour later…the Ark…the Meeting Room…  
_

* * *

After Jinx and Stigma made their report, Hawk looked over at the medics and asked, "I thought no one but sub mechs or homosexuals can fight her control?"

"Rodimus Prime can not be controlled by her only because he is her son," explained Gadget as she leaned back in her chair in thought, "As for Optimus Prime…I have not slagging idea! Maybe, he has a strong will power? He is a Prime."

Ratchet shook his head in disagreement, "No, that's not it…perhaps it's the Matrix."

"I thought the Matrix was busy with Marrisa?" asked Scarlet as she looked up from the computerized maps.

"It isn't!" exclaimed Wheeljack in frustration, "We haven't gotten any Matrix energy off of her, recently…it's like its waiting on something!"

"Or someone," muttered Ratchet thoughtfully as he quickly gathered up the data chips that the ninjas had given him, "C'mon, Gadget…I have an idea…but we need to do some research first!"

As they rushed out of the room, Wheeljack looked over at Hawk as he told him, "I finished making those audio plugs for us as well as you, Lifeline, and Mainframe. Anything else you want me to do?"

"Help me figure out, where in the hell she would launch a rocket?!" exclaimed Scarlet as she briefly looked up from the maps.

Wheeljack wearily sighed as got up and moved his chair closer to the human that was sitting on the table, "I foresee another long night!" he exclaimed.

Hawk gave a deep sigh as he order, "All right, let's get some rest! Dismiss!" He gestured to Ironhide stay in place for a moment, "Can you take me to my goddaughter?"

* * *

_A few moments later…on top of what will be known as Look Out Mountain…  
_

* * *

She sighed in longing as she leaned against the giant, redwood tree and stared up at the stars, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Marrisa…are you here?"

Looking over her shoulder, she called out to Ironhide and Hawk, "I'm here Ironhide, Uncle Clay!"

Ironhide put down the general and as he walked away, he warned them, "Don't stay up here too long you two! We can't afford to let Blackarachia get her hands on either of you!"

She rolled her optics in annoyance as she yelled out, "We won't old timer!"

"Marrisa," Hawk gently scolded her as he sat down beside her, "Be nice…and he's right! We can't stay out here too long!"

She huffed in disgust as she grumbled, "I'm not a child, and I can take care of myself!"

Hawk sighed in defeat as he muttered, "I can hardly wait until you become a teenager…the normal way!"

She let out an amused chuckle and both of them were silent for a moment, enjoying the sounds of the night; finally she asked, "What do want to know, Uncle Clay?"

"I want to know more about you're…mate," he stuttered out the word 'mate', "What is he like…where did you meet…the usual stuff; I may not be around to meet him in the future!"

She laughed softly as she informed him, "The last time I saw you in my time…you were still kicking!"

"That's good to know," he said sarcastically, "Well…what is he like?!"

"Mmm," she muttered as she turned her attention back to the stars, "How do I describe, Roddy? He is kind, considerate, funny, brave, impulsive, and has a bit of a temper…though he has learned to control it better! He had recently learned to be patient too."

"Patience comes with the bigger responsibilities…when you obtain a high powered job," he informed her.

"I know," she said as she looked down at him, "You told me that when I went to the academy."

"Good," he grunted and he gave her a soft look, "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes," she replied confidently, "He makes me very happy, and he loves me very much! As I love him...Uncle Clay…I am not going into this blind, I do love him!" She smiled at him, "Besides, he loves racing and fishing as much as I do!"

"Fishing?!" he exclaimed in surprise, "He goes fishing!"

"Oh, yes," she told him as she stood up and transformed into a Land Rover, "But, it's mostly catch and release…though if he catches a big one he would take it to one of cooks in Autobot City, have them grill it, and then he would surprise me with a trout dinner in my office."

As she opened the door for him, he informed her gently, "You can't eat fish anymore, Marrisa."

"I know," she softly said as he got in, "But, it's worth it! No one is like my Roddy!"

Hawk rolled his eyes in amusement, "Just what a woman or should I say, femme,...would say when she is very much in love!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Ark's Med Bay…Ratchet's Office…  
_

* * *

Psyche Out let out a deep sigh as he looked over the notes he had taken when Stigma and Jinx made their report, "Ratchet," he called out, "I know submission and bondage is normal in Cybertrion society, but what is consider the crossing point into what you would consider deviant?"

Ratchet looked up from his data pad as he sighed wearily; he put it down and stared at the human on top of his desk, "Permission; safe word; and when the sub, or alpha in the case of Optimus Prime and Elita, says stop or no…you do it! Anything else is considered right up there with the Decepticons! Pit, I bet even the Decepticons follow those rules between their slagging selves!"

"With the exception of their slaves," added Gadget as she came into the room.

"Slaves?" asked Psyche Out warily.

Both medics made a face in disgust, as Ratchet answered, "Yes, what they call pleasure slaves."

"You can add breeding too," she softly informed her sire, "Jazz, in the future; found out that Soundwave and Scourge have recently purchased some femmes and sub mechs from the underground slave trade; they are planning to use them for pleasure as well as breeding the latest generation of Decepticons."

"Oh, Primus," muttered Ratchet as he dropped his face into his hands.

At the same time, Psyche Out weakly muttered, "I think I am going to be sick…is there anyway to rescue them?"

Gadget with regret answered, "No, they took them to Char…there in no way to rescue them without committing our entire resources and leaving both Cybertron as well as Earth defenseless against our…other, more lethal, enemies."

They were silent for a moment, finally Psyche Out asked softly, "I am going to regret asking this, but how can they breed them without bonding with them."

"They don't merge their spark without interface," Ratchet replied clinically, "If they did that it would make a permanent bond; but if they just want a sparkling, they can create a temporary bond between their…slaves…when merging the spark with interfacing."

Psyche Out let out a deep sigh as he asked another question, "Could Blackarachia do that with Optimus?"

Ratchet snorted in revulsion, "I bet that glitch wishes she can! But, that would alert her past self that someone was trying to spark up with her mate! If she could get away with it, she would!"

Gadget sighed wearily as she told them, "Let's get off this slag for a moment, just talking about it makes me sick! Dad, have you found out anything?"

Ratchet gave them an evil grin, "Oh, yes!" he drawled out, "And if I am right, my old friend is in so much trouble!"

They looked at him in a mixture of curiosity and amusement, finally Gadget asked him, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled out ruthlessly, "Tell me, my little bright spot of my existence! Did Moonracer ever tell you about the Ring of Prima?"

"The what of Prima?!" she exclaimed in bewilderment.

"I'll take that as a no," he said and then he explained to them about the ancient artifact found within the Matrix.

* * *

_The Next Morning…the Ark…the Meeting Room…  
_

* * *

"So," said Ratchet in conclusion, "All you need to do is bond with Rodimus Prime…with no fragging!"

"No fucking!" protested Marrisa as she pouted in despair.

"NO FRAGGING!" he bellowed out at her as everyone else winced at the volume of his voice; he continued more calmly, "It's the only way to release the Ring of Prima from the Matrix…and then you can kick that glitch's aft!"

She hissed out in fury, "Fine! But, after we take care of the former alpha femme…I am fragging my mate, until we are overloaded in exhaustion!"

Ironhide blinked in surprise, "That sounds like something Chromia would say," he drawled out in amusement.

"Well, she did give her," explained Gadget, "the…talk…" She stopped as a sudden thought occurred to her, "Marissa…when she gave you this talk, did she mention anything about bondage or submissive behavior? What we as a society on Cybertron would consider acceptable?"

"Uh," she replied with confusion, "No."

Before Marissa could blink; everyone but Gadget, who was in shock, left the room in a hurry, Gadget recovered enough to shout out, "No! Dad don't leave me by myself to explain…"

"Sorry," he quickly told her, "Got stuff to do in med bay!"

She scowled as he retreated, "Slagger," she cursed out and then sighed as she reluctantly started to explain to the femme what was acceptable and unacceptable in the sexual behavior of Cybertron society.

* * *

_2 hours later…  
_

* * *

"So that is why I've been dreaming of him tying me up to the berth or vice versa; and why when he was tied up to that flagpole I found it very attractive," she said in wonder.

"Yes,' she confirmed as she closed her optics and waited for her to scream out that it was disgusting.

But to her surprise, she merely asked, "Do you think Roddy would be willing to do a repeat performance of being tied to the flag pole?"

In reply, Gadget started banging her head on the table and cursing out, "Slagging Heritage!"

Suddenly, the Ark's alarms rang out, Marrisa immediately got up, "Is that Roddy, I wonder?" she purred out.

Gadget pulled her back down into her chair, "Oh…no! Until we know for certain…you're staying right here with me!"

* * *

_10 minutes earlier…on what will be known as Lookout Mountain…  
_

* * *

Maureen O'Connell, a.k.a. Bombshell gasped in delight at the view, "Blimey," she muttered as she looked down in awe at the valley below, "This is an excellent view!"

"Yup!" exclaimed Wheeljack cheerfully, "I'm thinking that we can make this an observation post for humans and bots alike!"

The black haired woman nodded in agreement as her green eyes shone with delight, "I can just imagine some kid pretending that he or she is flying up here!" As she said this she looked up into the sky, and immediately frowned, "I don't suppose that is one of your blokes?"

"No," he drawled out as immediately pinpointed on what she saw, "The Aerialbots are unconscious and the Protectobots are on Cybertron." He looked closer and cursed out, "Slag! It's Starscream!" Quickly he called out on the comm. for help and raised his gun, firing at the enslaved Decepticon. However, his shots missed as Starscream transformed and grabbed onto the human.

"HEY!" she bellowed as she thrashed around in his hand, "LET ME GO!"

Starscream flew high into the air in his robot form, he raised his gun and fired a pinkish gas at her; she coughed out and immediately started to have seizures. He heard over his comm. channel, "Slave! You short sighted fool! That is not my son's mate! Turn her loose and get the slag back here!"

"Yes, my Queen," he droned out and quickly turned her loose.

She screamed in pain and fear, changing in mid air…into a Cybertrion! Instinctively she used her thrusters to slow herself down, but she still landed by the river with a large thump. Groaning she turned over, and watched with relief as Wheeljack, Silverstar, Lifeline, Cover Girl, Scarlet, and Ratchet raced toward her. She waved her hand, and shouted out, "Guys, I'm here!"

As they approached, they immediately realized what happened and they stared at the new femme in astonishment. "Umm, what's wrong mates?" she asked as she stood up, "Lifeline, Cover Girl, and Scarlet…why do you look so small, now?" She looked up and her optics widened in shock, "And why am I face to face with you blokes, now?"

"Bombshell," Lifeline suggested to her slowly, "Look down at yourself."

She did as he recommended, "Oh…bloody hell!" she exclaimed as stared at her hands, completely dumbfounded, "Don't tell me…"

* * *

_Twenty Minutes later…Ratchet's Med Bay…  
_

* * *

"Congratulations," growled out Gadget as she threw the scanner against the wall in fit of fury, "You're a Cybertrion now, specifically a femme seeker! The first one in eons! Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to steal…I mean borrow…the twins' high grade!"

As she marched out of the room, Silverstar sighed miserably as she ordered, "Stigma, make sure she doesn't get completely overcharged!"

As Stigma did as she was ordered, everyone else looked at Bombshell and Silverstar in a mixture of astonishment, worry, and curiosity. Finally, Bombshell asked, "I-it can be reverse, right? You can turn me back into a human!"

Silverstar shook her head sadly, "No," she replied, "Blackarachia did this with another human, a teenage female; Preceptor study her as well as a small sample of the serum she used on the youngling, he said in his exaggerated way that there is no way to reverse the transformation…and if there was it would kill whomever it was."

Tears slowly gathered in Bombshell's optics, Marrisa looked at her sympathy and tried to offer her some form of comfort as she flung her arm around her; "Hey, you're not alone in this! You've got me, and what is the name of that teenager that Mirage and Hound are going to adopt?"

"Amelia Hart," Silverstar replied wearily and then gave a stern look at the mechs in the room, "Ask me later!"

"And you heard what Gadget said, you're the first femme seeker in eons!" exclaimed Marrisa brightly as she tried to cheer her fellow human turned femme up.

"Oh…goody!" she exclaimed as she once again looked at down at her hands, "Talk about irony!"

"I don't understand one thing," commented Scarlet as she looked over at her fellow Joe's new form, "Why is Gadget getting drunk?"

"That is a good question," drawled out Ironhide as he looked over at Ratchet in curiosity.

Ratchet gave a deep sigh as he replied, "The same reason I would be, but just to make certain. Silverstar, from this point in 'your' history…we didn't have any femme seekers on the Autobot side, right?"

"No," answered Silverstar as she turned her attention to Hawk, "Which means she will have to come with us into the future, it's the only way to preserve the time stream."

Hawk groaned in misery as he thought about losing a good solider as well as the paperwork and fast talking he would soon have to do, he looked over at Bombshell, "I'm sorry…but…"

Bombshell waved her hand in acceptance, "It's all right, sir…this shit happens! Don't worry about any of my family nosing about my disappearance. My parents died in a bombing in Belfast years ago; so…I was raised in an orphanage until I was old enough to join the RAF."

Hawk sighed sadly, "C'mon, Mainframe…help me get started on the major cover up we'll have to do!" He looked sternly at Bombshell, "You behave solider, don't give them any shit! Show them what you're made of!"

She gave him a small smile as she told him, "I will, sir."

As he and Mainframe left the room, Scarlet sighed as she looked over at Wheeljack, "We better get back to work."

Wheeljack groaned as he followed her out, "Primus, I am sick at looking at maps!"

Lifeline pulled Psyche Out off his feet, "C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

Finally, there were only six of them left, "You still haven't told us Hatchet," drawled out Ironhide, "Why Hatchet Jr. is trying to get overcharge?"

Ratchet looked at him in misery and replied with one sentence, "Aerialbots; and every single, flying, slagging, Autobot we've got in the future!"

"Ah," Ironhide muttered and then grabbed Marrisa by the arm as he dragged her out of the room, "C'mon, time for more training!"

"Damm," grumbled Marrisa as she pulled her arm out of his grip, "I am slagging sick of training!"

"I'll go with them," Silverstar said quickly, "Have fun giving her the 'talk', Ratchet."

As she rushed out behind them, Ratchet slapped his face in aggravation as he grumbled, "Primus…you hate me…you really do!" He gave a deep sigh, and looked down at Cover Girl, "Scram! You don't need to be in here!"

"Oh, no!" she protested and sat down on the floor, "Psyche Out gave us the basics on the plane, but I had a feeling he was leaving a lot of stuff out! Call me perverted…but I really want to hear the itsy, bitsy, details!"

"What talk did he give, I was too busy flying?!" she asked and then her optics widen as she realized what the 'talk' was about, "Oh, bloody hell…no! I am no virgin! Cybertrion version of sex can't be that different from humans!"

Ratchet let out another deep sigh, as responded as calmly as he could, "One: You're a virgin…again! Deal with it! And two: yes, it is slagging different! Now, sit your aft down on the berth and I'll explain how different! Particularly for you… since you'll have to deal with those flying, fragging, show offs in the future!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Decepticon Base…_

* * *

Starscream screamed out in pain as he was hung by his arms from the ceiling… by chains. Blackarachia whipped him with the laser whip again, "Blasted fool! Did that seem like a human female sparkling to you?!"

As she continued whipping him and cursing the seeker, Optimus Prime sat curled up in a corner…her control over him was loss as she used all her energy on Starscream. He tugged at the chain that was attached to his collar, but he couldn't break it! Sighing in defeat, he thought for a moment…and came to a terrifying conclusion. He would have to remain under her control until she was stopped for good! He bit his lip in order to stifle the scream of rage that wanted to come out of him!

The Matrix sent him a wave of comfort to him as well as a piece of advice, contact the Ark…give them the coordinates on where Elita will launch the rocket. 'Good idea,' whispered Optimus Prime internally to the ancient artifact. Slowly, in order to not draw her attention, he opened his comm. channel and sent a quick message as well as the coordinates of the rocket's launch site.

As soon as he closed his comm. channel; she stalked toward him and hissing out in anger, "Blasted, no good slagging slave!" He whimpered briefly as she drew him into her power, "Beloved," she muttered as she loosen the chain from the wall, "Let's have a bit of …fun!"

She dragged him toward where she previously held Starscream, "Arms up and spike out," she commanded; and he instantly obeyed. As she chained him to the ceiling, she gestured with head to Starscream, "This fragger here will get your spike ready for me, beloved. I would do it myself, but I need to check up on the serum I am making."

"Slave," she commanded with a snap of her fingers, "Use your mouth and get my beloved's spike ready for me to fragg!"

He instantly abided by her command, as she left the room, Optimus Prime whimpered out, "Please…anyone…save me as well as Starscream from this pit!"

* * *

_A few minutes later…at the Ark…the Command Center…  
_

* * *

Mainframe tried not to chuckle as he heard Hawk muttering about jackasses everywhere…no matter what side of the ocean you lived on; when suddenly, he noticed that Teletran had received a message from Optimus Prime. He quickly read it over, and called out with a huge smile on his face, "Sir, Prime managed to briefly re-gain control from her and he sent us a message!"

Hawk rushed over to him, and read out loud over his shoulder, "Help…Briefly overcoming her control…Help…Stop her here: Death Valley, Ubehebe Crater."

"He would have made a good Joe, wouldn't he…sir?" asked Mainframe cheerfully, "Shall I go get the others?"

Hawk laughed in delight, "Yes, he would have been a good Joe…if he was human!" He slapped Mainframe on the shoulder, "Get Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Scarlet…the others can wait until we put together a workable plan! Let them have R and R for right now, Mainframe!"

"Yes, sir!" confirmed Mainframe as he quickly followed his orders.


	17. Spider Queen Rages as the Ghost Queen

_I own nothing…absolutely nothing except O.C.'s, also; I can't remember what Ironhide's vehicle form was in GI, so I am using the one from the movies. Please, review…it let's me know how I am doing!_

_* *equals sign language_

* * *

_24 hours after the end of the last chapter…Sierra Nevada Mountains…Snake Eye's Hidden Cabin…_

* * *

From his hidden spot on the ridge, Snake Eyes's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he gestured for Timber to be quiet as he watched the motley vehicles stop at the front of his cabin. He raised a brow in surprise as he watched Hawk stepped out from what appeared to be a black GM Truck. "SNAKE EYES!" bellowed his commander, "GET YOUR ASS HERE IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW! WE'VE GOT A SITUATION!"

Snake Eyes sighed with regret as quickly raced toward his leader, 'So, much for a peaceful vacation,' he thought to himself.

* * *

_A Few minutes later…  
_

* * *

Hawk looked up as soon as he felt someone watching him, beneath his hand he felt Ironhide jump on his axles in surprise, turning around he told the ninja master, "Snake Eyes, I am sorry for cutting your vacation short…and I am really sorry for what I am about to do."

*Sir?* he signed out in curiosity.

Hawk sighed as he regretfully ordered, "I am commandeering your cabin as our base, Snake Eyes."

Snake Eyes stared at him in shock, finally he managed to sign out, stiffly, *May I ask why, sir?*

Hawk was about to answer, but Scarlet jumped out of Ironhide's passenger seat and answered for him, "It's a long story, Snakes."

He stiffened even further when he noticed his ex-girlfriend, finally he asked, *A long story?*

Before she could elaborate, Hawk decided it was better to show Snake Eyes instead of talking about it, "Joes, out!"

Snake Eyes watched in confusion as Lifeline got out of a yellowish green emergency rescue vehicle; Jinx out of some type of Ford vehicle; and Psyche Out as well as Mainframe out of a silver Corvette; and finally, a driverless gold and white Land Rover with blue flames stopped near General Hawk.

As soon as they were out, the Land Rover transformed into a white and gold femme with blue flames; she ordered, "Autobots, transform!"

As they transformed, Snake Eyes looked over at Scarlet and Hawk, *This is going to be one of those types of missions, isn't it?*

"I'm afraid so, Snakes," grumbled Scarlet as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside the cabin, "Oh, where to start?"

Gadget looked over at Hawk, "Are they mates? They're pheromones are all over the place!"

"No," he drawled out wearily, "They just used to date…"

"But they broke up," finished Marrisa Fairborne, "And then dated again, then broke up…it's a never ending cycle. I'm surprise that their children never needed Psyche Out's services."

"They had children?" Hawk asked in amazement, "How…no… don't tell me! That goes for the rest of you, Joes! Don't ask! We know enough about the future as it is…we don't need to know more!"

"Sure, Hawk," said Mainframe regretfully, "But, your making us miss a great opportunity to get back at Ace!"

Hawk slapped his face in aggravation; finally he looked up at his solider and growled out, "Mainframe…go help Stigma set up that communication system in the cabin!"

"Yes, sir," he confirmed and then looked over at Stigma, "You going to do that Star Trek thing again? It was really cool, man!"

Stigma rolled her optics in annoyance as she transformed and activated her holoform, "Statement: We have a job to do, and you do not need information on the holoform program," she said as she walked into the cabin, "Suggestion: Bring equipment beside you."

"What," he started to say and then looked down beside him, "Damm! How did you do that? I didn't even notice you laying it beside me!"

Jinx snickered as she helped him with the equipment, "I definitely have to get tips from her before she goes back to the future!" she yelled out with eagerness.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Ark…the Command Center…  
_

* * *

Bombshell sighed furiously as she shifted in her chair, "I don't see why I have to stay here, Doc," she grumbled as, "I've now got what you call an outer shell."

Ratchet gave her an infuriated look as he replied, "How many times do I have to tell you? Because you don't know how to fight and particularly, to fly in your new body…"

"Plus, we need someone here to guard the Ark and answer the comm. channel," she finished sarcastically, "For St. Peter's sake…I didn't sign up in the RAF to be a bloody secretary!"

Ratchet finally gave into the temptation and hit her in the head with a wrench, "Listen…and listen well; you may have change species, but at least you didn't find out your going to die with your friends in a tron! Then finding out, one old friend is a psycho; another an aft head; finally…the last one dying before your optics even though she's still alive on Cybertron! Dealing with two humans whom are Cybertrions now, and one of them is going thru the slagging, forsaken, Prime Heritage that you thought you would never have to experience again! Oh, let not forget finding out that the bogeyman you've heard about since sparkling hood is actually real!"

She was silent for a moment, finally she hesitantly asked, "What boogeyman?"

A strangled sound came out of Ratchet's vocalizer and then he quickly brought the information up from Teletran, "Read that!" he barked out, "And I don't want to hear another word out of your vocalizer until your done!"

Based on his facial expression, she decided to do what he told her and quickly started to silently read about Primus and Unicron. He grunted in annoyance as he turned away from her, and brought out a data pad from Grimlock's short list; he re-read one particular passage about how Swoop told his leader that First Aid and Ultra Magnus had meetings immediately after the medic had seen Rodimus Prime.

He tapped the data pad thoughtfully, and then narrowed his optics in suspicion, 'He wouldn't…not after all I taught him!' he growled out internally; he mused about the passage some more, 'First Aid…You had better pray to Primus you haven't done what I am thinking you have done in the future; because if you have its going to take Primus himself to save you from me!'

* * *

_A few hours later…Snake Eyes's cabin..._

* * *

Snake Eyes sighed out in misery as he watched his peaceful cabin became cluttered up with computers and keyboards. Though he had to admit, he was intrigued by the Cybertrion ninja, whom was patiently answering his apprentice's questions about the weapons she used as well as her fighting techniques. Suddenly, he heard a horn blasting out and he heard a voice exclaiming, "I came as soon as I could Ironhide, but that new femme just couldn't make up her mind on what plane transformation she wanted!"

Snake Eyes's pinched his nose bridge in irritation, suddenly he felt a slap aiming for the back of his head…he moved out of the way, and turned around; he stared into the scowling face of his ex, "Suck it up!" she exclaimed, "It won't take you long to put your little hideaway just the way you like it after we leave!"

Knowing she was right, but not wanting to admit it, he asked, *Did you have to suggest my cabin for this little operation?*

She snorted in frustration, "It was the only place I could think of that was close to our target as well as off the gird!"

He was about to argue further when he heard a familiar cough, turning around he gazed into his apprentice's face as she cheekily told him, "If your done flirting, Sensei…Stigma and I are ready to go to Tin Mountain, but if you want to stay here…"

He growled softly and said, *Yes…and Jinx, when this is over that will be fifty climbs up Eagle's Cliff back at Headquarters!*

Chastened, she muttered, "Yes, sensei."

* * *

_A few moments later…_

* * *

Hawk tried not to chuckle as he watch Scarlet watching Stigma drive away with Jinx and Snake Eyes, "Young love," he muttered softly and then turned his attention on another woman in love…or now as would be the case, young femme. As he walked toward her, Wheeljack, and Ironhide…he heard her say, "Fire."

Wheeljack fired a target into the air, and with great accuracy she shot it out of the sky; Hawk smiled as he called out, "Great shot!"

She turned her attention to him and returned his smile, "Thank you, sir."

Raised a brow in surprise, "I see you're finally out of the teenager stage," he said as he watched Ironhide shoot the next target.

"Yes," she muttered and then looked down at herself momentarily, "I just wish I had the body to go with it."

Wheeljack sighed wearily as he fired the target and then blew it out of the sky, "Ratchet, told you femme leader…bond with Rodimus, and voila…you won't be in a youngling's frame anymore!"

"It's a theory Jack," muttered Ironhide as he gestured to him to fire the target.

"But, it's based on what happened in the past," Wheeljack reminded him as he fired the target.

As Ironhide took aim; Marrisa beat him to it and blew it out of the sky, he looked over at her with a smirk, "You fire Chromia's gun a bit too well…who taught you to shoot?"

"Lady Jane," she answered as she looked down at the gun sadly.

Sensing her thoughts, he smiled gently as he softly said, "Its okay for you to use it…besides…I'm planning on building you one of your own."

She gave him a startled look, "What?"

"You heard me…give me another Jack," he said as he took careful aim, "I said her gun works too well for you…her lazar gun can't handle your quick draw, in other words you're quicker than Chromia was…is…slag!" He shot the target out of the air, "I hate time travel!"

"You and me both," grumbled Hawk as watched Wheeljack throwing another target into the air, and then blowing it up.

They were silent for a moment as they shot the targets out of the sky, finally Marrisa asked, "Why would you build me a brand, new gun and where would I find it in the future?"

Ironhide grunted as he changed guns, "Because you're the femme leader of the Autobots, a Prime Consort, and you were Chromia's friend. Besides, I'll be making weapons for Prowl, and possible Rodimus Prime for them to use in the future; so I might as well make you one too. As for where I will put it…" He fired at the target and looked down at G. I. Joe commander, "I'll just leave it with General Hawk, if that is all right with you, sir?"

"Fine with me," commented Hawk, "Just as long as she brings her 'husband' with her when she comes to pick it up."

She glared at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Oh," he drawled out, "I just want to get to know him, and I have the feeling that there won't be much time for that when he finally shows up."

"In other words," she growled out in aggravation, "you want to interrogate him and see if he is worthy enough for me!"

"Now, Marrisa…dear heart," he said innocently, "Would I do that? I mean…he is a leader of an entire race! Would an old man like me want to do something like that to him?"

"Yes!" she hissed out, "And so would Daddy!"

As they argued, Ironhide gestured to Wheeljack to follow him; when they reached a safe distance from the pair, they both collapsed in laughter, "Dear, Primus!" choked out Wheeljack, "I don't think any Prime in our history had to deal with overprotective creators and guardians when they took a consort!"

"You're telling me!" exclaimed Ironhide as tears of laughter ran down his face, "I almost feel sorry, Optimus's son…almost!"

* * *

_Later that night…in the Cottonwood Mountains…near the top of the Tin Mountain…  
_

* * *

Jinx frowned in concern as she observed the Ubehebe Crater thru the night vision binoculars that Marrisa Fairborne had let her borrow; Starscream seemed to be putting the finishing touches on the rocket and Blackarachina…Jinx put down the binoculars in disgust. Quickly she raced back down the mountain, toward the small camp that they had step up earlier.

* * *

_A few moments later…_

* * *

Stigma, who was in her holoform; and Snake Eyes were talking about the problems with having a brother whom worked for the enemy, when they heard Jinx approaching them…a mile away. Snake Eyes sighed in frustration as he signed out in embrassment, *My apologies, my appertince has not yet fully learned to be absolutely silent when walking toward allies or enemies.*

Stigma nodded her head in understanding, "Statement: It took me three eons before I managed to gain that particular skill; if my memory banks serve me right…my mentor, finally had to do a drastic action in order to teach me silent walking."

*What did he do?* he asked in curiosity, *Jinx should have already…*

"Statement: I understand," she interrupted him as she thought back to her training, "my mentor, Solarwave, had me walked thru an oil slick until I could do it upright on it as well as silently."

As Snake Eyes mused on what the human equilvant for the oil slick would be, Jinx came into the camp with a furious scowl on her face, "That bitch," she proclaimed, "is riding Optimus Prime as a little girl would with her favoriate broken, electric, pony!"

Stigma hissed in fury, as Snake Eyes snapishly signed out, *Jinx, as much as I would love to go in there and rescue him…we can't!*

"Statement: Not with the three of us," finished Stigma as her holographic face reflected her anger, "Blackarchina has more tricks than all of the Decepticons put together! We will need to do this carefully, and with back-up!" She took a deep breath in order to calm down, "Query, is the rocket nearly finished?"

"Yes," replied Jinx in aggravation, "Are you sure we can't…"

*Jinx,* warned Snake Eyes with one hand as he used the other to give the communicator to Stigma.

"Yes, Sensei," she grumbled as she sat down and pounted.

Snake Eyes pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, while Stigma rolled her holoform's eyes in annoyance, "Autobot Femme Stigma to Base 2, Decepticon Starscream is nearly finished with rocket. Former Femme Leader is here as well as Optimus Prime; currently she is raping Optimus Prime. Orders?"

"Why do you ask for orders if you know what they're going to do?" asked Jinx sarcastically, "OUCH!"

She rubbed her head from the slap she received from her teacher, who scolded her, *Jinx, that is enough! We have no idea what this insane bitch is capbable of…so we will listen to Stigma and our commanders who do know what she is capabable of! And…that will be one hundred climbs up Eagle's Cliff!*

"Yes, Sensei," she said with awkwardness.

"Stigma, this is Mainframe," they heard over the communicator, "Roger on that last message, back-up on the way. Meet them at bottom of Tin Mountain."

"Confirmed," said Stigma, "Query: Estimate time until attack?"

There was silence for a moment, until another voice came over the communicator, "Stigma this is Scarlet, we'll be attacking as soon as the sun is up. Base: 2, out."

* * *

_At Snake Eyes's Cabin…_

* * *

"Mainframe," ordered Scarlet as she went back outside, "Tell Base 1 what is going on, and that we're on our way to the launch site!"

"Got it," he confirmed as he quickly done what she ordered.

As soon she was outside, the Autobots and Joes were waiting for the command to go; she looked toward Marrisa Fairborne and General Hawk, "Starscream is nearly done, we better get moving!"

Marrisa nodded her head in agreement, "Autobots, transform!" she ordered as she transformed into her Land Rover form.

"Joes, let's go!" shouted Hawk as he hopped into the Land Rover, "Yo, Joe!"

"Yo, Joe!" they yelled back to him as they hopped into the various Autobots.

"Roll out!" commanded Marrisa as she started her engine and let them into the final battle with the psycho femme.

* * *

_Meanwhile…at the Ark…in the Command Center…  
_

* * *

Bombshell was bored, sure Cybertrion mythology was interesting…but she wanted some action! She looked over at Ratchet, who was dozing in the chair, she wondered if she couldn't just…

As if reading her processor, Ratchet opened one optic and told her, "No, you're not going for a quick flight."

She pouted, "How…"

"You flyers are all the same," he grumbled as he shifted in his chair, "The only place you're happy is in the air!"

She was about to respond to this comment, when Mainframe's voice came over the comm. channel, "Base 2 to Base 1, they're on the road and the dust up will begin as soon as its daylight."

"Dust up?" asked Ratchet in curiosity.

"Battle," she replied as she answered the comm., "Bombshell, here. Roger that, Base 1. Wish I was there with you…things are boring here as a couple of cumulus clouds!"

Suddenly, the Ark's perimeter alarms rang out, "On the other hand, things are no longer boring," she told him, "Got a bit of a storm here, could be nothing. Call you back later, Base 1 out."

"You just had say it was boring, didn't you?" grumbled Ratchet as he brought his gun out of subspace, "Did Ironhide show you how to shoot our guns before he left?"

"Umm," she replied as she brought out her sidearm that she strapped to her waist, "Not really…all you have to do is point and shoot, right?"

Ratchet groaned out in misery as he ordered, "Stay behind me, and do what I fragging tell you!"

Cautiously they approach the front entrance, before them was a shuttle and has soon as the hatch opened; Sludge came racing out with a beaming smile on his face plate as he cried out, "You Ratchet!"

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed as his creation drew him into a big hug and lifted him off the ground.

"Me Sludge miss You Ratchet, so much!" he shouted in joy as tears rolled down his face.

"Air," he choked out, "Need air!"

"I take it you know him, sir," commented Bombshell as she tried not snicker at the sight.

"He does," said Rodimus Prime as he came out of the shuttle, "Sludge, I know you have missed him; but his going to die before he is destined too if you keep hugging him like that!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Sludge in embarrassment as he let his creator go, "Me Sludge sorry, but Me Sludge missed You Ratchet!"

"I can tell," Ratchet squeaked out as he tried to regain is breath and stared at the red, orange, and yellow Autobot whom had flames on his chest plate, "Rodimus Prime, I presume?"

Rodimus smirked at him as he answered with his optics glowing white, "Yes, by the way…where is my mate? I really do need her…"

Ratchet wearily sighed as he closed his optics and pinched his nose bridge in aggravation, "I slagging hate the Prime Heritage!" He opened his optics and stared at the young Prime in exasperation, "She's gone to Death Valley in order to deal with your insane mother!"

Rodimus scowled in fury as he asked sarcastically, "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what my wacko mother is up too, now?"

"You're not," snapped out Ratchet and then his face took on a gleeful look as he watched Prowl as well as a femme that seem to be related to Wheeljack come out of the shuttle. "Prowl, Prowl," he said as he tried to hold back his laughter, "I see Swoop or First Aid have put you in your new body, and I am so proud of my little sparkling in doing such a good job in designing it! Tell me, have you received any interesting proposals yet?"

Prowl looked at his old friend in a mixture of sadness and fury, "Ratchet don't start," he warned, "the past few cycles for me have been bad enough!"

"That means you have!" crowed out Ratchet in delight as he fell on the ground laughing his spark out.

Prowl sighed resignedly as he watched the medic laughing hysterically, his attention was so focused on the medic; he almost missed the unknown femme coming up to Prime and saluting him, "Bombshell, reporting for duty, sir! General Hawk has recently transferred me to your unit!"

At her words, the Autobots from the future stared at her in shock, finally Rodimus Prime shouted out, "What in the slag are you talking about?!"

She chuckled out nervously, "Umm…I was human and part of the G. I. Joe team, but Blackarachia via Starscream turned me into a Cybertrion; and since Silverstar stated that there were no femme seekers on the Autobot side at this particular point in time…"

Prowl groaned out loud in misery as he slapped his face in frustration, "Psyche Out…you could have given me a little bit of warning!"

Rodimus sighed in despair as his processor picked up on Prowl's train of thought, "More paperwork and every single flying Autobot we got is going to be after her like a petro rabbit in heat!" He gave another deep sigh, and then he glared down at Ratchet who was laughing even more at their predicament, "If you're finished…would you mind telling us what the fragg is that glitch of a mother of mine up to now?!"

Still chuckling, Ratchet got off the ground and explained.

* * *

_A few moments later…  
_

* * *

"Terrific," grumbled Rodimus as he closed his optics and pinched his nose bridge in aggravation; after a moment he looked up and ordered, "Boomer you stay here, and help Bombshell in keeping the Prowl of this time from finding out about what's going on here as well as trying to keep Ratchet from tearing the Ark apart!"

Ratchet's optics narrowed in suspicion, "Why would I be tearing the Ark apart?"

"Prime, do I have to?!" she pleaded as she looked at him desperately; "Preceptor and I heard his 'message' to First Aid all the way in Uncle Jack's lab!"

"Message to First Aid?" growled out Ratchet as the uneasy hunch he had earlier returned, "Why do I get the feeling that this has something to do with Grimlock's short list?!"

"Yes, you do Boomer," Rodimus ordered as he grabbed Bombshell by the arm and led her some distance away, "And as for you…"

Prowl looked over at his old friend, "You might as well keep Grimlock's short list; there is a 89 percent possibility that Optimus Prime will not believe what Ultra Magnus does in the future without him reading it."

"Okay," drawled out Ratchet as he stared at the young Prime and the new seeker, he noticed that he handed her a data cube, "Prowl…Rodimus Prime didn't answer my earlier questions…"

"I believe," interrupted Prowl as he looked at him sorrowfully, "What you told my past self the other day would be perfect in telling you something similar now…you'll just 'love' reading the medical logs that we brought to you."

Ratchet closed his optics as he slowly counted to ten in several different languages, finally he opened his optics and he gave Prowl a furious glare, "I'll 'love' it, hmmm? Why do I have a hunch it will be the exact opposite of the definition for the word love?!"

Rodimus Prime came back to them as he asked Prowl and Sludge, "Ready to roll?"

"Me Sludge say yes!" he exclaimed as he prepared to take flight.

"In a moment, Prime," said Prowl as he quickly whispered something into Boomer's audio; as he moved away from her he exclaimed, "Ready, Prime!"

"Then let's go," ordered Prime as he took off into the air, soon the others were following him.

Ratchet gave a deep sigh, and then furiously turned his attention to the femme that looked like Wheeljack, "I assume…Boomer, that your Wheeljack's niece?"

"Yes," she confirmed as she tried to sneak backwards into the Ark, "Oh! I here the comm. channel calling…be right back!"

Ratchet growled as his optics turned briefly white, "Bombshell, what's on that fragging data cube that Rodimus Prime just gave you?!"

"I don't know," she replied apprehensively as she slowly backed away from him, "But, he told me not to give it to you for an hour; he also mentioned something about not wanting their audios shattered again." And with those words, she followed Boomer's direction into the Ark.

Ratchet's optic twitched as he watched her runaway, he put his gun away into sub space and took out his wrench; he tapped it thoughtfully in his other hand, "First Aid," he hissed out, "You had really better be praying to Primus for mercy!"

* * *

_As soon as Ratchet said this…on Cybertron…_

* * *

First Aid shivered in fear as he looked up from patching up Blades from the fight he had with Astrotrain; his brother looked at him in concern, "Something wrong, bro?"

"I don't know," he replied absentmindedly, "I just got this sudden feeling that I need to start praying to Primus!"

"About what?" asked Blades.

"I don't know," repeated First Aid, then he shrugged his shoulders and went back to work on his brother, "It's probably nothing Blades, just my over active imagination."

* * *

_A few moments later…on the road toward Tin Mountain…_

* * *

"Roger that Mainframe," said Hawk, "Out." He looked down at the dashboard of the Land Rover, "Looks like I'll get to meet you're young…err…mech, soon."

"Yes," she purred out to him, "Finally…I'll have him…my mate."

Hawk gave a deep sigh as he suggested, "Marrisa, you need to tell the others and concentrate on the task on hand; you can fuck him all you want later!"

She let out a hiss of sexual frustration, "Later…it's always, later!" she spat out as she opened her comm. channel, "Femme Leader to group…our back up is in this time and on their way! They'll meet us at the rendezvous point!"

* * *

_At the same time in the air over northern California…  
_

* * *

'Soon,' Rodimus Prime thought to himself, "I'll get her to relax with a bit massage wax, and then I'll…ouch!'

He rubbed his helm as he once again felt a cold hand hitting him and a familiar femme muttering, "The first thing you're going to do is bond with her, so I can give her something special and your mother a piece of my processor! So, just wait until later to fragg her, Rodimus!"

"Later," he hissed out in sexual frustration, "It's always slagging later!"

"Something wrong, Prime?" asked Prowl in concern.

"Nothing," he growled out aggravation, "Absolutely nothing!"

* * *

_An hour later…at the bottom of Tin Mountain…near sunrise…  
_

* * *

The ninjas watched as three Autobots landed near them, Stigma came out of her hiding place and saluted, "Salutations: Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots; SIC Prowl, and Dinobot Sludge."

"Stigma," greeted Prime and then looked over at the human ninjas that came up beside her; "who are your friends?"

* * *

_A few moments later…_

* * *

Rodimus Prime watched eagerly as a group of vehicles made their way toward them, leading them was a gold and white Land Rover with blue flames. He instinctively knew that this was his mate; he growled impatiently as she stopped and let her driver out.

His engine revved fervently as she greeted him, "Rodimus."

"Marrisa," he purred out as his optics roamed over her vehicle form, "transform…I need you."

"Mmm," she said coyly as she shifted on her wheels, "No." Quickly, before anyone could blink, she drove away from them.

Snarling in frustration, Rodimus transformed, "Marrisa…I am not in the mood for any games!" he shouted out as he chased after her.

Ironhide sighed aggravation as he let Scarlet out of him and transformed, he looked over at Gadget whom transformed as well as letting Psyche Out and Lifeline out of her, "What the slag is that all about, Hatchet Jr.?!" he shouted out, "Optimus and Elita never did anything like that!"

"Elita was never approved by the Matrix, remember?" she replied sarcastically as she folded her arms, "According to the medical journal, this is perfectly normal…they've are entering the 'chase' stage."

"And how long does this stage last?" asked Lifeline in curiosity.

Noticing the eager stares, she took a deep breath and answered reluctantly, "It depends…the shortest 'chase' was merely a few clicks, the longest lasted for a vorn."

All of the Autobots groaned out in agony, as the humans looked at them confusion; noticing their confusion, Wheeljack replied, "A click is an hour, a vorn is eighty-three years."

The Joes moaned out misery, "Damm!" cursed out Hawk, "This so-called Prime Heritage is a pain in the ass; particularly, when we were about to go into battle!"

"Tell me about it," grumbled Gadget as she looked around at their motley group, "Sludge…did mech girl come with you and Prime? Did Swoop managed to put him into his new body?"

Sludge rolled his optics in irritation, "Me Sludge say that Him Swoop did and Him Prowl did come with Me Sludge and Him Prime." He pointed in the direction of the Ubehebe Crater, "Him Prowl went that way near Her Blackarachia, waiting until we attack."

With the exception of Gadget, they looked at the Dinobot in confusion; finally Jinx asked, "How can he get that close when Sensei, Stigma, and I couldn't?"

Gadget chuckled ruthlessly as she answered for Sludge, "He's got a new ability that Boomer developed, and I can't believe it actually works!"

* * *

_At the same time...at the Ark…in the Command Center…_

* * *

Bombshell gently placed the data cube into Ratchet's waiting hand as soon as he had it, he stormed out saying, "Keep an audio out, I'll be right back!"

Boomer winced in fear as she gave the seeker a pair of audio plugs, "Here, I made these to block him out and allow us to listen out for any comm. calls."

"Uh," she asked with hesitation, "How do I put these on? And why do we need them…I realize he's going to be angry at something from the future, but he can't yell that loud…can he?"

Boomer grunted in disagreement as she put the audio plugs into Bombshell's audios, "Oh…to be naïve again over a Hatchet's rage!" she exclaimed sarcastically, "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," she replied as she looked at her in wonder, "Hatchet?"

"You'll find out," grumbled Boomer, "And the bad thing about it…we'll probably have to hear it again when Gadget finds out the reason for her promotion."

* * *

_Ten minutes later…Ubehebe Crater…_

* * *

They slowly crept toward the launch site, Snake Eyes heard Prowl say in his earplug/communicator, "The two lovers are headed this way, in 3.5 seconds…they will make a perfect discretion. Sludge, help me deal with Optimus Prime; the rest of you good luck!"

Snake Eyes grunted in agreement as he thought, 'Based on what Scarlet and Stigma told me, we're going to need it!'

* * *

_A few seconds later…_

* * *

Blackarachia cackled in glee, "Soon beloved," she purred out as she stroke Optimus Prime's chest plate, "Soon, our little sparkling's mate will be appropriate and we will have an army large enough to take back Cybertron as well as to destroy every Decepticon in existence!" She scowled at Starscream, "Slave..fi…what the fragg?!" she yelled out as she and Optimus Prime were nearly run down by a Land Rover.

She hissed out in disgust, "Beloved, des…AGGAH!" she bellowed out as she was flung away from Optimus Prime's grasp. Looking up from where she landed, she immediately noticed a familiar Windabago going after the Land Rover. "Our sparkling is here?" she muttered as she stood up, "Whom…" before she could finish her sentence she was struck in the shoulder by an energon shot. Turning around, her optics widen as a group of Autobots and humans charged toward her.

The humans were yelling, "Yo, Joe!"

The Autobot were yelling at the same time, "Till all are one!"

"AGGAH!" she screamed out in rage, "GET THEM!"

Starscream transformed and took to the skies; while Optimus Prime was about to fire his gun at the charging army, his gun was suddenly kicked away from him by a blurry figure.

He looked around trying to find whoever stole his gun, but he was immediately punched in the face by Sludge whom said, "Me Sludge say sorry."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Starscream was firing down at the Gadget and Silverstar; Gadget cursed as she tried to find some cover, "Fragg! We need to do something to get that slagger down!"

Silverstar grumbled as she prepared to jump, "I can't believe I am actually processing doing this!" As soon as he got close enough, she jumped on top of him, shouting, "If my brothers find out I am doing Jet Judo…I'll never hear the fragging end of it!"

* * *

_In the meantime…  
_

* * *

Blackarachia hissed in fury as she noticed that the humans were racing toward the rocket, "Oh, no you don't!" she exclaimed and was about to fire on them, when Ironhide punched her in the face.

"That's for Chromia!" he exclaimed as he fired his cannon at her, she ducked, and was about to shoot out her webs…when Stigma's electric knife plunged into her hand.

She hissed out in pain as the volts of electricity raced up her arm, and looked in the ninja Autobot's direction, "Upset that your creator figure is gone, Stigma?" she taunted as she pulled the knife out and flung it to the ground.

Stigma growled out, "Statement: You will pay, dearly!" Her optics narrowed in fury at the insane femme, until she noticed two vehicles coming in their direction; swiftly, she shoved Ironhide out of the way.

Blackarachia frowned as she turned around, and then quickly dove out of the way as the two vehicles nearly ran her down, "Fragg! Who in Primus's name is my sparkling chasing?"

Ironhide sighed as he got up, "Thanks," he told Stigma, and then gestured to his old friend, "I'll let you deal with her…I just had to get one punch in for my mate."

Stigma nodded her head in acceptance, and quickly jumped on top of the insane femme…trying to pin her down in order to give her a shot from the syringe that Prowl had given her earlier.

* * *

_Meanwhile…  
_

* * *

Scarlet was trying to figure out how to disarm the rocket; when Wheeljack came up beside her, "Need a hand?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Just as long as you don't blow this fucking thing up!" she exclaimed as she watched her follow Joes move around them in order to provide them cover in case they were attack while they were working.

* * *

_In the meantime…_

* * *

Rodimus had finally had enough of chasing his mate and decided to do something a bit drastic; he pulled away from following her...and went on a different path in order to intercept her. As he watched her driving, unknowingly toward him…he transformed and crouched down waiting…as soon as she was close enough, he jumped on top of her.

"Marrisa," he purred out as he grabbed on to her, "Transform…I need you! You are my mate…I need you!"

She transformed, but not into her robot form, but into her saber tooth tiger form; she bit him hard enough to make him let her go…and then it was her turn to be on top. She growled out as she transformed and straddled him, "My mate…mine…where you should be…below me."

He growled back at her, and then moaned in desire as she kissed him; their tongues dueling one another for dominance. He's hands travel up her aft, her back, grabbed on to her arms, and then he flipped over with her below him.

She hissed out in frustration as she struggled underneath, him, "No!"

"Yes!" he roared out in desire as he flipped her over, and pinned her arms behind her back; swiftly, he brought out Prowl's old handcuffs from sub space and he hastily bound her hands together. He flipped her over again, onto her back, "Now, who is below?" he asked as he leered down at her,

"Rodimus," she exclaimed as she struggled beneath him, "Let me go, so I can fuck you!"

"Not," he told her as he nipped her lip, "until," he nibbled down to her chin, "we decide who is the dominate one in this relationship," he stopped as gave her body a good look. "My mate," he growled out to her in desire, "I am telling you right now…I am not going to be the one who is on the bottom on our berth!"

"It won't be me!" she exclaimed as she shifted beneath him, trying to escape.

"Really?" he drawled out as explored her chest plate with one hand and used the other to pinch a wire below her hip plate, "We'll see about that." He nipped down to her chest plate and ran his tongue over one flame, "You look and taste delicious!" he growled at her and then smirked in pleasure as he felt her shiver in desire. He continued his task until; he reached her front port, "Hmmm," he muttered as he looked up at her with mischief shinning in his optics, "I bet you really taste mouth-watering," he traced her front port with one finger, "here!"

"Roddy!" she whimpered out, yearning for him, "Please…just fuck me!"

"But, we haven't decided who is going to be the dominant one in this relationship," he chided to her as he spread her legs and place his head near her front port, "When your ready to admit defeat…tell me. In the meantime, I'm quite hungry for some…dessert…as the humans would say, and you're the dessert!"

She started moaning in desire as he started to suck on her front port, licking up the lubricant that was coming off of her.

* * *

_Meanwhile…  
_

* * *

Silverstar was holding on for dear life as Starscream tried to throw her down…finally he crashed on to the ground, taking her with him. She groaned out in agony as she got up off top of him, "Pit, how in the name of Primus do those slag head, idiot brothers of mine can stand doing that?!"

Starscream by this time had transformed and was holding his gun on the fallen femme, when suddenly someone jumped on top of him from behind, "Gotcha!" Gadget screamed out as she hastily put in audio plugs into Starscream's audios.

As she quickly got off of him, Starscream blinked for a moment, and then properly threw up; as he finished, he screeched out to them, "That crazy femme made me suck Prime's spike!" Then he knelt down on to the ground, and threw up again.

Gadget growled out in disgust as she went to check on Silverstar, "From what I heard on what you Decepticons do to your 'pleasure slaves'…you fragging deserve a taste of what you do them!"

* * *

_At the same time…  
_

* * *

Ironhide and Sludge were busy dealing with Optimus Prime. Finally, Ironhide punched him into Sludge's waiting arms, "Hold him until I get out some audio plugs!" he shouted.

A blurry figure appeared, and stopped in front of Optimus Prime, "No need, Ironhide," stated Prowl as he placed the audio plugs within his former leader.

Optimus blinked as Sludge slowly let him go, then he dropped to the ground and started throwing up energon out of his tanks; Sludge immediately stroked the much loved leader's back in comfort, "Me Sludge say you safe now You Optimus Prime."

While the Dinobot was comforting him; Ironhide took his first good look at Prowl…and dropped down on the ground beside Optimus Prime, laughing hysterically, "Pit! I wish I could have seen your face when you saw yourself for the first time in your new shell, Prowl!"

Prowl sighed wearily as he rubbed his forehead in aggravation, "When this is over…I am going to have a very long talk with Gadget!"

* * *

_In the meantime…_

* * *

Stigma was about to give Blackarachia a shot with the syringe; when the insane femme threw her off, shouting, "How dare you try to sedate me…you little Decepticon glitch!"

Stigma hissed out in fury at the words and the broken syringe that now lay on the ground beside her hand. She got up and growled, "Statement: I am an Autobot! You have forgotten what that means, Elita One!"

"Aagggh!" she screamed out as she attempted to kill the femme ninja, "I am Blackarachia now…and I do know what it means to be an Autobot!"

Hearing her words, Sludge looked up at her and exclaimed, "You Blackarachia don't! If You Blackarachia do know what means to be Autobot, You Blackarachia wouldn't have raped Him Optimus Prime!"

"You dumb fool!" she shouted as she started toward Sludge's and Optimus Prime's direction, however she was stopped with Prowl and Ironhide blocking her, "He is my mate and I am the dominate one in our relationship! He does what I tell him to do!"

"Not when it's against his will, Elita," stated Prowl calmly as he aimed his gun at her, "I am one hundred percent certain the entire time you were fragging him he was silently screaming at you to stop!"

Blackarachia rolled her optics in annoyance as she drawled out, "Prowl; despite your new look…you don't know a fragging thing about bonded mates!"

She was about to continue her rant, when she heard Wheeljack exclaimed, "We got it…the rocket's disarmed! And we didn't blow it sky high either!"

"WHAT?!" bellowed out Blackarachia in rage, "AAGGH…FINE…PROWL…LET'S SEE HOW YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GROUP OF MEDDLERS HANDLE THIS!"

She started to transform, the nannites within her making her bigger and more horrifying; Prowl and Hawk quickly ordered at the same time, "Fall back!"

She grew until she reached the size of Metroplex in his robot form; the top half of her was in her usual femmish figure, however the bottom half was a giant, eight-legged spider. She cackled out harshly, "Still think you can stop me, Prowl?!"

Prowl growled out in aggravation, as he and the others duck for cover, he called out over the comm. channel, "Prowl to Rodimus Prime…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, as this was going on…_

* * *

Rodimus Prime growled in pleasure as he caused his mate to have her first overload; he took one last lick form her front port, looked up at her, and asked, "Give up?"

"Yes," she panted out in defeat, "As long as I can be on top some of the time. Now, would you please fuck me, already?!"

"Agreed," he purred out as he moved his head away from her front port, and was just about to release his spike in order to claim her, when Prowl's voice came over his comm. channel.

"Prowl to Rodimus Prime," he called out, "Blackarachia has transformed into a gestalt sized Cybertrion; we fragging need help now!"

Rodimus hissed out in fury as he traced a transforming seem on her chest plate, "Blast that slagging mother of mine! She's become a giant, and they need back up in defeating her!"

Suddenly they both heard a femme voice in their heads, "Bond…not fragg, bond and then receive the power to defeat her!"

They stared into each other optics for a moment, finally Marrisa hissed out furiously, "Why the hell not?! I am getting absolutely tired…"

"Of the insane glitch!" finished Rodimus as he gently made circles around her chest plate; he thought for a moment, then let out a deep sigh as he released her from the handcuffs and placed them back into subspace, "Open your chest plate…from what I heard this is going to be more painful than interfacing the first time," he informed her as he partially got off of her.

"I really needed to hear that, Roddy," she grumbled sarcastically as she sat up, put her hands on her chest plate…and swiftly opened it up, allowing him to see her spark for the first time.

"You're spark is beautiful," he cooed at her as he opened his chest plate and then grabbed her by the waist, "I just wish we could do this in a more proper setting."

"You mean on your berth," she gasped out as he pulled her against him, allowing their sparks to connect.

"Exactly," he hissed out in pain as he felt his spark connecting with hers, "After a good frraagg!"

She yelled out with him as their sparks…painfully…became one. She was experiencing his memories of his entire existence, at the same time he was experiencing her former, human lifetime.

_He was a sparkling crying out for his mother, but he only received a cold hand on his helm as an eerie, femme voice whispered, "I will take care of you, my little spark…even when no one but you can see me."_

_She was hunched in a corner, trying to ignore her fighting parents; when her godfather came into her room and sat down beside her. As he drew her into a hug, he quietly said, "They still love you, little Mara; no matter what…they still love you."_

_He was going to race for the first time; he heard Kup shouting at him to stop being a turbo raving punk and get back here._

_She snuck out of her boarding school in order to see the Daytona 500; as she watched the cars flying by, an unfamiliar hand clapped down on her shoulder. She looked up into the Baroness's cruel, but gleeful face._

_He was in his first battle, going into hand to hand combat with Black Star. Before the evil con could blink, he had managed to gain the upper hand and swiftly sliced his head from his body._

_She watched as Snake Eyes sliced thru her captors, blood was everywhere…later, she cried out in relief into her father's waiting arms._

Soon, the memories became a blur between them as the spark energy built around them; Earth…the EU Academy…the battle for Autobot City…graduation…Unicron…and finally, meeting each other for the very first time.

_"Rodimus Prime," she stated as she handed him her official papers, "I am the new, EU representative, Marrisa Fairborne."_

_He reached down and held out a finger for her to grab onto, "Ms. Fairborne, it's good to meet you." They touched for the very first time and within them their souls leaped in joy._

They screamed out as their sparks finished joining for all time; as they panted in exhaustion, Rodimus released her and as he closed his chest plate, he asked, "Are you all right? I can feel that you're…"

"Exhausted," she finished in a satisfied tone as she closed her chest plates, "I can feel the same from you."

"Congratulations," said an eerie, femme voice within their heads, "But, we have no more time…your comrades are about to be smashed by the glitch. Rodimus take the Matrix out and as soon as you see a ball of light come out; put it back in and the two of you race toward the battle. Don't worry; I'll keep that glitch distracted long enough for you to get there."

Rodimus sighed in frustration as he got completely off of her, stood up, and then reached out to his mate with both hands, "Ready to kick her aft?" he asked as she grabbed hold of his hands, and allowed him to raise her up.

"More than ready," she growled out, "She has caused enough damage in this time as well as the future!"

He snorted in agreement as he took the Matrix out of his chest, it glowed around them and they could hear it singing to them in harmony. Suddenly, a silver ball of light…sprung out of the Matrix at a high rate of speed, toward the war zone. As soon as they watched it go; Rodimus immediately put the Matrix back into his chest and they transformed…racing after the light as well as into battle.

* * *

_Meanwhile…  
_

* * *

Prowl scrambled as he tried to duck from one of Blackarachia's claws, but he was too late; as she raised him into the air, she hissed out, "The race is over for you, Prowl…and I'll be certain to take care of your past self as well!"

As he prepared himself for deactivation, a ball of silver light slammed into her claw making her to screech out in pain; as she involuntarily released him, Silverstar rushed out and dragged him away from the monster. "Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Yes," he replied as he watched the ball of light swiping around Blackarachia's face, making her back away from them.

"What the fragg is going on?!" she shouted out as she tried catching the ball of light.

Everyone heard a peculiar femme's voice chuckling around them, "I'll tell you what the fragg is going on…your downfall!"

Blackarachia hissed out in fury as she continued to try catching the ball of light, "Whoever you are…you dare to think you can defeat me?!"

"I dare…because you dared!" the voice shouted out, "You dared to think you could succeed me?!"

Finally stopping her efforts, she bellowed out as she stamped one of her legs on the ground, "WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SHOW YOURSELF IF YOU DARE…WHO ARE YOU?!"

The ball of light came close to the ground, "I am the femme who raised Rodimus Prime even though no one but him could see me! I am the femme who taught him to curse appropriately; to fight; to race; to be open minded; to love; to know the difference between what is right and what is wrong!"

As she was speaking, the ball of light formed into a femme; though no one could see her features, "I am the femme who decided to come back from the Matrix…I left my mate and son to raise our only hope against Unicron…and to help him find a worthy mate as well as a proper successor to succeed me!" Slowly, a light lavender femme appeared before them, holding a circular silver blade that was encrusted with glowing sapphires. "I am the mate of Sentinel Prime…I am Aura Primal…and you have never been a proper successor to me, Elita One!"


	18. Crowns The New Queen

_Once again…own nothing but OC's. I am nearly finished…just two more chapters to wrap everything up. One chapter will concentrate on the past during the time of Optimus Prime and one on the future when Rodimus Prime returns from the past._

* * *

_During the battle when Blackarachia become a giant spider and grabbed a hold of Prowl…at the end of the last chapter…at the Ark…Med Bay…_

* * *

Boomer and Bombshell tip toed toward the med bay's entrance, "Why are we doing this?" softly hissed out Bombshell as she joined her new friend on the floor.

"You wanted to know how bad he's going to be," she replied sarcastically in a low voice, "Now, just creep along with me and be quiet! When we reach his office door, we're going to peek in…and if I say retreat! Do it!"

Bombshell nodded her head reluctantly as she thought, 'I feel like I'm in Beachhead's obstacle course…ah well…at least I am not crawling under those bloody wires!' Slowly, they crept along the floor until they reached his office door; Boomer gestured to her to slowly sit up with and peek into the room.

Ratchet was at his desk reading the holographic information that came from the data cube; he's optics were a brilliant white and he had a dreadful scowl on his face, within his hands was his favorite wrench…which he now twisted beyond all recognition. Suddenly, the cube automatically clicked off…an uncanny silence filled the room. Until, Ratchet bellowed out, "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM! KILL! KILL! KILL!" He flung his useless wrench into the wall and overturned his desk, "KILL!"

Wincing in pain even though they had audio plugs on; Boomer called out, "Retreat!" As Bombshell raced out for her life; Boomer quickly pressed a button near Ratchet's office door as she ran out of the room, above the button there was writing on the wall: **LOCKDOWN IN CASE OF EXTREME EXPLOSION FROM RATCHET! FOR EMERGENCY USE ONLY!**

A moment later, as they both caught their breath at the end of the hall, Boomer gasped out, "Now…you know why we call him the Hatchet!"

From the Med Bay they heard a crash and bellow, "BOOMER OPEN THIS DOOR; I KNOW THAT PROWL GAVE YOU HIS OVERRIDE CODE BEFORE HE LEFT!"

"Yes, I do," Bombshell panted out, "Bloody hell! I can hear him even thru those audio plugs you gave me!"

"One of these days I will create a pair that can withstand Mt. Hatchet," she said hopefully.

"BOOMER!" roared out Ratchet and then they heard glass breaking, "LET ME OUT, I NEED TO GO TO CYBERTRON AND MURDER MY FRAGGER OF AN APPERTINCE AS WELL AS THAT AFT-HEAD MAGNUS!"

"I thought he was dead in the future?" she asked as she tried not to wince at the sounds of Ratchet's yelling and tearing his office apart.

"BOOMER!" he bellowed as he slammed against his office door.

"Gadget is just as bad as her sire," Boomer mournfully replied and then yelled out, "Sorry, Ratchet; but, Prowl told me not to let you out until I am certain you won't mess up the time line!

"FRAGG THE TIME LINE!" he roared out, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE SLAGGERS…"

As he went on with his threats; Boomer sighed and waved her new friend away, "Go back to the command center and monitor the comm. channel..."

"BOOMER...LET ME OUT!"

"I'll stay here until he calms down," she continued as if her audios were not ringing inside her processor.

"Better you than me," she muttered as she went back to her post.

Boomer sighed wearily as she leaned against the wall, and then winced as she heard him smash something against the wall, "Primus, maybe I should have taken Preceptor's advice about bringing sedatives!" she exclaimed.

* * *

_Back the battle…  
_

* * *

Blackarachia gaped in astonishment at the spirit, finally she managed to recover her wits and asked, "It was you?! You were the one to deny me the title of Primal?!"

Aura rolled her optics in annoyance, "No," she drawled out, "you egotistical glitch! It was all of us…including both Primus and Prima! We could sense the darkness within you even before you bonded with Optimus Prime! If it was up to us, we would have encouraged him to pursue Flare Up, Moonracer, Beta 12, Inferno, Steelhead, pit…even Chromia! We would have accepted anyone, but you…Elita One!"

At her words, insane femme's mouth dropped open in shock, then she screamed out, "I was worthy for the title of Primal! Alpha Trion said so!"

"And you believe that old fragger?!" she sarcastically asked as she twirled the Ring of Prima within her hand, "Do you want to know his punishment? Limbo! Where no one can see and hear him…even a Prime or Primal!" She looked toward the horizon, and smiled as she noticed two vehicles approaching, "Would you like to know who my successor is, Elita?"

"IT'S BLACKARACHIA!" she bellowed, "YOU MEADLESOME GHOST! AND IF I HAD TO GUESS IT WOULD BE MY SON'S ORGANIC BONE! BUT, SHE'S HUMAN, NOT CYBERTRION…WHY YOU PICKED HER IS BEYOND ME!"

Aura snorted in disgust, "You don't know a lot of things, Elita! Oh…for your information, she's not human anymore!"

"WHAT?!" she roared out as two vehicles made their way into the battle zone…a Windabago and a Land Rover.

Rodimus and Marrisa immediately transformed and raced toward his Optimus Prime, whom was resting against Sludge. Rodimus Prime's face was stricken with grief as he watched Optimus Prime leaned away from him in fear, "Father," he whispered as he slowly stroked his face, "Its me… Hot Rod…you're son."

"H-Hot R-rod?" stuttered out Optimus Prime as looked up at him in wonder, "Y-you l-look older."

"Yes," he muttered as he and his mate looked around at the field of battle, "I do." Gadget was busy tending to an injured Prowl and Wheeljack with Silverstar hovering near them; Lifeline was tending to an unconscious Psyche Out, while at the same time instructing Scarlet in caring for an equally unconscious Cover Girl; Snake Eyes was patching up Hawk's arm, while Jinx and Stigma were covering him in case his insane mother started to re-new her attacks; and as for Starscream…he was still throwing stuff out of his tanks.

Marrisa Fairborne and Rodimus Prime both stood up as fury raced thru them; she growled out, "That's it…

"No more of this fragging destruction!" finished Rodimus Prime as he wrathfully glared at his mother.

"Indeed it does," agreed Aura Primal as she looked over her successor, "Marrisa Fairborne, please step away from them for a moment."

Blackarachia gasped out in surprise, "That slagging vehicle that nearly ran me over with my son…is that organic bone!"

Aura Primal glared at the insane femme in rage, "I told you…she's not human anymore!" she exclaimed and then turned her attention to Rodimus Prime's mate, "Arise, Mara Primal!" With those words she hurled the Ring of Prima right at her, and disappeared from sight.

"No," Blackarachia whispered as she watched the weapon whirl around the former human, "No…it can't be! I am the one who deserves it!"

Mara felt has if she was in the eye of a hurricane; she was getting taller and stronger…within her head she could hear a chorus of voices welcoming her, encouraging her, and telling her how to use the weapon. Just as the weapon was just about to pass in front of her, she caught it in mid air. She gazed at it in wonder for a moment, and then she raised it toward the giant monster that her mother-in-law had become; "This race is over…Blackarachia!"

As she charged toward her; Rodimus Prime ordered, "Everyone, fire at her face! We need to keep her distracted until Mara cuts her down to size!"

Everyone, both Cybertrions and Joes…who were not severely injured…fired at the insane femme. She hissed out in fury as she tried to see thru the gunfire, "Slag!" she called out, "Where did that little organic glitch…AGGAH!"

She screamed out in pain; Mara was racing swiftly underneath her…using the Ring of Prima to cut off her extra legs and claws. Finally, she only had two legs left and was starting to fall. Mara Primal raced away from her, calling out, "Timber, down she goes!"

Blackarachia fell down with a huge crash, and started to change back to a normal looking femme, "No," she weakly hissed out, "You can't beat me!"

"We did," grumbled Mara as she stood over her, aiming both the Ring of Prima and Chromia's gun at her head, "Roddy, what do you want to do with this bitch?!"

Rodimus frowned grimly as he gestured to Prowl, "Give me that last syringe," he ordered, "I need to do this…personally!"

Prowl gave it to him and said, "Here you go, sir."

As he went up to the two femmes, Rodimus Prime denounced, "Blackarachia, formerly known as Elita One…you have caused enough devastation and spark break in two time periods! I, Rodimus Prime, sentence you to this…"

"Sentence me to what?" she interrupted as she tried to get up, but was immediately shoved back down with Mara's foot, "Deactivation?"

"Oh, no," he drawled out as kneeled down next to her, "After everything you have done…the lives you have taken or ruined…that would be too good for you!" He gave her a shot thru her neck cable, "I sentence you to life as a human."

"WHA…!" she started to bellow, but immediately started to scream out in pain. Mara took her foot off her, put her gun into sub space, and backed away; watching as the evil femme twisted and turned in agony.

Rodimus sighed sadly as he too back away, and he stared down at his creator…he nearly missed Starscream coming up behind him…nearly, "What do you want, Starscream?" he asked as he gave him a quick look over his shoulder.

Starscream just looked at him in astonishment, "That insane femme is Elita One from the future?! The one that made me suck Optimus Prime's spike?!"

"I really didn't want to know that," grumbled Rodimus as he kept one optic on the Decepticon and the other on his mother who was getting smaller and more, fleshy.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Starscream as he watched in fascination, "What was she trying to accomplish?"

"Changing the time stream," answered Rodimus Prime as he gave a weary sigh, his mother was a young human woman now…but it appeared she hadn't stopped the transformation, yet.

"What?!" he screeched out, "Even I am not that foolish enough to do that! If you mess with time…you might end up destroying yourself in the process!"

"Glad you have you're priorities straight, Starscream," said Mara Primal behind him, "And I am really sorry to do this…not!"

"What…" Starscream started to say as he turned around, and then he screeched out in pain as the Ring of Prime swirled around him, "AAAGGH!" he screamed out as he disappeared from sight.

"What did you do to the slagger?" asked Gadget as she, Ironhide, and Wheeljack came up to Mara Primal as well as Rodimus Prime.

Mara shrugged as she explained, "They," she held up the Ring of Prima for a moment, "told me to do that…Screamer is currently sound asleep in his quarters with no memory of what happened the past few days."

"I don't suppose," Ironhide started to suggest, but she stopped with a negative shake of her head.

"No," she told him as she gestured to her new weapon, "According to 'them', unlike Starscream…the past few days have been burned into Optimus Prime's spark. If I try to erase what happened, it will drive him insane and…

"Fragg up the time line," finished Wheeljack sadly as his fins blinked blue, "What are we going to do? How are we going to help him?"

"Psyche Out can help him," said Hawk as he came up to them, "Though you'll have to wait until he gets out of the Doc's care, right now the only thing you can do is be there for him." He turned his attention to Rodimus Prime, who by now was staring at an elderly, unconscious, human female. He walked over to him, and asked, "I suppose you'll need my help in falsifying records for her and placing her in an insane asylum?"

"Yes," he replied sadly as he shook his head in despair, "if you wouldn't mind…she has spark broken my father…taken away my mentors and sparkling hood friends…if I take her back to the future, I would be sorely tempted in killing her."

Hawk nodded his head in agreement, "Wild Bill and his group are coming to pick us as well as Mainframe up, and I'll take her with us. I assume you can destroy, what's left of this rocket?"

"Oh, yes," Rodimus Prime drawled out as he stared at Gadget who was injecting his father with a sedative, "The Autobot I have in mind to take care of it, will do an extremely hatchet job of it!"

* * *

_Two hours later…after the Joes left…_

* * *

Gadget watched as the last helicopter flew away; when it did…she turned around and stared furiously at Rodimus Prime. "All right, their gone and the others are a safe distance away from the crater. Now, what in the slag did you want me to do?!"

Rodimus shrugged as he slowly stepped away from her, "Destroy the rocket site, Wheeljack's has already destroyed the serum."

"And just how am I suppose to do that all by myself?" she disbelievingly asked.

"Oh," he drawled out innocently, "Just picture in your mind that the site is Ultra Magnus and First Aid."

Her optics narrowed in suspicion, "Why? Sure I know First Aid is a patsy and Ultra Magnus is an aft-head…"

"Because," interrupted Rodimus Prime as he continued to slowly back away, "First Aid wasn't keeping up with the innovatory, as well as maintenance on the Autobots in his care."

"That still doesn't explain," she started to say, but Prime stopped her with a raised hand.

"He also didn't take time to teach Swoop," he quickly explained as he continued to slowly back away from her, "and he broke patient confidentiality with me when he informed Ultra Magnus everything about me as well as whatever showed up on my tri-monthly maintenance as well as any injuries that occur in battle with our enemies."

Gadget stared at him in shock, a strangled noise came out of her vocalizer as she croaked out, "What?!"

"So," he told her cheerfully, "As a consequence, I decided to replace him with you! Congratulations, you're now CMO of the Autobots…Ratchet will be thrilled when he finds out! Oh, Swoop gave Sludge some paperwork for you to go thru…just to give you a head start on the huge pile in your new office!" With those words he transformed, and raced away from her.

Dead silence surrounds Gadget as she processed his words; her optics slowly started to glow a brilliant white, she snarled as she turned around to stare at the rocket launcher; in her processor...it turned into First Aid, and Ultra Magnus.

* * *

_Some distance away…  
_

* * *

The Autobots cringed as they heard a furious bellow, "I AM GONG TO KILL THEM! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

Wheeljack cringed as he tried to get the collar off an unconscious Optimus Prime, "Primus…I was praying she wouldn't have her sire's temper!"

"Apparently, you didn't pray hard enough," said Silverstar as she tried not to stare at Prowl, whom was busy talking to Bombshell over the comm. channel.

"Yes," he answered, "We'll be back as soon as Gadget finishes destroying the rocket site."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANTED TO BE CMO OF THE AUTOBOTS?!" they heard her roar out in the distance, "DO I LOOK LIKE I WANTED TO DEAL WITH THIS SLAG ON A DAILY BASIS?! FIRST AID, I AM GOING TO RING YOUR SCRAWNY NECK!"

They heard a crash and a boom in the distance; Bombshell asked Prowl, "Is everything okay, sir?"

"Yes," he replied, "its just Gadget loosing her temper. Speaking of tempers, did Ratchet finish reading the medical logs?"

"Yes sir," she answered, "in fact I think I can patch you into Boomer's comm. channel, she's still guarding his office door."

Prowl winced apprehensively as he quickly declined, "That won't be necessary, just contact me when she finally releases him," he looked up and noticed Rodimus Prime coming toward them, "If I don't hear from you; I'll contact you before we leave, Prowl out."

Rodimus transformed and commented, "I think she's taking her promotion rather well."

"Yes," agreed Prowl as they heard more booms and howls of rage, "I would estimate that in a few clicks, we might actually be able to return to the Ark before dawn."

"YOU AFT HEAD, WHAT DID YOU HOPE TO GAIN FROM THE INFORMATION THAT FRAGGING PATSY OF A MEDIC TOLD YOU?!" they heard her howling out, and then another explosion.

"Are you still going to talk to her about your new look?" asked Rodimus as started toward his mate who was debriefing Stigma.

"Not until she fully calms down," he answered as he went over to Wheeljack, "here let me help you get this slagging collar off of him!"

"Thanks," said Wheeljack as Prowl helped him get the collar off of him, "Are you going to leave right away?"

"Not for a few days, we need to make certain that the time line will be safe and…" replied Prowl, and then he stopped; he looked at Wheeljack wretchedly, "Rodimus…Rodimus, told me I needed to say my…"

Wheeljack threw the collar away, and then stared into Prowl's optics sadly, "I understand," he whispered, then he gathered his wits about him as he gestured to Rodimus Prime and Mara Primal, "Also, I suspect that Rodimus wants to have a few days of some what peace and quiet while he goes on his 'honeymoon.'"

Prowl snorted in agreement, "Yes, Swoop and Boomer have already told him not to spark her up due to the fact they have no idea what the time energies will do to a sparkling."

"Neither do I, it would make a fasinatinggg!" screamed out Wheeljack as Sludge picked him up from behind and gave him a gigantic hug.

"Me Sludge didn't have chance earlier, Me Sludge does now!" he exclaimed as he swung the inventor like a favorite teddy bear, "Me Sludge missed You Wheeljack!"

"Help," croaked out Wheeljack as he looked desperately at Prowl for assistance.

He's lips twitched in amusement, "Sludge, you have to let him go; he needs air, plus Optimus Prime still needs medical care since Gadget is a bit…busy…at the moment.

From the distance, they could hear another huge explosion; Sludge, quickly released Wheeljack and then sheepishly said, "Me Sludge sorry, but Me Sludge missed You Wheeljack."

"I can tell, Sludge," gasped out Wheeljack as he took in the fresh air, "believe me…I can tell!"

* * *

_Nearly Midnight…the Ark…front entrance…  
_

* * *

Ratchet, Boomer, and Bombshell waited patiently for the rescue team to return; the first to show up was a greasy, filthy, Gadget whose optics were still glowing white. Ratchet came up to her with equally glowing white optics, "Are you functional?" he asked as he tried to contain his fury.

"With the exception of wanting to strangle a couple of slaggers…yes!" she yelled out as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Good," purred out Ratchet, "I assume they told you about First Aid and Ultra Magnus?" He got a snarl from her in reply, "In that case," he told her as if she gave him a proper answer, "Go to the wash racks, get some energon, and then meet me in my quarters. Boomer informed me that Rodimus has already taken care of that Aft Head Magnus, and all we need to do is come up with an appropriate…punishment…for the other fragger without endangering the time line."

She snarled out, "Got it," and then, she furiously stalked out towards the wash racks.

Prowl, Silverstar, Wheeljack, and Stigma were the next ones to fly in; Ratchet looked them over with a critical optic as he asked, "Are you functional?"

Noticing the medic's furious look, Wheeljack quickly answered, "Yes, but Optimus isn't…he's…" He shook his head despondently as let out a deep sigh, "General Hawk is going to send us, Psyche Out, for a few months as soon as he is released from their med bay. Officially, he will be here to study about Cybertrion bonds with you, unofficially…"

"He will be here to treat, Prime," finished Ratchet as he closed his optics and pinched his nose bridge in frustration, "Slag! That's one thing that humans do better than us…" He trailed off, and suddenly looked up with wicked look in his optics.

Prowl smirked in satisfaction as he silently gestured for the femmes to follow him into the Ark; at the same time Wheeljack stared at his friend fearfully, "Ratchet…I don't like that look in your optics! What have I done?!"

"Done?" he purred out in glee, "You've done nothing, Jack...but, you did give me an idea; A marvelous idea on…HOW TO PUNISH THAT FRAGGING APPERNTICE OF MINE IN THE FUTURE!"

Wheeljack winced in pain as his audios rang, "Terrific," he muttered and then pointed to the horizon, "But, could you please stop shouting! Optimus woke up while your daughter was yelling up a slagging storm…I couldn't get him to calm down, so I had to sedate him again."

Ratchet growled out furiously and took several deep breaths; soon Ironhide and Sludge were flying toward them with an unconscious Optimus Prime between them. "Primus," whispered Ratchet as he sorrowfully looked down at the clawed up, beaten form of Optimus Prime. Sighing, he ordered, "Get him to med bay." He stared off into the horizon, "Where is Rodimus Prime and our new femme leader? I thought they would be behind you."

Ironhide snorted in disgust as he helped Sludge to carry Optimus Prime into the Ark, "Ratchet…I thought you would have figure it out by now; they stopped at that mountain they call Lookout in order to check out the view; they said that they will be at the Ark later."

Ratchet rolled his optics in annoyance, "Right…the view!" he exclaimed sarcastically as he and Wheeljack followed them into the Ark.

* * *

_Meanwhile on what will be known as Look Out Mountain…  
_

* * *

Mara purred as her mate massaged her back with the wax, "This feels so good!" she exclaimed and then gasped in pleasure as Rodimus thursted two fingers into her aft.

"Good," he growled out as he lifted her off the ground by her hips, "Now, if you don't have any objections…I am going to claim you as mine!"

He thursted his spike into her aft, she screamed out as her rear port seal broke, "OH!"

"My mate," he hissed out in pleasure, "you're so slagging tight!"

"Roddy," she whimpered out in passion, "please…move!"

He smirked down at her, and then immediately thursted in and out of her; as she moaned and whimpered, he chanted, "Mine…you're my mate!"

"Yours," she agreed eagerly with each thrust, "All yours."

Then they both screamed out as they overloaded; Rodimus took out his spike slowly, and told her, "I'm going to put a fake spike into your rear port, if that's all right with you?"

"Why?" she asked as she wearily, half way, slumped onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Because," he explained as he gently fingered her rear port and then grinned when he heard her moaning in desire, "You won't be so slagging tight and I want your ports to get used to my spike before I breed you…but I'll be the only one able to take them out of you."

She thought for a moment, finally she agreed, "All right…ow!" She looked over her shoulder at him, "Did you have to spank me?"

"It was only in apparition, Mara," he told her as he thursted the fake spike into her rear port, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she told him reassuringly, "You only startled me."

"Good," he whispered as he flipped her over onto her back and stared lovingly into her optics, he leaned over her, "Mara…if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or hurts…tell me…I don't want to end up like 'her!'"

Mara gazed at him devotedly as she caressed his cheek, "If I do…I will tell you, but only if you do the same for me…I don't want to end up like your mother either, Roddy."

He smiled as he nuzzled her hand, they were silent for a moment, until Rodimus asked, "Want me to massage you're front?"

She raised an amused brow at him, "With the wax…of course, unless you want to use your tongue?"

"Mmm," he muttered as he leaned into kiss her, "maybe another time."

* * *

_Two hours later…Ratchet's Quarters…_

* * *

Gadget finished off her energon ration as she read over the injury reports that Sludge had given her, "Figures that slag head would loose his memory without making back ups," she grumbled, "Hopefully, Swoop will solve it before I get back! If I see that slagger while he's injured…"

"What has that idiot done now?" hissed out Ratchet as he came into the room and flopped down into a nearby chair in front of the small desk he had in his quarters. Gadget didn't answer, but asked as she handed him the report, "How's Prime…Optimus, not the one who is probably busy fragging his spike out on his mate!

Ratchet sighed dejectedly as he took the data pad, "Physically he's fine now…mentally," he shook his head in despair, "not good, I'm hoping that Rodimus will be able to help me snap him out of it long enough until Psyche Out gets here!" He looked over the data pad quickly, and then grunted in disgust; as he gave it back to her, he said, "There is an old human saying, 'if you have lemons, make lemonade.'"

"What is that suppose to mean here?" she asked in curiosity as she swiped the data pad back from him.

"First Aid is the lemon," he explained as his optics glowed white and he gave her a wicked grin, "And we're…or should I say…Psyche Out is going to make him into lemonade!"

She stared at him for a moment, and then she viciously chuckled out, "Now, that is a mean thing to do for a poor human such as him, after all the help he has done for us…Daddy your brilliant!"

"I know," he said as his smile got broader and he took out two glasses as well as a bottle of high grade from his desk drawer; as he poured them both a glass, he drawled out, "Of course, that doesn't save him from giving him A PIECE OF MY PROCESSOR!"

"It doesn't save him from ME either," she said as she picked up the glass and narrowed her optics furiously, "Of course, besides giving him a piece of my processor…I am personally going to 'show' him my opinion about what he had done as well as giving me my unexpected promotion!"

"Do be sure to 'show' him extra hard for me, sweet spark," growled out Ratchet, and then he looked proudly at his daughter as he raised his glass to her, "But, personally…I am proud that you're taking my place, Gadget!"

She gave him a weak smile as she whispered fearfully, "I'm scared Daddy, I don't know the first thing about being a senior officer!"

He returned her smile, "You'll do fine…you're my little femme! Besides, I'll leave a couple instructional videos for you as well as Swoop!"

She chuckled in dread and amusement, "Thanks, I'll need all the slagging help I can get!" she exclaimed, "But, you better do a video for Swoop first…he will probably need a little encouragement on doing Prowl's surgery as well as the job of CMO until I can get back."

He snorted in agreement, "I will, along with Jack's automatic throwing wrench system…he definitely will have to get it working now! I just know those two pit spawns of my existence will be with Swoop when he finds out that he is in charge until you get back!"

She grunted in agreement as she took her own sip, and stared in revulsion at the stack of data pads on the desk, "Care to help me get a head start on this slagging paper work?!"

He let out a deep sigh as he replied, "Hand me a pad, and I will definitely be doing a video on how to do as well as make time on this fragging red tape!"

* * *

_Later that day…  
_

* * *

Optimus Prime groaned out in agony as his optics came online, and he stared into Ratchet's face, "Ratchet," he whimpered out, "Was it a dream? Did I really meet a…"

"Future version of Elita?" he interrupted softly, "Yes, you did."

Tears ran down his face, as he choked out, "She-she…"

"Sshh," whispered Ratchet as he drew him into a comforting hug, "I know, and I am so sorry, old friend…so sorry!" He allowed him to cry his spark out on his shoulder, then the medic looked up and a small smile came over his face, "Optimus, she…she wasn't the only one to come from the future."

"Wh-what?" he stuttered out as he looked up at him with tearful optics.

"I said," Ratchet repeated as he gazed down at him with a mixture of sadness and joy, "She wasn't the only one…some Autobots came after her…one of them really wants to see you."

"Who?" Optimus Prime whispered harshly, "Who wants to see a broken, old…"

"You don't seem old to me," softly said a some what familiar voice behind him, "A bit broken, maybe, but I am really hoping you won't give her or Megatron the pleasure at seeing you this way."

Optimus frowned in confusion as he drew out of Ratchet's arms, slowly; he shifted around enough to gaze into a pair of very familiar, but tearful optics, "Hot Rod?"

He's son choked out as he slowly came toward him, "Its Rodimus Prime, now."

"Rodimus," said his father as he tried the name out on his tongue, "It…it suits you, but how can you look at me like this? After what she's…" He couldn't get out the words, but looked down on the ground in shame.

The younger Prime gently lifted his face up and said, "I can…because you're my father! And unlike that obsessive glitch…I know you truly love me as well!"

Optimus stared at his son in awe, and then he smiled sadly as he once again started to cry his spark out, "You…Primus!"

Rodimus slowly pulled him into a comforting hug, "It will be all right," he muttered as he let him cry on his shoulder.

While Ratchet slowly slipped out of the med bay; Rodimus said to his father, "I can't tell you what happens in the future, but I can tell you that you will survive what that glitch has done…if you have the courage and will power to do it!"

"I can't," he whispered into his son's chest, "I can't…"

"You can," Rodimus firmly told him as he slightly pulled him out of his arms, "you have too…I learned how to be courageous and to never give up because of you! When I first saw you on Earth for the very first time until you're dying breath…I learned how to be a Prime because I witnessed your actions first hand!"

Optimus gazed into his pleading optics, finally he muttered, "I'll try for you…son, I'll try."

"Good," he muttered as he gently drew him back into a hug, "The first thing you need to do is to do what Psyche Out tells you to do!"

"That mental doctor from G. I. Joe?" he asked in agony.

"Father," warned Rodimus as he tapped him gently on the helm, "You said you would try."

"Fine," he grumbled and then he immediately realized something, "Please...don't tell me that members of the G. I. Joe team were involved in my rescue?!"

"Umm," he responded sheepishly, "I would be lying if I said no, and to tell you the truth it wasn't my idea."

Optimus whimpered, "Then they know…"

"Actually," he said, "From what I heard from Mara, it didn't take them long to figure out what that glitch was doing to you as well as what she was planning."

"Mara?" asked Optimus as he pulled out of his son's arms and for the first time looked at him slightly in amusement.

"My mate," replied Rodimus as he puffed out in pride, "I just bonded and claimed her yesterday or is that early this morning? Anyway, right now she's…"

"She's?" he prompted carefully.

Rodimus gave him a grim smile as he answered, "Talking with General Hawk about mother dearest new accommodations; he is arranging it, and I promise you that this version of that glitch will never bother you again!"

* * *

_At the same time…Optimus Prime's office…  
_

* * *

"So, she's locked up in France?" she asked over the audio comm. channel as she shifted in her chair.

"Outside of Marseilles to be precise," her godfather replied, "Silverstar told me the only Earth language she speaks is English, and this place was the only one in France whose administrator's sister's cousin owes me a huge favor!"

"In other words," she said sarcastically, "Easier to bury the paperwork! Please tell me at least that it's humane and nice…that she will get the care that she needs!"

"I thought you hated her guts?" he asked in amusement.

"I do," she answered as she let out a heavy sigh, "But, unfortunately…she's family; even though like Roddy, if I see her again…I'll kill her in a heartbeat!"

Hawk grunted in agreement as he replied to her earlier question, "Yes, it's nice, humane, along with heavy security; the Head of Security is a former Joe! She'll get the care she needs, don't worry! How's the honeymoon, by the way?"

"Mmm," she muttered dreamily, "despite our somewhat cultural differences on bondage…it's been heavenly! Roddy isn't doing anything, I don't want to do! In fact, we…"

"I don't want to know!" interrupted Hawk quickly, "Really…I don't want to know, too much information, Mara!"

"You asked," she teased him and then more seriously, "When can Psyche Out get here?"

"A couple of weeks," he replied wretchedly, "I can't get Doc to release him any earlier than that, and he got fairly beaten up in that battle when she turned into that monster!"

"Great," she muttered, "And we leave in a few days to go back to the future."

"Can Optimus Prime hold out for that long?" Hawk asked worriedly.

"He's going to have too," she grimly replied, "I don't suppose if Ratchet talks to Doc about how important he is needed here…"

"It couldn't hurt," he interrupted her; "I can't get any further with our stubborn doctor!"

"Okay," she said, "I'm going to put you on hold Uncle Clay until I get Ratchet in here."

He grunted in accord, "I'll get Doc, in my office while I'm waiting.

She placed him on hold, and then called over the comm. channel, "Mara to Ratchet…"

* * *

_At the same time…the weapons range behind to Ark…_

* * *

"No, no!" exclaimed Ironhide as he came up to Bombshell, "That isn't a flimsy, human machine gun! If you don't go easy on it, it will blow your fragging hand off!"

"Sorry, sir," she muttered sheepishly.

As Ironhide showed her, yet again, on how to fire a high powered, solar, laser gun; Prowl smiled sadly at the sight of his old friend teaching a helpless rookie. Suddenly, he heard behind him, "He's really pushing her."

He turned around to face another old friend, "Blackarachia killed Kup before she went back in time," he explained to Ratchet, and then turned his attention back to Ironhide's lesson, "Due to this, and I haven't had time to find a replacement for the Academy's head position; I asked Ironhide if he could give our new femme seeker some tips before we had back."

"In other words," grumbled Ratchet as he watched with him, "A slagging crash course…similar to the one he did for Mara Primal a couple of days ago."

"Exactly," confirmed Prowl, and then he let out a deep woeful sigh.

Ratchet glanced over at him, and immediately guessed what was on the SIC's processor; he grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Bombshell's as well as Ironhide's audio range. As soon as he thought it was safe, he hit him on the helm with his wrench and yelled out, "Prowl! Stop with the kicked puppy act! We're dead in the future, yes…but our deaths will not be in vain if you're still alive to help Rodimus Prime and to kick that Aft Head Magnus's aft from here to Cybertron!"

Prowl rubbed his helm, and looked at him forlornly, "I realize that Ratchet…it's just…I wish it hadn't taken…"

"I know," whispered Ratchet dejectedly, "I do too…but we'll do what needs to be done, Prowl." They we're silent for a moment, until he said, "You shouldn't be so hard on Gadget when you talk to her about your new look, Prowl."

Prowl raised his door-wings in irritation, and he snapped out, "Why not?!"

"She was doing you a favor!" Ratchet shouted back, and then he let out a heavy sigh, "Prowl…as medics we do what we think will be best for our patients in the long run. In your case: nearly all of us who know you are dead in the future; you are SIC again; and let us not forget you have to fix whatever that slagger did to your filing system!"

"Don't remind me," he grumbled, "You're point?"

"My point," hissed out Ratchet, "is that you need to find a mate in order to stay sane, Prowl; unless, you want to end up like Elita?!"

Prowl was thoughtfull for a few minutes, finally he reluctantly admitted, "No, I don't want to end up like her…but did your daughter have to create this new shell like this?! I look like…" he shifted uncomfortable, "something out of Play Femme!"

Ratchet chuckled in amusement as he patted him on the arm, "Prowl, look at it this way from a logical view point: your new looks will help you weed out those who are not worthy of your spark, old friend." He looked at him sadly, and softly pleaded, "Please find a mate, Prowl. I don't want to watch…from the Matrix…another friend going completely a round the bend!"

Prowl was once again silent, finally he reluctantly promised, "I will…on Primus's name…I will. But, I still want to punish your daughter for this…irritation!"

Ratchet chuckled in amusement, "If you want to get back at her that bad, find her a mate that is worthy of my little femme's spark."

Prowl snorted in amusement as his door wings fluttered, "I am not Moonracer, Ratchet."

"But, you'll give it a try anyway," guessed Ratchet as he looked at him amusement.

"Yes," he confirmed as his processor was already forming a potential list of possibilities.

Suddenly, they heard over the comm. channel, "Mara to Ratchet, could you please come to Prime's office for a conference?"

* * *

_A few days later…outside the front entrance of the Ark…_

* * *

Optimus Prime hugged his new daughter-in-law, and he whispered into her audio, "Take care of him."

She smiled sadly, "I will…good bye, Optimus Prime…until all are one."

He smiled as he watched her board the shuttle, then he turned his attention to his son, "Rodimus…I am sorry that…"

"It's okay," he whispered sorrowfully, and then gave him a weak smile, "You're there for me when I first came to Earth…and in the future, you're there for me in the Matrix. Speaking of which; Ratchet…sooner or later….is going to let you read a…" he paused as he tried to come up with an appropriate word, "interesting list. I know you'll be absolutely furious, but despite your feelings you'll need to give the Matrix to Ultra Magnus when you die."

He stared at his son in confusion, "Why? It's meant to…"

Rodimus raised his hand to stop him as he explained, "It's a long, as well as unbelievable story. Ratchet can give you the short version, but I really need you to give it to the Aft Head. It's the only way; I'll be able to get to it when we face our darkest hour."

"Darkest hour?" muttered Optimus thoughtfully, "Where have I heard that phrase?"

Rodimus smirked in amusement as he half lied, "Probably an old fairy tale." He looked at him sadly, and then pulled him into a deep hug. "Good bye, father…at least for now."

Optimus returned the hug, as he whispered, "Good bye, son…May Primus watch over you and your mate."

* * *

_At the same time…  
_

* * *

Prowl and Ironhide were doing their level best at not laughing like a pair of hyenas as they watched Sludge say his good byes to his creators.

"Me Sludge will miss You Ratchet and You Wheeljack!" he cried out as he hugged them both so tightly that they were gasping for air, "Miss! Don't want You Ratchet and You Wheeljack to die!"

"Sludge!" barked out Gadget as she gave the two laughing mechs a dirty look, "Let them go! I don't want them to die either, but do you really want Aft Magnus to stay as Rodimus Prime's SIC?"

Sludge paused in thought; finally he reluctantly admitted as he hugged them even tighter, "No…Him Aft Magus fragged everything up!"

"Then you need to let them go," she calmly said as she gestured to herself and Boomer, "Besides, we need to get our own hugs in too…you oversized, dinosaur, teddy bear!"

Sighing in regret, he turned them loose, and they immediately dropped onto the ground, gasping for breath, "Me Sludge don't like saying good byes," he grumbled with tears in his optics, "But, Me Sludge say anyway…good bye You Ratchet and You Wheeljack."

"Goodbye," squeaked out Wheeljack as Boomer quickly checked him over for any damage.

Gadget was doing the same for her father, as he panted out to Sludge, "Good bye." As soon as he was certain that his creation was on the shuttle. He growled out softly, as he pointed at Ironhide and Prowl, "Get them."

"With pleasure," growled out his daughter as she threw two wrenches at their heads, and she smirked in satisfaction at their combined yelps. She looked at her father sorrowfully, as she helped him up, "I'll miss you, Daddy," she whispered somberly.

"Aww," he cried out as he pulled her into a hug, "I'll miss you too…one of the lights of my existence. I'll always be watching you with your mother in the Matrix…and if you really need me I'll be there with you in spirit, sweet spark."

She cried on his shoulder for a moment, and then he pulled her away from him, "You better go," he choked out, and then his optics flashed a brilliant white, "You have a job to do and a slagger that needs a more personal touch than what I'll be saying to him after I die."

She growled out as her optics flashed the same furious white, "I'll be sure to hit him extra hard for you, Daddy."

"Do that," he growled out, "I am already planning on giving him a message that will show him my full…displeasure…of his actions in the future."

* * *

_Meanwhile…during the two medics' emotional good bye…  
_

* * *

Boomer and Wheeljack watched the two medics apprehensively, "Oh, Primus," he muttered in despair, "Why do I get the feeling that I'll be helping him record his message to First Aid?"

"You will be," he niece confirmed regretfully, "I suggest having plenty of audio plugs on hand." As Wheeljack whimpered in fear, she patted his shoulder as she reassured him, "Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to be the one in stopping Gadget from committing murder."

"Some bright side," he grumbled in despair, "I assume you; Hot Spot, Preceptor, and Swoop have a plan in trying to contain her."

She grunted in disagreement, "Not really…the only thing we managed to come up with is to give First Aid a five minute head start. Do you have any advice?"

"Be prepared to give her a couple of sedatives if she's got him cornered," advised Wheeljack, "That's the only thing I can think of."

"Preceptor suggested the same thing," she muttered in misery, she let out a deep sigh and then suddenly remembered, "Oh, I nearly forgot! I need you to place your nannite research where I can easily see it."

"Why?" he asked in curiosity, "And how did you know that…" he stopped as a thought occurred to him, and he quickly glanced over at Prowl who was rolling his optics at the teasing he was getting from Ironhide, "Is that how…"

"Yes," she whispered as she flashed her fins a brilliant red.

Wheeljack looked at his niece in pride, "You're smarter than me…I could have never figure out how to fix the slagging things or use them like you did on Prowl's shell!"

Boomer blushed in embarrassment as her uncle's words, "You were always, my inspiration, Uncle Jack!"

* * *

_Soon…it was only Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide standing in front of the time shuttle…_

* * *

Prowl shifted uncomfortable as they looked over him, finally Ironhide grumbled out, "I hate good byes!" He swiftly pulled the SIC into a quick hug, pounded his back, and exclaimed, "Get back at those Decptio-creeps for me, Prowl!"

Prowl smiled sadly as he responded, "I will."

Ironhide grunted out as he stepped back to allow the others to say their farewells, "Good."

Wheeljack came up to him, fins flashing blue as well as red, "Good bye, Prowl," he said as pulled him into a quick hug as well, "Keep an optic on my niece, she's brilliant…but I got the feeling that my sister named her a bit too well!"

Prowl chuckled out softly as he returned the hug, "I will."

As Wheeljack stepped back, Ratchet came forward and waved his wrench in front of Prowl's nose, "Remember your promise, if you don't…I'll find some way to come back and haunt you until you pick a mate!"

Prowl finally let out a small laugh, however it was mixed with his tears, "I will, old friend; and what we talked about concerning Gadget…I will definitely do!"

Ratchet grunted in satisfaction as he stepped back and allowed Optimus Prime to step forward; the great leader looked at his SIC with pleading optics, "Take care of my son, I don't know what happens in the future," at those words he glanced over at the other three mechs behind him in curiosity, "But, I do know that he will need you, Prowl."

"I will," he choked out as tears ran down his face, "It…it's been an honor serving under you, Prime."

"And it's been my honor to have you, Prowl," Optimus Prime told him sorrowfully as he looked over at the shuttle's entrance, "Now; the future is waiting on you, old friend…and you need to help a new Prime. Serve him as well as you served me, Prowl."

"I will," he replied as he pulled the elder Prime into a hug, "And you take care of yourself…try not to get into anymore trouble at least until my past self comes back!"

Optimus laughed out softly, "I will, do…do…you know…what she…"

Prowl pulled out of the hug, "Only in the future…Optimus Prime," he answered his unasked question, "only in the future." He climbed aboard the shuttle; stopped at the entrance and he looked at them one last time, "Till all are one!"

"Till all are one!" they shouted back at him as he closed the door. There was silence for a moment; and then energy surrounded the shuttle…soon it disappeared from sight.


	19. Thru Out Time Till

_Once again…I don't own anything, but O.C.'s. Also, I don't own the words found in Stan Bush's 'Til All Are One.'" Warning: there is a bit of rape in here...not much though._

_* = Sign Language_

_**Bold= **__French  
_

* * *

_At the end of the last chapter…September 12, 1995…Decepticon Base…  
_

* * *

Snake Eyes and Jinx quickly set up the gas canisters, and then immediately went back to the submarine. As soon as they were in, Jinx called out, "Okay, Deep Dive…get us the hell out of here; those canisters will go off any minute!"

* * *

_A few moments later…Starscream's quarters…  
_

* * *

Starscream groaned out in misery as he woke up, and then he grumbled, "I feel like I lived the life of a slave!" Shaking his head to clear his processors, he smirked as he looked over at the toy that he borrowed from Astrotrain. He sat up and tugged at the chain attached to his berth; he ordered the sub mech, "Come here, and give me pleasure, slave!"

The white sub mech fearfully crawled over to Starscream, and then nuzzled his spike plate; Starscream moaned out in desire as he released his spike, and the slave immediately did what he was trained by Astrotrain to do…take any spike that was offered into his mouth. "That's right," he said as he thursted his spike into the slave's mouth, "Take it all…that's the only thing you are good for…a good fragg!"

* * *

_Two Days Later…the Ark…  
_

* * *

Red Alert was pacing the entrance to the Ark in agitation, "Ratchet, could have given me some warning…but no! Instead, he goes straight to the top and arranges this…this…visit behind my back!" He let out a deep sigh as he watched the military jeep with a small trailer come up the hill; as it stopped before him, he greeted them reluctantly, "Welcome to the Ark, I'll take you to your quarters."

"Thanks," gruffly said Beachhead as he helped Cover Girl out of the jeep.

"I'm fine, Beachy!" she exclaimed as she propped herself on her crutches, "Go get our bags!"

"How many times have I told you...not to call me, Beachy?!" he shouted as he grabbed the luggage from the rear.

"Too many to count," said Psyche Out as he finally managed to get out of the jeep with two broken arms.

Red Alert looked over at the two injured humans in curiosity, "What happened to you two anyway? The only thing I managed to get from Prime and Ratchet is that you two needed a change of scenery while you recovered."

The three Joes looked at one another, finally Cover Girl replied with forced cheer, "A very big, spider."

"A spider?" he asked in disbelief.

"It was a big one," grumbled Beachhead, and then quickly changed the topic, "Where can I put our guns and extra ammo?"

Red Alert gave him a furious look, "I am the security director here, and I assure you…you won't need them!"

"Call me paranoid," Beachhead told him as he went to the trailer, "But, I always follow the Joe motto…always have a weapon with you, you never know when you might need it!"

Red Alert rolled his optics in irritation, "And they call me paranoid," he grumbled as he watched the Joe unload the trailer.

While this was going on, Psyche Out managed to slip quietly into the Ark.

* * *

_A few moments later…near Optimus Prime's office…  
_

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Hound," said Psyche Out as he tried to balance himself in his hand.

"No problem," he replied, "But, I have got to know…shouldn't you be in a human hospital? You've got two broken arms…"

"Broken ribs," interrupted Psyche Out, "as well as a minor concussion. But, I've wanted to study with Ratchet on Cybertrion bonds for some time now, and since I'll be stuck in bed anyway…I might as well as do something productive."

"Couldn't you do it over the phone?" asked Hound as he press the chime on Optimus's office door.

"Not really," he answered as he shifted in his hand, "it's always better to study new information right at the source."

"I understand," commented Hound and he was about to say more, when Optimus ordered him to come in. As he went in, he frowned in concern, "Are you all right, sir? You look tired."

"I haven't been re-charging well Hound," half confessed Prime as he apprehensively looked at the human within the scout's hand, "But, I'll be fine," he gestured at the Joe, "I see our guests have arrived."

"We have," said Psyche Out as he pointed at the desk, "Just put me down there, Hound."

As soon as he placed the human on Prime's desk, Hound was just about to say something when his leader ordered, "You're dismiss, Hound. I'll take Psyche Out to Ratchet later…he will be sharing his quarters while he is among us."

Hound looked at the two of them, and then with a shrug he left; as soon as he left, Psyche Out wearily sighed as he managed to sit down on the desk, he grumbled, "Blasted casts…they itch like crazy!"

"I can imagine," said Prime as he sat back down in his chair, "How…how do you want to do this?"

Psyche Out let out another weary sigh, "If you were human; I would be giving you sedatives, setting up counseling sessions with me, as well as group therapy with other rape victims," he answered, "But, do to your status as well as what happened…we'll have to be sneaky about this! Let's start with something easy…I'll say something, and you'll immediately tell me the first word that comes into your mind."

Optimus Prime took a deep breath and agreed, "Very well."

"Light," he said.

"Dark," he replied.

"Enemy."

"Megatron."

"Allies."

"Humans."

"Friends."

"Autobots."

Psyche Out paused for a moment in thought, finally he said, "Son."

Optimus smiled underneath his mask, "Love….Pride."

"Just one word, Prime," he chided, "Prowl."

Now the Autobot leader started to get anxious as he said, "Time."

Psyche Out stared at him as concern slowly crept over his face, "Time."

"Future," said Prime as he glanced away from him.

The psychiatrist frowned in worry as he said another name, "Elita One."

Optimus Prime started to shake as he stared down at the human, "B-betrayal," he stuttered out. He slumped down in his chair as tears rolled down his optics, "Betrayal…why…why Elita? Why?"

As he covered his face with his hands, crying his spark out, Psyche Out let out a deep sigh as he consoled him, "Let it out…Prime, let it all out."

* * *

_Later…Ratchet's Quarters…  
_

* * *

Ratchet frowned in concern as he gave Psyche Out his medicine, "Can you help him?" he asked as he loomed over his desk.

"Yes," he replied as he took the medicine and settled down into the bed that Ratchet had set up for him, "But, it's going to take a great deal of time and effort on his part!" He let out a deep sigh, "How is Wheeljack doing on that project for me?"

Ratchet snorted in disgust, "He's blown up his fingers eight times now; he should be done soon…hopefully…but why did you want him to build modified data cubes anyway?"

"I want Prime to keep a secret journal," he answered with a yawn, "in order to sort out his thoughts as well as feelings on what happened; and since we've got to keep the time line in tact, we really don't need the Decepticons or Cobra to get their hands on it!"

Ratchet grunted in agreement, "When do you think he will be able to handle more information from the future?"

Psyche Out looked at him in surprise, "I thought we're supposed to keep the time line in tact?"

"We are," replied the medic as his optics shone white in fury, "But, Prime needs to know about…that…that…"

"That?" prompted Psyche Out as he looked at him sleepily.

Ratchet hissed out in rage as he pressed a button on his desk, immediately the room's soundproof system activated, "THAT FRAGGING, POMPOUS, AFT HEAD WHO MAKES RODIMUS PRIME'S EXISTANCE A LIVING PIT AND RUINED A LOT OF SLAGGING LIVES IN THE FUTURE!"

Psyche Out winced as his ears rang, "Okay," he drawled out as Ratchet's shout brought him fully awake, "Why don't you tell me what you mean by that…in as little detail as possible, so I won't screw up the future, all right?"

Ratchet fumed as he began to explain to the psychiatrist, why he needed to tell Optimus Prime as well as the reason behind the future Prowl's sorrow.

* * *

_Four months later…in front of the Ark…  
_

* * *

"Prime," advised Prowl as he stood sternly in front of the entrance, "The Decepticons have been extremely active lately, and I do not see the reason for going out on these 'country drives.'"

"I need them Prowl," snapped out Optimus Prime as his optics briefly flashed white, "I fragging need them!"

Prowl was about to comment on his leader's words, when Ironhide and Wheeljack came up to them from Weapons Range, "I'll go with him," volunteered Ironhide as he handed a canister to Wheeljack, "And if any decipto-creep shows up…I'll blast them out of the sky!"

Prowl thru his hands up the air in defeat, "Very well, just be careful and watch the roads!" he exclaimed, "It snowed heavily last night, and the human state crews are still trying to clear it up!"

Optimus grunted in agreement as he transformed and drove away; Ironhide sighed sadly as he told Prowl, "We'll be carefully." Quickly he transformed, and raced to catch up with his leader.

Prowl shook his head in exasperation, and then turned his attention to Wheeljack, "Do you know what's wrong with Prime? He's been acting…different since I came back from Cybertron."

"Nothing time won't cure, Prowl," he replied mysteriously, "Now, if you'll excuse me…I need to go to Hawaii and drop this off in the nearest active volcano."

"Very well," grumbled Prowl as he stared at the direction Optimus Prime and Ironhide took; a moment later, he's processor caught up with Wheeljack's departing words, "Wait a nanosecond…Hawaii?! Wheeljack!"

* * *

_An hour later…at the outdoor skating rink in Greenville, Organ…  
_

* * *

Jinx yelped as she fell down on the ice again, "Sensei, wouldn't it be better if I used skates to get across the ice?!"

Snake Eyes snorted in disagreement, as he got onto the ice and calmly walked across it, *See, if I can do it without skates,* he signed out to her, *you can too!*

Psyche Out rolled his eyes in irritation as he muttered, "I wonder if he will tell her, he only managed to do that two weeks ago!" Suddenly, he noticed a semi and a black GMC truck parking beside the military jeep he was in, he got out and called out to the ninjas, "Session time…you two spooks know the rules!"

Snake Eyes merely waved a hand at him in reply; and Jinx yelped out as she fell down again, "Okkaay!"

"Do I even want to know what they are doing?" asked Ironhide as the Joe passed him by.

"No," he answered as he got to the semi's door, and it opened for him automatically, "In fact…I don't want to know! I find myself much saner if I don't know what goes thru a ninja's mind! Ironhide, remember…"

"I know," he interrupted him, "No listening in…all I am suppose to do is keep an audio out for Decepticons and Cobra agents."

"Exactly," confirmed Psyche Out as he got into the cab of the trailer, and as soon as the door shut; he asked, "How are you doing, Optimus?"

"Busy," he replied wearily, "If it's not the Decepticons…it's those slagging twins pulling pranks!"

"I asked how you were doing…you," scolded the psychiatrist, "Not the great Autobot leader, Optimus Prime…you."

"There is no difference," he grumbled as he shifted on his tires, "My personal as well as professional life are one and the same."

Psyche Out rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Look…in my professional life I am known as Dr. Kenneth Rich a.k.a. Psyche Out, a member of the G.I. Joe team; in my personal life, I am known as Kenny. Kenny is a loving son, and boyfriend; who loves to play chess, to ski during the winter, and to eat Mexican food. Now, I ask you again…how are you doing, Optimus?"

Optimus was silent for a moment, then he said, "Orion…before I was Prime, I was called Orion Pax."

Psyche Out tried not to shout out in joy as he thought, 'Finally, I am making progress with him!' "How are you doing, Orion?" he asked again.

"Tired," he replied, "When…when…I am able to recharge, all I can see is Elita forcing me to…to…"

"Go on," he softly prompted, "She's forcing you to do what?"

"To lick her front port," he confessed shamefully, "She has me on a leash, so…so…I will be able to serve her anywhere…at anytime."

Psyche Out tried not to stare at the steering wheel in pity, as he calmly said, "All right…do you feel like telling me what else she does to you?"

"Not today," replied Optimus as he shifted on his wheels again, "Could we talk about something else?"

"All right," said Psyche Out, "Has Ratchet given you anything recently that involves the time incident we had a few months ago?"

"No," he answered with curiosity, "Why?"

"Ahh," muttered the Joe thoughtfully, "Get in touch with me as soon as he does, I got the feeling that you will need a sounding board after you read it."

"Read what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just a little list that you need to read," drawled out Psyche Out, "Ratchet will give it to you when he thinks you're ready."

* * *

_One year after the time incident…Earth…Autobot Air Field…  
_

* * *

Prowl frowned in concern as Optimus Prime rushed out the Omega Supreme's door, "Prime…what…are you all right?!" he shouted as he rushed to his leader's side.

"I'm fine," he weakly replied, and then he threw up again, "just something I ate."

Prowl was about to say something when Ironhide came up to them, "Let's get him to Ratchet, Prowl," he suggested as he swung one of Prime's arms over his shoulders.

"Good idea," agreed Prowl as he swung the other arm over his shoulder.

* * *

_Ark's Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Wheeljack watched in amusement as First Aid scurried out of the room, "Ratchet…you need to be normal with him," he advised him.

"Why, Jack," purred out Ratchet as he polished one of his wrenches, "I am perfectly normal with him…absolutely normal."

"It's not normal to make him write out two hundred times that patient confidentiality is important and then making him write another report on it," he pointed out with a raised brow.

"IT IS NORMAL IF THAT..." bellowed out Ratchet as his optics flashed white; and then he took a deep, calming, breath; but before he could say anything further; he stopped when Prowl, Prime, and Ironhide came into the room.

"What happened?!" shouted Ratchet as raced to help them put Prime on a nearby berth.

"I don't know," explained Prowl as he released his leader, "He just started to throw up as soon as we landed; he said it was just something he ate."

"Or something else," drawled out Ironhide as he released him as well; "You know, Cybertron was wonderful…I saw Chromia again…"

"Ironhide, now is not the time!" snapped out Ratchet as he ran the scanner over Prime's sick form, "Oh, slag!" He quickly dodged as Prime threw up again, "What in the pit is wrong?"

"Prowl, why don't you go check out what's been happening here," suggested Ironhide innocently, "I'll stay with Prime."

Prowl looked at him for a moment, then he said as he left the room, "Very well…I hope your feeling better, soon…Prime."

As soon as he left, Ironhide ordered, "Wheeljack, cut on that sound proof system!"

Wheeljack quickly did as he was instructed, while Ratchet stared at him suspiciously, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Ironhide grimly replied, "Like I said…I saw Chromia, she wanted to have a bit of fun before we headed back; and so did Elita."

Ratchet threw the scanner on the floor as he stormed into his office, and slammed the door shut; at the same time, Wheeljack cursed out, "Pit…how are we going to get him to Psyche Out?!"

* * *

_Later that night…Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Snake Eyes fell out of the nearby vent, and then signed out above him, *Jump, don't worry…I'll catch you.*

Psyche Out jumped out of the vent, biting his lip to keep from yelling out loud; once he was on the ground, he gave Ratchet a furious look. "I thought I told him that going back to Cybertron was a bad idea?!"

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders as he answered him with exasperation, "I know…I told him the same thing, but Primes are notorious for being stubborn afts! Particularly, when they feel that they have to help a fellow Autobot…especially when it's their mentor and a bot as famous as Alpha Trion."

*Isn't this the same bot that ghost said was in condemned to limbo?* asked Snake Eyes in curiosity.

"Yes," answered Ratchet, "But, like Prime told me before his little joyride…it would look odd if he didn't go rescue the fragger!"

* * *

_Three years after the time incident…Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Wheeljack winced as Swoop put in the last audio receptor, "Thank you, Swoop," he said gratefully.

"Me Swoop say You Wheeljack welcome, but Me Swoop ask what did You Wheeljack do to Him Ratchet to make Him Ratchet yell like that?"

"It wasn't me that he was angry at," grumbled Wheeljack as he looked over at the slightly calmer, medic who was busy setting up a test for the Dinobot, "Are you done yet, so I can fix your vocalizer?"

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely as he handed Swoop the test, "Take your time, Swoop and you can use my office."

"Me Swoop say okay," he told him as he quickly went into the office and shut the door.

Ratchet looked over at his old friend eagerly as he softly asked, "Did you record it at the highest volume setting?"

"Yes," he replied wearily, "But, dare I ask why you wanted to record it that way since you yelled at the top of your vocalizer, anyway?"

Ratchet's optics narrowed in fury as he softly growled out, "I wanted to be certain that no matter what that fragger tries…he will be able to hear me loud and clear!"

"He will be able to hear you all the way to Cybertron," he told him sarcastically "Now…hold still until I fix you up!"

* * *

_Elsewhere…Ironhide's workroom, near the Armory…  
_

* * *

Ironhide threw the broken piece of energon metal into the recycling unit, growling in frustration, he decided to work on something else and then come back to his problem when he had a clearer processor. Opening his personal safe, he took out the gun that he was currently working on; he took out some grate paper in order to smooth out the handle. As he worked, he chuckled out evilly, "Kill me in a gutless way …let's see how they deal with this masterpiece when Primal shoots them…hopefully…in the spike plates!"

* * *

_Four and a half years after the time incident…Autobot Air Field…  
_

* * *

"Magnus," greeted Optimus Prime, as soon as the newly arrived Autobot officer stepped off the shuttle.

"Prime," he greeted him in return, and was about to say something else when they both heard a large crack behind them.

Turning around they stared at Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack; all three of them had strained smiles on their faces, also Ratchet had a broken wrench between his hands. "If you'll excuse me, Prime," said Ratchet tensely, "I've…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud shout came from behind Ultra Magnus as Hot Rod stepped off the shuttle, "We're here, finally!"

"Hot Rod," Ultra Magnus wearily scolded him as he closed his optics and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Oh, can it…Magnus!" exclaimed Hot Rod, "I've been waiting to see Earth for trons!"

Optimus Prime looked over at his son in longing, "Hot Rod, I assume?"

"Yes, sir," said Hot Rod respectfully, "I…hey!"

"C'mon, youngling!" shouted Ratchet eagerly as he dragged the young Autobot away from the group, "I need to get away before…I mean start checkups on you new arrivals and you're my first volunteer!"

"But, I didn't volunteer for anything!" protested Hot Rod, "And I hate cheek ups!"

Ratchet rolled his optics in annoyance, as he thought, 'Like father, like son…must include a lesson on getting Primes for their check ups when I do that series of instructional videos for Gadget and Swoop!'

* * *

_Four months later…Portland, Oregon…  
_

* * *

Ironhide growled under his breath as he took an old friend to the Cancer Clinic of Portland; Sparkplug whom was sitting in his passenger, asked him weakly, "Are you sure I am not keeping you from something, Ironhide?"

"No," he reassured the elderly man, "In fact, you're doing me a favor…there is only so much of Ultra Magnus I can slagging take!"

Sparkplug frowned at him in concern, "I thought he was an old friend…" he started to say.

"With his head so far up his aft that he can't fragging see straight!" interrupted Ironhide, he took a deep breath to calm down, "I'm sorry, Sparkplug to be laying this slag out on you…but Ultra Magnus has changed from the mech I knew eons ago!"

Sparkplug was about to say something, when Ironhide was nearly ran off the road by newly arrived Cybertrion. "Yahoo!" screamed out Hot Rod, as he sped passed them, soon right behind him was the Portland City Police Department, chasing after the speeding vehicle.

"Turbo raving punk," growled out Ironhide, and then he asked the old man with concern, "Are you all right, Sparkplug?"

"Yes," he gasped out as he shook his head in amusement, "Damm can that kid, go! Whoever named him Hot Rod, it was certainly appropriate!"

If he wasn't in his truck mode, Ironhide would have been rolling his optics in irritation, "Oh, his name is very appropriate!" he exclaimed sarcastically, "Primus…if he wasn't suppose to light our darkness hour…"

"What?" asked Sparkplug in confusion, "Light our darkness hour?"

Realizing he said too much, Ironhide pleaded, "Sparkplug…for Primus's sake…please promise me that you will not repeat what I just said!"

Sparkplug raised a brow at him, and stared at his radio for a moment, finally he said, "All right, Ironhide…I promise…and I won't push you about it either."

"Thank you," he said with relief and continued on his way to the clinic.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Optimus Prime's office…  
_

* * *

Prime looked up as Ratchet came into his office and asked, "Ratchet…could you please tell me why you are so furious at Ultra Magnus?"

"I am not furious with him, Prime," he lied even as his optics flashed white.

"You're lying," confronted Prime as he leaned back into his chair, "Ratchet, I know he has done something that has set off your legendary temper due to the fact that every time you're near him, you break whatever you have in your hands at the time."

Ratchet remained silent, as his leader warily looked at him, "Old friend, what has he done to get up your tail pipe?" he asked again.

The medic wearily sighed as he grumbled out, "I guess its time for you to read the list from the future."

Optimus blinked at him in surprise as he asked, "The future?" Suddenly, he remembered his son's final words before he went back to his own time, "What's going on Ratchet?"

Ratchet scowled in mere thought of the dreadful list, "I'll be by your quarters later…your just going to 'love' reading it!" he exclaimed as he rushed out the door.

Optimus's optics narrowed in suspicion, "Why do I believe this will be the opposite of the word 'love?'"

Suddenly, Prowl burst into the room, "Prime…Hot Rod is in Portland's impound yard…again."

Optimus rolled his optics in annoyance, "What am I going to do with that…" he stopped as he thought occurred to him. He smiled mischievously, "Pay his tickets from my personal account, Prowl."

"Again?" he moaned out, "I know he's…"

Optimus raised a hand to stop him, "I have an idea on how to curb his tendency to speed, Prowl."

"Oh, really?" he asked in disbelief as he folded his arms.

"Yes, really," said Optimus Prime as he opened his desk communicator, "Prime to Carla, do you still need a semi-permanent babysitter?"

"Carla to Prime," she replied, "Yes, I do…who do you have in mind?"

* * *

_Later that night…Optimus Primes' quarters…  
_

* * *

Ratchet waited patiently for Optimus to finish reading the last pad, to the medic's sharp optics, he noticed the furious expression that came over his otherwise perfectly poker face; finally Optimus looked up at him, and asked calmly, "All of this was written by Grimlock…Grimlock?!"

"Yes," he replied as he shifted in his chair.

"Do I dare ask how long the long list was and whom wrote it?" he asked as he closed his optics and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"According to Chromia…her future self...Red Alert wrote that one and it reached the Ark's ceiling," answered Ratchet coolly; he paused as Optimus made a strangled noise in his vocalizer, "Optimus…I can't tell you too much, but soon there will be an ambush by the Decepticons. Ironhide; and I will be killed…as well as Prowl...if I don't do something rather drastic."

Optimus Prime looked up at him and wearily sighed, "I knew Prowl was my son's SIC when I met his future self all those years ago; but I never knew the reasons behind Prowl's continued position as SIC of the Autobots despite the tradition of a SIC retiring when there is a new Prime…now I fragging know!" he exclaimed, "My son needs Prowl to replace this," he gave the data pad a quick look of revulsion, "aft head!" He let out another deep sigh as he ordered, "Ratchet…you have my permission and blessing to do whatever is necessary to keep Prowl alive, including telling him that it is under my orders that he does whatever you tell him to do."

Ratchet nodded his head in agreement, "Thank you, Prime."

"However," he said as he handed the data pads back to him, "If you can save yourself and Ironhide along with him…"

"It's not possible," interrupted Ratchet sadly, "It would fragg up the time line…Prime, there is something else."

"What?" he asked harshly, as he thought about how wrong he was about one of his closest friends as well as the pending deaths of two more old friends.

"Soon, after the ambush," he choked out as he struggled to contain his tears, "You will die as well, but you will take Megatron down with you."

Optimus was silent for a moment, and then he muttered sadly, "I always knew it would end this way…between Megatron and me." He let out another deep sigh, as he stared at Ratchet, "Now, my biggest question is…who do I leave the Matrix too until Hot Rod is ready? Since the three bots I trusted the most…are either dead, comatose, or has his head up so far his aft that he can't slagging see straight!"

"Prime," whispered Ratchet, "Remember what your son said before he left? You need to give it to Ultra Magnus and act like you never knew what he will do to Hot Rod in the future."

"WHY?!" raged out Optimus Prime, "WHY SHOULD I LET MY SON GO THRU THAT PAINFUL SLAG?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOUR SON WILL SAVE US ALL!" Ratchet shouted back, and then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, "He will save us all; but in order to get to the Matrix at the right place and at the right time…you will need to make that aft head a decoy!"

Optimus Prime was shocked into silence, finally he hesitantly asked, "Ratchet…please don't tell me that my son is the one that the Priests of Primus only spoke about in those riddles that they used to give out to tourists during the Festival of Light? Please don't tell me…"

"'An Autobot will rise from their ranks,'" interrupted Ratchet as he repeated on of the priests' famous riddles of the Chosen One, "'and use the power of the Matrix to light our darkness hour.' One of those riddles, Prime? Then I am afraid the answer is yes."

Optimus moaned out in agony as he placed his head between his legs, "My poor son," he muttered sorrowfully.

"Huh-huh," agreed Ratchet as he slumped into his chair, "Why do you think Ironhide, Wheeljack, and I give him a break whenever we catch him speeding? He's going to have enough slag thrown at him soon enough, he needs to have a little bit of happiness before it hits him!"

There was silence between them, finally Optimus rose up and said, "Very well…I'll do what you say, Ratchet. But, I need something in return."

"Our entire race's continued existence is not enough?" asked Ratchet bitterly.

Optimus snorted in agreement, "You have a point, but in order to pull this off…you need to stop breaking things around Ultra Magnus."

"I can't help it!" growled out Ratchet as his optics flashed white, "What you read was just the tip of the slagging iceberg…and I can't tell you what else that fragger did because of the time line!"

"I understand," Prime said as calmly as he could, "But, both he and Prowl are starting to get suspicious of your recent behavior."

Ratchet scowled at him as he asked sarcastically, "Then how do I deal with my anger at him, sir?!"

"Take up a hobby," suggested Prime as he gestured around his room.

Ratchet gazed at the numerous model Earth ships that were placed carefully on the shelves around the room, "You want me to do that?"

"No," replied Optimus, "Not unless you want to…find something that interests you, and do it. This helps me deal with…" he stopped as he shook his head in despair, "my nightmares...feelings; Psyche Out was the one who suggested I take up a hobby in order to help me deal with them."

Ratchet looked at him softly for a moment, and then he reluctantly said, "All right, I'll try to find something. Good night, Prime."

"Good night," he said and then stared off into space for a moment, lost in thought. Finally, he cursed out, "Pit…I am not going to get any recharge tonight." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the latest model ship he was building, the U.S.S Constitution a.k.a 'Old Ironsides.'

* * *

_A week later…G.I. Joe Headquarters…General Abernathy's a.k.a. Hawk's Retirement Party…  
_

* * *

General Hawk smirked in amusement as watched Flint steered his daughter away from Shipwreck and Dusty, "Daddy, we're just talking!"

"You don't need to be talking to them," he scolded her, "In fact; you don't need to be talking with that young punk that hangs around you at school!"

"But, Daddy!" she cried out, "Jason is captain of the football and on the honor roll!"

"He's young punk who just wants to get into your pants!" he yelled back as he finally lost his temper with his little girl.

As they argued, Ace came up them and said, "Flint, no one will be good enough for your little girl!"

"Of course there is," he protested, "He just has to be a prince among men!"

Hawk, as well as all those who met Marrisa Fairborne's future 'husband' snorted in amusement; Mainframe came up to his retiring commander and pleaded, "Just one bet…just one little bet to get back at that manipulating gambler?!"

Hawk wearily sighed as he stared at a scowling teenage Marrisa, as well as the two arguing men; finally reluctantly agreed, "Fine, just make certain that you won't screw up anything!"

Mainframe cheerfully gave him a salute, and raced toward Ace shouting, "Oh…Ace, old pal…I just heard what Flint said…and it gave me an idea for a bet!"

Ace raised a brow in curiosity, white father and daughter yelled out at the same time, "A bet?!"

"What they said," commented Ace, "What type of bet did you have in mind?"

"Oh," he drawled out, "A prince wouldn't be good enough for Flint's little princess."

"He's right," muttered Flint.

At the same time, Marrisa protested, "I am not little!'

Ignoring them, he continued, "I bet a thirty that she gets together with a king within twenty years!"

Ace's face turned gleefully, "If you want to loose your money so easily, I'll take that bet! In fact, I'll go see if any of the other Joes want in on it!"

As he went away, both Flint and Marrisa stared at Mainframe in disgust as well as fury, "A king?!" she exclaimed, "Do I look like the type that would be showpiece on some arrogant jackass's arm?!"

"I noticed you didn't mentioned marriage in that bet, Mainframe!" shouted out Flint.

Mainframe didn't comment on Flint's words, but he did answer his daughter, "Mara…right now you're a show piece on that arrogant football captain's arm!" He drew out a cd, "In fact, he was bragging about it to his buddies…if you don't believe me listen to this."

She scowled in fury as she swiped the cd, and immediately headed back to her temporary quarters to listen to it; Flint stared in shock at Mainframe, "Thanks…but, why did you do it?"

Mainframe gave him a mystifying smile, and asked, "Where is Psyche Out? I thought he would be here."

Flint shrugged in response, "Apparently, he got an emergency counseling call a few days ago; Beach Head is taking him toward whoever his mysterious patient is…its the same one his been counseling for years!"

Mainframe winced at a memory from the past as he said, "I believe I know who it can be…and before you ask, no! I can't tell you!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…at a café on Route 66…  
_

* * *

Beach Head sighed wearily as he got into the GM Truck, "Damm it, we're missing the party! How much longer you think this will take?"

"However long it takes, Beach Head," replied Ironhide, "And don't spill coffee in my interior again! It took ages for the Hatchet to get it out the last time!"

* * *

_At the same time…somewhere on Route 66…  
_

* * *

"I still can't believe that one of my oldest friends could do something like this!" Optimus Prime growled out again as he drove along the highway.

"Let me ask you this," said Psyche Out calmly, "Are you anger at him for betraying you or you're son? Or is the real reason that your so anger is that you, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack will die soon; that you will never have a chance to fully get to know your son?"

Optimus was silent for a moment, finally he replied, "I am not angry at dying…what I am anger about is that I'll never have that chance to develop a relationship with Hot Rod…pit! He doesn't even know I am his father, and I can't tell him because as soon as I do…Megatron will use him as a tool to get to me!"

"Then try to sneak in whatever time you can with him," advised Psyche Out, "leave him a message for him to see after your death…do whatever you can to show him how much you love him!"

Optimus was silent again, finally he let out a deep sigh as he agreed, "You're right…you right, Psyche Out. Before I leave for Moon Base 2 in a few years, I'll leave my journals with you in case anything happens to me, you can give them to my son if he asks for them. If Primus willing...when I return to Earth, nothing happens…I'll retrieve them and tell my son that I am his father; to the pit with Megatron, Ultra Magnus, and Elita!"

"All right," he said with a somewhat amused expression on his face, "Anything else that you'll do for him?"

Prime said with sarcasm, "Besides paying his speeding tickets? I'll leave him and Prowl a message; I'll…I'll try to explain to them how 'she' was before…before…"

"It's okay, Prime," soothed out Psyche Out, "I'm sure you…"

Optimus interrupted him with a bitter laugh, "I suspect that Prowl will figure out what that glitch has done to me before his sees my message or goes back in time!" He laughed some more, "Primus…I was a love struck fool not to see her true self; the Matrix constantly tried to warn me before we bonded, but like the fool I was…I ignored it!"

Psyche Out sighed as he once again repeated to Optimus Prime, "It wasn't your fault…and love can make fools of us all at times!"

* * *

_Eight Years after the time incident…outside of Paris…night…  
_

* * *

Ratchet wearily sighed as he sat down and gazed at the sight of Paris's sparkling lights; he heard a sound behind him, and he turned his head slightly, "Going to kill me now, Soundwave?" he asked half sarcastically as soon as he saw whom was behind him.

"Statement: Negative," said Soundwave as he sat down beside the Autobot, "Statement: Latest pieces of sculpture…interesting."

Ratchet chuckled out bitterly, "I didn't know you were a fan," he turned his attention back to the view.

There was silence between them finally Soundwave asked, "Query: About the sculptures…"

"Which one?" bitterly interrupted Ratchet as he kept his optics on the view.

"Statement: 'Kicking Aft' self explanatory, I can…understand why you do not like Autobot Ultra Magnus," he droned out; as Ratchet let out a growl of fury, he quickly continued, "But, this one…" He showed a hologram of a yellow giant, monstrous robot destroying what apparently is Cybertron; "And this one…," he said. He showed another hologram of two robotic figures holding hands as blue flames swirled around them; they faced against what was apparently a giant, black spider. "They remind me of what used to be seen in the private part of the temple of Primus. Query: What was inspiration?"

Ratchet was silent for a moment, and then turned his attention to the Decepticon as he said reluctantly, "If I tell you, I need something in return."

Soundwave tried not to roll his optics in annoyance, "Query: What do you want?"

"I am currently starting the Trail of Temples," he told him as his lips quirked in amusement as watched shock briefly come over the stoic Decepticon communications officer; "Ironhide and Wheeljack will soon be doing theirs as well…since there is no slagging way for us to do it on Cybertron; we are doing it here on Earth by visiting historic landmarks. I, and the others, would certainly appreciate…NO FRAGGING DECEPTICON BOTHERING US WHILE WE DO THIS!"

Soundwave stared at the medic in surprise, from his memory banks he remembered his grand sire talking about how the elderly as well as the terminal ill Cybertrions visited all of the temples of Primus and Prima as a way to reflect on their life; but Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack were far from elderly or on their last tires. 'What was it?' he mused in thought, 'There was something else that he told me that the Trail was used for…but it's been so long since I even contemplated his teachings, I can not remember what it was.'

"Well," drawled out Ratchet impatiently, "Do we have a deal?"

Letting out a deep sigh, he grudgingly agreed, "Statement: Affirmative."

Ratchet was silent for a moment, finally he explained, "Several years ago; Ironhide and I were with a dying femme…she gave out a dying prophecy." He heard Soundwave gasp out in shock, he continued, "She said, 'The power and wisdom from those long before will lead them to victory, he will light our darkest hour and she will join him in their one destiny. Truth has its moment, and right always wins…prepare for the fight Blackarachia.'"

By now, it was taking all of Soundwave's will power not to pass out in shock; finally he asked, "Query: Do you know what prophecy means?"

Ratchet half lied to him, "I assume its talking about the Chosen One and that Unicron will be at Cybertron's doorstep soon…as for Blackarachia, I have no slagging idea. I assumed its some type of monstrous spider since the prophecy groups it right up there with the God of Chaos."

Thankfully, Soundwave didn't realize that Ratchet was not entirely telling him the complete truth, "Statement: You have given me much to contemplate about Autobot CMO Ratchet," he said as he stood up, "Statement: No Decepticon will bother you as well as Autobot Ironhide and Autobot Wheeljack on spiritual journey."

"Thanks," muttered Ratchet sarcastically as he watched the thoughtful Decepticon leave; he turned his attention back to the view, "Right always wins…Primus," he bowed his head down in pray, "please give me the strength necessary to help bring about the light in our darkness hour…and for Prowl to kick the slag out of that Aft Head Magnus!"

A warm breeze passed around his body, which was unusual on this chilly night in France; he smiled as he looked up once more at the view; it was as if something touched his spark and gave him encouragement when the breeze blew around him. "I wonder," he mused thoughtfully, "If Soundwave will ever find out that I left out a few words in that prophecy."

* * *

_Three months later…Billings, Montana…  
_

* * *

Retired General Abernathy a.k.a Hawk looked out of the kitchen window at the familiar truck that was coming up his drive way; sighing wearily, he went out, "Ironhide, I thought you would be on Moon Base 1 by now!"

"Well," said Ironhide as he transformed, "Not yet…I will be in four months, right now I'm on vacation."

"Vacation?" he asked in surprise, "I thought you didn't believe in vacations."

"Yeah, I do. General…" he replied and then sighed in despair, "do you remember our visitors from the future?"

"Yes," he drawled out in curiosity, "But, what does that have to do…"

"I am not going to see Earth again, sir," he interrupted him dejectedly; "In fact…I am not going to see the Autobots re-take Cybertron."

Hawk stared at him in shock, and then he softly said, "I am so sorry, son."

"Yeah, well…what can you do?" he said with forced cheer, "That's why I'm on vacation; I always wanted to go across the U.S. and back without any Decepticons on my tail! I just came from Yellowstone, now I'm on my way to Mt. Rushmore!"

Hawk smiled at him sadly, "Care for some company?"

"No," he declined quietly, "In our ancient times, when a warrior knows he is going on a suicide mission…to sacrifice himself for the greater good; he or she would go alone to the various temples of Primus and Prima praying for the strength to be able to do what is necessary for his or her people. Since I can't exactly do that…visiting your greatest national sites is the next best thing."

"I see," Hawk said softly, "I assume Wheeljack, and Ratchet are going to be doing the same thing?"

"Ratchet just done his when I left…came back from Europe," he said wretchedly, "Wheeljack will go to Asia, when I leave for Moonbase 1."

There was silence between them, finally Hawk asked, "What are you doing here, Ironhide?"

"Came to drop off Primal's gun," he said as he brought out a gun case from subspace, "There is a message cube from me within the case."

Hawk gave him an amused grin as he pointed to one of the huge barns on the property, "Just put in the red barn over there," he ordered, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," he said and brought out several human sized VHS tapes, "Give these to Psyche Out; Beach Head; Cover Girl, and Flint as well as his wife, Lady Jane." Hawk grunted in agreement as he took the tapes from him; while he took them, Ironhide warned him, "Be sure to tell Psyche Out to have ear plugs handy when Ratchet starts in on First Aid."

"Why?" he asked warily as he looked at the tape in question.

Ironhide winced as he remembered Wheeljack's painful expression after helping Ratchet record his message to First Aid, "Ratchet is really not…happy…how First Aid behaves in the future," he replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile...near the lake below Look Out Mountain…  
_

* * *

Hot Rod smiled in relief that he managed to give Kup and Ultra Magnus the slip; as he took out his fishing pole, he muttered, "I really got to thank Spike and Daniel for introducing me to this human activity…its nice to do when you want some peace!"

"Really?" drawled Optimus Prime as he came up from behind Hot Rod.

"Prime!" he yelped as he turned around in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Optimus lips quirked in amusement underneath his mask as he replied innocently, "Same as you Hot Rod, fishing," he brought out his own fishing pole from sub space.

Hot Rod stared at his leader and the brand new fishing pole in his hand, "Fishing?" he asked suspiciously, "Have you ever done it?"

"Well," he answered sheepishly, "Not really, but you seemed to enjoy the activity and I decided to try my hand at it."

Still suspicious, Hot Rod warily asked, "Why?"

Prime gave him an innocent look as he half lied, "It looked like a calming activity to do," his optics then narrowed in fury as he growled out, "hopefully, it will be calming enough to prevent me from strangling a few Autobots."

Hot Rod raised a brow at him in surprise, "All right," he drawled out, "c'mon, and I'll show you how to do this."

"Perhaps, later when its night...you could help me with a bonfire," Optimus suggested with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Bonfire?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

_Later that night by the lake…  
_

* * *

Optimus cheerfully place another model ship onto the fire, and then he looked over at his son, "I thought you were going to help me?"

Hot Rod shook his head in disbelief as he asked, "Why are you burning all of the model ships you worked so hard to build?"

Optimus wearily sighed as he picked up another ship, "They represent…bad memories for me Hot Rod." He showed his the ship within his hand, "This is the Titanic, an Earth ship that sunk on its first voyage due to an ice berg." He threw it into the fire, "To me…it represents all of the time I was in stasis after the Ark crashed onto this planet."

Hot Rod stared at him for a moment, and then picked up a model ship from the huge pile beside Prime, "And this one?" he questioned him as he showed him the model.

"The Mary Rose," softly replied Prime, "that ship represents my slagging, idiotic, youngling, foolishness!"

Hot Rod blinked at him in confusion, "What do you mean youngling foolishness? Every bot does something foolish my age…what did you do?"

Optimus hissed out in rage as he swiped the ship from Hot Rod and threw it into the fire, "Are you in love with Arcee?"

Hot Rod flushed as the unexpected question, "Y-yes," he stuttered out, "In fact she's my first, and hopefully only love."

Optimus grunted in displeasure at the thought of first loves, "Let me give you a piece of advice," he said as he threw another model on to the fire, "And do be sure to pass it on to your children…never, ever, bond with your first love!"

Hot Rod stared at him in astonishment for a moment, finally he asked hesitantly, "Why?"

"Because," drawled out Optimus as he threw another model into the fire, "you'll never know what type of glitch she'll be later in life!"

There was silence for a moment, finally Hot Rod decided to change the subject, "So…do you like NASCARR?" he asked as he grabbed a model ship and threw it into the fire.

"I prefer the NBA and the WNBA, actually," answered Prime as he threw another ship into the fire.

* * *

_Four months later…the Tomb of the First Emperor of China…  
_

* * *

'It was hard to say good bye to the Dinobots…for the final time; but I managed it,' thought Wheeljack as finished his scans on the tomb.

"Thank you for doing this," said one of the officials and scientists next to him, "We were afraid of opening the tomb due to legends concerning it."

Wheeljack grunted in agreement, "Well…those legends were right! There is a high volume of mercury within the tomb."

The officials and scientists were silent, but Wheeljack could just imagine the curses going thru their minds; so he decided to give them the good news, "Fortunately, Hound and I upgraded our holographic technology…you'll be able to tour the inside of the tomb without endangering yourself to mercury poisoning."

Wheeljack grinned underneath his mask at their loud cheers of jubilation, 'At least…I helped to invent something used for peace, and not for this dreadful war,' he thought to himself.

* * *

_Ten years after the time incident…after the Death of Optimus Prime…in an insane asylum near Marseilles, France…  
_

* * *

"NO!" bellowed the elderly woman as she thru a chair at the TV, which it into little pieces; "NO...I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM…WHY DID THEY STOP ME?!"

As she continued to rant, the orderly rushed into the room and immediately placed her into a straight jacket as she continued to cry out, "NO, WHY DID THEY STOP ME?!"

As they dragged her from the room, one of the doctors asked a nurse, **"What set her off this time?" **

"**The news…there was an attack on Autobot City," **replied the nurse, **"The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime is dead."**

The doctor frowned grimly, **"I am sorry that such a noble leader is dead…but, I am afraid how this will affect Mrs. Black…her records indicate she as delusions about being Optimus Prime's wife."  
**

The nurse raised a brow in surprise, as she suggested, **"Perhaps, she will get better."**

"**I fear she will get worse," **said the doctor pessimistically.

* * *

_One moth later...Cemetery at St. Michael's...outside London...  
_

* * *

Hawk, Scarlet, Psyche Out, Cover Girl, and Beach Head we're the only ones to attend the funeral of Mrs. Ella Black; as soon as the priests left, Beach Head stared down hard at the coffin, "I wasn't there when you fought her, but what I saw on that projection…" he shook his head in disbelief, "how can we give this insane bitch a proper burial after all she has done…will do…aaghh! I hate time travel!"

"I do too," grimly answered Hawk, "but, to answer your question Beach Head…we have to prove that we are more civilized than this…as you called her…insane bitch!"

Beach Head scowled at his reply, and then Hawk continued, "By the way…I got some tapes for you, Cover Girl, and Psyche Out from Ironhide and Ratchet."

"Oh?" asked Cover Girl on behalf of the three of them, "About what?"

Hawk frowned grimly, "I don't know…but Ironhide told me to tell you not to listen to them until a week before the tenth anniversary on the attack on Autobot City. Also, Psyche Out…Ironhide recommended you have a pair of earplugs near by with your video."

Psyche Out wearily sighed out, "I am going to regret asking this, but why?"

"Something about Ratchet not being happy about First Aid's future actions," Hawk replied as he gestured the group to follow him, "C'mon…I think all of us could use a good strong drink after burying that insane bitch!"


	20. The Day When All Are One

_Final chapter! Once again…I don't own anything! I may do a sequel, but right now I've got a Green Hornet story demanding my muse's attention…so, it will be a while. If anyone would like to write stories based on Web of the Spider, please go ahead and do it. I just ask two things: One, Rodimus and Marrisa have to be a couple (either in denial as it started in the story or after Marrisa's transformation); and Two, Tell me so I can read what you've come up with. Oh! Warning: A bit of a rape scene between Hook/OC._

"_**Bold"**_= Over Spark/Mind Bond

* * *

_September 12, 2015…Front entrance of the Ark…  
_

* * *

Jazz, Preceptor, and Grimlock were patiently waiting for the shuttle to return; Grimlock asked, "You Preceptor sure that shuttle returns now?"

"Yes, Grimlock," positively replied Preceptor, "According to what Cover Girl and Psyche Out have told us…I am ninety seven percent certain that they will return today.

"I hope so," said Jazz with exhaustion, "They've been gone a week and I'm about ready to throw certain humans as well as bots into the nearest black hole!"

"Reporters?" asked Preceptor in amusement.

"Pit, yes!" he answered, "From both Earth and Cybertron, they want to meet our new femme leader as well as try to get an in depth interview with her and Prowl!"

Grimlock snorted in disgust, and was about to comment when a crackle of energy was heard thru out the air, suddenly the time shuttle appeared before them. All three of them sighed in relief, as they watched the hatch open…and then Grimlock as well as Jazz scurried out of the way as Gadget burst out of the hatch and grabbed Preceptor by the throat.

"Is that patsy of a medic fully functional again?" she hissed out as her optics burned a brilliant white.

"Yes," he croaked out and then gasped in relief as she turned him loose.

"Good," she growled out as she transformed into a medium sized, rescue/emergency, hummer; she turned on her sirens and lights as she rushed toward Autobot City.

"Uh-oh," apprehensively muttered Preceptor, he quickly turned his attention to Prime who had just come out of the shuttle, "Sir, request permission to…"

Rodimus Prime let out a deep sigh as he interrupted him, "Permission granted, go before she kills the idiot."

As Preceptor raced down the road, Boomer exclaimed as she rushed out of the shuttle, "I'll go help him!"

At the same time, Jazz wearily called out over the comm. channel, "Jazz to Swoop, Hatchet Jr. is on her way…with murder on her processor; Boomer and Preceptor are going to try and intercept her."

"Me Swoop to Him Jazz," he replied in exhaustion, "Me Swoop copy that, Me Swoop out."

Jazz sighed as he turned his attention to Prime and was about to give him a report, when he caught sight of Bombshell, "What the slag?!" he exclaimed in surprise, "When did we pick up a femme seeker?!"

"It's a long story, Jazz," said Prowl in a mixture of sadness as well a fatigue, "What has been going on here while we were gone?"

"Well," he replied cheerfully, "I got some good news for Prime and our new, Primal! Err, by the way…what's the first part of your new name?"

"It's Mara, Jazz," she answered as she got off the shuttle with Silverstar, Sludge, and Stigma, "What's the big news you have to tell me?"

"You're a big sister," he answered with a big smile, "Congratulations!"

* * *

_A few moments later…Autobot City…quarters of the Protectobots…  
_

* * *

"Blades, pack your slagging bags!" ordered Hot Shot as he and his other brothers were already busy packing up their stuff.

"Why?" wined out Blades as he glared at First Aid whom flinched under his harsh glare, "I really don't want to go to New York City!"

"I don't want to either," grumbled Hot Shot as he packed several data pads, "But, since 'someone' is going back to school at NYCU…Prime made me the new ambassador to the Earth United!" He gave a fierce look at First Aid, "And let me tell you…I just 'love' starting my new job due to 'someone's' inability to keep his trap shut when it comes to confidential information!" He turned his full attention to the former CMO and pointed at his face, "First Aid, does my face look like its happy about this promotion…about going into POLITICS!"

"No," he muttered shamefully as he thought, 'They are not going to forgive me for my indiscretion for a very long time.'

"I know how you feel, Hot Shot," said a femme voice behind them.

Turning in the direction of the doorway; they immediately noticed Gadget whom was leaning against the doorway, optics a brilliant white, and juggling two wrenches in one hand. "I was planning on resigning from the Autobot army in two months," she explained agitatedly, "I was planning on opening a clinic at Delta City…teaching at the newly rebuilt university."

She quickly threw two wrenches at First Aid's helm as she bellowed out, "BUT THAT DREAM WENT DOWN THE TAIL PIPE AFTER YOUR LITTLE STUNT FIRST AID! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS, PRIMA, AND THE ANCIENTS WERE YOU THINKING GIVING OUT RODIMUS PRIME'S MEDICAL INFOMRATION LIKE IT WAS HUMAN CANDY?!"

As their audios rang; First Aid gulped in fear as he rubbed his helm, he realized he was in for another round with Mt. Hatchet…except this time with his daughter.

* * *

_A minute later…hallway where the quarters for the Autobots within the city…  
_

* * *

"Swoop have you got the sedatives?" softly asked Preceptor as he, Swoop, and Boomer crept down the hallway.

"Me Swoop say yes," he answered with a whisper.

"Good," quietly said Boomer, "Maybe we can sedate her before she…" Before she could finish the sentence, they heard a familiar bellow down the hallway and sounds of a struggle.

"Explodes," resignedly finished Preceptor and before they could blink…First Aid barreled toward them, screaming out, "Help!"

As he knocked them down, Swoop groaned out in misery, "Fragg, syringes broke!"

"Oh, dear," muttered Preceptor as Boomer let out several curses under her breath; suddenly Gadget forced them back onto the ground as she charged after First Aid.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YOU SLAGGERS!" she bellowed as she raced on top of them, "FIRST AID…GET BACK HERE YOU PATSY OF A PIT SPAWN OF A MEDIC AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE LIKE A MECH INSTEAD OF A SPARKLING!"

Swoop, Preceptor, and Boomer moaned out in pain as they sat up; but they were immediately trampled again as the Protectobots raced to rescue their brother. "Sorry!" exclaimed Hot Shot, "Got to rescue our idiotic brother from Hatchet Jr.!"

By now, the three of them admitted defeat and decided to call for help, "Preceptor to any Autobot within range…"

* * *

_A few moments later…courtyard within Autobot City…  
_

* * *

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Bombshell as she looked around the city in awe, "It's beautiful!"

Rodimus smirked in amusement, "Thanks, I'm sure Metroplex appreciates the compliment!"

He was about to say more when the newly arrived Autobots as well as Jazz and Grimlock heard over the comm. channel, "Preceptor to any Autobot within range…Hatchet Jr. on the war path, currently chasing First Aid and the Protectobots are chasing her. Would someone please stop her before she commits murder?"

They looked at one another in exasperation, and then Bombshell shouted out, "Incoming!"

They immediately moved out of the way, as First Aid and Gadget…both in their vehicle forms….came racing thru the courtyard; "Gadget, I'm sorry!" screamed out First Aid as he raced away from her.

"SORRY, DOESN'T CUT IT…YOU FRAGGER!" she bellowed out as she tried to catch him, "I WANTED TO BE A TEACHER FOR NEW MEDICS, NOT A SPARKLING SITTER FOR OUR ENTIRE FACTION! SPEAKING OF TEACHING…"

They stared at the direction that they took for a moment, and then the Protectobots came barreling toward them, "Sorry, Prime!" exclaimed Hot Shot as he transformed into a fire engine and raced after them.

Groove and Streetwise immediately followed his lead; however, Blades stopped in his tracks as soon as his optics caught sight of Bombshell, "Well, hello…beautiful!" he purred out. He took her hand as he pulled her to him, "I'm Blades, and I can show you a high flying good time!"

She scowled at him, and shoved him to the ground hard, "No, thank you…mate!"

"Ohh," he drawled out in amusement as he misinterpreted her words, "I'm not ready to settle down…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hot Shot yelled over the comm. channel, "Blades! I don't know what you're doing, but if you don't help us in saving our idiotic brother from Hatchet Jr. I am going to make you take tourists up in the air around NYC as soon as we get there!"

"Sorry, babe!" he shouted as he transformed into an Iroquois helicopter and flew away, "Duty calls!"

Bombshell scowled in irritation as she looked over at the others, "Ratchet was right…every flyer is going to come on to me!" she bemoaned in fury.

Mara Primal wearily sighed as she ordered, "Silverstar, can you please show Bombshell around…"

"And protect her from every interface driven flyer we got?" finished Silverstar in bitter amusement, "Sure, we'll meet up at the Med Bay."

As she took Bombshell on a tour; Rodimus ordered, "Jazz, assign her temporary quarters near the senior officer quarters until she can get onto her feet and able to decline all of the 'offers' she will be given."

"Right," he replied tiredly, "May I ask what we're going to do to get Hatchet Jr. off of First Aid's aft?"

"I'll deal with it Jazz," said Prowl wearily, "You just give out a Hatchet Alert to Portland PD, if she's anything like her father…"

"Her Gadget going to run Him First Aid up News Sky Tower," finished Grimlock in a mixture of sadness and amusement.

"Exactly," stated Prowl, and then turned his attention to Prime, "With your permission…"

"Go," Rodimus said with a wave of his hand, "I'll go with Mara to see my new sister-in-law for a few moments, and then go to my office to start on Bombshell's paperwork. You can meet me there after you're done with First Aid and Hatchet Jr."

* * *

_At the same time…Human Portion of Med Bay…  
_

* * *

"It figures you would give birth when I am the only qualified doctor here, Lady Jane," grumbled Psyche Out as he handed the newborn back to the new mother.

"Personally, I think it serves you right!" snapped out Flint as he sat beside his wife's bed, "You and the others in this little time travel incident could have given me some fucking warning about Marissa becoming Queen of Cybertron!"

Lady Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Flint…darling, if you don't watch your language and accept what's happened…your on night duty for our little angel for an entire year!"

"Yes, dear," Flint grudgingly said as he looked down at his youngest child, "You know…I am surprise she's hasn't woken up from the entire ruckus that has been going on outside."

"Maybe she's like my son," commented Cover Girl as she peeped at the newborn over Flint's shoulder, "He won't go to sleep with traditional lullabies…it has to be the sound of cannons and gunfire!"

They stared at her for a moment, finally Flint sarcastically commented, "Yes, that is definitely Beach Head's son…by the way, where is he anyway?"

Cover Girl rolled her eyes in annoyance, "He is supposed to be picking up Ivan from his Grandpa Hawk, but if I know him…he's gone to hide whatever Ironhide gave to him in that little video tape."

"He has," confirmed a familiar voice behind them; as they looked into the direction of the entrance to Med Bay, Rodimus Prime continued as he walked toward them, "According to Slag, he was doing a jig the entire time they loaded up the crates in the U-Haul van."

The former Joes looked thoughtful, and then in unison they cursed out in alarm, "Oh, hell!"

Rodimus raised a curious brow, "I take it…that whatever Ironhide gave him isn't good news for you guys?"

"That is an understatement!" exclaimed Cover Girl as she tried not pull out her hair, "Excuse me…I need to call my hubby, and try to talk some sense into him!"

As the watched her marched out of the room, they heard her shout from the closed door, "Marrisa or is it Mara, now? Never mind, I'll catch up with you later! What the hell…what happened to you guys?!"

Rodimus and Psyche Out tried not to chuckle at Flint's as well as Lady Jane's anxious expressions, finally Mara came into the room with a beat up Dinobot hanging over her shoulder, "Hey, Daddy…Mama Jane!" she exclaimed as she went to the Autobot portion of the Med Bay, "Be with you in a minute…got to help Swoop and…Roddy! Don't stand there…help Preceptor or Boomer, they're struggling to get down the fucking hall!"

"Yes, dear," he said as he quickly raced out of the room.

Psyche Out, looked over at them in amusement, "So…what do you think of her new body?"

"She looks like one of those robots from Power Rangers," grumbled Flint, "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head as he glared down at his wife, "What was that for?"

"For being a jackass!" she shouted as she pointed a stern finger at him, "Now listen…you're going to be nice and tell her that you love her new body style, otherwise…"

"I know, I know," he grumbled, "Night duty for Charlotte."

"And the couch!" she told him harshly.

"The couch?!" he wined at her in protest.

"The couch," she confirmed firmly, "Now, when they come back in here…you're going to be a nice, proud full daddy who is happy to see both his little girls together!"

Psyche Out coughed and then asked them innocently, "You two do know that Cybertrions have excellent hearing?"

Flint gulped in fear as he immediately noticed the fury starting to build up within his wife, "No, we didn't…"

"Flint!" she hissed out as she gestured for Psyche Out to take the baby; as soon as he did so, she grabbed her husband by the shirt and pulled him close to her. She whispered into his ear, "You better apologize to them about your recent jackass attitude…and it better be one hell of an apology, do you understand me?!"

Wincing, he replied remorsefully, "Yes, dear."

* * *

_A few moments later…on Portland's streets…  
_

* * *

Sgt. McDaniel had been on the force for years, and was due to retire in the spring; when he heard the code over the radio, he exclaimed, "What?! Did he come back like Prowl?"

"Who?" asked his rookie partner, Hanna Walker.

"Ratchet!" exclaimed her sergeant, "The last time a code Hatchet came over the radio was when…"

He was suddenly interrupted by two emergency vehicles speeding passed them; they could clearly hear an enraged female voice, "NEVER WANTED TO BE CMO, BUT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE BALL BEARINGS TO SAY NO…"

"Ah," muttered Sgt. McDaniel thoughtfully, "Must be a relation."

"Sir?" she hesitantly asked as she watched three of the Protectobots roaring by them, "What is a code Hatchet?"

Her partner chortled with glee, "Let's go to the News Sky Tower…and you'll see what a code Hatchet means!"

* * *

_At the same time…in the director/editor of Sky News's office…  
_

* * *

"Never thought I would have to evacuate the building again over this particular alert!" he grumbled as he rushed out of his office as soon as he heard the first incoming bellow, "It's definitely time to retire if this crap is starting up again!"

* * *

_A moment later…  
_

* * *

First Aid looked down fearfully as Gadget tried to climb up after him, "HELP!" he screeched out.

"We're trying!" exclaimed Hot Shot as he tried to keep a hold of Gadget's waist, "First Aid, when you get to the top; grab a hold of Blade's line! The rest of you…pull!"

"We're pulling!" shouted both Groves and Streetwise; Streetwise had a hold of Hot Spot's waist, while Groove had a hold of Streetwise's waist.

Gadget growled in frustration as she took one of her hands, and transformed it into a buzz saw, "HOT SHOT, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOOSE A HAND TO THIS PIT SPAWN OF A BROTHER OF YOURS…LET ME FRAGGING GO SO I CAN MAIM HIM!"

Patrolwoman Walker looked over at her superior as she helped him hold back the crowds, "Sir…this is both amusing and terrifying! It reminds me of one of those old King Kong films!"

Sgt. McDaniel laughed out loud, "And this…rookie…is why we call this a code Hatchet! Though I would like to know how she's related to the late Autobot medic, Ratchet!"

"He's daughter," said a voice out of thin air.

"What the..." she started to say as a police vehicle appeared between her and her partner.

Sgt. McDaniel grinned in delight, "Good to see you alive, Prowl!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "You're successor wouldn't give us the time of day when we asked for help!"

Prowl let out a deep sigh as he transformed, "If he wasn't…" he shook his head in misery, "Just send me a list on what you need."

"The paperwork that bad?" asked Patrolwoman Walker hesitantly.

Before he could respond, they heard Hot Shot howling in pain and Gadget bellowing out, "I WARNED YOU…AND AS FOR YOU…AGGAH!" She scowled as she watched Blades carry her target away, "DAMM YOU BLADES…I WASN'T FINISHED WITH THAT PIT SPAWN OF A MEDIC!"

Prowl let out another deep sigh, as he brought his gun out of sub space, "Grooves, Streetwise…be prepared to catch her," he ordered.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPPOS…" she roared out as Prowl shot her with his gun.

As she fell down into the mechs's waiting arms, Sgt. McDaniel asked with curiosity, "Stun gun?"

"And an acid pellet gun," he said as he turned his attention to Hot Spot, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he hissed out in pain as he brought out his first aid kit from sub space, "She just nicked me with her saw, I can patch it up and repair it later…I imagine you want us to be headed to New York before she wakes up."

"Yes," he confirmed, "And you'll only have two clicks to do so...otherwise she will wake up and be on your dim-witted brother's aft again!"

"Lovely," Streetwise growled out sarcastically as he and his brother with Gadget between them; flew off into the direction of Autobot City.

"I should have just let her maim him!" spat out Hot Spot as he patched up his hand, "Now, I've got to fragging rush to get all of us pack and ready to roll!"

* * *

_At the same time…the Ark…Ironhide's old room…  
_

* * *

Stigma tentatively pulled out the crate underneath the berth…on top of the crate was a message cube; hesitantly she turned it on…and Ironhide's face sprung up. "Stigma," he said, "I'm shock that you didn't believe me…but again, maybe you did…I did leave you something foster daughter of my mate." He looked sad for a moment, "I wished we had a bit more time to get to know one another, but that's the way metal rusts…like I told you...we just had to treasure what time we have with those we love or have the potential to love."

He was silent for moment, and then he took a deep breath as he explained, "Inside the container contains the blueprints of Prowl's new weapons as well as all of the weapons I have every built in my existence. I figure you could replicate them, or improve on them…ah, pit! What I'm trying to say, since me and Chromia never had any sparklings…you're the closest one for us in ever having one!"

Tears came down her optics at those words, as he continued, "And it doesn't matter if you're related to that cowardly Decepticon; just promise me that you'll shoot him…hard…in my as well as Chromia's memory!"

Stigma choked out, "Statement: I will."

Ironhide smiled at her, and then grimace, "There is one thing I ask you to do for me…now I know you're like an Earth ninja! But, slag…they were fragging annoying every time I encountered one of them when Prime had his 'meetings' with Psyche Out! So, I left Beach Head a little something in order to get back at them and I need you to promise me…on my and Chromia's sparks…that you won't help them until all of those fragging Earth Joe ninjas go thru, entirely, Beach Head's new and improve obstacle course just one slagging time!

Stigma stopped the projection as she contemplated his words; finally with a wince, she grumbled reluctantly, "I promise…in Primus's and Prima's name…I promise."

She turned the projection back on, and Ironhide continued, "Here is what I gave Beach Head…I don't know if your mentor did this or not, but it's what I found in the archives on the training methods for the Warriors of Primus."

Stigma's optics widened at those words, and then her jaw dropped in shock beneath her mask as he continued his explanation. When the recording was done, she closed her optics and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Statement: Proper reflection of the training methods for the Warriors of Primus, 10 percent. Theory: 90.9 percent possibility of fatalities. Statement: Ironhide, I wish you consulted me…even though it was my past self…before setting this fragging thing up!"

* * *

_Two hours later…Autobot City…Prowl's office…  
_

* * *

Prowl let out a deep sigh as he shut off the desk communicator, "Red Alert, Mirage finally found someone to repair and reinforce the science labs; they should be here tomorrow, please make certain that they have all the necessary clearance," he told him.

"Right," said Red Alert as he prepared to type in the relevant information on a data pad, "Who are they?"

"Krane, and Digout," he replied, "They're a brother and sister team from one of the colonies, and they just opened a construction business in Icon City. Mirage says they come highly recommended, and he has already checked their background for any contacts with the Decepticons and Quitessons."

"I'll just triple check his…" he stared to say when they heard an enraged scream coming from the brig that was two floors below them.

"PROWL, LET ME OUT SO I CAN DEAL WITH THAT SLAGGER!" bellowed Gadget.

Both mechs sighed in a mixture of irritation as well as sadness, "Like father, like daughter," grumbled Red Alert as he shook his head in defeat, "Should I have them install…"

"PROWL!" she roared out, "LET ME OUT! I WASN'T DONE WITH THAT PITTABLE EXCUSE THAT CALLS HIMSELF A MEDIC!"

Prowl finished Red Alert's sentence, "A Hatchet alarm; an automatic locking system; as well as to reinforce the entire Med Bay? Yes, as long as it is similar to the one we had at the Ark." He turned on his desk comm. unit, "Prowl to Gadget," he told her, "I am not letting you out until the Protectobots as well as Psyche Out are at least across the Mississippi River."

"PIT BLAST WHATEVER THE FRAGGING RIVER IS CALLED!" she bellowed out, "WHEN I GET DONE WITH THAT PATSY SLAGGER I AM GOING TO…"

As she continued to curse, Prowl smiled sadly as he repeated Red Alert's earlier words, "Like father, like daughter." He turned off the comm. unit, even with it off they could still hear her cursing; he turned his full attention back to Red Alert, "Make certain that the twins won't prank our new CMO at least until we get the Hatchet Alarm and Response Unit fully integrated here in the city."

"And if they give me any trouble?" he asked anxiously.

"PROWL!" she roared out, "SO, HELP ME PRIMUS…IF YOU DON'T…"

"Tell them that they can take First Aid's place as a target for Gadget," he replied, "And we won't do a slagging thing to save them from her wrath."

* * *

_At the same time…Rodimus Primes' office…  
_

* * *

Rodimus Prime, Stigma, and Cover Girl winced as they heard Gadget cursing her spark out at Prowl as well as First Aid; sighing wearily, he gestured to the door, "Go on Stigma, do whatever you have to do to fix Ironhide's mistakes; but don't ruin what he intended to give to Beach Head."

"Statement: Yes, sir," she said as she and Cover Girl raced out of the room.

Rodimus closed his optics and pinched his nose bridge in despair, "Back only a few clicks, and I already want to take Mara somewhere quiet!" he grumbled. He heard the door chime, and he called out as he looked up, "Come!"

Mara strolled in and said wearily, "Well…Dad, Mama Jane, and baby sis are settled in Spike's old quarters for the night; they're planning on leaving first thing in the morning."

Rodimus raised a surprise brow and asked as she came near him, "Why didn't they stay in the city?"

"PROWL!" shouted Gadget again.

"Never mind," he quickly said, "That answers my question, care to go to recharge?"

She smirked at him as she realized what he was getting at, "If you mean let's fuck each others brains out since we can't get any work done with Gadget bellowing…sure!" She traced one of his yellow, back, fins, "I have to tell you Roddy…I just saw Preceptor and Boomer; and they said it's safe for you to what's the word they use…ah! Breed me, since I don't have any time energies in my system."

"Really?" he purred out as he unconsciously leaned toward her as he stood up, "They said something similar to me earlier…I don't have any time energies either." He held out a hand toward her, "Shall we?"

* * *

_A few moments later…Rodimus Prime's quarters…  
_

* * *

Mara raised a brow in surprise as she looked around the living area, "You've redecorated," she commented as she gently touched her grandmother's Waterford vase that was beside Prime's model of U.S.S. Constitution a.k.a. 'Old Ironsides.'

"Just a little…Lady Jane and Cover Girl helped me quite a bit," he told her as he gestured around the room, "As soon as the construction crew gets here from Cybertron, I'll have them enlarge our quarters. Big enough for us, any friends that come over, as well as the sparklings we will have."

"How many children do you want?" she asked as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He put his hand around her waist, and pulled her close to his chest, "A lot…I hated being the only sparkling, an orphan…or so I thought at the time."

"I was only child too when I was growing up," she told him as she massaged his neck cables.

"Pit," he purred out in a mixture of relief and desire, "That feels good."

"Does it?" she cooed out to him as she leaned into his neck, "What happens if I do this?" She nipped one cable, and then grinned into his neck as he gasped out in desire.

"Mara," he growled out at her as he pulled back from her; his optics flared white as he pulled her into the next room.

She giggled as she immediately noticed the newly placed double berth in his room, "My, my…a new berth just for us, Roddy?"

"Yes," he growled out as he slapped her aft, and smirked as she yelped in surprise. He stepped away from her, and ordered, "Take off your outer shell."

Her newly awoken sub programming kicked in, and she did as she was told, "Roddy," she wined out as she got into their little game, "these fake spikes are driving me crazy."

He chuckled out in a mixture of amusement and desire, as he too got into their little game, "Mara, my mate…are you going to be a bad femme or a good femme tonight?"

She remembered how he explained this particular interface innuendo a few days ago in the past: good femme meant him going easy on her with little to no bondage; bad femme meant bondage at its highest level with collar, leash…the works! Feeling daring, she decided to try out being a 'bad femme.' "Bad femme," she purred out as she went up to him and trace one of the flames on his chest, "I've been a very bad femme, my Prime."

He snarled in pleasure at her words as his alpha programming with an added boost from the Matrix kicked in, "Safe word?" he hissed out as he trapped her hand on his chest.

"Aft Magus," she replied as she nipped his lip, and then yipped as he forced her onto her knees.

He brought out a collar out of sub space and snapped it around her neck, "This isn't like the one that glitch of a mother had on father," he informed her coolly, "It just prevents you from overloading without my permission as well as keeping you kneeling at my feet, my mate." He used a finger to trace her lips, and asked, "Are you going to be a good femme now, and open your mouth for my spike?"

"No," she replied as she tried to draw his finger into her mouth.

He pulled his finger away and scolded her as he pulled out another fake spike, "You asked for it," he then forced her mouth open and thursted the fake spike into her mouth, "Only I will be able to get this out of your mouth, my mate."

She gave him a dirty look, as he pressed a button on her collar; immediately the fake spikes within her ports began to vibrate.

A muffled squeal came out of her vocalizer, as he gave her a quick kiss on her helm; "I'll be back in a bit," he told her as he left the room, "maybe, you'll be more willing by then to follow my orders."

* * *

_A half an hour later…  
_

* * *

He came back to a sweaty and stressed femme, he coolly looked over at her from the doorway as he got out of his outer shell, "Are you going to obey me?" he asked.

She nodded her head in confirmation, and gave him a pleading look. He chuckled as he pointed to down at his feet, "Crawl over here, and no matter what keep your mouth open…you need to a bit of a reminder on who is the dominate one on our berth, my mate."

She crawled to him, and pleaded at him thru their bond, _**"Please…let me overload."**_

"Not yet," he said out loud as he released his spike; he took the fake spike out and thursted the real thing into her mouth, "Yes…use that pretty, little mouth! Show me how much you want my spike!"

She sucked on his spike as she sent over their bond, _**"Please, I need you…fragg me!"**_

"Oh, I will," he reassured her as he took his spike out and placed the fake one back into her mouth, "But, I won't let you overload yet…you need to say the magic words and then you can overloaded all you want while I am breeding you, my mate."

She whimpered in need as she felt him walk around her, and began groping her aft.

* * *

_Forty minutes later…  
_

* * *

She didn't know how long this cycle had been going on; first he used her mouth and to her tongue the spike tasted delicious, then he put the fake spike back into her mouth; go to her aft…grope it as well as slapping it several times…then he would take the vibrating spike out of her rear port, and started to fragg her in the aft. As soon as he overloaded, he put the vibrating spike back into her rear port and the cycle would begin again…without her overloading once!

She sucked on his spike as she tried to think of the words that would allow her to overload, then she realized he gave her a clue earlier! She sent out over their bond, _**"Rodimus…my Prime…my mate…breed me, please!"**_

He smiled down her as he cooed out, "My brilliant mate…you said the right words!" He pulled his spike out of her mouth, and placed the fake one back in; he gestured to the berth, "Crawl over there, get on our berth…lay down on your back with your chest plates open and legs spread! I need to see if you're ready to be bred!"

She did as he told her to do; immediately he chained her hands above her head and got the collar off her neck. He got on top of her and caressed her spark casing, "Mm…you're spark is pulsing," he said as he then trailed his hand down to her front port and took out the fake spike out…he used three fingers and thursted them into her port…a stifled gasp of need came out of her vocalizer.

"Finally," he hissed out in desire as he let his chest plates to open, "After all this time…I can finally breed you!" He aligned his spike as well as his spark to her spark and front port. A muffled scream of pleasure came from her as he thursted both of them in unison, "I… (Thrust)…wanted you as mine… (Thrust)…my mate… (Thrust)…my equal… (Thrust)…to breed with you the next generation of Autobots… (Thrust)… and Prime heir… (Thrust)…even when you were human!" he screamed out and with one final thrust they both overloaded into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Later…dawn …  
_

* * *

They drifted lazily half awake and half in recharge; Rodimus had released his mate quite some time ago and now he was nuzzling her neck as they spooned together on the berth. "Do you think we managed it?" he asked as he nibbled her neck.

"If we didn't with that stellar performance," she purred out with satisfaction, "then we'll try again…and again…"

"And again," he whispered to her as he brought her face to his and gave her a deep kiss. As she responded, they repeated their earlier activities…expect this time with her on top of him and they didn't merge their sparks in fear about harming their potential sparkling.

* * *

_Later that morning…Med Bay…  
_

* * *

Gadget scowled as she gazed at the name plate next to the door of the CMO's office: **Gadget, CMO of the Autobot** **Faction**. "Do You Gadget like name plate?" asked Swoop as he looked over her shoulder.

"Yes," she growled out in fury, "I just wish I didn't receive this 'promotion' due to that PATSY PIT SPAWN OF A MEDIC!"

Swoop winced as his audios rang, finally he hesitantly asked, "You Gadget ready for first appointment?"

Taking a deep breath to calm down, she replied, "Yes, who do we got?"

"Her Mara Primal," he answered as he looked over the data pad, "coming here after saying bye-bye to parental units and sister."

Gadget closed her optics and pinched her nose bridge in frustration, "Dad warned me about this…"

"Him Ratchet warned about what?" he asked.

She looked up at him as her optic twitched; instead of answering him, she ordered, "Get out the in depth spark scanner and attach it to the internal operating scanner."

Swoop stared at her for a few moments, then he excitedly asked, "You Gadget mean…"

"Exactly," she interrupted him as she gestured for him to get going, "What's that human sparkling song, 'first comes love, and then comes marriage…"

"Then comes baby carriage!" he exclaimed as he quickly followed her orders.

* * *

_A half an hour later…  
_

* * *

Gadget and Swoop stared at the scanner in shock, finally Mara Primal snapped at them, "Well…am I pregnant?!"

Gadget choked out, "Yes, with…"

* * *

_A couple of hours later…Charr…  
_

* * *

Galvatron growled out in fury as he watched the press conference introducing Prime's mate to the universe, he fired his cannon at the screen…while it was still smoking he screamed out, "How could this have happened?! How could Prime bring back Prowl, and find a mate under our fragging noses?! How?!"

As Galvatron continued to rant and rave, Soundwave geastured for Hook to follow him after the 'meeting.'

* * *

_A few moments later…in the part of the dungeons that contained the slave training area…  
_

* * *

Soundwave geastured toward the chained sub mechs and femmes, "Statement: Pick one as your personal slave," he said, "Only condition, bred the slave as soon as possible."

Hook smirked as the strolled along the row of kneeling slaves, "If you're trying to get out of the lecture I was going to give you," he said as he groped one slave, and then moved on to the next one, "you succeeded." He stopped before a green and blue femme with fins on either side of her helm, "Let me feel her out," he pointed to the femme.

Soundwave snapped his fingers, and immediately the chains around her ankles and hands were released; "Statement: She's half trained…she still needs to know her place."

"Just the way I like a slave," he purred out as he stroke one of her fins, "I will enjoy adding my own personal touch to the training." Soundwave didn't say anything to this comment, as he watched Hook grope and caress the slave; finally the medic said, "I'll take her."

* * *

_A week later…  
_

* * *

Hook was walking toward his office as his newly acquired slave crawled next to him, with barely any outer shell on her.

"Nice slave you got there, Hook," said Astrotrain as he stopped him in the hallway.

"Yeah," he replied as he forced her with the leash to nuzzle his spike plate, "A bit more training…and I'll breed the little glitch. Speaking of slaves, I need to see yours and make certain that your sparkling is doing okay in such an old glitch."

Astrotrain grunted in agreement, "Okay, I really don't want to loose him…took me a tron to re-train him after Starscream got done with him! I rather not loose such a fine slave, after all of the work I put into…"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a familiar laugh coming from Hook's office; "What's going on?!" shouted Astrotrain.

"I don't know," he growled out as gestured at the slave, "Stand up, and keep up with us."

As they raced back into his office, they noticed Soundwave staring horrified at the desk viewer, "What the…" Hook started to say; and then stopped as he gazed into the face of his dead, old, rival, Ratchet.

Ratchet's optics was a brilliant white as he snarled out, "I knew sooner, or later you would be looking up information on the Prime Heritage…did you really think I wouldn't find someway at getting back at you and Scrapple for destroying Delta City University's entire medial library?! Well, let's see how you cope with no medical library at your disposal!"

All of the Decepticons' faces took on a horrified look as every single medical data pad on Hook's shelves exploded; the long dead medic gave a vindictive smile from the view screen, "Have fun trying to replace them Hook…oh! Do be certain to send Soundwave in getting my copies of your copies of the medial library; I made certain that either Prowl or someone else…will be well prepared in greeting him!"

There was silence for a moment, finally Astrotrain nervously said as he watched the fury build up in the medic, "Oh! I think I hear Galvatron calling…got to go!"

As he raced out of the office, Hook turned his full attention to Soundwave who was awkwardly looking at him, "Soundwave," he growled out, "I know you were once part of the Priests of Primus…do whatever you have to do to get whatever slagging curse that your sister put on you off…and then…GO FRAGGING GET ME COPIES OF THE MEDICAL LIBRARY FROM THAT GLITCH GADGET…NO ONE ELSE, BUT YOU GOES TO EARTH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS COMING OUT OF MY VOCIALIZER?!"

Soundwave didn't say a thing for a moment as his audios rang in pain; finally, he let out a deep sigh as he said, "Affirmative."

As he raced out of the room, Hook pulled the slave by her leash closer to him until they were face to face; "I need to take some frustration out of my system," he growled out as she whimpered in fear, "Guess who's going to help me?" She yelped out as he threw her on the desk and painfully ripped off the part of her outer shell that covered her rear port; "Please, master…" she pleaded, "Don't…"

"Shut up!" he shouted as he thursted his spike into her unprepared port, he smirked in dark pleasure as she screamed out in pain, "You're my slave," he informed her as he kept thrusting in and out of her, "the only thing your allowed to do is give me pleasure and sparklings…that's it…nothing else!" He slapped her aft as he continued to thrust into her, "Understood?"

"Ye-Yes, M-master," she whimpered out in pain, "Y-you're p-pleasure, and s-sparklings."

He grunted as he overloaded into her port; he then backed away and pull her off his desk and onto the floor; "Crawl underneath my desk, and use your mouth on my spike while I work, slave!" he ordered as he pointed to the little space underneath his desk.

"Yes, master," she said as she quickly did what she was ordered to do.

* * *

_A month later…Billings, Montana…Annual G.I. Joe Reunion at Retired Gen. Abernathy's ranch…  
_

* * *

Rodimus and Mara winced as they watched the former and current Joe ninjas try to get passed Ironhide's ion mind field that was under a modified ice rink…the only ones that seemed to be getting past it was Snake Eyes and Jinx. Beside them, Cover Girl let out a deep sigh as she watched the escapades, "They are going to make Beach Head pay dearly for this later when they do the martial arts exhibit," she commented and then bellowed down to her husband, "IVAN BETTER NOT GET HURT, OR YOUR ON THE FUCKING COUCH UNTIL NEXT YEAR'S REUNION!"

"BARBIE DOLL!" he yelled back to her, "THIS IS A ONCE IN LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY…BESIDES HE LOVES WATCHING THIS!"

Cover Girl sighed again as she looked down at her two year old son that was in her husband's arms, clapping his hands and wearing a bright smile on his face; "Lord," she muttered as she rubbed her slight bulging belly, "This next one had better be a girl!"

Beside her, Flint snorted and said sarcastically, "If it is pray she doesn't become a robot…OW!" He rubbed his head as he looked between Cover Girl and his wife who were both glaring at him; sighing he leaned over and stared up at his daughter as well as his son-in-law, he mumbled shamefully, "Sorry."

Mara furiously glared at her father; while Rodimus merely sighed in defeat, "Look," he said, "I realize you wanted to give her a big wedding and walk her down the aisle…but, there is no slagging way for us to do that!"

"Why not?" asked Cover Girl with curiosity, "Don't you either of you have one of those holoform programs like Stigma has?"

"No," replied Prime, "Only those in Special Ops have them."

"Then," Cover Girl suggested, "get Gadget to install one in both of you…you can then get married the human way, and Flint will finally get off his high horse about not giving you away!"

"That's a good idea," muttered Lady Jane thoughtfully, "We wouldn't have to buy her a dress…she can just scan one…"

"We could have it here," continued Flint as he picked up on his wife's train of thought, "Hawk won't mind…and there would be plenty of room."

"Daddy, I…" Mara started to say, but was interrupted by an excited Lady Jane.

"Duke could perform the service," she suggested with a bright smile.

"Guys," Rodimus tried to cut in, "We can't…"

"And everyone can chip in for the food or energon," suggested Cover Girl as she got into their plans.

Rodimus finally lost his temper, and bellowed out for everyone to hear, "FLINT, LADY JANE, WE CAN'T HAVE A WEDDING…NOT RIGHT NOW!"

Silence came over the grounds, as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the coming argument; "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Flint roared back at him, "YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND THIS…BUT HUMAN FATHERS NEED TO WALK…"

"DADDY!" interrupted Mara Primal, "GADGET CAN'T INSTALL THE PROGRAM IN ME BECAUSE I AM PREGNANT WITH QUADRUPULTS!"

Everyone stared at them in shock, finally both Flint and Lady Jane screamed out, "WHAT?!"

Calmer, Mara repeated, "Pregnant…Sparked Up…I am going to give birth in five human months, if not earlier."

Flint was silent for a moment, and then he fainted into his wife's lap; Lady Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance as she handed her daughter, Charlotte, into Cover Girl's waiting arms. "Congratulations, you two," as she gently patted her husband's check, "We'll just have the wedding after the birth."

"That sounds reasonable," said Mara cheerfully as she gave her mate a pleading look, "Doesn't Roddy? Then we'll be married in both traditions."

Rodimus Prime let out a deep sigh as he said out loud, "Sure, we can do that," at the same time he sent over their bond, _**"Mara…you're going to owe me big time for this!"**_

"_**I'll make it up to you on our second honeymoon,"**_ she sent back to him over their bond.

* * *

_Five Months Later…Cybertron… Tomb of the Heroic Enlightened…  
_

* * *

Prowl looked up at the statues of his old friends…Optimus Prime…Ratchet…Moonracer…Wheeljack…Ironhide…Chromia, "She's just given birth…four sparklings to carry on the Prime Legacy." He turned his full attention to Optimus Prime and smiled sadly, "You're a grandsire…old friend, and I wish you were here to spoil them rotten! Their names are: Blazing Aura, Orion, Ingrid, and Optimus. Yes…they used both your names on the mechs."

He turned his attention to Ratchet and Moonracer, "I am keeping my promise to you, Ratchet…I am starting to date Silverstar," he chuckled in a mixture of amusement and bitterness, "you should have seen her brothers' faces when they found out…they looked horror stricken!"

Shaking his head to clear the humorous memory, he continued, "I am trying to find a mate for your daughter…but it's not easy, not with her father's temper! How did you do it Moonracer? How did you win the spark of you're daughter's sire?!"

Prowl turned his attention to Wheeljack and continued, "Boomer is definitely you're niece, she has somehow convinced Grimlock in helping her with her experiments. Oh! That reminds me of something I need to tell you and Ratchet...Swoop is Med Class 1 now and he is working with Gadget on his surgical qualifications; he is also giving Bombshell flying and Cybertron culture lessons!"

"Let's see…what else's is up with our favorite Dinobots…Sludge is taking art classes at the University of Paris; Stigma has taken Slag on as an apprentice," he told them as he shook his head in disbelief, "Don't ask me how that happened…it still almost causes me to glitch in even thinking about Slag becoming a Warrior of Primus!"

"And as for Snarl," he said as it took all of his will power not to growl out at the mere thought of the paperwork on his desk, "He is helping me as well as Silverstar in cleaning up the slagging mess that Aft Head Magnus made!" He took a deep breath in order to calm down, "And before you ask Ratchet, Psyche Out has told me that First Aid is doing well in his classes at NYCU…hopefully, he will be a better psychologist than he was a medic! Don't worry Ratchet; Psyche Out is making sure he understands patient confidentiality this time around…though Gadget still tries to sneak into NYC in order to 'talk' with him!"

He turned his attention to Ironhide and Chromia, "As for you two…if I didn't know any better…I would say that both of you had been reborn inside two, human sparklings I had just met!" he exclaimed, and was about to say more, when he's comm. unit called out, "Me Grimlock to You Prowl, sorry to bother You Prowl…but press wants update if Her Mara has given birth yet and Him Prime still out cold."

Prowl shook his head in amusement, "Like father, like son," he muttered and then replied over his comm. unit, "Prowl to Grimlock, I'm on my way."

As he left the tomb, Moonracer turned to the other spirits around her, "Perhaps, someone should tell him that he's hunch is right about Ivan Sneeden and Charlotte Fairborne?"

"No," answered Optimus Prime calmly as he watched his former SIC racing off into the distance, "Some things the living can never know…come...let's go home…back to where all are one."


End file.
